Astrid Desde El Infierno
by DragoViking
Summary: Han pasado meses desde que el fantasma de Astrid desapareció tras una puerta que conducía al infierno, pero Hipo no puede olvidarla. Nadie sabe qué le ocurrió cuando desapareció tras aquella puerta para salvar la vida de Hipo... Y él no descansará hasta averiguarlo... Ahora él es quién debe salvarla... /Sinopsis completa adentro/ /AU Moderno/ /CONTINUACIÓN DE 'VESTIDA CON SANGRE'/
1. Prológo

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **Hola, hola… ¿me extrañaron? ¡Claro que no! Extrañaron la historia, yo no les importo u.u Ya, es broma, mejor a lo que vengo…**

 **¡LA SEGUNDA PARTE COMIENZA!**

 **" _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 _"Han pasado meses desde que el fantasma de Astrid Hofferson desapareció tras una puerta que conducía al infierno, pero el joven cazador de fantasmas Hipo Abadejo no puede olvidarla. Nadie sabe qué le ocurrió a Astrid cuando desapareció tras aquella puerta, cuando se adentró en el infierno para salvar la vida de Hipo. Y él no descansará hasta averiguarlo; ha llegado el momento de que ahora sea él quien salve a Astrid."_

* * *

 _PROLOGO_

 _(NOTA: En el segundo libro no viene un prólogo completo, así que este es de mi completa autoría =P)_

Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, un asesino de fantasmas que durante los últimos años había entrenado para enfrentar y vencer al fantasma que asesinó a su padre. Él pensó estar listo, pero la verdad era otra. También pensó que vencer a Astrid Vestida De Sangre, como todos la conocían, sería un trabajo simple y que no le tomaría mucho tiempo realizarlo; que equivocado estaba.

Hipo tenía un plan, un plan que se fue desarrollando con el paso de los años, pero, desafortunadamente, no todo sucede tal y como lo planeamos; y esto fue algo que aprendió de la manera más difícil.

Él, Hipo Horrendo, tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil de todas: Vencer al fantasma que le arrebató la vida a su padre o salvar a su Lady, Astrid Hofferson, Astrid Vestida De Sangre.

Por desgracia, no logró decidir a tiempo, y ella actuó antes de que él pudiera evitarlo.

Drago Mano dura, el fantasma responsable de la muerte de Estoico, fue vencido, pero… ¿a qué costo?

No solo él fue vencido, enviado al Infierno… sino también Astrid…

Ahora Hipo tendrá que luchar para encontrarla, pues por más que lo ha intentado no ha podido olvidarla… No se rendirá hasta encontrarla, no se rendirá hasta recuperarla…

No importa el precio que tenga que pagar. Por su Lady él hará lo que sea…

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que no es mucho, pero creo que con esto se darán una idea de lo que se tratará la segunda parte.**

 **¡PRIMER CAPITULO ESTE JUEVES!**

 **Bueno, antes de irme, debo aclarar (porque sé que de seguro algunos se confundirán) esta historia NO es P.O.V. Astrid, por si acaso se confundieron =P y… bueno, ya saben cada jueves capitulo nuevo ;)**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	2. Aviso Importante

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

 **LEAN Y DESPUES MATENME =P**

Veran, hoy no podré publicar el capitulo, y posiblemente tampoco mañana...

¿La razon? Estoy atrapada y estrezada con las entregas de cierre de semestre, tengo que terminar unos proyectos finales, preparar otros mas y asegurar algunas cuentas y problemas con mi grupo...

Por lo tanto espero su comprension y apoyo... asi como tambien su paciencia...

Por suerte el lunes saldré al fin de vacaciones y podre (si me doy tiempo) subirles el capitulo ese mismo dia. Tomen en cuenta que el capitulo está muy largo y no lo he adaptado ni un poquito...

 **AUN ASI, LES RESPONDERÉ SUS ANTERIORES REVIEWS (Al menos eso debo hacer)**

 **the-rider-sel:** _Lamento que tengas que esperar mas tiempo :c pero me alegra tenerte aqui entre los lectores jejeje, espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo :3_

 **Alexa HSGS:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado jejeje..._

 **nahisasuhias:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado y que si me quieran jejeje xD ok no... lamento tener que hacerte esperar mas tiempo :c y, P.O.V. significa que la narracion es en perspectiva de cierto personaje, en este caso la historia será P.O.V. Hipo, tal y como en la anterior..._

 **Sebas GG:** _No te asustes que sabes que yo cumplo... tardo, pero cumplo XD y no te enojes, enserio lamento hacerlos esperar pero bueno...asi son las cosas..._

 **Naviitho:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 y bueno, espero hayas encontrado la fila porque de seguro todos querran matarme despues de esto... =P_

 **Ahora si...**

 **¡YA PUEDEN MATARME!...**

 **Esta bien, no =P**

 **¡MIL DISCULPAS! ¡ENSERIO!.. Me siento fatal :C**


	3. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 ** _Okay, ¡al fin he llegado! Lamento mucho la tardanza… Se supone que lo publique ayer, pero creo que no lo hice bien XD eso es lo que pasa cuando haces las cosas rapido y sin poner atencion... bueno, que disfruten el capítulo…_**

 _CAPITULO 1_

Creo haber matado a una chica que se parecía a esta. Sí. Se llamaba Emily Danagger. La asesinaron cuando era una adolescente; fue un contratista que trabajaba en la casa de sus padres. Emparedó su cuerpo en un muro del ático y luego lo revocó.

Parpadeo y murmuro una vaga respuesta a lo que quiera que me haya preguntado la chica que está junto a mí. Emily tenía los pómulos más altos. Y la nariz es diferente. Pero la forma de la cara es tan parecida a la suya que tengo la sensación de estar mirando a aquella muchacha a la que seguí la pista hasta una habitación de invitados en un segundo piso. Tardé casi una hora, sin parar de dar tajos con el áthame en una pared tras otra cuando ella aparece de entre un muro, tratando de colocarse discretamente a mi espalda.

Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Digo, no es que Emily haya vuelto del más allá para vengarse de mí por haberla enviado allá en primer lugar.

" ** _Me encantan las películas de monstruos"_** dice la chica que está a mi lado, cuyo nombre no recuerdo. **_"Jigsaw y Jason son claramente mis favoritos. ¿Y a ti?"_**

" ** _A mí no me van mucho las pelis de monstruos"_** respondo, sin mencionar que, técnicamente, ni Jigsaw ni Jason pueden considerarse monstruos. **_"Prefiero las explosiones, los efectos especiales."_**

Cait Hecht. Así se llama. Es también estudiante de tercer curso en el Hooligan High School. Tiene los ojos color avellana, algo grande para su cara, pero es bonita. Ignoro de qué color tenía los ojos Emily Danagger. Cuando la conocí, ya no quedaba vida en ellos. Recuerdo su pálido rostro materializándose a través del papel floreado y descolorido de la pared. Ahora parece una tontería, pero en aquel momento fue la partida más intensa de atrapa a la chica muerta a la que me había enfrentado.

Estaba empapado en sudor. Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando era más joven y fácilmente impresionable. Aún pasarían años antes de que me enfrentara a fantasmas con una fuerza real _—fantasmas como Astrid Hofferson, la chica que podría haberme destrozado la espina dorsal cuando hubiera querido, pero que acabó salvándome la vida—_.

Estoy sentado en la mesa del rincón de una cafetería en el centro de Berk. Heather se encuentra frente a mí con dos de sus amigos, Jo y Chad, que creo que son pareja desde séptimo curso. Qué horror. A mi lado está Cait Hecht, con la que se supone que estoy teniendo una cita. Acabamos de ver una película; no recuerdo de qué iba, pero me parece que salían unos perros gigantes. Cait trata de captar mi atención hablando con gestos exagerados, las cejas arqueadas y unos dientes perfectos gracias a una infancia repleta de aparatos dentales. Pero lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo mucho que se parece a Emily Danagger, aunque sea mucho menos interesante.

" ** _Entonces"_** dice ella con tono nervioso, **_"¿cómo está tu café?"_**

" ** _Está bueno"_** respondo. Trato de sonreír. Nada de esto es culpa suya. Fue Heather quien me involucró en esta farsa, y fui yo quien aceptó llevarla a cabo para que se callara. Me siento como un imbécil por hacerle perder el tiempo a Cait. Y como un imbécil mayor por compararla en secreto con una chica muerta a la que maté hace cuatro años. La conversación se estanca. Doy un trago al café, que realmente está bueno. Mucho azúcar, nata montada y aroma a avellana. Por debajo de la mesa Heather me da una patada y estoy a punto de derramármelo por la barbilla. Cuando alzo la vista, está charlando con Jo y Chad, pero lo ha hecho a propósito. No estoy resultando una buena compañía. Le está apareciendo un tic bajo el ojo izquierdo. Por un instante, considero la posibilidad de conversar educadamente. Pero no quiero alentar esto, ni dar esperanzas a Cait. De todas maneras, me resulta un misterio por qué ha querido salir conmigo.

Después de lo que sucedió el año pasado con Dagur, Eret y Patán _— Mike fue asesinado por Astrid, y Eret y Patán acabaron devorados por el fantasma que mató a mi padre—_ , soy el paria del Hooligan High School. Nunca me relacionaron con los asesinatos, pero todo el mundo sospecha. Saben que aquellos chicos me detestaban, y que terminaron muertos.

Existen verdaderas teorías sobre lo que podría haberles sucedido, grandes y turbulentos rumores que circulan y crecen hasta que finalmente alcanzan proporciones ridículamente épicas y desaparecen. _Fue algo relacionado con las drogas_ , susurra la gente. _No, no, era una red clandestina de prostitución. Hipo les proporcionaba anfetaminas para que cumplieran mejor._ La gente pasa a mi lado por los pasillos y evita mis ojos. Susurran a mi espalda. En ocasiones, me replanteo la decisión de terminar el instituto en Berk.

No soporto que esos idiotas hagan todas esas elucubraciones, la mayoría totalmente descabelladas, y que ninguno haya mencionado el relato del fantasma que todos conocían. Nadie ha hablado jamás de Astrid Vestida de Sangre. Ese, al menos, sería un rumor que merecería la pena escuchar. Hay días que abro la boca para pedirle a mi madre que lo prepare todo, que busque otra casa en otra ciudad donde podría estar cazando innumerables muertos asesinos.

Habríamos hecho las maletas hace meses de no haber sido por Patapez y Heather. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por lo contrario, he llegado a confiar en ellos. Resulta extraño pensar que la chica que está sentada frente a mí en la mesa, lanzándome miradas asesinas a escondidas, comenzó siendo un mero punto de referencia. Simplemente una manera de conocer la ciudad. Y resulta también extraño pensar que hubo una época en la que consideré a Patapez, mi mejor amigo, como un acompañante no deseado, pesado y telépata.

Heather me da otro golpecito y yo dirijo los ojos hacia el reloj. Apenas han pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo miré. Pienso que podría haberse estropeado. Cuando Cait desliza sus dedos sobre mi muñeca, la retiro y tomo un sorbo de café. Al hacerlo, no me pasa desapercibida la reacción nerviosa e incómoda de su cuerpo. De repente, Heather exclama en voz alta: **_"No creo que Hipo haya mirado siquiera universidades. ¿Lo has hecho, Hipo?"_** Esta vez me propina un puntapié más fuerte. ¿De qué está hablando? Estoy todavía en tercer curso. ¿Por qué debería pensar en la universidad? Por supuesto, Heather probablemente tenga el futuro planificado desde preescolar.

" ** _Yo me estoy planteando ir a St. Lawrence_** " responde Cait cuando permanezco mudo. **_"Mi padre dice que St. Clair podría ser mejor. Pero no sé a qué se refiere con mejor."_**

" ** _Mmm"_** murmuro. Heather me mira como si yo fuera una especie de idiota. Estoy a punto de echarme a reír. Tiene buenas intenciones, pero es que no tengo absolutamente nada que decirle a esta gente. Ojalá estuviera aquí Patapez.

Cuando el teléfono empieza a vibrar en mi bolsillo, salto de la mesa con demasiado ímpetu. Empezarán a hablar de mí en el mismo instante en que salga por la puerta, preguntándose qué problema tengo, y Heather les explicará que simplemente estoy nervioso. Lo que sea. Está llamando Patapez.

" ** _Hola"_** respondo. **_"¿Me estás leyendo la mente otra vez o es simplemente una buena sincronización?"_**

" ** _¿Así de mal va?"_**

" ** _No está siendo peor de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué pasa?"_** Casi siento cómo se encoge de hombros al otro lado del teléfono.

" ** _Nada. Solo pensé que tal vez querrías una vía de escape. He recogido el coche del taller esta tarde. Ahora probablemente pueda llevarnos hasta Berserker."_**

Estoy a punto de preguntarle: _« ¿A qué te refieres con probablemente?»_ , cuando se abre la puerta de la cafetería y Heather se desliza hacia fuera.

" ** _Oh, mierda"_** mascullo.

" ** _¿Qué?"_** escucho a Patapez preguntar al otro lado.

" ** _Viene Carmel."_** Ella se planta delante de mí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La vocecilla de Patapez se sigue escuchando, quiere saber qué está sucediendo, si debe pasarse por mi casa a recogerme, o no. Antes de que Heather pueda decir nada, me vuelvo a colocar el teléfono en la oreja y le respondo que sí.

 ** _(…)_**

Heather nos disculpa a los dos con sus amigos, diciendo que surgió algo. La verdad no es que me interese mucho la excusa que les dio.

En su Audi, logra hacerme la "ley del hielo" durante unos cuarenta segundos mientras conduce por las calles de Berk. Conforme avanzamos, se produce la extraña coincidencia de que todos los semáforos se ponen en verde justo a nuestro paso, como una escolta encantada. Las carreteras están mojadas, todavía crujen en los arcenes donde quedan zonas de hielo persistente. Las vacaciones de verano comienzan en dos semanas, pero la ciudad no parece haberse enterado. Estamos a finales de mayo y las temperaturas aún descienden bajo cero por las noches. El único indicador de que el invierno está tocando a su fin son las tormentas: ruidosos fenómenos empujados por el viento que se forman sobre el lago y regresan de nuevo a él, lavando los restos del barro invernal. No estaba preparado para tantos meses de frío.

" ** _¿Por qué te molestaste en venir?"_** pregunta Heather. **_"¿Si ibas a comportarte así? Has conseguido que Cait se sintiera realmente mal."_**

" ** _Los dos hemos conseguido que Cait se sintiera mal. En primer lugar, yo no quería hacerlo. Fuiste tú quien alentó sus esperanzas."_**

" ** _Le gustas desde la clase de Química del último semestre"_** asegura Heather, frunciendo el ceño.

" ** _Entonces, deberías haberle contando lo idiota que soy. Tenías que haberme presentado como un imbécil gilipollas."_**

" ** _Mejor que lo haya descubierto por sí misma. Apenas le has dirigido cinco palabras"_** tiene una mirada de decepción en el rostro que roza la indignación. Luego, su expresión se suaviza y se coloca la negra melena por encima del hombro. **_"Pensé que sería agradable que salieras y conocieras gente nueva."_**

" ** _Conozco a un montón de gente nueva."_** Me defiendo.

" ** _Me refiero a gente viva."_** Fijo la mirada hacia delante. Tal vez lo haya dicho como una broma sobre Astrid, o tal vez no. Pero me molesta. Heather quiere que olvide. Que olvide que Astrid salvó nuestras vidas, que se sacrificó y arrastró al hechicero Obeah hacia el infierno. Heather, Patapez y yo hemos intentado descubrir qué le sucedió a Astrid después de aquella noche, sin mucho éxito. Supongo que Heather piensa que ha llegado el momento de interrumpir la búsqueda y dejarla marchar. Pero no lo haré. Tanto si se supone que debo hacerlo como si no.

" ** _No tenías por qué haberte marchado, ¿lo sabes?"_** le digo. **_"Podría haberle pedido a Thomas que me recogiera allí. O haber regresado andando."_** Heather se muerde su precioso labio, acostumbrada a conseguir siempre lo que quiere. Somos amigos desde hace casi un año y todavía pone esa cara de cachorrito desconcertado cuando no hago exactamente lo que me pide. Resulta extrañamente adorable.

" ** _Hace frío. Y de todas maneras, me estaba aburriendo"_** permanece tranquila bajo su chaquetón color camello y sus mitones rojos. La bufanda roja que lleva al cuello está cuidadosamente anudada, a pesar de que hayamos salido de modo apresurado. **_"Le he hecho un favor a Cait. Yo le conseguí la cita. No es culpa nuestra que no te haya deslumbrado con su encanto."_**

" ** _Tiene unos dientes bonitos"_** sugiero. Heather sonríe.

" ** _Tal vez fue una mala idea. No hay que forzarlo, ¿verdad?_** comenta ella, y yo finjo no ver la mirada esperanzada que me lanza, como si debiera continuar con la conversación. No llegaría a ninguna parte. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, el destartalado Tempo de Patapez está aparcado en el camino de acceso. Distingo su silueta en el interior de la casa, hablando con la de mi madre. Heather se para justo detrás del Tempo. Esperaba que me dejara en la acera.

" ** _Iremos en mi coche. Me voy ustedes"_** anuncia, y sale del vehículo. No me opongo. A pesar de mis mejores intenciones, Heather y Patapez se han unido al equipo. Después de lo sucedido con Astrid y el hechicero Obeah, excluirles no era realmente una opción. Dentro de casa, Patapez parece una enorme arruga en el sofá. Se levanta cuando ve a Heather y sus ojos adquieren su habitual expresión ensimismada, antes de ajustarse las gafas y regresar a la normalidad. Mi madre está sentada en una silla, con un jersey que le da un aspecto relajado y maternal. No sé de dónde saca la gente la idea de que todas las brujas llevan una tonelada de rímel y van por ahí envueltas en capas de terciopelo. Nos sonríe y pregunta con tacto por la película, en vez de por la cita. Me encojo de hombros.

" ** _No la he entendido muy bien"_** contesto. Ella suspira.

" ** _Patapez me ha dicho que irán a Berserker."_**

" ** _Parece una noche tan buena como cualquier otra"_** le digo, y miro a Patapez. **_"Heather también se apunta, así que podemos ir en su coche_**."

" ** _Estupendo"_** contesta él. **_"Si llevamos el mío, probablemente acabemos en la cuneta antes de cruzar la frontera."_** Durante un breve instante, mientras esperamos a que mi madre se marche, la situación se vuelve incómoda. Ella no es para nada una extraña, pero trato de no preocuparla con los detalles. El pasado otoño estuve a punto de morir, y eso ha salpicado de canas su pelo castaño rojizo. Por fin se levanta, y aprieta contra mi mano tres bolsas de terciopelo pequeñas, pero muy aromáticas. Sé lo que son sin mirarlas. Una mezcla de hierbas recién hecha de su clásico hechizo de protección, una para cada uno. Me toca la frente con un dedo.

" ** _Mantenlos a salvo"_** susurra. **_"Y tú también"_** se vuelve hacia Patapez. **_"Y ahora debería ponerme a trabajar en más velas para la tienda de tu abuelo."_**

" ** _Las de la prosperidad se acaban antes de que podamos colocarlas en las estanterías"_** Patapez sonríe.

" ** _Y son tan sencillas. Limón, laurel y un corazón de imán. Me pasaré con una nueva remesa el martes"_** se marcha escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación que ha dedicado para trabajar con los hechizos. Está llena de bloques de cera, aceites y polvorientas botellas con hierbas. He oído que otras madres tienen habitaciones enteras para coser. Qué raro.

" ** _Te ayudaré a empaquetar las velas cuando regrese"_** le digo mientras se desvanece en lo alto de la escalera. Me gustaría que consiguiera otro gato. Hay un hueco con forma felina donde Chimuelo solía estar, flotando tras las huellas de mi madre. Pero supongo que solo han pasado seis meses desde que murió. Tal vez sea demasiado pronto.

" ** _Bueno, ¿están listos?"_** pregunta Patapez. Bajo el brazo lleva un bolso de lona con bandolera. Cada retazo de información que conseguimos sobre un fantasma en particular, sobre un trabajo en particular, lo mete en ese bolso. Odio pensar en lo rápidamente que le atarían a una estaca y le prenderían fuego si alguien llegara a hacerse con él. Sin mirar dentro del barullo, introduce la mano y hace eso tan espeluznante de telépata de encontrar con la punta de los dedos lo que está buscando, siempre, como la niña de Poltergeist.

" ** _Berserker"_** murmura Heather mientras él le alarga los papeles. Se trata principalmente de una carta de un profesor de Psicología de la escuela de posgrado de Rosebridge, un viejo amigo de mi padre que, antes de asentar la cabeza y ponerse a moldear mentes jóvenes, expandió la suya participando en círculos de trance dirigidos por mis padres a principios de la década de los ochenta.

En la carta, habla de un fantasma en Berserker, del que se rumorea que habita un granero abandonado. En las últimas tres décadas se han producido seis muertes en la propiedad. Tres de ellas ocurridas en circunstancias consideradas sospechosas. Y qué son seis muertes. Estadísticas como esa no forman parte de mi habitual lista de preferencias. Pero ahora que estoy asentado en Berk, mis opciones han quedado reducidas a unos cuantos viajes largos al año y lugares a los que pueda acceder durante el fin de semana.

" ** _Entonces, ¿mata provocando accidentes?"_** dice Heather, echando un vistazo a la carta. La mayoría de las víctimas del granero murieron aparentemente de forma accidental. Un granjero estaba arreglando su tractor cuando el aparato se deslizó de los ladrillos que lo sujetaban y le aplastó. Cuatro años después, la mujer del granjero cayó boca abajo sobre una horca.

" ** _¿Y cómo sabemos que no han sido realmente accidentes? Berserker está a un largo trayecto en coche para que luego la cosa no aparezca."_** Heather habla siempre de los fantasmas como si fueran objetos. Nunca dice «él» o «ella» y rara vez emplea el nombre.

" ** _¿Como si tuviéramos algo mejor que hacer?"_** digo yo. En mi mochila, el áthame vibra. Me inquieta saber que está ahí, metido en su funda de cuero, afilado como una cuchilla sin tener que afilarlo jamás. Casi me entran ganas de regresar a esa maldita cita. Desde el enfrentamiento con el hechicero Obeah, cuando descubrí que el cuchillo había estado unido a él, yo… no sé. No es que tenga miedo del áthame. Aún lo siento como mío. Y Johan me ha asegurado que la conexión entre el cuchillo y el hechicero ha quedado rota, que los fantasmas que mato ahora ya no acaban en sus fauces, alimentándole e incrementando su poder. Ahora van donde se suponía que debían ir. Y si alguien sabe de eso, es Johan, allá en Londres, hundido hasta las rodillas en libros con olor a humedad. Él estuvo con mi padre desde el principio. Sin embargo, cuando necesité una segunda opinión, Patapez y yo acudimos a la tienda y escuchamos a su abuelo Bocón echarnos un discurso sobre cómo la energía se contiene en ciertos planos, y que el hechicero Obeah y el áthame ya no existen en el mismo plano. Cualquiera que sea el significado de eso. Así que no le tengo miedo. Pero en ocasiones siento cómo surge su fuerza y me da un empujón. Es algo más que un objeto inanimado, y a veces me pregunto qué querrá.

" ** _Aun así"_** añade Heather **_"aunque se trate de un fantasma, solo mata una vez cada ciertos años. ¿Qué pasa si no quiere acabar con nosotros?"_**

" ** _Bueno"_** empieza a decir Patapez tímidamente, **_"después de la última vez que regresamos con las manos vacías, empecé a trabajar en esto"_** mete la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta del ejército y saca una piedra circular de color claro. Es plana y tiene alrededor de un centímetro y medio de grosor, como una moneda grande y rechoncha. En una cara tiene un símbolo labrado, algo parecido a un nudo celta modificado.

" ** _Una piedra rúnica"_** exclamo.

" ** _Es bonita"_** comenta Heather, y Patapez se la muestra. Está realmente bien hecha. El labrado es preciso, y Patapez la ha pulido de modo que brilla.

Heather me la pasa. Una runa para atraer a los fantasmas, algo así como una menta de gato pero dirigida a los muertos. Muy ingenioso, si funciona. Volteo la piedra en la mano. Está fría y pesa como un huevo de gallina.

" ** _Entonces"_** dice Patapez, recuperando la piedra rúnica y guardándosela en su bolsillo, **_"¿quieren probarla?"_** Los miro a los dos y asiento con la cabeza.

" ** _Vámonos."_**

 ** _(…)_**

El trayecto hasta Berserker es largo y aburrido en la oscuridad. Las ramas de los pinos aparecen y desaparecen ante los faros del coche, y estoy empezando a sentirme mareado de mirar la línea discontinua de la calzada. Durante gran parte del recorrido trato de dormir en el asiento trasero, o al menos finjo que duermo, escuchando a escondidas y desconectando de la conversación de Patapez y Heather alternativamente. Cuando susurran, sé que están hablando de Astrid, aunque nunca pronuncian su nombre. Escucho a Heather decir que es inútil, que nunca descubriremos a dónde se fue, y que aunque pudiéramos, tal vez no deberíamos. Patapez no discute mucho; nunca lo hace cuando Heather está preocupada.

Este tipo de conversaciones solían enfadarme. Ahora es simplemente algo habitual.

" ** _Desvíate"_** dice Patapez. **_"Creo que esa podría ser la carretera."_** Asomo la cabeza por encima del asiento mientras Heather trata de conducir el Audi por un lugar que no parece una carretera, sino un sendero para todoterrenos con rodadas en el barro. El coche dispone de tracción a las cuatro ruedas, pero aun así existe un gran riesgo de quedarnos atascados. Ha debido de llover bastante por aquí últimamente, y el camino está llenas de charcos.

Estoy a punto de decirle a Heather que desista y que trate de volver, cuando algo negro aparece frente a los faros. Derrapamos hasta detenernos.

" ** _¿Es eso?"_** —pregunta Heather.

 _«Eso»_ es un enorme granero negro situado al borde de un campo, con tallos de plantas muertas surgiendo como pelos sueltos. La casa a la que debió de pertenecer, así como cualquier otro edificio, fueron demolidos hace tiempo. Lo único que queda es el granero, oscuro y solitario, esperándonos frente a un bosque de árboles silenciosos.

" ** _Coincide con la descripción"_** digo yo.

" ** _Nada de descripción"_** dice Patapez, rebuscando en su bolso con bandolera. **_"Nos llegó el boceto, ¿recuerdas_**?" lo saca y Heather enciende la luz interior del coche. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Al instante, sentimos que nos están observando, como si la luz hubiera descubierto todos nuestros secretos. La mano de Heather se lanza a apagarla, pero coloco la mía sobre su hombro.

" ** _Demasiado tarde."_** Patapez sujeta el boceto en alto, en dirección a la ventanilla, comparándolo con la silueta en sombras del granero. En mi opinión, no resulta de gran utilidad. Es un esbozo y está hecho a carboncillo, así que son simplemente diferentes tonos de negro. Llegó por correo junto a la carta y es el producto de un trance psíquico. Alguien dibujó la visión mientras la estaba teniendo. Probablemente debería haber abierto los ojos y haber mirado el papel. El boceto tiene una calidad claramente onírica, con los bordes desdibujados y un montón de líneas duras. Parece como si lo hubiera hecho un niño de cuatro años. Pero mientras los comparo, el granero y el boceto empiezan a parecerme más y más similares, como si la forma realmente no importara tanto como lo que quiera que haya detrás de esa forma. Vaya estupidez. ¿Cuántas veces me dijo mi padre que los lugares no pueden ser malignos tan solo por su apariencia?

Meto la mano en mi mochila, cojo el áthame y salgo del coche. Los charcos me cubren hasta los cordones de las zapatillas, y cuando llego al maletero del Audi tengo los pies empapados. Tanto el coche de Heather como el de Patapez están preparados y abastecidos como puestos de supervivencia, con luces de emergencia, mantas y suficiente material de primeros auxilios para satisfacer al hipocondríaco más paranoico. Patapez está a mi lado, ha avanzado con cuidado por el barro. Heather abre el maletero y cogemos tres linternas y un foco de cámping.

Caminamos juntos en la oscuridad, sintiendo cómo se nos entumecen los pies y escuchando el chapoteo de los calcetines dentro de los zapatos. Hay humedad en el ambiente y hace frío. La nieve persistente se aferra a las bases de los árboles y a los alrededores del granero. De nuevo me asalta la idea del aspecto maligno de ese granero. Peor incluso que el de la casa victoriana medio derrumbada de Astrid.

Permanece agazapado como una araña, esperando a que nos acerquemos lo suficiente, fingiendo estar inanimado. Pero eso es una tontería. Es simplemente fruto del frío y la oscuridad colándose bajo mi piel. Aun así, si alguien decidiera acercarse con gasolina y una cerilla, no me mostraría necesariamente en contra.

" ** _Tomen"_** les alargo sus hechizos de protección. Patapez mete el suyo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Heather se lo cuelga como un rosario. Encendemos el foco y las linternas junto a la puerta, que cruje al moverse a un lado y a otro como un dedo insinuante.

" ** _Manténganse cerca"_** susurro, y ellos se aprietan a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

" ** _Cada vez me digo a mí misma que estamos locos por hacer esto."_** murmura Heather. **_"Y cada vez creo que esperaré en el coche."_**

" ** _Tú no eres de las que se quedan al margen"_** susurra Patapez, y en mi otro costado noto cómo Heather sonríe.

" ** _Vamos adentro"_** digo bajito, y alargo la mano para tirar de la puerta y abrirla.

Patapez tiene la irritante costumbre de alterarse, dirigiendo la linterna a todas partes a una velocidad de vértigo como si esperara sorprender a un fantasma medio escondido o algo así. Pero los fantasmas son tímidos. O si no tímidos, al menos cautelosos. Jamás he abierto una puerta y me he topado directamente con una cara muerta. Sin embargo, he entrado en sitios y he sabido al instante que me estaban observando. Como ahora. Resulta extraña esa sensación de intensa consciencia en algún lugar a tu espalda. Cuando te observan los muertos, la sensación es más rara todavía, porque no puedes ubicar la dirección de donde procede. Está simplemente ahí. Resulta molesto, pero no puedes hacer nada. Es algo parecido a la linterna estroboscópica de Patapez.

Avanzo hasta el centro del granero y coloco el foco de camping en el suelo. El aire está impregnado con un pesado olor a polvo y heno viejo, que aparece esparcido por el suelo de tierra. Cuando giro lentamente en círculo, dirigiendo el haz de mi linterna de forma estable y minuciosa, la paja susurra y cruje bajo mis pies. Heather y Patapez se mantienen atentos, justo a mi lado. Sé que al menos Patapez, por ser brujo, también siente que nos están observando. El haz de su linterna sube y baja por las paredes, buscando en los rincones y escondites. Se está delatando en exceso, en vez de utilizar la luz como señuelo y prestar atención a la oscuridad.

Los sonidos de nuestra ropa son como un estruendo; el susurro constante del pelo de Heather sobre su hombro al mirar a su alrededor parece una jodida cascada. Extiendo las manos y me aparto de ellos, permitiendo que la luz del foco de camping se proyecte más allá de nuestro apretado grupo.

Nuestros ojos se han adaptado y Heather y yo apagamos las linternas. El granero está vacío, excepto por lo que parece el esqueleto de un viejo arado en el rincón sur, y el foco colorea la estancia de un amarillo apagado.

" ** _¿Es este el lugar?"_** pregunta Heather.

" ** _Bueno, es suficiente para pasar la noche"_** respondo yo. **_"Por la mañana intentaremos llegar a pie a algún lugar con mejor cobertura para llamar a una grúa."_** Heather asiente con la cabeza. Lo ha captado. La escena del viajero en apuros se da más a menudo de lo que se podría pensar. Y por eso aparece en tantas películas de terror.

" ** _La temperatura no es mucho mejor aquí que fuera"_** comenta Patapez. Por fin, apaga su linterna. Se produce un alboroto susurrado sobre nuestras cabezas y Patapez pega un respingo, echa mano rápidamente de la linterna y dirige el haz de luz hacia el techo.

" ** _Por el sonido parecen palomas."_** digo yo. **_"Es perfecto. Si nos quedamos atrapados demasiado tiempo aquí, tal vez tengamos que hacer asado de pájaro."_** Bromeo para calmar la tensión del momento.

" ** _Eso es… asqueroso"_** exclama Heather.

" ** _Es pollo barato."_** Repongo. **_"Vamos a echar un vistazo"_** hay una escalerilla desvencijada y podrida que sube hasta una trampilla. Supongo que lo único que encontraremos será un pajar y un montón de palomas y gorriones acurrucados en él. Pero no hace falta que les recuerde a Patapez y a Heather que se mantengan alerta. Permanecen justo detrás de mí, en contacto permanente.

Cuando el pie de Heather topa con las púas de una horca medio enterrada entre el heno, su cara adquiere una expresión de extrañeza. Nos miramos los unos a los otros y ella sacude la cabeza. No puede ser la misma, la horca sobre la que cayó la mujer del granjero. Es lo que nos aseguramos a nosotros mismos, aunque imagino que no existe razón alguna para que no lo sea. Subo al pajar el primero. Hago un barrido con la linterna y descubro un amplio suelo liso y cubierto de heno y unos cuantos montones de pacas junto a la pared sur. Cuando dirijo la luz hacia la techumbre inclinada, veo lo que podrían ser unas cincuenta palomas, a ninguna de las cuales parece importunarle la intromisión.

" ** _Suban"_** les digo. Patapez asciende a continuación y entre los dos ayudamos a Heather. " ** _Ten cuidado; la paja está llena de mierda de pájaro."_** Le advierto.

" ** _Estupendo"_** masculla ella. Una vez que estamos todos arriba, echamos un vistazo a nuestro alrededor, aunque no hay mucho que ver. Es simplemente un gran espacio abierto, cubierto de paja y estiércol de ave. Hay un sistema de poleas que debió de utilizarse para mover la paja suspendida del techo, y gruesas cuerdas enrolladas en las vigas.

" ** _¿Saben que es lo que detesto de las linternas?"_** pregunta Patapez; contemplo su haz de luz recorriendo la estancia, iluminando de repente cabezas de pájaro y alas en movimiento, y luego nada excepto tablas cubiertas de telarañas. **_"Siempre te hacen pensar en lo que no estás viendo. En lo que continúa en la oscuridad."_** Responde su propia pregunta.

" ** _Es cierto"_** afirma Heather. **_"Esa es la peor escena en una película de terror. Cuando la linterna encuentra finalmente lo que quiera que estuviera buscando y te das cuenta de que preferirías no saber qué es."_** Deberían callarse. No es el momento más adecuado para tratar de asustarse el uno al otro. Me alejo un poco, con la esperanza de interrumpir la conversación y también para comprobar el estado del suelo.

Patapez avanza en sentido opuesto, manteniéndose cerca de la pared. Recorro las balas de paja con la linterna, prestando especial atención a los lugares donde pudiera ocultarse algo. No percibo nada, excepto el asqueroso aspecto que tienen con esas salpicaduras marrones y blancas. A mi espalda, escucho un chirrido prolongado, y cuando me doy la vuelta una ráfaga de viento golpea mi cara. Patapez ha encontrado una de las puertas del pajar y la ha abierto. La sensación de que nos están observando ha desaparecido. Somos simplemente tres chicos en un granero abandonado, fingiendo habernos quedado atrapados para nada. Tal vez ni siquiera sea este el lugar adecuado y lo que noté al franquear la puerta fuera una casualidad.

" ** _Me da la impresión de que esa piedra rúnica tuya no está funcionando muy bien"_** comento. Patapez se encoge de hombros. Dirige la mano distraídamente hacia el bolsillo, donde la runa aparece pesada contra la tela.

" ** _No era seguro que funcionara. No trabajo con runas muy a menudo. Y nunca había labrado una yo mismo"_** Patapez se inclina y mira por la puerta del granero, hacia la noche. Cada vez hace más frío; su aliento se convierte en una nube de vapor. **_"Tal vez no importe. Quiero decir que, si este es el lugar, ¿cuánta gente hay realmente en peligro? ¿Quién viene por aquí? Quienquiera que fuera el fantasma probablemente se aburrió y se largó a otro lugar a simular muertes accidentales."_**

 _Muertes accidentales._ Las palabras arañan la superficie de mi cerebro. Soy un idiota. Una cuerda se descuelga del techo. Me vuelvo para advertir a Patapez pero mis palabras no salen con suficiente rapidez. Lo único que pronuncio es su nombre y hecho a correr a toda velocidad hacia él porque la cuerda está cayendo; el fantasma sujeto a su extremo se vuelve corpóreo medio segundo antes de empujar a Patapez cabeza abajo a través de la puerta del granero, hacia una caída de doce metros en dirección al frío y duro suelo.

Me lanzo hacia Patapez. Las briznas de paja se meten en mi chaqueta, frenándome, pero no pienso en nada aparte de lo que entreveo de su cuerpo, y cuando me precipito a través de la puerta del pajar logro atraparle por el pie. Necesito toda la fuerza de mis nudillos para sujetarle mientras golpea contra el lateral del granero. Al instante, Heather está conmigo, con medio cuerpo también fuera.

" ** _¡Patapez!"_** grita ella. **_"¡Hipo, súbele!"_** le sujetamos cada uno por un pie y damos tirones para arrastrarle hacia dentro hasta llegar a las rodillas. Patapez está afrontando la situación muy bien, sin chillar ni nada.

Casi le hemos subido cuando Heather deja escapar un grito. No necesito mirar para saber que se trata del fantasma. Noto una presión helada a mi espalda y de repente el aire huele como el interior de una cámara frigorífica. Me vuelvo y está justo delante de mi cara: un tipo joven con un pantalón desgastado y una camisa de cambray de manga corta. Está gordo, tiene barriga y los brazos como rebosantes salchichas pálidas. Hay algo raro en la forma de su cabeza. Desenfundo el cuchillo. Lanza un destello al sacarlo de mi bolsillo trasero, dispuesto a incrustarse en su estómago, y entonces ella se ríe.

 _Ella_. Con esa risa que conozco tan bien aunque solo la escuchara un puñado de veces. Sale de la enorme boca de este palurdo obeso. Casi se me cae el áthame de la mano. Luego la risa desaparece, abruptamente, y el fantasma retrocede y ruge; parecen palabras pronunciadas al revés a través de un megáfono.

Por encima de nuestras cabezas, las aproximadamente cincuenta palomas abandonan sus perchas y aletean hacia nosotros. Envuelto en plumas y un rancio olor a pájaro, le grito a Heather que siga tirando, que no deje caer a Patapez, y sé que no lo hará, aunque se le estén enganchando en el pelo diminutos picos y garras. En cuanto tenemos a Patapez de nuevo dentro, los empujo a los dos hacia la escalerilla. Nuestros pies golpean el suelo con fuerza entre los aleteos de pánico. Tengo que obligarme a mirar atrás, para asegurarme de que el bastardo no intenta otro empujón.

" ** _¿Dónde vamos?"_** grita Heather desorientada.

" ** _Sal por la puerta"_** respondemos Patapez y yo con un alarido.

Cuando mi pie toca el peldaño inferior de la escalerilla, Heather y Patapez van muy por delante, corriendo. Siento que el fantasma se materializa a nuestra derecha y me vuelvo. Ahora que le veo más de cerca, percibo que lo que ocurre con su cabeza es que le falta la parte de atrás. También me doy cuenta de que lleva la horca en la mano. Justo antes de que la lance, le grito algo a Heather. Deben de ser las palabras adecuadas porque se gira para ver qué pasa y ladea el cuerpo bruscamente hacia la izquierda, justo antes de que las púas de la horca se incrusten en la pared. Entonces Heather empieza a chillar y el sonido me hace reaccionar; retraso el brazo y lanzo el áthame con un movimiento seco. Atraviesa el aire y se clava en la barriga del granjero. Por un instante me mira, me atraviesa, con unos ojos como charcos de agua templada. Esta vez no siento nada. No me pregunto adónde le estará enviando el cuchillo. Ni si Drago puede sentirlo todavía.

Cuando se desvanece como una ráfaga de calor, simplemente me alegro de que haya desaparecido. Ha estado a punto de matar a mis amigos. Que se joda.

El áthame cae al suelo con un golpe seco y suave y corro a recogerlo antes de dirigirme hacia Heather, que sigue gritando.

" ** _¡Heather! ¿Estás herida? ¿Te ha alcanzado?"_** pregunta Patapez. La examina mientras ella mueve bruscamente la cabeza atrás y adelante con un ataque de pánico. La horca ha estado a punto de rozarla. Tanto que una de las púas ha ensartado el hombro de su abrigo y lo ha clavado a la pared. Alzo la mano y arranco la horca; ella se aleja de un salto, sacudiéndose el abrigo como si estuviera sucio.

Está a partes iguales: asustada y furiosa, y cuando exclama: _« ¡Maldito estúpido!»_ , no puedo evitar sentir que me lo está gritando a mí.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Muy bien… creo que ha salido bien para ser el primero jeje ¿o ustedes que opinan?**

 **De nuevo lamento mucho la tardanza, no fue mi intención… Prometo (o más bien, espero) que esto no volverá a pasar…**

 **Pero por ahora, a responder sus Reviews:**

 **Sebas GG:** Gracias por comprender… de hecho ya salí de vacaciones y podre ser más cumplidora jeje

 **Naviito:** Gracias por comprender jeje espero que llegues pronto al primer lugar en la fila XD como sea, ya al fin salí de vacaciones así que podré ser más cumplidora

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	4. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 ** _Lamento no haber publicado ayer, tuve problemas con mi internet… Que disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos al final_**

 _CAPITULO 2_

El áthame está descansando en su jarra de sal, enterrado hasta el mango en cristales blancos. El sol de la mañana que entra por la ventana golpea el vidrio de la jarra y se refleja en todas direcciones con un color dorado brillante, casi como un halo. Mi padre y yo solíamos sentarnos para mirar el cuchillo, hundido en esta misma jarra, después de que la luz de la luna lo hubiera purificado. Él lo llamaba Excalibur. Yo, de ninguna manera.

A mi espalda, mi madre está friendo huevos. Sobre la encimera hay apiladas unas cuantas de sus velas mágicas más recientes. Son de tres colores distintos, cada uno con su propio aroma. Verde para la prosperidad, rojo para la pasión y blanco para la claridad. Junto a ellas, tres pequeños montones de papel de pergamino con tres conjuros diferentes para envolverlos alrededor de las velas y atarlos con un cordel.

" ** _¿Con o sin tostadas?"_** me pregunta ella.

" ** _Con tostadas"_** respondo yo. **_"¿Queda mermelada de bayas de Saskatoon?"_**

Mi madre saca la mermelada e introduce cuatro rebanadas de pan en la tostadora. Cuando están hechas, las unto con mantequilla y mermelada y las llevo a la mesa, donde ella ya ha colocado los platos con los huevos.

" ** _Trae el jugo, ¿quieres?"_** me dice, y mientras tengo medio cuerpo dentro del frigorífico, añade: **_"Entonces, ¿vas a contarme cómo fue todo el sábado por la noche?"_**

Me incorporo y lleno dos vasos con jugo de naranja. **_"Aún no lo he decidido."_** Fue mi única respuesta, aún tenía que pensar en lo que ocurrió, la verdad es que ni yo comprendo que pasó. **_"El trayecto de regreso desde Berserker lo hicimos casi en silencio. Cuando llegamos a casa, era domingo por la mañana, y yo me quedé inmediatamente dormido; recuperé la consciencia únicamente para ver por cable una de las películas de Matrix, antes de volver a perderla y dormir toda la noche."_** Fue el mejor plan de evasión que se me haya ocurrido jamás.

" ** _Bueno"_** dice mi madre alegremente, tal parece que la he convencido. **_"Pues decídete y hazlo. Tienes que estar en el instituto en media hora."_** Me siento a la mesa y suelto el jugo. Mantengo los ojos fijos en los huevos, que me devuelven la mirada con sus pupilas de yemas amarillas. Los pincho con el tenedor. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? ¿Cómo voy a explicárselo de manera coherente, si aún no he logrado entenderlo yo?

Era la risa de Astrid.

Surgió clara como el agua, inconfundible, de la negra garganta del granjero. Pero eso es imposible. Astrid se ha marchado, aunque yo no pueda olvidarla. De modo que mi mente ha empezado a imaginar cosas. Eso es lo que me dice la luz del día. Lo que me diría cualquier persona en su sano juicio.

" ** _Lo arruiné"_** murmuro con pesar y es que era cierto. Lo arruiné todo. **_"No estuve lo bastante atento."_**

" ** _Pero acabaste con él, ¿no?"_**

" ** _Pero después de que empujara a Patapez por una ventana y estuviera a punto de convertir a Heather en una brocheta"_** de repente no tengo apetito. Ni siquiera la mermelada de bayas de Saskatoon parece tentadora. **_"No deberían seguir acompañándome. Nunca debería habérselos permitido."_** Mi madre suspira.

" ** _No fue cuestión de «permitírselo», Hipo. No creo que pudieras habérselo impedido."_** Su voz suena cariñosa, totalmente carente de objetividad. Se preocupa por ellos, por supuesto que sí, pero también le alegra enormemente que ya no me aventure por ahí solo.

" ** _Se sintieron atraídos por la novedad"_** exclamo. De manera inesperada, la ira asciende a la superficie; mis dientes la retienen. **_"Pero esto es real, y puede matarlos, y cuando se den cuenta de ello, ¿qué crees que pasará?"_**

El rostro de mi madre permanece tranquilo, sin mostrar ninguna emoción excepto un ligero fruncimiento en las cejas. Pincha con el tenedor un trozo de huevo y lo mastica, despacio. Luego dice: **_"Creo que no los valoras lo suficiente."_**

Tal vez no. Pero no les reprocharía que salieran corriendo después de lo que sucedió el sábado. Tampoco les habría echado en cara que me hubieran dejado de lado después de que Dagur, Eret y Patán acabaran muertos. En ocasiones, siento deseos de haber podido hacerlo. **_"Tengo que irme al instituto"_** digo, retirando la silla de la mesa y dejando el desayuno intacto. El áthame ha quedado purificado y está listo para salir de la sal, pero paso de largo. Tal vez por primera vez en mi vida, no quiero llevarlo encima.

 ** _(…)_**

Lo primero que veo al doblar la esquina hacia mi casillero es a Patapez bostezando. Está apoyado sobre él, con los libros bajo el brazo y una camiseta gris que está a punto de rasgarse en algunos puntos. Su pelo señala en direcciones totalmente opuestas. Me provoca una sonrisa. Tanto poder contenido en un cuerpo que parece haber nacido en una cesta de la ropa sucia. Cuando ve que me acerco, me saluda con la mano y una gran sonrisa inunda su cara. Luego bosteza de nuevo.

" ** _Lo siento"_** se disculpa. **_"Me está costando recuperarme de lo del sábado."_**

" ** _Una fiesta épica, ¿no, Patapez?"_** una voz sarcástica ríe con disimulo a nuestras espaldas, y al volverme, veo un grupo de personas, a la mayoría de las cuales no conozco. El comentario lo ha hecho Brutilda 'no sé qué' y pienso, a quién le importa, excepto porque Patapez tiene la boca cerrada con fuerza y permanece fijo en la hilera de casilleros, como si deseara fundirse con ellas. Miro a Brutilda con indiferencia.

" ** _Continúa hablando así y conseguiré que acabes muerta_**." Ella parpadea, tratando de decidir si lo he dicho en serio o no, lo que me arranca una sonrisa de superioridad. Estas habladurías son ridículas. El grupo pasa de largo, en silencio.

" ** _Olvídalos. Si hubieran estado allí, se habrían orinado encima."_**

" ** _Seguro"_** contesta Patapez. **_"Oye, siento lo del sábado. Fui un imbécil al asomarme por la puerta de aquel modo. Gracias por salvarme el pellejo."_** Durante un instante, siento un nudo en la garganta que sabe a gratitud y sorpresa. Luego se deshace.

" ** _No me lo agradezcas_** " le digo. _Recuerda primero quién te llevó allí_. **_"No fue nada del otro mundo."_**

" ** _Claro"_** se encoge de hombros.

Este semestre Patapez y yo vamos juntos a clase de Física a primera hora. Con su ayuda, estoy sacando notable. A mí, toda esa mierda sobre puntos de apoyo y masa, tiempo, velocidad me suena a chino, pero para Patapez es coser y cantar. Debe de ser el brujo que lleva dentro; posee un evidente conocimiento de las fuerzas y su funcionamiento.

De camino al aula, pasamos junto a Cait Hecht, que intenta apartar la mirada tanto como puede. Me pregunto si empezará también a chismorrear sobre mí. Supongo que si lo hiciera, la entendería.

Solo veo de pasada a Heather hasta la quinta hora, cuando compartimos clase de estudio. A pesar de ser el tercer miembro de nuestro extraño trío de caza fantasmas, su estatus de abeja reina ha permanecido intacto. Su agenda social está tan repleta como siempre. Forma parte del consejo de estudiantes y de unos cuantos aburridos comités de recaudación de fondos. Ver cómo se mueve entre ambos mundos resulta interesante. Se integra en uno tan fácilmente como en el otro.

Cuando llego a clase de estudio, tomo mi asiento habitual frente a Heather. Patapez no ha llegado todavía. Me doy cuenta inmediatamente de que ella no es tan indulgente como él. Apenas aparta los ojos de su cuaderno cuando me siento.

" ** _Necesitas un corte de pelo."_** Me dice para tratar de iniciar una conversación.

" ** _Me gusta un poco largo_**. ** _"_**

" ** _Pero es que tengo la sensación de que se te mete en los ojos"_** añade, mirándome directamente. **_"Te impide ver bien las cosas."_** Nos sostenemos brevemente la mirada, y decido que estar a punto de quedar clavada como una mariposa en una vitrina de cristal merece al menos una disculpa.

" ** _Siento lo del sábado. Fui un estúpido y me distraje. Lo sé. Es peligroso…"_**

" ** _Corta el rollo"_** exclama Heather, estallando un globo de chicle. **_"¿Qué te preocupa? Dudaste en el granero. Podías haber acabado con él en el pajar._** **_Estaba a un paso, con la barriga al aire como si nos la estuviera sirviendo en bandeja."_**

Trago saliva. Por supuesto que se dio cuenta. A Heather no se le escapa nada. Abro la boca, pero no sale ninguna palabra de ella. Heather alarga la mano y roza mi brazo.

" ** _El cuchillo ya no es malo"_** me asegura con suavidad. **_"Bocón lo dijo. Tu amigo Johan lo dijo. Pero si tienes dudas, tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso. Alguien va a acabar herido."_** Patapez se desliza junto a Heather y nos mira a uno y a otro.

" ** _¿Qué pasa?"_** pregunta. **_"Tienen cara de que se hubiera muerto alguien"_** Dioses, Patapez, esa frase es muy peligrosa.

" ** _Nada"_** respondo yo. **_"A Heather le preocupa la razón por la que titubeé el sábado."_**

" ** _¿Cómo?"_** tal parece que Patapez no lo había notado.

" ** _Titubeó"_** replica Heather. **_"Podría haberlo matado en el pajar"_** se calla mientras dos chicas pasan a nuestro lado. **_"Pero no lo hizo, y yo acabé mirando el extremo equivocado de la horca."_**

" ** _Pero estamos todos bien"_** Patapez sonríe. **_"Y terminamos el trabajo."_**

" ** _No lo ha superado"_** añade Heather. **_"Sigue preguntándose si el cuchillo es maligno."_** Toda esta conversación sobre mí como si yo no estuviera delante me está poniendo de los nervios.

Continúan así un minuto o más, con Patapez defendiéndome débilmente y Heather afirmando que necesito al menos seis sesiones de terapia paranormal antes de regresar al trabajo.

" ** _¿Les importaría que les pusieran un pequeño castigo_**?" pregunto de repente. Cuando ladeo la cabeza hacia la puerta y me levanto, ellos se ponen también en pie. El monitor de la clase de estudio nos grita algo sobre dónde creemos que vamos, o qué estamos haciendo, pero no nos detenemos. Heather simplemente responde:

" ** _Eh, ¡he olvidado mis tarjetas de notas!"_** Mientras franqueamos la puerta.

Hemos aparcado en un área de descanso junto a la carretera 61, y estamos sentados en el Audi plateado de Heather. Yo me encuentro en la parte trasera, y ellos se han girado en los asientos para poder mirarme. Esperan con paciencia, lo que empeora la situación. Un pequeño empujón no vendría mal.

" ** _Tienes razón en que titubeé_** " digo por fin. **_"Y en que todavía me hago preguntas sobre el cuchillo. Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió el sábado. Las preguntas no me distraen de mi trabajo."_**

" ** _¿Entonces qué?"_** pregunta Heather.

Qué fue. Ni siquiera yo lo sé. En el instante en que escuché su risa, Astrid apareció en el fondo de mis ojos, y la vi en todas sus manifestaciones: como la inteligente y pálida muchacha vestida de blanco, y como la diosa con venas negras, y vestida de sangre. Estaba lo bastante cerca para tocarla. Pero la adrenalina ya no fluye por mi sangre, y a mi alrededor hay luz del sol. Así que tal vez no fuera nada. Simplemente una alucinación. Pero los he traído hasta aquí para contárselo, así que debería decirles algo.

" ** _Si les dijera que no puedo olvidar a Astrid,"_** empiezo, bajando los ojos hacia las alfombrillas negras del Audi. **_"que necesito saber que está en paz, ¿lo entenderían?"_**

" ** _Sí, por supuesto"_** asegura Patapez. Heather aparta la mirada.

" ** _No estoy preparado para rendirme, Heather_**. ** _"_** Se coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y aparta la mirada con culpabilidad.

" ** _Lo sé. Pero llevas meses buscando respuestas. Todos nosotros_**." Sonrío con pesar.

" ** _¿Y qué? ¿Te has cansado ya?"_**

" ** _Por supuesto que no"_** responde bruscamente. **_"Astrid me agradaba. Y aunque no hubiera sido así, nos salvó la vida. Pero lo que hizo, el sacrificarse…, eso fue por ti, Hipo. Y su intención era que siguieras vivo. No que deambularas por ahí medio muerto, aferrándote a ella."_**

No tengo nada que añadir. Sus palabras me hunden, rápidamente y hasta el fondo. En estos últimos meses, el no saber lo que le ha sucedido a Astrid ha estado a punto de volverme loco. He imaginado todos los infiernos posibles, las peores de las suertes. Sería sencillo afirmar que esa es la razón por la que me resulta tan difícil olvidarla. Y sería cierto. Aunque no es toda la verdad. La cuestión es que Astrid ya no está aquí. Estaba muerta cuando la conocí, y mi intención era devolverla bajo tierra, pero no quería que se marchara. Tal vez la manera en que se desvaneció fuera supuestamente la conclusión de todo. Está más muerta que muerta y tendría que sentirme contento; en vez de eso, estoy tan molesto que no puedo ver con claridad. No tengo la sensación de que se marchara. Sino de que me la arrebataron.

Pasado un minuto, sacudo la cabeza y las palabras brotan de mi boca, estudiadas y tranquilas. **_"Lo sé. Escuchen, tal vez deberíamos tranquilizarnos una temporada. Quiero decir que tenéis razón. No es seguro, y siento mucho lo que sucedió el sábado. De verdad."_**

Me piden que no me preocupe. ****Patapez asegura que no fue nada y Heather bromea sobre el hecho de acabar arponeada. Reaccionan como lo harían unos buenos amigos, y de repente me siento como un verdadero cretino. Necesito aclarar mi mente. Tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea de que nunca volveré a ver a Astrid, antes de que alguien acabe realmente herido.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Sé que fue muy corto, se irán alargando con forme avance la historia.**

 **Al igual que todo irá mejorando…**

 **¿Qué habrá pasado realmente con Astrid? ¿Lograrán salvarla?**

 **¡QUE EMOCION!**

 **Bueno, ahora un pequeño aviso…**

 **Verán, mañana saldré de viaje y estaré fuera durante las próximas tres semanas. No estoy muy segura si tendré internet o no, o si tendré tiempo de actualizar. Haré todo lo posible por lograrlo, pero, si no puedo tengan paciencia. En cuanto regrese les publicaré todos los capítulos correspondientes a las semanas en las que no esté. ¡ASI QUE REGRESANDO TENDRAN TRES CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS QUE LEER!**

 **Y ahora, sus Reviews:**

 **Sebas GG:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo de la historia jeje… y amm creo que esa pregunta no me la habían hecho antes… Y bueno, la verdad creo que olvidé ese pequeño detalle. Se suponía que lo explicaría en el epilogo de la historia anterior (la razón te la dejo de tarea) veré si puedo agregarlo de alguna forma en esta historia. Que Hipo pierda la pierna es algo simbólico en cualquier historia, o al menos en mi parecer lo es. Por el momento dejemos la interrogante abierta, ¿vale?

 **Alexa HSGS:** Me alegra que te haya dado miedo jajaja ok no

 **Naviito:** Me alegra que te haya gustado jeje, esperaré con ansias tu turno en la fila XD

 **Sin más por ahora, me despido de ustedes deseándoles una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Que este nuevo año venga cargado de buenas cosas y puedan disfrutar de estas fiestas rodeados de toda su familia.**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	5. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 ** _¡Happy New Year!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal se la pasaron estas fiestas? Espero que bien jeje…_**

 ** _¡Primer capítulo del año! Que lo disfruten, nos leemos al final_**

 _CAPITULO 3_

El sonido de esa risa. Vuelvo a escucharlo en mi cabeza por centésima vez por lo menos. Era su voz; la de Astrid, pero sonaba histérica, y estridente. Casi desesperada. O tal vez fuera así simplemente porque la escuché a través de la boca de un hombre muerto. O quizás no la oí en absoluto.

Un chasquido agudo me obliga a parpadear y a bajar los ojos. Una de las velas blancas de mi madre para aclarar la mente descansa en dos trozos a mis pies, apoyada contra mi dedo gordo. Las estaba empaquetando en una caja para llevarlas a la tienda de Bocón.

" ** _¿Qué sucede, hijo mío?"_** mi madre me regala una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada. **_"¿Qué te distrae tanto que rompes nuestro sustento?"_**

Me agacho y recojo las dos mitades de la vela, juntando torpemente los extremos rotos como si fueran a unirse por arte de magia. ¿Por qué no puede funcionar la magia así?

" ** _Lo siento"_** me disculpo. Ella se levanta de la mesa donde estaba atando conjuros, coge la vela de mis manos y la huele.

" ** _No pasa nada. Nos quedaremos con ella. Funcionan igual de bien estén rotas o no."_** se aparta y la coloca sobre el fregadero. **_"Ahora respóndeme, muchachito. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Del instituto? O tal vez esa cita tuya fue mejor de lo que confesaste"_** la expresión de su rostro es medio burlona, aunque esconde también algo de esperanza.

" ** _Ojalá, mamá."_** sería muy sencillo asegurar que se trata del instituto. O que estaba soñando despierto. Y probablemente debería hacerlo. Mi madre es feliz aquí. Después de que descubriéramos que el asesino de mi padre había estado de alquiler en el ático de la casa y de que se comiera a su gato, imaginé que querría mudarse. O que incendiaría la casa. Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se calmó y convirtió esta casa en nuestra, más que ningún sitio de alquiler en el que hayamos vivido desde que mi padre murió. Parecía como si todo el asunto fuera algo que ella hubiera estado esperando. Supongo que los dos lo estábamos esperando. Porque ahora está terminado. Cerrado.

" ** _¿Hipo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo?"_** Le ofrezco mi sonrisa más tranquilizadora.

" ** _No es nada. Solo restos de tonterías."_**

" ** _Mmm"_** murmura ella, y saca una caja de cerillas del cajón de los cachivaches. **_"Tal vez deberías encender esta vela de la claridad. Para deshacerte de las telarañas."_**

" ** _Claro"_** me río entre dientes y tomo la cerilla **_"¿No debería decir primero el conjuro?"_** Mi madre sacude la mano.

" ** _Las palabras no son siempre necesarias. Solo tienes que saber lo que quieres."_** Me da un golpecito en el pecho, y rasco la cerilla.

(…)

" ** _Estás jugando realmente mal."_** Me dice Patapez desde el cojín contiguo del sofá.

" ** _Y qué más da, es solo PacMan*"_** respondo mientras mi último muñequito se choca contra un fantasma y muere.

" ** _Si lo miras así, nunca conseguirás superar mi mejor puntuación."_**

Resoplo. De todas maneras, nunca sería capaz de lograrlo. Este tío tiene una coordinación mano/ojo asquerosamente increíble. La mía es buena en los juegos de acción en primera persona, pero él me gana todo el tiempo en los antiguos juegos de maquinitas. Patapez coge el mando y la musiquita comienza de nuevo. Contemplo como PacMan devora cerezas y puntos y envía a los fantasmas de vuelta a la casilla de salida.

" ** _Has memorizado las pantallas."_**

" ** _Tal vez"_** sonríe con malicia, y detiene el juego cuando su teléfono empieza a vibrar. El móvil es algo nuevo para Patapez. Un regalo de Heather que ella utiliza para enviarle constantes mensajes con los que intenta que nos reunamos con ella en el centro comercial. Pero el centro comercial es una tortura que nadie debería sufrir. Excepto tal vez para tomarse un rollito de canela en Cinnabon.

Patapez suspira. **_"¿Quieres reunirte con Heather y Brutilda en Cinnabon?"_** Respiro hondo.

Patapez se había pasado por mi casa para darme un libro que había encontrado con teorías sobre la vida después de la muerte. Está junto a la Xbox, sin abrir. Estoy cansado de leer y acabar con más preguntas y sin ninguna respuesta. De intentar localizar a los antiguos socios de mi padre y obtener únicamente suposiciones. Se ha convertido en un agotador callejón sin salida, y aunque pensar eso me haga sentir culpable, es la verdad.

" ** _Vamos"_** respondo.

(…)

El centro comercial está muy iluminado y huele a loción de afeitar. Deben de venderla en todas las tiendas por las que pasamos.

Heather se reúne con nosotros en la entrada, sola. Brutilda la dejó colgada en el instante en que supo que veníamos.

" ** _¿Te molesta que tu mejor amiga me odie tanto?"_** pregunta Patapez con la boca tan llena de rollito de canela que apenas se le entiende.

" ** _No te odia. Simplemente nunca has intentado conocerla. Los dos hacen que se sienta como si molestara."_**

" ** _Eso no es cierto"_** objeta Patapez.

" ** _En parte, lo es."_** mascullo justo detrás de ellos. Y es así. Cuando nos reunimos Heather, sus amigas y yo, todo va bien. Yo puedo integrarme si tengo que hacerlo. Pero si estamos los tres juntos, parece que fuéramos un club cerrado. Me gusta, y ni siquiera me siento culpable por ello. Los tres juntos estamos seguros.

" ** _¿Ves?"_** dice Heather. Aminora el paso un poco para que pueda alcanzarlos y camine junto a ellos. Patapez añade algo más sobre Brutilda y oigo mencionar también el nombre de Katie, pero en realidad no los estoy escuchando. Sus asuntos de pareja no son de mi incumbencia. Me quedo atrás y ocupo mi habitual puesto en la retaguardia.

El centro comercial está demasiado abarrotado para caminar los tres juntos sin balancearse y zigzaguear entre la gente. Multitud de voces llaman a Heather, y al alzar la mirada desde mi rollito de canela veo a Amanda Schneider, a Heidi Trico y a otra Katie no sé qué saludándola con el brazo. Derek Pimms y Nate Bergstrom están con ellas; unos tipos a los que Patapez definiría como la siguiente hornada del ejército vikingo. Casi escucho cómo lo está pensando en estos momentos, cómo rechinan sus dientes mientras nos aproximamos.

" ** _Hola, Heather"_** dice Heidi. **_"¿Qué haces?"_** Heather se encoge de hombros.

" ** _Tomando un rollito de canela. Y dando una vuelta. Dejando caer pistas para regalos de cumpleaños que algunas personas no pillan"_** le da un codazo cariñoso a Patapez. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Al menos delante de la actual compañía, ya que consigue que Patapez se ponga rojo como un tomate, lo que provoca que Derek y Nate se rían como idiotas. Las otras chicas simplemente miran primero a Patapez y luego a mí, sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes. Patapez arrastra los pies. En ningún momento dirige los ojos hacia Derek o Nate, así que yo lo compenso sosteniéndoles la mirada. Me siento como un imbécil, pero lo hago. Heather solo habla y se ríe, cómoda y aparentemente ajena a la situación.

Y entonces algo se mueve.

El áthame. Está seguro en su funda, amarrado con dos correas a mi tobillo. Pero siento que se agita, igual que cuando estoy cazando. Y no ha sido un leve temblor, sino un giro inconfundible. Me vuelvo hacia donde se ha movido, sintiendo que estoy más que medio loco. No hay nada muerto cazando en el centro comercial. Está demasiado abarrotado, y hay demasiada luz y demasiado olor a loción de afeitar. Pero el cuchillo no miente, así que busco entre los rostros que pasan, rostros con la mirada perdida de camino a la tienda American Eagle o que ríen con sus amigos. Todos evidentemente vivos en diversos grados. Giro de nuevo y el cuchillo da un tirón.

" ** _¿Cómo?"_** murmuro, y alzo la vista hacia el escaparate que hay delante de nosotros. Es el vestido de Astrid. Parpadeo con fuerza dos veces. Pero es su vestido. Blanco y sencillo. Hermoso. Me aproximo a él y el centro comercial se queda en silencio. ¿Qué estoy viendo? No es un vestido que se parece al de ella, sino que es SU vestido. Lo sé antes incluso de que la pierna del maniquí descienda del pedestal. Se mueve a sacudidas sobre las piernas de plástico. El pelo le cuelga sobre los hombros, lacio y suelto como una peluca sintética. No miro su rostro. Ni siquiera cuando mis dedos están contra el cristal del escaparate y sus piernas de maniquí se doblan, rozando la tela blanca.

" ** _¡Hipo!"_**

Doy un respingo y el ruido del centro comercial golpea mis tímpanos como una puerta cerrándose de golpe.

Patapez y Heather están a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, con expresión preocupada en el rostro. Me siento confuso, como si acabara de despertarme. Mientras parpadeo frente al cristal, el maniquí aparece como siempre estuvo, posando y ataviado con un vestido blanco que realmente no se parece en nada al de Astrid.

Miro rápidamente hacia atrás, hacia Amanda, Derek y los demás. Ahora mismo parecen tan conmocionados como Patapez y Heather, pero mañana se reirán como histéricos mientras se lo cuenten a todos sus conocidos.

Retiro los dedos del escaparate con torpeza. Después de lo que acaban de presenciar, no puedo culparles por ello.

" ** _¿Estás bien?"_** Pregunta Heather. **_"¿Qué ha pasado?"_**

" ** _Nada"_** Respondo. **_"Pensé que había visto algo, pero no era nada."_**

Heather baja los ojos y echa un rápido vistazo a derecha e izquierda. **_"Estabas gritando."_**

Miro a Patapez, que asiente con la cabeza.

" ** _Supongo que he levantado demasiado la voz. La acústica de este lugar apesta; no puedes escucharte a ti mismo."_** Observo cómo se miran el uno al otro, y no trato de convencerles. ¿Cómo podría? Han visto el vestido blanco del escaparate y saben lo que significa. Saben lo que he creído ver.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **PacMan:** Ya saben ese juego del "siglo pasado" que a muchos divirtió, me incluyó aunque no sea tan vieja XD

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Sin duda alguna el misterio se hace cada vez más grande, ¿no creen? Pero no se preocupen, pronto todo se aclarará…**

 **Ahora ¡NO SE VAYAN! ¿Recuerdan que les dije que volviendo publicaría todos los capítulos atrasados? ¿No? Bueno pues hablaba en serio, así que continúen (sus Reviews serán respondidos en el último capítulo de este "maratón")**


	6. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 ** _Maratón 2/4_**

 _CAPITULO 4_

Al día siguiente de mi épico ataque de nervios en el centro comercial, paso mi hora libre en la calle, al borde del patio, sentado bajo un árbol y hablando con Johan. Hay más estudiantes al aire libre, ocupando los espacios que no están a la sombra, tumbados sobre la hierba primaveral recién brotada con la cabeza sobre las mochilas o el regazo de los amigos. A veces, miran hacia mí, comentan algo y se ríen todos. Se me pasa por la cabeza que solía integrarme mejor. Tal vez no debería regresar el próximo curso.

" ** _Hipo, ¿va todo bien? Pareces distraído."_** Me río.

" ** _Hablas como mi madre."_**

" ** _¿Cómo dices?"_**

" ** _Lo siento"_** vacilo, lo que resulta estúpido. Es por la razón que me impulsó a llamarle. Quería hablar de ello. Necesito escuchar que Astrid se ha marchado. Que no puede regresar. Y necesito escucharlo en una autoritaria voz británica. **_"¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de alguien que haya regresado después de cruzar al otro lado?"_** La pausa de Johan es adecuadamente reflexiva.

" ** _Nunca"_** responde. ** _"Es sencillamente imposible. Al menos en el terreno de las probabilidades sensatas."_** Entorno los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo nos movemos en el terreno de las probabilidades sensatas?

" ** _Pero si yo puedo empujarlos de un plano a otro utilizando el áthame, ¿no podría haber otra cosa que los hiciera regresar?"_** Esta vez la pausa es más prolongada, aunque no se lo está tomando realmente en serio. Si fuera así, escucharía el movimiento de una escalera o el susurro de las hojas de un libro al pasarlas. Continúo: **_"Quiero decir que, venga, no es una idea tan inverosímil. Tal vez d G, pero…"_**

" ** _Me temo que es más d ya._** " respira hondo. **_"Sé en quién estás pensando, Abadejo, pero simplemente es imposible. No podemos traerla de vuelta."_** Cierro los ojos con fuerza.

" ** _¿Y si ya ha regresado?"_**

" ** _¿A qué te refieres?"_** pregunta con recelo. Espero que mi risa le tranquilice, así que dibujo una sonrisa en mi boca.

" ** _No sé a qué me refiero. No he llamado para asustarte. Yo solo… Supongo que simplemente pienso mucho en ella."_** Johan suspira.

" ** _Estoy seguro de ello. Astrid era… era extraordinaria. Pero ahora se encuentra en el lugar al que pertenece. Escúchame, Abadejo"_** continúa, y casi siento sus dedos marchitos sobre mis hombros. **_"Tienes que superarlo."_**

" ** _Lo sé"_** y es así. Parte de mí desea contarle el modo en que el áthame se movió, y las cosas que he creído ver y oír. Pero él tiene razón, y solo parecería que estoy loco. **_"Oye, no te preocupes por mí, ¿vale?"_** le digo, y me levanto del suelo. "Mierda" mascullo al sentir la humedad en la parte trasera de mis vaqueros.

" ** _¿Qué ocurre?"_** pregunta Johan, inquieto.

" ** _Oh, nada. Tengo gran parte del trasero mojado de haberme sentado bajo un árbol. Te juro que la tierra aquí nunca se seca"_** Johan se ríe y colgamos.

(…)

De regreso al instituto, Dan Hill me golpea el brazo.

" ** _Hola"_** me saluda. **_"¿Tienes los apuntes de Historia de ayer? ¿Me los podrías prestar durante la hora de estudio?"_**

" ** _Sí, supongo"_** respondo algo sorprendido.

" ** _Gracias, amigo. Normalmente se los pido a alguna chica, ya sabes,"_** deja escapar una típica sonrisa de libertino **_"pero no subo de suficiente bajo y tú sacaste la nota más alta en el último examen, ¿no?"_**

" ** _Sí"_** repito. Saqué la nota más alta. Para gran sorpresa mía y absoluta alegría de mi madre.

" ** _Genial. Oye, he oído que la otra noche en el centro comercial ibas puesto de ácido o algo así."_**

" ** _Vi un vestido que Heather quería y se lo señalé a Patapez Igerman."_** me encojo de hombros. **_"En este instituto la gente se inventa unas estupideces increíbles."_**

" ** _Sí"_** responde él. **_"Eso es lo que pensé. Nos vemos luego, amigo"_** se aleja en otra dirección. Dan es bastante popular, eso creo. Con un poco de suerte, pasará mi coartada del centro comercial a unos cuantos. Aunque no es probable. Las retractaciones aparecen en la última página del periódico. La historia aburrida termina perdiendo, sea cierta o no. Así es cómo funcionan las cosas.

(…)

" ** _¿Cómo es posible que no te guste la pizza de pollo asado con ajo?"_** Pregunta Heather, con el teléfono preparado para hacer el pedido. **_"¿En serio? ¿Solo champiñones y extra de queso?"_**

" ** _Y tomate"_** añade Patapez.

" ** _¿Tomate normal, simplemente cortado en trozos?"_** Heather me mira con incredulidad. **_"Este chico es antinatural."_**

" ** _Estoy contigo"_** respondo desde la nevera, donde estoy cogiendo unos refrescos. Estamos relajándonos en mi casa, buscando películas en Netflix. Lo propuso Heather, y prefiero creer que fue porque le apetecía estar tranquila y no porque deseara alejarme de la gente.

" ** _Tal vez solo esté tratando de ser un caballero, Heather."_** dice mi madre al pasar por la cocina para servirse más té helado. **_"Evitando el ajo por ti."_** **_"Cómo te pasas"_** la reprendo, y Patapez se ríe. Esta vez es Heather la que se ruboriza. Mi madre sonríe.

" ** _Si piden una de cada una, yo compartiré la de tomate con Patapez, y tú e Hipo pueden compartir la otra."_** Sugiere mi mamá.

" ** _Vale. Pero cuando llegue la de pollo vas a querer probarla"_** acepta Heather dirigiéndose a Patapez al decir lo último.

Heather hace el pedido, y nos vamos los tres al salón para elegir que ver hasta que lleguen las pizzas y empecemos con la película. Acabamos de sentarnos cuando Heather se levanta de nuevo de un salto, con el teléfono entre los dedos para mandar un mensaje de texto.

" ** _¿Qué pasa?"_** pregunta Patapez.

" ** _Hay una especie de encuentro de estudio para los exámenes finales."_** responde ella. Se dirige hacia el porche. **_"Le dije a Tilda y Amanda que me pasaría por allí si la película no acababa muy tarde. Vuelvo en un segundo._** Cuando la puerta se cierra, le doy un empujón a Patapez.

" ** _¿No te molesta que se marche así?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _¿A qué te refieres?"_**

" ** _Bueno"_** empiezo, pero no sé cómo continuar. Supongo que se trata de que Heather ha intentado en ocasiones que me relacionara con sus otros amigos, pero con Patapez no lo ha hecho realmente. Pienso que tal vez le moleste, pero no sé cómo preguntárselo con tacto. ¿Y para qué malditos exámenes finales tiene que estudiar todavía? Yo ya he hecho todos los míos, excepto uno. A los profesores de aquí les gusta ponerlo fácil las últimas semanas. No es que me esté quejando. **_"¿No eres su novio?"_** Suelto por fin. **_"¿No debería arrastrarte con sus amigos?"_** No ha sido la mejor manera de expresarlo, pero Patapez no parece ofendido, ni siquiera sorprendido. Simplemente sonríe.

" ** _Estrictamente hablando, ignoro lo que somos_**." dice bajito. **_"Pero lo que sí sé es que no funcionamos así. Somos distintos."_**

" ** _Distintos."_** murmuro, a pesar de que la expresión soñadora de su rostro resulta conmovedora. **_"Todo el mundo es distinto. ¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca que lo de ser «iguales» es un clásico por algo?"_**

" ** _Un gran discurso para alguien cuya última novia murió en 1958_** " replica Patapez, y luego se esconde tras un trago de refresco. Sonrío y miro de nuevo hacia la televisión, o al menos lo intento… Hay algo más, algo que me observa, lo puedo sentir… Siento su presencia… Así que me giro con una única dirección en mente sin saber que sería a ella a quien encontraría…

La veo en la en la ventana. Es ella. Es Astrid. MI Astrid…

Está de pie entre los arbustos que hay junto a la casa, mirándome fijamente.

" ** _¡Madre mía!"_** doy un respingo sobre el respaldo del sofá y apenas me estremezco cuando mi hombro golpea la pared.

" ** _¿Qué pasa?"_** Patapez pega un salto también y registra primero el suelo como si fuera a encontrar una rata o algo así, antes de seguir mi mirada hacia la ventana.

Los ojos de Astrid están vacíos y muertos, completamente huecos y sin ninguna muestra de reconocimiento. Verla parpadear es como contemplar un cocodrilo surcando unas aguas densas y salobres. Mientras trato de recuperar el aliento, un oscuro hilillo de sangre cae serpenteando de su nariz.

" ** _Hipo, ¿qué sucede? ¿Algo va mal?"_** Miro a Patapez.

" ** _¿Es que no la ves?"_** dirijo los ojos de nuevo hacia la ventana, medio esperando que haya desaparecido, casi deseándolo, pero continúa ahí, inmóvil.

Patapez escudriña la ventana, moviendo la cabeza para evitar los reflejos de la luz. Parece aterrorizado. Esto no tiene sentido. Debería verla. Es un maldito brujo, joder. No lo aguanto más. Bajo corriendo del sofá en dirección a la puerta principal, la abro de golpe e irrumpo en el porche. Lo único que encuentro es el rostro sorprendido de Heather y su teléfono a medio camino de su oreja. En los arbustos situados frente a la ventana no hay nada, excepto sombras.

" ** _¿Qué sucede?"_** pregunta Heather mientras me lanzo escalones abajo y me abro paso entre los arbustos, dejando que las ramas me arañen los brazos.

" ** _¡Dame el teléfono!"_**

" ** _¿Qué?"_** la voz de Heather suena asustada. Mi madre ha salido también, los tres aterrorizados pero sin saber por qué.

" ** _Solo pásamelo"_** grito, y ella lo hace. Pulso una tecla y dirijo el teléfono hacia el suelo, utilizando la luz azulada para revisar la tierra en busca de huellas o marcas. No hay nada.

" ** _¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?"_** chilla Patapez.

" ** _Nada."_** respondo en voz alta, pero sí pasa algo. Tanto si está todo dentro de mi cabeza como si no, está sucediendo algo. Y cuando alargo la mano hacia el bolsillo trasero donde guardo el áthame, lo siento frío como el hielo.

(…)

Diez minutos después, mi madre coloca una taza humeante delante de mí, en la mesa de la cocina. La cojo y olfateo el contenido.

" ** _No es una poción; es solo té."_** exclama, exasperada. **_"Descafeinado."_**

" ** _Gracias"_** respondo, y doy un sorbo. Sin teína y también sin azúcar. No comprendo por qué se supone que un agua marrón y amarga te va a relajar. Suspiro y me arrellano en la silla de manera exagerada.

Patapez y Heather continúan intercambiando miradas furtivas, y mi madre se percata de ello.

" ** _¿Qué ocurre?"_** les pregunta. **_"¿Qué saben?"_** Heather me mira para pedirme permiso, pero como no digo nada, le cuenta a mi madre lo que sucedió en el centro comercial con el vestido parecido al de Astrid.

" ** _Francamente, Hipo, has tenido un comportamiento un tanto extraño desde lo de Berserker la semana pasada."_** Mi madre se apoya sobre la encimera.

" ** _¿Hipo? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste lo del centro comercial?"_**

" ** _¿Porque me gusta guardarme mi locura toda para mí?"_** obviamente irme por las ramas no va a servirme de nada. Siguen mirándome. Esperando y con los ojos fijos en mí. **_"Es solo que… he creído ver a Astrid, eso es todo."_** tomo otro sorbo de té. **_"Y en Berserker, en el pajar… creí escuchar su risa_**." sacudo la cabeza. **_"Parece como si… No sé a qué se parece. Como si estuviera poseído, supongo."_** Por encima del borde de mi taza, la expresión que se propaga por la habitación es inconfundible. Creen que estoy alucinando. Se compadecen de mí. En sus rostros aparece escrito _«Pobre Hipo»_ , colgando de sus mejillas como pesas de cuatro kilos. **_"El áthame también la ve."_** añado, y eso capta su atención.

" ** _Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Johan por la mañana"_** sugiere mi madre. Asiento con la cabeza. Pero probablemente él piense lo mismo que ellos. Aun así, Johan es lo más parecido que tengo a un experto en el áthame. La mesa se queda sumida en el silencio. Se muestran escépticos, y no se lo reprocho. Después de todo, esto es lo que yo había deseado desde que Astrid desapareció. ¿Cuántas veces la he imaginado sentada a mi lado? Su voz ha sonado un millón de veces en mi cabeza, en un pobre intento de inventar las conversaciones que nunca tuvimos. En ocasiones, hago como si hubiéramos encontrado otra manera de derrotar a Drago; una que no lo fastidiara todo.

" ** _¿Crees que es posible?"_** pregunta Patapez. **_"Me refiero a si existe la posibilidad."_**

" ** _No regresan."_** replico. **_"Johan asegura que no regresan. No pueden. Pero siento… como si Astrid me estuviera llamando. Solo que no oigo lo que quiere decirme."_**

" ** _Esto es un lío."_** susurra Heather. **_"¿Qué vas a hacer?"_** me mira a mí, luego a Patapez y a mi madre. **_"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"_**

" ** _Tengo que descubrir si es real."_** respondo. ** _"O si estoy oficialmente loco como una cabra. Y si es real, tengo que saber qué quiere. Qué necesita. Se lo debemos, todos nosotros."_**

" ** _No hagas nada todavía."_** dice mi madre. **_"Hasta que hablemos con Johan. Hasta que tengamos más tiempo para meditar el asunto. Esto no me gusta."_**

" ** _A mí tampoco"_** añade Heather.

Miro a Patapez. **_"Yo no tengo claro si me gusta o no."_** se encoge de hombros. **_"Quiero decir que Astrid era nuestra amiga, o algo así. No creo que quiera hacernos daño, ni siquiera asustarnos. Es el áthame lo que me preocupa. Que el áthame responda. Probablemente deberíamos hablar también con Bocón."_** Todos clavan su mirada en mí.

" ** _Está bien."_** accedo. **_"De acuerdo, esperaremos. Pero no demasiado."_**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¡La ayuda va en camino Astrid!**

 **Para ser honestos creo que todos reaccionaron mejor de lo que esperaba Hipo, ¿no creen?**

 **¿Qué creen que ocurra ahora?**

 **Para descubrirlo solo tienen que continuar leyendo :D**


	7. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 ** _Maratón 3/4_**

 _CAPITULO 5_

Después de dormir fatal durante la noche, estoy sentado con Heather en la mesa de la cocina de Patapez, contemplando cómo Bocón y él preparan el desayuno. Llevan a cabo su rutina doméstica con suavidad, arrastrando los pies entre la mesa y la cocina, sin estar todavía totalmente despiertos. Bocón lleva puesto un albornoz de franela a cuadros escoceses y tiene un aspecto ridículo. Nunca adivinarías que bajo ese albornoz se encuentra uno de los principales representantes del vudú en el continente. En eso se parece algo a su nieto.

Se escucha un chisporroteo cuando la carne toca la sartén caliente. Bocón tiene la costumbre de preparar embutido de Bolonia para desayunar. Resulta un poco raro, aunque está bastante bueno. Esta mañana no tengo apetito, pero Patapez desliza un gran montón de embutido y huevos revueltos delante de mí, así que corto y esparzo la comida para que parezca que estoy comiendo. Al otro lado de la mesa, Heather está haciendo prácticamente lo mismo. Cuando Bocón se sirve, echa un trozo de embutido en el cuenco donde come Gruñón. Es un perro café con cruce de labrador y entra disparado en la cocina como si llevara años sin probar bocado. Bocón palmea sus gordos cuartos traseros y se apoya sobre la encimera con su plato, observándonos tras las gafas.

" ** _Es algo pronto para una reunión de caza fantasmas aficionados"_** nos dice. **_"Debe de ser algo serio."_**

" ** _No es serio"_** masculla Patapez.

Bocón resopla con la boca llena de huevo. **_"No creo que se hayan levantado y hayan decidido pasar por aquí por las salchichas"_** bromea. Otra de sus costumbres es llamar _«salchicha»_ al embutido de Bolonia.

" ** _El jugo de naranja está delicioso"_** Heather sonríe.

" ** _Lo compro sin pulpa. Ahora escúpanlo. Tengo que irme a la tienda"_** al decir esto, me está mirando directamente a mí. Tenía pensadas un montón de preguntas, pero espeto:

" ** _Necesitamos descubrir qué le sucedió a Astrid. Debe de ser la décima vez que le digo lo mismo, y está tan harto de escucharlo como yo de repetirlo. Pero tiene que comprenderlo. Necesitamos su ayuda, y no nos ha ofrecido ninguna desde la noche que nos enfrentamos a Drago, cuando me mantuvo vivo contrarrestando el maleficio que me había lanzado el hechicero y ayudó a Patapez con los hechizos de protección en la casa de Astrid."_**

" ** _¿Cómo está la salchicha?"_** pregunta Bocón.

" ** _Bien. No tengo hambre. Y no voy a dejar de preguntar."_** Sus ojos se dirigen hacia mi mochila. Nunca saco el áthame si Bocón está alrededor. La manera en que lo mira cuando lo hago me dice que le molesta.

Patapez se aclara la garganta. **_"Cuéntale lo de Marie La Pointe."_**

" ** _¿Quién es Marie La Pointe?"_** pregunto, mientras Bocón lanza una mirada a Patapez que indica que podría quedarse castigado más tarde.

" ** _Ella es…"_** Patapez vacila bajo la mirada de su abuelo, pero esta vez gano yo. **_"Es una hechicera vudú de Escalofrío. Bocón ha estado hablando con ella sobre… tu situación."_**

" ** _¿Sobre mi situación?"_**

" ** _Principalmente sobre el hechicero Obeah. Sobre el hecho de que comiera carne, de que pudiera alimentarse de energía y espíritus incluso después de muerto; quiero decir que comer carne ya es raro de por sí. Pero en lo que se convirtió después de morir, al devorar a tu padre, al unirse al áthame para alimentarse de él, eso lo convierte casi en un jodido unicornio."_**

" ** _Patapez"_** exclama Bocón. **_"¿Por qué no cierras el pico?"_** sacude la cabeza y murmura en voz baja _«un unicornio»_. **_"Lo que ese fantasma hizo fue tomar un arte antiguo y transformarlo en algo antinatural."_**

" ** _No me refería a…"_** empieza Patapez, pero le interrumpo.

" ** _¿Qué dijo tu amiga?"_** pregunto. **_"Marie La Pointe. ¿Le preguntaste por Astrid?"_**

" ** _No"_** responde Bocón. **_"Por el Obeah. Le pregunté si el lazo entre el hechicero y el cuchillo se había roto, si podía romperse."_** Noto un hormigueo en la nuca, aunque ya hemos tratado este asunto antes.

" ** _¿Y qué respondió?"_**

" ** _Que sí se podía. Que se había roto. Que se romperá."_**

" ** _¿Que se romperá?"_** pregunta Heather en voz alta, dejando caer el tenedor sobre el plato. **_"¿Qué demonios significa eso?"_** Bocón se encoge de hombros y cuando Gruñón le golpea la rodilla con la pata, le da un trozo de embutido de Bolonia con el tenedor.

" ** _¿Dijo algo más?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Sí"_** responde. **_"Lo que yo he tratado de hacerte comprender durante meses. Que dejes de meter las narices donde no debes. Antes de enemistarte con alguien que te las arranque."_**

" ** _¿Me amenazó?"_**

" ** _No fue una amenaza, sino un consejo. En este mundo hay ciertos secretos, muchacho, que la gente mataría por mantenerlos ocultos."_**

" ** _¿Qué gente?"_**

Bocón se levanta, enjuaga su plato vacío en el fregadero y lo mete en el lavavajillas. **_"Pregunta equivocada. Deberías preguntar qué secretos. Qué poder."_** En la mesa, ponemos caras de frustración y Patapez gesticula un grito y hace un movimiento que imagino que es él sacudiendo a Bocón. Siempre tan críptico. Siempre con los acertijos. Nos vuelve locos.

" ** _Al áthame le está sucediendo algo."_** continúo, con la esperanza de que si soy directo lo bastante a menudo, mi actitud se contagiará. **_"No sé lo que es. Veo a Astrid, y la oigo. Tal vez porque estoy atento y el áthame la está buscando. Tal vez porque ella me esté buscando a mí. Tal vez las dos cosas."_**

" ** _Tal vez más que eso"_** añade Bocón, dándose la vuelta. Se seca las manos en un paño y me escruta con esa mirada que me hace sentir como si fuera únicamente un esqueleto y un cuchillo. **_"Esa cosa que llevas en el bolsillo ya no responde al hechicero Obeah. Pero, ¿a qué responde?"_**

" ** _A mí"_** contesto. **_"Fue forjado para responderme a mí. A mi linaje."_**

" ** _Tal vez"_** replica él. **_"¿O fue tu linaje al que forjaron para responderle a él? Cuanto más hablo contigo, más se me llena la cabeza de viento. Hay más de una cosa implicada en esto; lo siento, como una tormenta. Igual que deberías sentirlo tú."_** hace un gesto con la barbilla hacia su nieto. **_"Y tú también, Patapez. ¡No te he educado para que te quedes fuera del baile!"_** A mi lado, Patapez se endereza y me mira rápidamente como si yo fuera una página y le hubieran pillado sin estar leyéndola.

" ** _¿Podrían dejar de hablar de cosas espeluznantes a estas horas de la mañana?"_** pregunta Heather. **_"No me gusta nada de esto. Quiero decir que ¿qué deberíamos hacer?"_**

" ** _Fundir ese cuchillo y enterrar los restos_** " propone Bocón, golpeándose la rodilla con la palma de la mano para que el labrador café le siga hasta su dormitorio. **_"Pero eso no lo harás jamás"_** cuando está saliendo de la cocina, se detiene y respira hondo. **_"Escucha, muchacho"_** dice, mirando al suelo. **_"El hechicero Obeah era el ser más retorcido y hambriento con el que he tenido la desgracia de toparme. Astrid lo arrastró fuera de este mundo. En ocasiones, logras tu propósito. Tienes que dejarla descansar."_**

(…)

" ** _Bueno, ha sido un fiasco."_** dice Heather en el trayecto hacia el instituto. **_"¿Qué te dijo Johan esta mañana?"_**

" ** _No contestó. Le dejé un mensaje."_** respondo. Heather continúa hablando mientras conduce, insiste en que no le gusta lo que Bocón ha dicho y comenta algo sobre estar asustada, pero solo la escucho a medias. Parte de mi atención está puesta en Patapez, ya que tengo la impresión de que sigue intentando captar la mala vibración que Bocón notó en el áthame. Por la expresión casi de estreñimiento de su cara, creo que no está teniendo mucha suerte.

" ** _Vamos a dejar que pase este día."_** Comenta Heather. **_"Otra jornada menos para que termine el curso, y resolveremos todo esto más tarde. Tal vez podamos acabar con algún fantasma este fin de semana."_** Sacude la cabeza. **_"O tal vez deberíamos detenerlo todo una temporada. Al menos hasta que sepamos algo de Johan. Mierda. Se suponía que debía hacer un inventario de los adornos para el vestíbulo antes de la reunión del Comité de Graduación."_**

" ** _Pero si tú no te gradúas este año."_** Le interrumpo.

" ** _Eso no significa que no forme parte del comité."_** resopla. **_"Entonces, ¿es eso lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Pararlo todo y esperar a tener noticias de Johan?"_**

" ** _O a que Astrid vuelva a llamar a la puerta."_** dice Patapez, y Heather le lanza una mirada de reproche.

" ** _Sí."_** respondo. **_"Supongo que eso es lo que deberíamos hacer."_**

 ** _(…)_**

¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? No ha sido una decisión consciente. Al menos no lo parece. Cuando Heather y Patapez me dejaron en casa después del instituto, el plan era comerme dos platos de los espaguetis con albóndigas de mi madre y dormir delante de la televisión. Entonces, ¿qué estoy haciendo en el coche de mi madre, tras cuatro horas y no sé cuántos kilómetros de autopista, contemplando unas chimeneas apagadas que se elevan sobre un cielo cada vez más oscuro?

Esto procede de los recovecos de mi memoria, es algo de lo que Daisy Bristol me habló solo un mes después de que la casa de Astrid explosionara con ella dentro. Lo escuché a medias. No estaba en condiciones de cazar, ni de hacer nada excepto deambular con un hueco en mi interior, haciéndome preguntas. Constantes preguntas. Cogí el teléfono únicamente porque se trataba de Daisy, mi fiel soplón de Nueva Orleans, y porque él había sido quien me había conducido hasta Astrid en un primer momento.

" ** _Es un lugar en Calvario. Una fábrica llamada Dutch Ironworks. Han estado encontrando restos de vagabundos aquí y allá durante la última década más o menos."_** me explicó Daisy. **_"Los encuentran en lotes, pero creo que es porque rara vez miran. Hace falta que alguien avise de una ventana rota, o de un grupo de chavales borrachos haciendo una fiesta en el aparcamiento, para que se pasen a dar una vuelta. La fábrica lleva cerrada desde la década de los sesenta."_** En aquel momento, sonreí. Los fantasmas que encuentra Daisy son en el mejor de los casos esquemáticos, creados a partir de evidencias poco sólidas y en su mayoría genéricas. La primera vez que me reuní con él, le pedí que descubriera más información sobre los hechos. Él me miró como un perro después de que te hayas comido el último mordisco de tu hamburguesa con queso. Para Daisy, hay magia en no saber algo. Le excitan las posibilidades que existen en los espacios intermedios. La relación amorosa de Nueva Orleans con los muertos fluye por sus venas. Supongo que en mi caso sería igual.

Mis ojos recorren la fábrica abandonada de Dutch Ironworks, donde algo ha estado asesinando a personas sin hogar durante al menos una década. Se trata de un amplio conjunto de edificios de ladrillo con dos altísimas chimeneas. Las ventanas son pequeñas y están cubiertas de polvo y suciedad. Muchas de ellas están tapadas con paneles. Tal vez tenga que romper algo para entrar. El áthame se mueve ligeramente entre mis dedos, y salgo del coche. Mientras camino alrededor del edificio, la hierba reseca susurra al rozar mis piernas. Si miro hacia delante, entreveo las negras y furiosas aguas del lago Superior. Cuatro horas conduciendo y ese lago sigue conmigo.

Cuando doblo la esquina y veo la puerta, entreabierta y con el candado roto, mi pecho se tensa y todo mi cuerpo comienza a bullir. Nunca quise venir. No tenía ningún interés. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, apenas puedo recobrar el aliento. No me había sentido tan sintonizado desde que me enfrenté a Drago, como si me arrastraran con una cuerda. Mis dedos hormiguean alrededor del mango del cuchillo y tengo la extraña y familiar sensación de que forma parte de mí, de que está pegado a mi piel, hundido hasta el hueso. No podría dejarlo caer aunque quisiera.

Dentro de la fábrica huele a rancio, pero no a ese olor de encerrado. El lugar sirve de refugio a innumerables roedores y ellos hacen circular el aire. Pero aun así, el ambiente está rancio. Hay muerte bajo el polvo, muerte en cada esquina. Incluso en la mierda de rata. Se han estado alimentando de cosas muertas. Sin embargo, no detecto nada fresco; no habrá ningún apestoso saco de carne esperándome a la vuelta de la esquina, saludándome con su cara descompuesta. ¿Qué me dijo Daisy? Cuando los polis encuentran otro montón de cuerpos, están prácticamente momificados. Huesos y ceniza. A la mayoría los barren hacia fuera y directamente bajo la alfombra. Nadie monta un gran escándalo por ello. Por supuesto que no. Nunca lo hacen.

He entrado por la parte trasera y nada me indica qué zona de la fábrica solía ser esta. Todo lo que tenía algún valor ha sido saqueado, y únicamente quedan restos de maquinaria que no soy capaz de identificar. Por las ventanas entra bastante luz que se refleja en los objetos, así que veo bien. Me detengo en cada puerta, empleando todo mi cuerpo para escuchar, para detectar olor a descomposición, para localizar puntos fríos. La estancia que hay a mi izquierda debió de ser una oficina, o tal vez una pequeña sala para los empleados. Hay una mesa apartada en un rincón. Mis ojos se fijan en lo que, a primera vista, parece una manta vieja —hasta que veo un pie sobresaliendo de ella—. Permanezco a la espera, pero no se mueve. Es solo un cuerpo consumido, del que no queda nada excepto piel hecha jirones. Paso de largo y dejo que el resto permanezca escondido tras la mesa. No necesito verlo.

El pasillo desemboca en un espacio amplio y con el techo alto. Hay escalerillas y pasarelas que se comunican en las alturas, acompañadas de herrumbrosas cintas transportadoras. En un extremo, un voluminoso horno negro permanece dormido. Gran parte de él ha sido despedazado, desmantelado para chatarra, pero aún reconozco lo que era. Aquí se debió de producir mucho. El sudor de mil trabajadores ha empapado el suelo. El recuerdo del calor aún permanece en el aire, Dios sabe cuántos años después. Cuanto más me adentro en la estancia, más abarrotada parece. Aquí hay algo, y su presencia resulta pesada. Aprieto el puño en torno al áthame. Estoy preparado para que en cualquier momento las máquinas paradas hace décadas vuelvan a la vida de una sacudida.

El hedor a piel humana chamuscada me golpea las fosas nasales una fracción de segundo antes de que me empujen y caiga boca abajo sobre el suelo polvoriento. Me doy la vuelta y me pongo en pie, dibujando un arco amplio con el áthame. Espero encontrar al fantasma justo detrás de mí, y por un instante pienso que ha huido y que estoy ante otra partida de atrapa al fantasma o aciértale con los dardos. Pero aún lo huelo. Y siento ira moviéndose a través de la estancia en vertiginosas oleadas. Está de pie en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, bloqueando la salida hacia el pasillo, como si yo fuera a tratar de huir. Su piel está igual de negra que una cerilla quemada, agrietada, y rezuma calor como si fuera metal líquido, como si estuviera cubierto por una capa de lava enfriándose. Los ojos resaltan por su brillante blancura. Desde lejos, no distingo si son simplemente blancos o tienen córneas. Espero que las tengan. Detesto ese asunto de los ojos tan espeluznantemente raro. Pero con córneas o sin ellas, no habrá cordura en ellos. Todos los años que ha pasado muerto y ardiendo se habrán encargado de ello.

" ** _Vamos"_** le ánimo, y giro rápidamente la muñeca; el áthame está listo para apuñalar o rebanar. Noto un leve dolor en la espalda y los hombros, donde me golpeó, pero no hago caso. Se va acercando, caminando lentamente. Tal vez porque está tratando de descubrir la razón de que yo no salga corriendo. O tal vez porque cada vez que se mueve, su piel se resquebraja aún más y sangra… lo que quiera que sea esa cosa de color rojo anaranjado que le sale. Este es el momento que precede al ataque. El momento de tomar aire y estirarse un segundo. No parpadeo. Ahora está lo suficientemente cerca para ver que tiene córneas, azul intenso, con las pupilas constreñidas por el dolor constante. Su boca cuelga abierta, casi sin labios, agrietados y descarnados. Quiero escuchar a Astrid decir al menos una palabra. Oscila el puño derecho; corta el aire a escasos centímetros de mi oreja derecha, con suficiente calor para producir quemazón, y percibo el característico olor del pelo quemado. Mi pelo quemado. Daisy dijo algo sobre los cadáveres… huesos coriáceos y ceniza. Mierda. Los cadáveres eran recientes. El fantasma simplemente los achicharra, los reseca y los abandona. La rabia arruina por completo su rostro; le ha desaparecido la nariz y tiene la cavidad nasal cubierta por una costra. Sus mejillas están tan secas como carbón quemado en algunas partes, y húmedas por la infección en otras. Retrocedo para alejarme de sus arremetidas. Tiene los labios carbonizados, así que sus dientes parecen demasiado grandes y su expresión es una constante y nauseabunda sonrisa. ¿Cuántos vagabundos se habrán despertado frente a esta cara, justo antes de ser cocinados de dentro afuera? Me agacho y le lanzo una patada, consigo hacerle caer, pero también me chamusco las pantorrillas en el proceso. Mis vaqueros se han fundido con mis piernas en un punto. Pero no hay tiempo de ponerse exquisito; sus dedos se dirigen hacia mí y me aparto rodando. La tela se arranca, llevándose quién sabe cuánta piel con ella. Se acabó. No ha dicho ni pío. A saber si le queda lengua, por no hablar de si a Astrid le apetecerá comunicarse a través de él. De todas maneras, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Iba a esperar. Iba a ser bueno.

Retraso el codo, dispuesto a incrustarle el áthame entre las costillas, pero vacilo. El cuchillo podría acabar literalmente pegado a mi piel si no lo hago bien. Dudo apenas un segundo. Lo suficiente para que un revoloteo blanco se deslice por el rabillo de mi ojo. No puede ser. Debe de ser alguien distinto, otro fantasma que haya muerto en esta espantosa fábrica. Pero de ser así, no murió abrasado.

La muchacha que camina en silencio sobre el suelo cubierto de polvo es pálida como la luz de la luna. Una melena rubia cae sobre su espalda, colgando sobre la absoluta blancura de su vestido. Reconocería ese vestido en cualquier parte, tanto si fuera demasiado blanco para ser real como si estuviera cubierto por completo de sangre.

Es ella. Es Astrid.

Sus pies desnudos producen un leve sonido al rozar suavemente el cemento.

" ** _Astrid"_** la llamo, y me levanto rápidamente. **_"¿Estás bien?"_** No me oye. O si me oye, no me hace caso.

Desde el suelo, el hombre ardiente me agarra el zapato. Me suelto de una patada y me olvido de él y del olor a caucho quemado. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? ¿Estoy alucinando? No puede estar realmente aquí. No es posible.

" ** _Astrid, soy yo, Hipo. ¿Me oyes?"_** me dirijo hacia ella, pero moviéndome despacio. Si me acerco demasiado deprisa, podría desaparecer. Podría ver algo desagradable; podría agarrarla para darle la vuelta y descubrir que no tiene rostro, que es un cadáver moviéndose a sacudidas. Podría convertirse en ceniza en mis manos. Escucho un sonido cartilaginoso de carne retorciéndose cuando el hombre ardiente gatea para ponerse en pie. No me interesa. ¿Qué está haciendo Astrid aquí? ¿Por qué no habla? Simplemente avanza, ignorando todo lo que la rodea. Solo que… no todo. El horno apagado está al fondo de la estancia. Una repentina sensación premonitoria aparece mi pecho.

" ** _Astrid…"_** grito; el hombre ardiente me ha agarrado por el hombro y es como si alguien me hubiera metido una brasa bajo la camisa. Me retuerzo, y por el rabillo del ojo creo ver que Astrid se detiene, aunque estoy demasiado ocupado esquivando, cortando con el cuchillo y lanzando patadas para barrer de nuevo los pies de este fantasma como para estar seguro de ello. El áthame está caliente y solo de haberle hecho ese corte pequeño y en absoluto letal que es ahora una estrecha línea de color rojo anaranjado en su caja torácica. Tengo que cambiarlo de una mano a otra durante un segundo. Debería matarle ya, clavar el cuchillo y sacarlo rápidamente, tal vez envolviendo primero el mango con la camisa. Pero no lo hago. Simplemente le incapacito temporalmente, y me doy la vuelta.

Astrid está delante del horno, y sus dedos se deslizan suavemente por el áspero metal negro. La llamo de nuevo pero no me mira. En vez de eso, rodea con el puño el tirador y abre la enorme puerta de un golpe. Algo se mueve en el aire. Se produce una corriente, una ráfaga, y los volúmenes se distorsionan ante mis ojos. La boca del horno se ensancha más y Astrid se arrastra dentro. El hollín mancha su vestido blanco, salpicando la tela y su pálida piel como si fueran moratones. Además, noto algo raro en ella; algo en la manera de moverse. Es como si fuera una marioneta. Cuando se apretuja para entrar por la abertura, un brazo y una pierna se le doblan hacia atrás de manera antinatural, como una araña absorbida por una pajita. Tengo la boca seca. A mi espalda, el hombre ardiente se arrastra sobre sus pies otra vez. La quemazón de mi hombro me empuja a apartarme; apenas noto la cojera producida por las quemaduras de las pantorrillas.

 _Astrid, sal de ahí. Mírame._ Es como estar viendo el desarrollo de un sueño, una pesadilla en la que soy incapaz de hacer nada, en la que mis piernas están hechas de plomo y no puedo gritar una advertencia por mucho que lo intente. Cuando el horno apagado hace décadas regresa a la vida, lanzando llamaradas hacia su vientre, suelto un alarido, sonoro y sin palabras. Pero da igual. Astrid arde tras la puerta de hierro. Una de sus pálidas manos se aferra a la rejilla según va cubriéndose de ampollas y ennegreciéndose, como si hubiera cambiado de idea demasiado tarde. Mi hombro despide calor y humo cuando el hombre ardiente me agarra por la camisa y me da la vuelta. Sus ojos sobresalen del oscuro caos de su rostro y sus dientes rechinan al abrirse y cerrarse. Mi mirada regresa de nuevo al horno. He perdido la sensibilidad de los brazos y las piernas. No podría decir si mi corazón sigue latiendo. A pesar de las quemaduras que deben de estar formándose en mis hombros, siento frío en esa zona.

" ** _Acaba conmigo"_** sisea el hombre ardiente. Tengo la mente en blanco. Simplemente le clavo el áthame en la barriga, sacándolo inmediatamente pero aun así achicharrándome la palma de la mano. Retrocedo mientras él se desploma en el suelo entre convulsiones y tropiezo con una vieja cinta trasportadora, aferrándome a ella para evitar caer de rodillas. Durante un segundo eterno, la habitación se llena con los alaridos entremezclados de Astrid calcinándose y el fantasma resecándose a mis pies. Se acurruca hasta que lo que queda, carbonizado y retorcido, apenas parece humano. Cuando deja de moverse, el aire se enfría inmediatamente.

Respiro hondo y abro los ojos; no recuerdo haberlos cerrado. La habitación permanece en silencio. Al mirar hacia el horno, está apagado y vacío, y si lo tocara, lo sentiría frío, como si Astrid jamás hubiera estado en él.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Qué opinan sobre la reciente aparición de Astrid? ¿Acaso Hipo se ha vuelto realmente loco? ¿O es algo más?**

 **Descúbranlo leyendo el siguiente capítulo :D**


	8. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 ** _Maratón 4/4_**

 _CAPITULO 6_

Me han dado algo para el dolor. Un ungüento de no sé qué y pastillas para llevarme luego a casa. No me importaría que me dejaran noqueado, que me hicieran dormir durante la próxima semana. Pero creo que será lo justo para calmar las palpitaciones. Mi madre está hablando con el médico mientras la enfermera termina de aplicarme pomada en las quemaduras, que acaban de limpiarme de un modo terriblemente doloroso. No quería venir al hospital. Traté de convencer a mi madre de que un poco de caléndula y una poción de lavanda serían suficientes, pero ella insistió. Y ahora, honestamente, me alegro bastante de que me hayan puesto la inyección. También resultó divertido escuchar cómo mamá trataba de inventarse la mejor explicación. ¿Un accidente en la cocina? Tal vez un accidente con una fogata. Optó por la fogata, convirtiéndome en un patoso y explicando que había caído sobre las brasas y básicamente había rodado empujado por el pánico. Se lo tragarán. Siempre lo hacen. Tengo quemaduras de segundo grado en las espinillas y los hombros. La de la mano, de la puñalada final con el áthame, es bastante más leve, de primer grado, casi como una quemadura solar. Aun así, una quemadura solar en la palma de la mano jode bastante. Imagino que estaré sujetando latas de refresco helado durante los próximos días. Mi madre regresa con el médico para que puedan empezar a colocarme las gasas. Titubea entre lágrimas y consternación. Alargo el brazo y le cojo la mano. Nunca se acostumbrará a esto. La consume, más que cuando se trataba de mi padre. Pero en ninguno de sus sermones, en ninguno de sus regaños sobre tomar precauciones y ser más cuidadoso, me ha pedido jamás que lo deje. Pensé que lo haría después de lo que sucedió con Drago el pasado otoño. Pero lo comprende. No es justo que tenga que hacerlo, pero resulta mejor así.

(…)

Patapez y Heather se presentan al día siguiente, justo después del instituto; entran prácticamente derrapando en nuestro camino de acceso, cada uno en su coche. Irrumpen sin llamar y me encuentran medio drogado sobre el sofá, viendo cómodamente la televisión y comiendo palomitas de microondas, con un paquete de hielo en la mano derecha.

" ** _¿Ves? Te dije que estaba vivo"_** exclama Patapez.

Heather parece perpleja. **_"Has apagado el teléfono"_** me dice.

" ** _Estaba enfermo en casa. No me apetecía hablar con nadie. Y me imaginé que estaban en el instituto, donde las normas prohíben perder el tiempo mandando mensajes de texto y haciendo llamadas."_**

Heather suspira y deja caer la mochila al suelo antes de derrumbarse sobre el sillón de orejas. Patapez se sienta en el brazo del sofá y alarga la mano hacia las palomitas.

" ** _No estabas «enfermo en casa», Hipo. Llamé a tu madre. Nos lo contó todo."_** Me dice.

" ** _También estaba «enfermo en casa». Como lo estaré mañana. Y pasado mañana. Y probablemente al día siguiente"_** espolvoreo más queso cheddar en el cuenco y se lo ofrezco a Patapez.

Mi actitud está exasperando a Heather. Para ser sincero, me está exasperando incluso a mí. Pero las pastillas me atenúan el dolor y me embotan la mente lo suficiente para no pensar en lo que sucedió en Dutch Ironworks. Así no me tengo que preguntar si lo que vi fue real. A Heather le gustaría sermonearme. Puedo ver la reprimenda revoloteando en sus labios. Pero está cansada. Y preocupada. Así que opta por alargar la mano hacia las palomitas y me dice que me pasará los deberes de los próximos días.

" ** _Gracias."_** contesto. **_"Tal vez falte también parte de la próxima semana."_**

" ** _Pero es la última semana de clase"_** dice Patapez.

" ** _Exactamente. ¿Qué pueden hacerme? ¿Catearme? Sería demasiado esfuerzo. Ellos simplemente quieren que llegue el verano como nosotros."_** Intercambian una mirada, como si hubieran decidido que soy un caso perdido, y Heather se levanta.

" ** _¿Vas a contarnos lo que ha sucedido? ¿Por qué no esperaste como habíamos decidido?"_** No tengo respuesta para esa pregunta. Fue un impulso. Más que un impulso, aunque a ellos debe de parecerles un movimiento egoísta y estúpido. Como si no tuviera paciencia. Lo que quiera que fuera, ya está hecho. Al enfrentarme a ese fantasma, sucedió lo mismo que la otra vez, en el pajar. Astrid apareció, y la vi sufrir. La vi arder.

" ** _Les contaré todo"_** les aseguro. **_"Pero en otro momento. Cuando esté tomando menos analgésicos."_** sonrío y agito el frasco naranja. **_"¿Quieren quedarse y ver una película?"_** Patapez se encoge de hombros y se deja caer, hundiendo la mano en las palomitas con cheddar sin pensárselo dos veces. A Heather le cuesta un minuto extra y un par de suspiros, pero finalmente suelta la mochila con los libros y se sienta en la mecedora.

(…)

A pesar del pánico que les produce la idea de saltarse uno de los últimos días de clase, la curiosidad puede más y aparecen los dos al día siguiente alrededor de las once y media, justo antes de la hora del almuerzo. Creí que estaba preparado para hacerlo, pero necesito unos cuantos intentos antes de lograr que me salga bien, antes de contarles todo. Ya se lo había explicado a mi madre, antes de que se marchara a hacer la compra y a repartir conjuros por toda la ciudad. Al terminar, su expresión era la de querer una disculpa. Un _Lo siento, mamá, por estar a punto de dejar que me mataran. Otra vez._ Pero no pude. No me pareció importante. Así que me dijo simplemente que debería haber esperado a hablar con Johan, y se marchó sin mirarme a los ojos. Ahora Heather tiene esa misma expresión.

" ** _Siento no haberlos esperado, chicos."_** consigo articular con voz ronca. **_"No sabía que fuera a hacerlo. No lo planeé."_**

" ** _Tardaste cuatro horas en llegar en coche hasta allí. ¿Estuviste en trance todo el tiempo?"_** reclama Heather.

" ** _¿Podemos centrarnos?"_** nos interrumpe Patapez. Lo pregunta con cautela, con una sonrisa cautivadora. **_"Lo que está hecho, hecho está. Hipo sigue vivo. Un poco más chamuscado que antes, pero respira."_** Respiro y me muero por un Percocet. El dolor de mi hombro es como un ser vivo, palpitante y caliente.

" ** _Patapez tiene razón."_** digo yo. **_"Tenemos que decidir qué hacer. Necesitamos averiguar cómo ayudarla."_**

" ** _¿Cómo ayudarla?"_** repite Heather. **_"En primer lugar, tenemos que descubrir qué está pasando. Por lo que sabemos, podría estar todo en tu cabeza. O podría ser una ilusión."_**

" ** _¿Crees que me lo estoy inventando? ¿Qué estoy fabricando una especie de fantasía? Si fuera así, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo de este modo? ¿Por qué imaginarla catatónica, lanzándose dentro de un horno? Si me lo estoy inventando, entonces necesito varias horas de terapia intensiva."_**

" ** _No estoy sugiriendo que lo hagas a propósito"_** dice Heather con tono de disculpa. **_"Solo me pregunto si es real. Además, recuerda lo que dijo Bocón."_** Patapez y yo nos miramos. Lo único que recordamos es a Bocón vomitando un montón de locuras. Dejo escapar un suspiro.

" ** _Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me siente aquí y espere, cuando lo que vi podría estar sucediendo? ¿Y si está realmente en problemas?"_** la imagen de su mano aferrada a la puerta del horno flota en mi memoria. **_"No sé si puedo hacerlo. No después de lo del otro día."_** Heather tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Ojalá no hubiéramos ido donde Bocón, porque las cosas que dijo solo la han asustado más. Su afectación, lo de las fuerzas girando en torno al áthame, algo maligno retorcido de ese modo se convierte en una verdadera mierda. Mis hombros se tensan y hago un gesto de dolor.

" ** _Está bien."_** dice Patapez. Ladea la cabeza hacia Heather y le coge la mano. **_"Creo que nos estamos engañando al pensar que tenemos elección. Lo que está pasando está pasando, y no creo que vaya a detenerse. A menos que destruyamos el áthame."_**

(…)

Se marchan poco después y yo paso la tarde a base de analgésicos, tratando de no pensar en Astrid y en lo que podría estar sucediéndole. Continúo pendiente del teléfono, esperando que Johan me devuelva la llamada, pero no lo hace. Y las horas pasan. Cuando mi madre llega a casa, casi de noche, me prepara una taza de té descafeinado y le añade lavanda para curar las quemaduras desde el interior. No es una poción. No incluye ningún conjuro. La brujería y los fármacos no son compatibles. Pero incluso sin el encantamiento, el té resulta reconfortante. Además, me he tomado otro Percocet, porque tengo la sensación de que se me van a caer los hombros a tiras. He empezado a notar su agradable efecto, y me apetece deslizarme bajo las sábanas y perder el conocimiento hasta el sábado. Cuando entro en la habitación, casi espero encontrarme a Chimuelo acurrucado sobre la manta color azul marino. ¿Por qué no? Si mi novia muerta puede regresar, entonces mi gato asesinado probablemente también. Pero no hay nada.

Me meto en la cama y trato de acomodarme sobre las almohadas. Por desgracia, unos hombros achicharrados lo convierten en algo casi imposible. Cuando cierro los ojos, me sube un escalofrío por las piernas. La temperatura de la habitación ha caído en picado, como si una de las ventanas se hubiera abierto. Si respirara dando resoplidos, saldría una nube de vapor. Bajo la almohada, el áthame está prácticamente cantando.

" ** _No estás aquí realmente."_** me convenzo a mí mismo. Tal vez para convertirlo en realidad. **_"Si fueras tú de verdad, no sería así."_**

 _¿Cómo lo sabes, Hipo? Nunca has estado muerto ni siquiera una vez. Yo he muerto en un montón de ocasiones._

Dejo que mis ojos se abran un poco, lo justo para ver sus pies desnudos arrinconados junto a la cómoda. Subo un poco más, hasta el dobladillo blanco de su falda, por debajo de las rodillas. No quiero ver nada más. No quiero ver cómo se rompe los huesos, o se tira por la ventana. Y la maldita sangre puede quedarse también en su nariz, gracias. Me resulta más aterradora así de lo que me pareció jamás con las venas negras y el pelo alborotado.

A Astrid Vestida de Sangre sabía cómo enfrentarme. Al cascarón vacío de Astrid Hofferson… no lo entiendo.

La figura del rincón está medio oculta por las sombras, apenas más sustancial que la luz de la luna.

" ** _No puedes estar aquí. Es imposible. El hechizo de barrera de mi madre sigue protegiendo la casa."_**

 _Reglas, reglas, reglas. Ya no existen las reglas._

Oh. De verdad. ¿Así es cómo funciona? ¿O eres simplemente una invención, como dice Heather? Tal vez ni siquiera seas tú. Tal vez sea un truco.

" ** _¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?"_** le pregunto. **_"Me gustaría dormir un poco, así que, si hay algo horriblemente inquietante que quieras enseñarme, ¿podrías empezar ya?"_** respiro profundamente, y cuando sus pies empiezan a moverse, arrastrándose a pequeños pasos hacia mi cama, se forma un apretado nudo en mi garganta. Se acerca mucho, está casi al alcance de mi mano. Entonces se inclina para sentarse junto a mis pies, y veo su rostro.

Son los ojos de Astrid, y verlos me despeja el sueño de los medicamentos como agua helada sobre mi espalda. La expresión de su rostro es la misma que aparecía en todas mis ensoñaciones. Es como si me conociera. Como si me recordara. Nos miramos el uno al otro largo rato. La recorren temblores y su imagen titila, como el fotograma de una vieja película.

" ** _Te echo de menos"_** susurro. Astrid parpadea. Cuando me mira de nuevo, sus ojos aparecen ensangrentados. La mandíbula se le tensa de dolor mientras unos cortes fantasmales se abren y cierran en su pecho, y unas grotescas flores sanguinolentas aparecen y desaparecen por sus brazos.

No puedo hacer nada para ayudarla. Ni siquiera puedo cogerle la mano. No está realmente aquí. Las quemaduras de mis hombros arden cuando me hundo en la almohada y durante un instante permanecemos sentados en silencio, intercambiando dolor. Mantengo los ojos abiertos tanto tiempo como puedo soportarlo, porque ella quiere que mire.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¡¿QUÉ PASA CON ASTRID?!**

 **Todo esto se vuelve cada vez más confuso, ¿no creen?**

 **Pero bueno… Manténganse tranquilos, no olviden respirar y sean pacientes…**

 **Esperen el siguiente capítulo el próximo jueves ;)**

 **Y ahora sí, las respuestas a sus Reviews:**

 **Sebas GG:** Pues parece que si lo page con intereses :P y sobre lo de la lista, con mucho gusto, pásate al siguiente "capitulo" y ahí la encontrarás ;)

 **Alexa HSGS:** Pues gracias por decir que es recomendable jeje, espero que estos últimos capítulos no te hayan causado mucho miedo XD

 **Naviitho:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños súper atrasado! XD y gracias por haber comprendido la situación jeje… espero que estos capítulos te hayan gustado.

 **Tarek almin ritz 904:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** Ya te echaba de menos jeje me alegra que te haya gustado hasta ahora la historia. Y si, escucho su risa, y tal parece que ahora no es lo único que escucha… ¡Yo también ya vi los nuevos capítulos! Y debo admitir que aún no supero el último…

 **Okay, ya está… ahora, ¡no se vayan! Les tengo otra cosita…**

 **Para quienes a veces se confunden por causa de la torpeza de esta escritora al saltarse algunos nombres originales, a petición de un lector hice algo que los ayudará a entender un poquito más la historia…**

 **Así que si gustan, pasen al siguiente "capitulo" y ahí encontraran lo que les he dicho :P**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	9. Anexo: Personajes

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 _A petición de uno de los lectores, he hecho esta lista con los personajes originales y de la adaptación para que, cuando se me llegue a pasar alguno, no haya confusión._

 **Nombres:**

Thesieus Cassio Lowood (Cas)/Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III (Hipo)

Anna Korlov/Astrid Hofferson

Tybalt/Chimuelo

Carmel Jones/Heather Jones*

Thomas Sabin/Patapez Igerman

Mofran Starling Bocón El Rudo

Gideon Palmer/Johan

Hechicero Obeah/Drago Mano Dura

Mike Andover/Dagur Berserker

Chase Putnam/Patán Jogerson

Will Rosenberg/Eret Hijo de Eret

Simon Parry/Brutacio Thorston

Natalie (Nat)***/Brutilda Thorston

Nombres como Daysi Bristol (el informante de casos de fantasmas asesinos de Hipo), Katie, Cait, Amanda, Derek, etc., etc., de personajes secundarios o "extras" no serán cambiados, así que no crean que con ellos me he equivocado.

 ** _*_** _Como no sabía que apellido ponerle a Heather, le dejé el apellido original_

 ** _**_** _Habrá ocasiones en las que intencionalmente dejaré el nombre de "Hechicero Obeah" principalmente cuando otros se refieran a él, básicamente el único que se dirigirá a él como "Drago" será Hipo._

 ** _***_** _Originalmente Nat y Simon no eran hermanos. Pero, en la adaptación al ingresar a Tacio y Tilda a la historia obviamente debían ser hermanos (al menos en mi parecer)_

 **Lugares**

Thunder Bay/Berk

Winston Churchill (SWH)/Hooligan High School

Grand Marais/Berserker

Duluth, Minnesota/Calvario*

Entre otros lugares que no recuerdo. También habrá ocasiones en las que no cambie nada, como restaurantes, tiendas, etc. E incluso algunos lugares como Nueva Orleans o Londres.

 ***** _Ya saben, Calvario, un lugar mencionado por Hipo en su clásica narración inicial en la primer película._

 _Con forme avance la historia iré modificando la lista. Pero por ahora, les dejo un nombre más…_

 ** _Jestine Rearden (Jessi)_**

 _Pero… ¿Quién será este nuevo y misterioso personaje? ¿Quién lo interpretará? ¿Qué relación tendrá con Hipo, Astrid, el Athame y toda la historia? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas?_

 _Este misterio pronto se resolverá… Y más adelante les daré más información sobre este misterioso personaje…_

 **Por ahora es todo…**

 **Nos estamos leyendo, ¡Hasta pronto!**


	10. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Ahora sí, capitulo nuevo puntualmente… Que lo disfruten**

 _CAPITULO 7_

Por fin, me harto de esperar y vuelvo a llamar a Johan por la mañana. Durante un minuto creo que el teléfono simplemente va a sonar y sonar, y empiezo a preguntarme si tal vez le habrá sucedido algo, cuando contesta.

" ** _¿Johan? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Te llegó mi mensaje?"_**

" ** _Esta mañana temprano. Te habría llamado, pero habrías estado dormido. Tienes una voz horrible, Abadejo."_**

" ** _Pues deberías ver mi aspecto"_** me restriego la cara bruscamente con la mano, amortiguando mis últimas palabras. Desde que yo era un niño, Johan ha podido resolver cualquier problema. Siempre que necesitaba respuestas, él las tenía. Y él era a quien mi padre acudía si las cosas se complicaban. Posee un estilo de magia propio, con la que aparecía y desaparecía de mi infancia en los momentos adecuados, franqueando nuestra puerta con un elegante traje y algún extraño plato inglés para que yo lo probara. Siempre que veía su rostro con gafas, sabía que todo iba a salir bien. Pero esta vez tengo la sensación de que no quiere escuchar lo que tengo que decirle.

" ** _¿Abadejo?"_**

" ** _¿Sí, Johan?"_**

" ** _Cuéntame lo que ha sucedido."_** Lo que ha sucedido. Hace que suene muy sencillo.

Debí de pasar unas cuatro horas sentado en mi habitación con Astrid, contemplando cómo se le desgarraba la piel y sus ojos goteaban sangre. En algún momento entre eso y el amanecer, me quedé dormido, porque cuando abrí los ojos era por la mañana y a los pies de mi cama no había nada. Y ahora es de día, y todo está iluminado por el sol con su ridícula sensación de seguridad. La luz aleja un millón de kilómetros lo que sucede en la oscuridad. Hace que parezca imposible, y aunque el recuerdo de las heridas de Astrid permanece fresco en mi mente y su imagen ardiendo en el interior del horno estalla tras mis párpados, a la luz del día resulta casi una fantasía.

" ** _¿Abadejo?"_** Respiro hondo. Estoy de pie en el porche de mi casa y la mañana está silenciosa, excepto por las tablas que crujen bajo mis pies. No hay brisa y el sol infunde vida a las hojas, calienta la tela de mi camisa. Soy absolutamente consciente del espacio vacío entre los arbustos donde vi a Astrid, mirando fijamente hacia el interior de la casa.

" ** _Astrid ha regresado."_** En el extremo opuesto de la línea, algo repiquetea al caer al suelo.

" ** _¿Johan?"_**

" ** _No puede ser. No es posible"_** su voz se ha vuelto aguda y brusca, y en algún lugar de mi interior un niño de cinco años se encoge. Después de todos estos años, la ira de Johan conserva su poder. Una severa palabra suya y me convierto en un cachorrito con el rabo entre las piernas.

" ** _Posible o no, está aquí. Está contactando conmigo, como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda. No sé cómo. Necesito saber qué hacer"_** mis palabras salen sin una nota de esperanza. De repente, me doy cuenta de lo cansado que estoy. De lo mayor que me siento. La sugerencia de Bocón de destruir el áthame, fundirlo y tirarlo a aguas profundas bulle en el fondo de mi mente. Es un pensamiento incoherente, pero reconfortante, y tiene algo que ver con Patapez y Heather, y con algo más, si dejo que mi mente vague algo más lejos. Con algo que le dije a Astrid una vez, sobre las posibilidades. Y las elecciones. **_"Creo que se trata del áthame"_** digo. **_"Tengo la impresión de que le está sucediendo algo."_**

" ** _No culpes al áthame. Tú eres quien lo empuña. No lo olvides."_** exclama con voz severa.

" ** _Nunca lo olvido. Ni un instante. Jamás, desde que papá murió."_** Johan suspira.

" ** _Cuando conocí a tu padre,"_** me dice. **_"no era mucho mayor que tú ahora. Por supuesto, no llevaba tanto tiempo como tú utilizando el áthame, pero recuerdo haber pensado en lo viejo que parecía. Una vez quiso dejarlo, ¿lo sabías?"_**

" ** _No."_** respondo. **_"Nunca me lo contó."_**

" ** _Bueno, supongo que no tuvo importancia, después de todo. Porque no lo hizo."_**

" ** _¿Por qué no? Habría sido mejor para todos si hubiera abandonado. Seguiría aquí."_** Me callo de repente y Johan me permite acabar mi razonamiento. Mi padre seguiría aquí. Pero otras personas no. Salvó ni se sabe cuántas vidas haciendo desaparecer a los muertos, igual que yo. **_"¿Qué voy a hacer con Astrid?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Nada."_**

" ** _¿Nada? No puedes hablar en serio."_**

" ** _Hablo en serio."_** asegura. **_"Bastante en serio. Lo suyo fue una desgracia. Todos lo sabemos. Pero tienes que olvidarla y hacer tu trabajo. Deja de buscar cosas que no te corresponde buscar."_** hace una pausa, y yo permanezco en silencio. Es casi lo mismo que me dijo Bocón; se me eriza el vello de los antebrazos. **_"Abadejo, si no has confiado en mí antes, hazlo ahora. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo. Concéntrate en él, deja marchar a Astrid y ninguno de nosotros tendrá nada que temer."_**

 ** _(…)_**

Regreso al instituto, para sorpresa de casi todo el mundo. Aparentemente, Heather ya había hecho circular la noticia de mi _«enfermedad»_. Así que aguanto las muestras de curiosidad, y cuando me preguntan por mi hombro dolorido y vendado —el extremo blanco del vendaje sobresale del cuello de mi camisa—, rechino los dientes y les cuento lo del accidente con la hoguera. En su momento me resultó divertido, pero ahora desearía que mi madre hubiera optado por una tapadera menos embarazosa. Supongo que podría haberme quedado en casa, como era mi intención. Sin embargo, rodar por las habitaciones vacías como una canica solitaria mientras mi madre hacía la ronda de visitas a los clientes y proveedores de productos de ocultismo no era mi idea de pasarlo bien. No me apetecía estar viendo la televisión todo el día, esperando a que Astrid saliera a rastras de ella como la chica cubierta de moho de la película _La señal_.

Así que he regresado, dispuesto a absorber lo último que los profesores tengan que contarme. Se suponía que sería como si alguien te da un puntapié en la espinilla para distraer tu mente del brazo roto. Pero ahora, Astrid está en mi mente a cada instante, en cada clase. Ninguna de las últimas lecciones del curso es lo bastante interesante como para ahuyentarla. Incluso el señor Dixon, mi profesor favorito, cumple simplemente el expediente al hablar de las secuelas de la guerra de los Siete Años.

Mi mente vaga, dejando que Astrid regrese a ella, y la voz de Johan estalla entre mis oídos. _"Deja de buscar cosas que no te corresponde buscar. Déjala marchar."_ ¿O es la voz de Bocón? ¿O la de Heather? La manera en que Johan dijo que mientras la deje marchar, no tenemos nada que temer… No sé qué quiso decir. _Confía en mí_ , me pidió, y lo hago. _No es posible_ , aseguró, así que le creo. Pero ¿y si Astrid me necesita?

" ** _Bueno, parece que sencillamente nos entregaron a Inglaterra."_**

" ** _¿Eh?"_** Parpadeo. Brutilda, la amiga de Heather, se ha dado la vuelta en su silla y me está mirando con curiosidad y los ojos entornados. Luego se encoge de hombros.

" ** _Probablemente tengas razón"_** mira hacia el señor Dixon, que se ha sentado en su mesa para enredar con el portátil. **_"Probablemente no le importe si hablamos de la guerra o no. Así que…"_** suspira, con expresión de que preferiría estar sentada frente a otra persona. **_"¿Vas a ir con Heather a la fiesta de los mayores?"_**

" ** _¿No es solo para los mayores?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Vamos. No van a pedirte una identificación y a sacarte de una patada si no lo eres."_** se burla. **_"Bueno, tal vez si estuvieras en primer curso. Incluso Patapez podría venir. ¿Hipo? ¿Hipo?"_**

" ** _Sí"_** me escucho decir. Pero no de verdad. Porque el rostro de Tilda ha dejado de ser su rostro. Es el de Astrid. La boca se mueve como la de ella, pero sin su expresión. Parece una máscara.

" ** _Estás realmente raro hoy."_** dice ella.

" ** _Lo siento. Se me está pasando el efecto de los antibióticos"_** mascullo, y me deslizo fuera de la mesa. El señor Dixon ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando salgo de la clase. Cuando Patapez y Heather me encuentran, estoy sentado en el silencioso escenario del teatro, mirando fijamente las hileras de butacas con tapicería azul, todas vacías excepto una. Tengo el libro y el cuaderno de Trigonometría a mi lado, apilados cuidadosamente, como un recordatorio de dónde debería estar.

" ** _¿Está catatónico?"_** pregunta Patapez. Entraron hace unos minutos, pero no los he saludado. Si voy a ignorar a un amigo, también podría ignorarlos a todos.

" ** _Eh, chicos…"_** les digo. El eco de sus movimientos retumba en el teatro vacío mientras dejan caer sus libros y se encaraman al escenario.

" ** _Se te da muy bien lo de eludir cosas."_** dice Heather. **_"Aunque, bien pensado, tal vez no. Tilda dice que te has comportado de manera extraña durante las preguntas de debate en Historia. Me encojo de hombros."_**

" ** _El rostro de Astrid se superpuso sobre el de ella mientras estaba hablando."_** Creí haber mostrado una gran contención. Intercambian una de sus cada vez más frecuentes miradas mientras se sientan a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

" ** _¿Qué más has visto?"_** pregunta Patapez.

" ** _Sufre. Como si la estuvieran torturando. Estuvo en mi habitación anoche. Tenía heridas que se abrían y cerraban en los brazos y los hombros. No pude hacer nada para ayudarla. No estaba realmente allí."_**

" ** _Tenemos que descubrir qué está pasando. Eso es… es nauseabundo. Debe de haber algún hechizo, algo para revelar…"_** menciona Patapez.

" ** _Quizás la magia no sea lo que necesitamos en este momento"_** le interrumpe Heather. **_"¿Qué tal algo distinto, como un psicólogo tal vez?"_**

" ** _Simplemente le atiborraría de pastillas. Le diría que tiene un trastorno por déficit de atención. Y además, Hipo no está loco."_** Odio cuando hablan de mí aun cuando yo estoy presente. Me limito a escucharlos en silencio.

" ** _No quiero parecer deprimente, pero la esquizofrenia puede aparecer en cualquier momento"_** dice ella. **_"De hecho, es habitual que se manifieste más o menos a nuestra edad. Y las alucinaciones parecen tan reales como tú y como yo."_**

" ** _¿Por qué estás hablando de esquizofrenia?"_** espeta Patapez.

" ** _¡No me estoy refiriendo a eso específicamente! Pero Hipo ha sufrido una pérdida importante. Podría ser que nada de todo fuera real. ¿Tú has visto algo? ¿Has sentido alguna cosa rara como dijo tu abuelo?"_**

" ** _No, pero es que he estado holgazaneando con mis estudios de vudú. Tengo Trigonometría, ¿sabes?"_**

" ** _Lo único que estoy diciendo es que no siempre tiene que tratarse de espíritus y magia. En ocasiones, las apariciones están en la mente. Y eso no las hace menos reales."_**

Patapez asiente con la cabeza y respira hondo. **_"Vale, eso es cierto. Pero sigo pensando que un loquero no es la opción adecuada."_**

Heather deja escapar una especie de gruñido. **_"¿Por qué tienes que saltar directamente a los hechizos? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que se trata de algo paranormal?"_**

Esto es lo más próximo a una discusión entre Patapez y Heather que he presenciado jamás. Y por muy especial que resulte escuchar a tus amigos pelear sobre si tienes o no una enfermedad mental, estoy empezando a sentir la necesidad de regresar a clase. _"Deja de meter las narices donde no te corresponde, antes de que alguien te las corte."_ _"Hay algo más bullendo a tu alrededor, como una tormenta."_ No me importa. En la sexta fila del teatro, en la tercera butaca hacia el interior, Astrid me guiña un ojo. O tal vez simplemente parpadee. No lo sé. Le falta la mitad de la cara.

" ** _Vayamos a hablar con Bocón"_** les propongo.

 ** _(…)_**

Tintinea la campanilla que hay sobre la puerta del anticuario y escucho el repiqueteo de unas uñas de perro sobre la madera antes de que Gruñón choque contra mis piernas. Lo rasco unas cuantas veces y me mira con sus enormes ojos marrones parecidos a los de una cría de foca antes de dirigirse hacia Heather.

No somos los únicos en la tienda. Bocón está conversando con dos mujeres, dos señoras de unos cuarenta años con jerséis que hacen preguntas sobre uno de los lavabos de porcelana. Bocón se ríe y empieza a contarles un entrañable relato histórico que podría ser cierto o no. Resulta extraño verle con los clientes. Se muestra tan agradable. Tratamos de no armar demasiado alboroto de camino a la trastienda. Pasados unos minutos, escuchamos cómo las mujeres se despiden de Gruñón y dan las gracias a Bocón, y segundos después, él y el perro atraviesan la cortina hacia la zona posterior, donde guarda los productos de ocultismo más extraños y oscuros. Las velas de mi madre disfrutan de una mesa junto al escaparate principal. Ella se ha hecho muy popular.

Por la manera en que Bocón me está mirando, no me sorprendería que sacara una de esas linternas de médico para comprobar la respuesta de mis pupilas. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, frunciendo el cuero negro de su chaleco. Cuando Patapez le lanza una pipa recién cebada con tabaco, levanta la mano rápidamente y la atrapa, sin que sus ojos abandonen en ningún momento mi rostro. Resulta difícil creer que el bondadoso propietario del anticuario y este hombre capaz de hacer magia negra sean la misma persona.

" ** _¿Habéis venido a tomar un aperitivo después de clase, chicos?"_** pregunta mientras prende la pipa. Luego mira su reloj. **_"No puede ser. El instituto no acaba hasta dentro de cinco horas."_** Patapez se aclara la garganta con actitud incómoda, y las espesas cejas de Bocón se alzan en su dirección. **_"Como no apruebes el curso, estarás quitando la mugre de lo que compre en los mercadillos todo el verano."_**

" ** _No voy a suspender. Son las dos últimas semanas. Nadie se preocupa ya de las clases."_**

" ** _Yo me preocupo. Tu madre se preocupa. No lo olvides"_** Bocón hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia Heather. **_"¿Y qué pasa contigo?"_**

" ** _Tengo la nota media más alta."_** responde ella. **_"Y seguirá siendo así. Mi padre dice que los resultados son lo principal."_** su sonrisa aparece dulce y arrepentida, pero segura.

Bocón sacude la cabeza. **_"¿Hablaste con tu amigo el británico?"_** Me pregunta.

" ** _Sí."_**

" ** _¿Y qué te dijo?"_**

" ** _Que me olvide de ello."_**

" ** _Buen consejo"_** echa mano de la pipa; el humo oscurece su rostro cuando lo exhala.

" ** _No puedo hacerlo."_**

" ** _Deberías."_**

Heather da un paso al frente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. ** _"¿Por qué debería? ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan críptico? Si nos explicaras de qué va esto y nos dijeras por qué deberíamos olvidarlo, entonces tal vez lo haríamos."_**

Bocón expulsa el humo, aparta la mirada de Heather y deja la pipa sobre el mostrador de cristal. **_"No puedo explicarles lo que no sé. Esto no es una ciencia exacta. Ni un boletín informativo. Simplemente parpadea, aquí."_** se señala el pecho. **_"O aquí."_** apunta hacia su sien. **_"Dice mantente alejado. Dice olvídalo. Hay gente observándote. El tipo de gente que no te importa que mire, pero que esperas que nunca aparezca. Y hay algo más…"_** echa de nuevo mano a la pipa con expresión meditabunda, que en realidad es la única expresión que puedes mostrar cuando fumas en pipa. **_"Algo está tratando de contener todo esto, mientras que otra cosa intenta aprovecharse de ello. Y eso es lo que más me preocupa, si quieres saber la verdad. Resulta difícil mantener la boca cerrada."_**

" ** _Mantener la boca cerrada ¿sobre qué?"_** le pregunto. **_"¿Qué sabes?"_** Bocón me mira a través del humo, pero no aparto los ojos.

No voy a olvidarme de esto. No puedo. Se lo debo a Astrid. Y más que eso. No puedo pensar en que esté sufriendo.

" ** _Vamos a dejarlo, ¿vale?"_** dice él, pero noto que la determinación ha abandonado su voz.

" ** _¿Qué sabes, Bocón?"_** vuelvo a preguntar.

" ** _Sé…"_** suspira **_"de alguien que podría saber algo."_**

" ** _¿Quién?"_**

" ** _La señora Gothi"_**

" ** _¿Tía Gothi?"_** pregunta Patapez. **_"¿Qué podría saber ella de esto?"_** se vuelve hacia mí. **_"Solía ir por su casa cuando era pequeño. No es realmente mi tía, sino, ya sabes, una especie de amiga de la familia. Llevo años sin verla."_**

" ** _Perdimos el contacto"_** Bocón se encoge de hombros. **_"Sucede a veces. Pero si Patapez te lleva a verla, hablará contigo. Ha practicado la brujería finlandesa toda su vida."_** Una bruja finlandesa. Siento deseos de sacar los dientes y dejar a la vista mi pelaje. La madre de Astrid, era una bruja finlandesa. Por eso pudo echarle el maleficio a Astrid y amarrarla a la casa victoriana. Justo después de cortarle el cuello.

" ** _Gothi no es igual"_** susurra Patapez. **_"No es como ella."_** Suelto el aire de los pulmones e inclino la cabeza hacia Patapez, con cariño. Ya no me molesta que de vez en cuando irrumpa en mis pensamientos. No puede evitarlo. Y el enfado instantáneo que me ha provocado lo de la madre de Astrid debe de haber encendido sus dendritas como un árbol de Navidad.

" ** _¿Me llevarías a verla?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Supongo que sí."_** se encoge de hombros. **_"Aunque tal vez no consigamos nada, aparte de un plato de galletas de jengibre. No estaba lo que se dice «en sus cabales» ni siquiera cuando yo era pequeño."_**

Heather se entretiene a nuestro alrededor, acariciando en silencio a Gruñón. Su voz surge a través del humo. **_"Si la aparición es real, ¿puede esa señora Gothi hacer que desaparezca?"_** La miro con dureza. Nadie responde y tras unos largos segundos, baja los ojos hacia el suelo. ** _"Está bien"_** se da por vencida. **_"Sigamos con esto, supongo."_**

Bocón da una chupada a la pipa y sacude la cabeza. **_"Solo Hipo y Patapez. Tú no, muchacha. Gothi no te permitiría ni franquear la puerta."_**

" ** _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no?"_**

" ** _Porque las respuestas que ellos están buscando, tú no quieres escucharlas."_** replica Bocón. **_"La resistencia fluye de ti en ráfagas. Si les acompañas, no llegarán a ninguna parte."_** aprieta la ceniza de la pipa hacia abajo. Miro a Heather. Sus ojos muestran dolor, pero no culpabilidad.

" ** _Entonces, no iré."_**

" ** _Heather"_** empieza Patapez, pero ella le interrumpe.

" ** _Tú tampoco deberías ir. Ninguno de los dos."_** me gustaría darle mi opinión, pero está mirando a Patapez. **_"Si eres realmente su amigo, si te preocupas por él, no deberías consentir esto"_** y entonces se vuelve sobre sus tacones y sale de la habitación. Ha atravesado todo el anticuario antes de que pueda decirle que no soy un bebé, que no necesito guardianes, ni niñeras, ni un maldito consejero.

" ** _¿Qué le pasa hoy?"_** le pregunto a Patapez, pero por la manera en que se descuelga su mandíbula a la estela de Heather, está bastante claro que no lo sabe.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Uhh cuanto misterio**

 **¿Podrá Gothi responder todas las preguntas de Hipo? ¿Realmente les ayudará a resolver el misterio? ¿Qué le pasa a Heather? ¿Abandonará al equipo? ¿Los estoy hartando con tantas preguntas? ¿Si? OKAY**

 **¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **Alexa HSGS:** Me alegra que te esté gustando la trama :D

 **The-rider-sel:** *o* ya extrañaba tus Reviews, comenzaba a creer que ya no leías la historia… naahh todo bien jajaja… Y si, los misterios son algo complicados, pero Hipo encontrará la manera de resolver todo y recuperar a Astrid. El Athame, estas en lo correcto con lo de que oculta algo, pero como dice Bocón: La pregunta correcta es ¿Qué es oculta?... Y bueno, esto lo iremos descubriendo más adelante.

 **Sebas GG:** No puedo mentir, me gusta atormentarlos con tantas preguntas XD y saber cuándo dejaré de hacerlas es uno de los misterios más grandes que existen… Y sobre lo otro, sí, lo sé, me estoy tardando mucho; tengo problemas con mi internet y también con mi vista (cada vez estoy más ciega). Pero creo que ya me pondré al corriente, estaremos actualizando puntualmente… Espero…

 **Naviitho:** Me alegra saber que si valió la pena jeje (me maté preparando los capítulos y peleando con mi internet) y también me alegra saber que te hayan gustado. Y gracias, espero que tu también te la hayas pasado muy bien estas fiestas.

 _A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS_


	11. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **¡Ya llegó por quién lloraban! XD ok no…**

 **Se lo que deben decir: ¡¿CAPITULO NUEVO?! ¡¿HOY?! ¡¿PERO SI ES MIERCOLES?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA A DRAGOVIKING?! Y la respuesta es sencilla, no me siento muy bien hoy lo que indica que mañana me sentiré peor, además tengo que preparar mis cosas porque el martes regreso a la escuela y bla bla bla… Ya saben, en mismo cuento de siempre… En conclusión, lo publiqué hoy porque no sé si mañana pueda…**

 **Bueno, por la razón que sea, aquí lo tienen… Que lo disfruten…**

 _CAPITULO 8_

La tía Gothi de Patapez vive en medio de ninguna parte. Llevamos al menos diez minutos conduciendo por caminos de tierra sin señalizar. No hay carteles de ningún tipo, solo árboles y más árboles, y luego un breve claro que lleva hacia más árboles. Si Patapez no ha estado aquí en años, no tengo ni idea de por qué parece estar encontrando el camino tan fácilmente.

" ** _¿Estamos perdidos? Lo admitirías si lo estuviéramos, ¿verdad?"_** Patapez sonríe, tal vez con algo de nerviosismo.

" ** _No estamos perdidos. Al menos, todavía. Quizás hayan cambiado algunas carreteras desde la última vez."_**

" ** _¿A quién demonios te refieres? ¿A las ardillas constructoras de carreteras? Ni siquiera parece que hayan pasado coches por aquí en los últimos diez años"_** la arboleda es densa al otro lado de mi ventanilla. El follaje ha regresado para cubrir los huecos invernales.

Hemos tomado demasiados desvíos ya, y he perdido por completo el sentido de la orientación. Puede que hasta nos estemos dirigiendo hacia el norte-sur, no lo sé.

" ** _¡Ajá! Allí está"_** se pavonea Patapez. Me incorporo en mi asiento. Nos estamos aproximando a una pequeña casa de campo blanca. Hay brotes tempranos en el jardín plantado alrededor del porche, y un sendero de baldosas conduce desde el camino de acceso hasta los escalones de entrada. Cuando Patapez enfila el Tempo hacia la pálida grava, toca el claxon. **_"Espero que esté en casa"_** murmura, y salimos del coche.

" ** _Es un sitio bonito"_** comento, y realmente lo pienso. Me sorprende que no haya más vecinos; la propiedad circundante tiene que tener algún valor. Los árboles han sido cuidadosamente plantados alrededor del jardín, protegiéndolo de las miradas desde la carretera, pero abriéndose en la parte delantera para abrazar la casa.

Patapez sube los escalones dando brincos como un sabueso entusiasmado. Debía de actuar igual cuando era un niño que venía a visitar a su tía Gothi. Me pregunto por qué Bocón y ella perderían el contacto. Cuando Patapez golpea la puerta con los nudillos, contengo el aliento, no solo porque desee obtener mis respuestas, sino porque no me apetece ver la expresión decepcionada en el rostro de Patapez como Gothi no esté en casa. No tengo por qué preocuparme. Contesta al tercer toque. Probablemente haya estado en la ventana desde que entramos con el coche. No creo que reciba muchas visitas.

" ** _¡Patapez Igerman! ¡Estás el doble de grande!"_** Gothi sale al porche y abraza a Patapez. Mientras él tiene el rostro dirigido hacia mí. **_"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"_** pregunta Gothi. Es mucho más bajita de lo que esperaba, no creo que mida siquiera el metro y medio. Lleva el pelo sujetado en dos largas trenzas y lo tiene de color blanco por la edad. Unas líneas surcan la suave piel de sus mejillas y pellizcan las comisuras de sus ojos. El jersey tejido con ochos que lleva puesto parece tres tallas más grande que la suya y las medias de compresión se le arremolinan alrededor de los zapatos. Gothi no es ninguna niña. Pero cuando palmea la espalda de Patapez, él se agita por la fuerza del gesto.

" ** _Tía Gothi, este es mi amigo Hipo"_** dice Patapez, y como si él le hubiera dado permiso, ella me mira por fin. Me retiro el pelo de los ojos y despliego mi sonrisa de voy scout. **_"Bocón nos envía para pedirte ayuda"_** añade Patapez bajito. Gothi chasquea la lengua y, al contraer las mejillas, vislumbro el primer atisbo de la bruja que debe haber bajo esos jerséis con dibujos florales. Cuando sus ojos se dirigen como un rayo hacia mi mochila, donde el áthame descansa en su funda, tengo que reprimir el deseo de abandonar el porche.

" ** _Debería haberlo olfateado"_** responde ella con suavidad. Su voz es como las páginas de un libro muy antiguo. Me mira con los ojos entornados. **_"El poder que emana de él"_** su mano serpentea hacia la de Patapez y la palmea firmemente. **_"Entren."_**

El interior de la casa de campo huele a una mezcla de incienso y aroma a anciana. Y no creo que haya cambiado la decoración desde la década de los setenta. La moqueta marrón se extiende hasta donde la vista alcanza, bajo un mobiliario desordenado: una mecedora y un amplio sofá, ambos tapizados con una imitación a terciopelo verde. En el comedor, un aplique de cristal con forma de quinqué cuelga sobre una mesa de formica amarilla. Gothi nos conduce hasta la mesa y nos indica con la mano que nos sentemos. La propia mesa es un revoltijo de velas a medio quemar y varas de incienso. Una vez que nos hemos acomodado, se echa un poco de crema en las manos y las frota vigorosamente.

" ** _¿Tu abuelo está bien?"_** pregunta ella, inclinándose hacia delante sobre los codos y sonriendo a Patapez, con la barbilla apoyada en un puño.

" ** _Estupendamente. Te manda un saludo."_**

" ** _Salúdale también de mi parte"_** dice ella. Su voz me incomoda. El acento y el timbre se parecen demasiado a los de la madre de Astrid. No puedo evitar pensarlo, aunque ambas mujeres no se asemejen en nada. La madre de Astrid, cuando la vi, era más joven que Gothi, y su pelo era un negro moño trenzado, no una mezcla blancuzca. Aun así, al mirar el rostro de Gothi, las imágenes del asesinato de Astrid no quedan muy lejanas. Aparecen de repente en mi recuerdo de la sesión espiritista, con su madre goteando cera negra sobre su vestido blanco, empapado en sangre.

" ** _Esto no es sencillo para ti"_** me dice Gothi con dureza, lo cual no ayuda. Alarga la mano hacia una lata que tiene pintados los puntos cardinales, la abre haciendo palanca y ofrece las galletas de jengibre que hay dentro a Patapez, que coge dos puñados. Una amplia sonrisa se abre en el rostro de Gothi mientras contempla cómo Patapez se lleva unas cuantas galletas a la boca, antes de mirarme otra vez con impaciencia. ¿Se suponía que debía haber dicho algo? ¿Era una pregunta? Chasquea de nuevo la lengua.

" ** _¿Eres amigo de Patapez?"_** Yo asiento con la cabeza.

" ** _Es el mejor, tía Gothi"_** asegura Patapez lanzando migas de galleta de jengibre. Ella le dedica una leve sonrisa.

" ** _Entonces te ayudaré, si puedo"_** Gothi se inclina hacia delante y enciende tres velas, aparentemente al azar. **_"Pregunta lo que quieras saber."_** Respiro hondo. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Tengo la sensación de que la habitación no contiene suficiente aire para explicar la situación de Astrid, cómo acabó maldita, cómo se sacrificó por nosotros, y ahora, por qué no es posible que esté realmente persiguiéndome. Gothi me golpea la mano. Al parecer me he demorado demasiado. **_"Trae"_** me dice, y giro la palma hacia arriba. Su mano es suave, pero siento acero en sus dedos cuando me aprieta los huesos y cierra los ojos. Me pregunto si fue ella quien ayudó a Patapez a desarrollar su capacidad para leer la mente, si es que una cosa así puede enseñarse o fomentarse. Miro a Patapez. Se ha quedado paralizado, con las galletas a medio masticar y los ojos fijos en nuestras manos entrelazadas, como si pudiera ver electricidad o humo fluyendo entre ellas. Esto está durando una eternidad. Y no me siento muy cómodo con todo este toqueteo. Hay algo en Gothi, tal vez el poder que emana de ella, que me está revolviendo el estómago. Y justo cuando estoy a punto de liberarme de un tirón, abre los ojos y me suelta con una enérgica palmada en el reverso de la mano. **_"Este es un guerrero"_** le dice a Patapez. **_"Empuña un arma más antigua que todos nosotros."_** no me mira a propósito y tiene las manos encogidas como cangrejos. Las desliza con nerviosismo sobre la mesa de formica, con los dedos golpeando la tabla. **_"Quieres saber sobre la muchacha."_** añade mirando hacia su regazo. Tiene la barbilla muy inclinada y su voz suena atragantada, como una rana.

" ** _La muchacha"_** susurro.

Gothi me observa con una sonrisa astuta. **_"Tú fuiste quien sacó a Astrid Vestida de Sangre de este mundo."_** continúa. **_"Sentí cuando cruzó al otro lado. Fue como una tormenta muriendo sobre el lago."_**

" ** _Ella misma salió."_** replico. **_"Para salvar mi vida. Y la de Patapez."_** Gothi se encoge de hombros, dando a entender que eso no importa. Hay una bolsa de terciopelo colocada sobre un plato dorado; vacío el contenido y lo esparce. Trato de no mirarlo con demasiada atención. Voy a hacer como si fueran runas talladas. Aunque creo que en realidad son huesos pequeños, tal vez de pájaro, o de lagarto, o quizás de dedos humanos. Contempla su distribución y arquea sus pálidas cejas.

" ** _La muchacha no está ahora contigo."_** dice, y mi corazón da un vuelco. No sé qué es lo que espero. **_"Pero lo estuvo. Hace poco."_** Junto a mí, Patapez inhala rápidamente y se endereza en su asiento. Me da un codazo, creo que para animarme.

" ** _¿Puedes decirnos qué quiere?"_** pregunta Patapez después de que yo permanezca un minuto petrificado. Gothi ladea la cabeza.

" ** _¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Quieres que llame al viento y se lo pregunte? Él tampoco lo sabría. Solo hay una persona a quien preguntárselo porque solo una persona lo sabe. Pídele a Astrid Vestida de Sangre que te entregue sus secretos."_** sus ojos se inclinan hacia mí. **_"Creo que revelaría muchas cosas, por ti. Me resulta difícil escuchar nada aparte del pulso que golpea mis oídos."_**

" ** _No puedo preguntárselo."_** murmuro. **_"No puede hablar."_** mi mente está empezando a salir de la conmoción; empieza a anticiparse y a dar traspiés. **_"Me han asegurado que es imposible regresar. Que ella no debería estar aquí."_**

Gothi se recuesta en la silla. Hace un gesto brusco con la mano hacia mi mochila y el áthame.

" ** _Muéstramelo"_** me pide, y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Patapez asiente con la cabeza, dando su aprobación. Abro la mochila y saco el cuchillo, aún en su funda. Luego lo coloco sobre la mesa, delante de mí. Gothi sacude la cabeza, y yo lo saco. Las llamas de las velas titilan a lo largo de la hoja. Su reacción al fijar los ojos en él es extraña, un simple y molesto tic de emoción en la comisura de su boca arrugada, algo parecido a repugnancia. Finalmente, aparta la mirada y escupe en el suelo. **_"¿Qué sabes de este áthame?"_** me pregunta.

" ** _Sé que era de mi padre antes de ser mío. Sé que envía a los fantasmas que asesinan hacia el otro lado, donde no pueden hacer daño a los vivos."_** Gothi arquea una ceja hacia Patapez. Su cara se parece mucho a la versión anciana de la expresión _«Mira lo que dice este chico»_.

" ** _Bueno y malo. Correcto e incorrecto."_** sacude la cabeza. **_"Este áthame no piensa en esos términos."_** suspira. **_"No sabes mucho. Así que te lo contaré yo. Tú crees que el áthame crea una puerta entre este mundo y el otro."_** levanta primero una mano y luego la otra. **_"El áthame es la puerta. Se abrió hace mucho tiempo y desde entonces ha estado oscilando a un lado y a otro, a un lado y a otro."_** contemplo la mano de Gothi meciéndose a izquierda y derecha. **_"Pero nunca se cierra."_**

" ** _Espera un minuto."_** exclamo. **_"Eso no es así. Los fantasmas no pueden regresar a través del cuchillo."_** miro a Patapez. **_"No funciona de ese modo."_** cojo el áthame de la mesa y lo meto de nuevo en la mochila. Gothi se inclina hacia delante y golpea mi hombro.

" ** _¿Y cómo sabes tú el modo en que funciona?"_** me pregunta. **_"Pero no. No funciona así."_** Estoy empezando a comprender a lo que se refería Patapez al afirmar que no estaba totalmente en sus cabales. **_"Sería necesaria una voluntad fuerte"_** continúa ella **_"y una profunda conexión. Dijiste que Astrid no pasó al otro lado mediante el cuchillo. Pero tendría que saber de él, sentirlo, para encontrarte."_**

" ** _Recibió un corte"_** la interrumpe Patapez entusiasmado. **_"Después del hechizo de visión, Eret cogió el cuchillo y la apuñaló, pero Astrid no murió. O pasó al otro lado, o como se diga."_** Los ojos de Gothi están de nuevo fijos en mi mochila.

" ** _Está conectada al cuchillo. Para ella es como un punto de referencia, un faro. Ignoro por qué los demás son incapaces de seguirlo. Todavía existen misterios, incluso para mí."_** Hay algo extraño en la manera en que observa el cuchillo. Su mirada es intensa, pero distraída. Antes no me di cuenta de que el iris de sus ojos tiene un extraño tono amarillo.

" ** _Pero tía Gothi, aunque estés en lo cierto, ¿cómo puede Hipo hablar con ella? ¿Cómo puede descubrir lo que quiere?"_** La sonrisa de Gothi es amplia y cálida. Casi alegre.

" ** _Tienes que conseguir que la música llegue con más claridad."_** contesta. **_"Debes hablar el lenguaje de su maldición. Del mismo modo que nosotros los finlandeses hemos hablado siempre con los muertos. Con un tambor lapón. Tu abuelo sabrá dónde encontrar uno."_**

" ** _¿Puedes ayudarnos a hacerlo?"_** pregunto yo. **_"Supongo que necesitamos una bruja finlandesa."_**

" ** _Patapez es lo bastante brujo."_** replica ella, aunque él no parece muy seguro de ello.

" ** _Nunca he utilizado uno"_** protesta. **_"No sabría por dónde empezar. Sería mejor que lo hicieras tú. ¿Por favor?"_** El pesar ensombrece los rasgos de Gothi cuando sacude la cabeza. Parece incapaz de seguir mirándole a los ojos y su respiración suena más pesada, más cansada. Probablemente deberíamos irnos. Todas estas preguntas deben resultar agotadoras. Y realmente nos ha proporcionado respuestas y un buen punto de inicio. Me echo hacia atrás, alejándome de la mesa, e intercepto una corriente de aire que atraviesa la estancia; de repente me doy cuenta de lo fríos que tengo los dedos y las mejillas.

Patapez está farfullando, balbucea en voz baja las razones por las que no debería ser él quien hiciera el ritual, asegura que no reconocería un tambor lapón aunque le golpeara en la cara y que probablemente acabaría canalizando el fantasma de Elvis. Pero Gothi no deja de sacudir la cabeza. Cada vez hace más frío. O tal vez ya lo hiciera cuando entramos. Quizás ella no tenga una buena calefacción central en un lugar tan antiguo como este. O tal vez mantenga la temperatura baja para ahorrar dinero.

Finalmente, oigo que Gothi suspira. No es un sonido exasperado. Hay tristeza en él. Y determinación. **_"Ve y coge mi tambor."_** susurra. **_"Está en mi dormitorio. Colgado del muro norte."_** hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el corto pasillo. Veo una rendija de lo que podría ser el baño. El dormitorio debe de estar más adelante. Aquí hay algo que no marcha bien. Y tiene que ver con la manera en que Gothi miró el áthame.

" ** _Gracias, tía Gothi"_** Patapez sonríe y se levanta de la mesa para ir a buscar el tambor. Cuando veo la expresión incómoda de ella, comprendo de repente lo que sucede.

" ** _¡Patapez, no!"_** exclamo, y me alejo de la mesa. Pero llego demasiado tarde. Cuando entro en el dormitorio, él ya se encuentra allí, paralizado a medio camino del muro norte. El tambor está colgado justo donde Gothi dijo que estaría, un objeto oblongo con treinta centímetros de ancho y el doble de largo, un pellejo de animal tirante. La propia Gothi lo está mirando, sentada inmóvil en su mecedora de madera, con la piel grisácea y curtida, los ojos hundidos y los labios despegados de los dientes. Lleva muerta al menos un año. **_"Patapez"_** susurro, y alargo la mano para agarrarle el brazo. Él me rechaza con un grito y sale corriendo. Maldigo en voz baja y descuelgo el tambor de la pared, luego le sigo.

Mientras salimos de la casa me doy cuenta de cómo ha cambiado: aparece cubierta de polvo y manchas de suciedad, y una esquina del sofá está mordida por los roedores. Hay telarañas en los rincones y colgando de los apliques de luz. Patapez no deja de correr hasta que está fuera, en el jardín. Tiene las manos apretadas a ambos lados de la cabeza.

" ** _Oye"_** digo suavemente. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer, ni qué debería decirle. Patapez alarga la mano a la defensiva, y retrocedo. Respira entrecortadamente, jadeando. Creo que está llorando, pero ¿quién podría reprochárselo? Entiendo que no quiera que le vea. Vuelvo la mirada hacia la casa de campo. A su alrededor hay árboles dispersos, y en el jardín no queda nada excepto tierra apelmazada y dura. La capa de pintura blanca del revestimiento exterior es tan delgada que parece como si la hubieran aplicado en una rápida mano de acuarela, dejando que se trasparenten las tablas negras. **_"Lo siento, amigo"_** le digo. **_"Debería haberlo sabido. Había señales"_** las había. Solo que no las vi. O las malinterpreté.

" ** _No pasa nada"_** responde él, y se seca la cara con el reverso de la manga. **_"Gothi nunca me haría daño. Nunca haría daño a nadie. Es solo que estoy sorprendido. No puedo creer que Bocón no me dijera que había muerto."_**

" ** _Tal vez tampoco lo supiera."_**

" ** _Oh, claro que lo sabía"_** asegura Patapez, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se sorbe los mocos y sonríe. Tiene los ojos un poco rojos, pero ya se ha recompuesto. Es un chico duro. Se dirige hacia el Tempo y yo le sigo. **_"Lo sabía"_** repite en voz alta. **_"Lo sabía y me envió aquí de todos modos. ¡Voy a matarle! Te aseguro que le mato."_**

" ** _Tómatelo con calma"_** le pido una vez que estamos dentro del coche, mientras él sigue mascullando sobre el inminente fallecimiento de Bocón. Arranca el motor y se calla.

" ** _Ni hablar. ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Hipo?"_** me mira con asco. **_"¡Me comí las jodidas galletas de jengibre!"_**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Galletas de jengibre con un año de antigüedad ¡QUE RICO! XD ok no…**

 **Ya sé lo que se deben de estar preguntando: ¿Gothi hablando? ¿En serio?... Es extraño, lo sé, pero creí que sería más fácil "hablar" con ella si pudiera responderles con su propia voz :P así que decidí dejar sus cuerdas vocales intactas XD**

 **Ahora, pasando a algo más importante… ¿Se aclararon sus dudas sobre Astrid y el Athame? ¿No? Bueno, aún falta mucho por descubrir. Y la pregunta ahora es: ¿Podrán comunicarse con Astrid y averiguar qué ocurre?**

 **¡Eso lo descubriremos muy pronto!**

 **Por ahora…**

 **¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **Sebas GG:** Me esforcé tanto haciendo el maratón y tu ni lo leíste en su momento :C y aun así me regañas por atrasarme TnT ¡Que malo!... Ok no… Como verás la intriga y el suspenso aumenta con forme avanza la historia, pero muy pronto todo se aclarará… Te invito a leer el original (prácticamente no hay mucha diferencia) es muy bueno, particularmente a mí me gusta leer primero la adaptación y después el original jeje, me evito los spoilers XD

 **The-rider-sel:** Lamento decirte que el misterio jamás acabara… aun… XD y pues Gothi si lo ayudo… de una forma nada normal… pero lo ayudo y eso es lo que importa

 **Naviitho:** Pues al parecer Gothi si fue de ayuda, fue extraño, pero les ayudo… Ahora están más cerca de Astrid, probablemente XD y pues el Athame (así se escribe XD) sigue ocultando muchas cosas… Heather, mmm también… Y Chimuelo :C no lo sé, tal vez aparezca como fantasmita… Uno nunca sabe

 **Antes de irme un último aviso. Más bien una invitación.**

 **Recién comencé a publicar otro fic (si, aunque no lo crean) y pues los invito a leerlo, es 100% original mío de mi XD y, ACLARO, este nuevo fic no afectara en lo absoluto a Astrid Desde el Infierno, hablando de las actualizaciones… así que no os preocupaos XD (no sé si lo dije bien)… Bueno, ahora si…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	12. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Capitulo puntual… Que lo disfruten**

 _CAPITULO 9_

Patapez me deja en el camino de acceso a mi casa, aún refunfuña sobre Bocón y Gothi y las galletas de jengibre.

Me alegro de no tener que presenciar la confrontación. En mi opinión, comerse las galletas no tiene ninguna importancia en comparación con el asunto de que Bocón enviara a su nieto a visitar, inconscientemente, a un familiar muerto, pero oye, cada uno tiene sus fobias. Y al parecer a Patapez le dan grima los aperitivos de los muertos.

Entre gruñidos y escupitajos a través de la ventanilla, Patapez me dijo que necesitaría al menos una semana para investigar sobre el tambor lapón y el ritual adecuado para canalizar a Astrid. Yo le ofrecí mi expresión más compresiva y asentí con la cabeza, conteniendo el deseo de agarrar lo más parecido a un palillo y empezar a interpretar un solo de tambor en mi regazo. Vaya estupidez. Ser cuidadoso y hacer las cosas bien desde el principio son requisitos casi imprescindibles. No sé qué tengo en la cabeza.

Cuando entro en casa, me doy cuenta de que soy incapaz de sentarme tranquilamente. No me apetece comer ni ver la televisión. No quiero hacer nada, excepto averiguar más. Mi madre franquea la puerta diez minutos después con una gigantesca caja de pizza en el brazo, y se queda parada al verme caminar arriba y abajo.

" ** _¿Qué ocurre?"_**

" ** _Nada"_** respondo. **_"Esta tarde he hecho una interesante visita a la tía muerta de Patapez. Nos ha mostrado una manera de comunicarnos con Astrid."_** Aparte de abrir ligeramente los ojos, su reacción es absolutamente nula. Casi se encoge de hombros antes de atravesar lentamente el salón hacia la cocina. Una rápida chispa de ira hormiguea en mis muñecas. Esperaba más. Esperaba que se mostrara entusiasmada, que se alegrara de que pudiera hablar de nuevo con Astrid para asegurarme de que está bien.

" ** _Tú has conversado con la tía muerta de Patapez"_** dice mientras abre con calma la caja de la pizza. **_"Y yo con Johan, esta tarde."_**

" ** _¿Qué pasa contigo? No acabo de contarte que hay un nuevo especial en tu restaurante favorito. Ni que me he dado un golpe en el dedo gordo del pie, aunque estoy seguro de que a eso le habrías dedicado más atención."_** Dije con cierto fastidio.

" ** _Me dijo que deberías dejarlo."_**

" ** _No sé qué les pasa a todos"_** exclamo. **_"Todo el mundo me dice que la abandone. Que lo olvide. Como si fuera tan fácil. Como si pudiera seguir viéndola así. Quiero decir que, ¡maldita sea!, ¡Heather piensa que soy un psicópata!"_**

" ** _Hipo"_** dice mi madre. **_"Tranquilízate. Johan tiene sus razones. Y creo que está en lo cierto. Puedo sentir que sucede algo."_**

" ** _Pero no sabes el qué, ¿no es así? Quiero decir que es algo malo, pero no lo sabes exactamente. Y crees que debería dejar que lo que le esté sucediendo a Astrid siga sucediéndole, ¿por qué? ¿Por tu intuición femenina?"_**

" ** _¡Oye!"_** exclama con voz grave.

" ** _Lo siento"_** contesto bruscamente.

" ** _No soy simplemente tu preocupada madre, Hipo Abadejo III. Soy una bruja. La intuición tiene gran importancia."_** su mandíbula adquiere esa peculiar expresión suya de cuando preferiría masticar cuero a decir lo que piensa. **_"Tú no solo quieres asegurarte de que está bien. Tú quieres traerla de vuelta aquí."_** Bajo los ojos. **_"Y, por Dios, Hipo, parte de mí desea que eso fuera posible. Ella salvó tu vida y vengó la muerte de mi marido. Pero no puedes seguir por ese camino."_**

" ** _¿Por qué no?"_** pregunto, y mi voz suena amarga.

" ** _Porque hay reglas."_** contesta ella. **_"Y no deberían romperse."_** Alzo los ojos y la miro.

" ** _No has dicho que no «puedan» romperse."_**

" ** _Hipo…"_** trata de decir algo más pero le interrumpo.

" ** _Como esto dure un minuto más, voy a volverme loco."_** Digo con cierto toque de desesperación levantando las manos y dirigiéndome a mi habitación, cerrando los oídos a todo lo que mi madre me dice mientras subo las escaleras, atragantándome con el millón de palabras que desearía gritarles a todos a la cara. Patapez parece la única persona remotamente interesada en descubrir lo que está sucediendo.

Astrid me está esperando en la habitación. Le cuelga la cabeza como si tuviera el cuello roto; sus ojos se giran hacia los míos.

" ** _Esto es demasiado, justo ahora."_** susurro, y ella articula algo como respuesta. No trato de leerle los labios. Hay demasiada sangre negra derramándose por ellos. Poco a poco se aleja; yo trato de mantener los ojos fijos en la alfombra, pero no puedo, no del todo, así que cuando se lanza por la ventana veo su vestido revolotear mientras cae, y escucho el golpe sordo de su cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo. **_"Maldita sea"_** exclamo con la voz atrapada entre un gruñido y un gemido. Mis puños golpean la pared, la cómoda; tiro de un golpe la lámpara de la mesilla. Las palabras de mi madre resuenan en mis oídos, haciendo que parezca sencillo. Habla como si pensara que soy un niño con fantasías de héroe que salva a la chica y se aleja con ella hacia el atardecer. ¿En qué tipo de mundo cree que he crecido?

 ** _(…)_**

" ** _Probablemente haga falta sangre"_** dice Patapez con un tono apesadumbrado que no corresponde con el disimulado entusiasmo que muestran sus ojos. **_"Casi siempre hace falta sangre."_**

" ** _¿Sí? Bueno, si va a ser más de medio litro, avísame ahora, para que pueda almacenarla."_** contesto yo, y él sonríe. Estamos junto a su casillero hablando del ritual, que todavía no ha elaborado de manera precisa. Aunque para ser justo, solo ha pasado un día y medio. La sangre de la que está hablando es el conducto —la conexión con el otro lado— o el precio. No estoy seguro de cuál. Se ha referido a ella en ambos sentidos, como un puente y como un peaje. Tal vez se trate de las dos cosas, y el otro lado sea básicamente una carretera de peaje.

Patapez se muestra un poco nervioso mientras hablamos, creo que porque percibe mi entusiasmo. Probablemente también note que no he dormido mucho. Estoy hecho un verdadero asco. Patapez se endereza cuando se acerca Heather, cuyo aspecto es diez veces mejor que el nuestro, como siempre. Lleva el pelo recogido con una pinza, y le oscila alegremente en una brillante curva negra. Los destellos de sus pulseras de plata me hacen daño en los ojos.

" ** _Hola, Patapez_**." dice ella. **_"Hola, zombi Hipo."_**

" ** _Hola"_** respondo yo. **_"Supongo que sabrás lo que sucedió."_**

" ** _Sí, Patapez me lo contó. Un asunto bastante espeluznante."_** Me encojo de hombros.

" ** _No fue tan terrible. Gothi estuvo amable. Deberías haber venido."_**

" ** _Bueno, tal vez lo habría hecho si no me hubieran echado del club de una patada."_** Baja los ojos y Patapez se pone inmediatamente a la defensiva, pidiendo disculpas por la actitud de Bocón, insistiendo en que se pasó de la raya; Heather asiente con la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. Algo está sucediendo tras las pestañas caídas de Heather. Ella cree que no la estoy mirando, o tal vez piense que el cansancio me impide darme cuenta, pero incluso a través del agotamiento veo de qué se trata, y me obliga a contener el aliento…

Heather se sintió agradecida de quedar fuera. En algún momento entre el tallado de la runa y quedar clavada a una pared con una horca, la situación se volvió insoportable para ella. Está ahí, en sus ojos; en el modo en que se detienen tristemente en Patapez cuando él no está mirando, y en cómo parpadean y muestran una chispa de falso interés cuando él le describe el ritual. Y durante todo el tiempo, Patapez no deja de sonreír, ajeno al hecho de que ella básicamente ya no está aquí. Tengo la impresión de haber visto los últimos diez minutos de esta película antes que los demás.

 ** _(…)_**

Hacer todo el curso en un mismo instituto es algo que no experimentaba desde octavo, y tengo que decir que resulta algo odioso. Es lunes de la última semana del curso, y como tenga que firmar un solo anuario más, voy a hacerlo con la sangre del propietario. Gente con la que jamás he hablado se acerca con un bolígrafo y una sonrisa, ansiando algo más personal que un _«espero que pases un buen verano»_ , cuando tales esperanzas son vanas. Y no puedo evitar sospechar que lo que realmente desean es que les escriba algo críptico o alguna locura, una nueva pista que añadir al molino de los rumores. Ha sido tentador, pero hasta el momento no lo he hecho.

De repente, siento un golpecito en el hombro, me vuelvo para encontrarme con Cait Hecht, mi cita arruinada de hace dos semanas, y estoy a punto de caerme sobre el casillero.

" ** _Hola, Hipo"_** me sonríe. **_"¿Me firmas el anuario?"_**

" ** _Por supuesto."_** respondo y lo cojo, haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar en algo personal, pero lo único que se me pasa por la cabeza es _«espero que pases un buen verano»_. Escribo mi nombre y a continuación, una coma. ¿Y ahora qué? _« ¿Perdona el desaire, pero me recordabas a una chica a la que maté?»_. O tal vez, _«Nunca habría funcionado. La chica a la que quiero te habría destripado»_.

" ** _¿Vas a hacer algo interesante este verano?"_** me pregunta.

" ** _Eh, no sé. Tal vez viajar un poco."_**

" ** _Pero, ¿volverás en otoño?"_** arquea las cejas delicadamente, aunque no es más que una charla trivial. Heather me contó que Cait empezó a salir con Quentin Davis dos días después de lo de la cafetería. Me tranquilizó saberlo, y ahora me tranquiliza ver que no parece en absoluto disgustada.

" ** _Buena pregunta"_** respondo, antes de rendirme y garabatear _«espero que pases un buen verano»_ en la esquina de la página.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Ya sé, ya sé, demasiado corto y nada interesante… Realmente siento eso, esta semana fue un poco pesada y recién acabo de comenzar y terminar el capítulo :P**

 **Peor es nada ¿o no?**

 **Bueno, ahora…**

 **¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **Sebas GG:** Creí que había quedado claro en la primera parte que esto era un libro FISICO._. Tal parece que soy PESIMA dando explicaciones XD Aclarando, Anna Vestida de Sangre y Anna Desde El Infierno son libros FISICOS y estos hermosos fics son la adaptación :P y sobre lo del suspenso, mmm no prometo nada XD aceptaré lo que tengas y quieras hacerme pero no puedo evitar el suspenso, lo de no tardarme tanto tal vez si…

 **Alexa HSGS:** Un gran trauma jajaja, pero parece que ya lo superó.

 **Naviitho:** No sé qué irá a hacer Bocón cuando se entere. Pero lo más probable es que insista con lo mismo, tal y como Valka y Johan lo hacen/hicieron. Astrid, mmm, ¿quieres realmente saberlo?... Y Heather, creo que ya se aclaró un poquito lo que pasa por su mente.

 _ **¿Notaron que esta vez no hice preguntas molestas y/o estúpidas? ¿Si? ¿No? Buuueenuuu… No se acostumbren que eso fue solo porque estoy canshada :c**_

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	13. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Todos ajústense en sus asientos, preparen los calmantes y asegúrense de tener algún chocolate para el estrés XD**

 **¡EL MOMENTO QUE TANTO HAN ESPERADO HA LLEGADO! (Uppss spoiler XD)**

 _CAPITULO 10_

No se ve ninguna luz a través de la ventanilla del coche de Heather, excepto la de las estrellas y el pálido resplandor de la ciudad a nuestra espalda. Patapez esperó a que hubiera luna nueva. Nos aseguró que era el mejor momento para la canalización. También dijo que ayudaría que estuviéramos cerca del lugar donde Astrid cruzó al otro lado, así que nos dirigimos hacia los restos de su antigua casa. Encaja. Tiene sentido. Pero con solo pensarlo se me reseca la boca; Patapez va a explicarnos todo una vez que lleguemos allí, porque en la tienda apenas podía sentarme tranquilo y escuchar.

" ** _¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo, Hipo?"_** pregunta Heather, mirándome a través del espejo retrovisor.

" ** _Tengo que hacerlo"_** respondo, y ella asiente con la cabeza.

Cuando Heather decidió hacer el ritual con nosotros, me sorprendió. Desde aquel día en el pasillo, cuando vi el desapego merodeando por sus ojos, no he sido capaz de mirarla del mismo modo. Aunque tal vez me equivocara. Tal vez estuviera alucinando. Es lo que provocan tres horas de sueño repletas de imágenes de tu novia quitándose la vida.

" ** _Quizás no funcione en absoluto, ¿lo sabes?"_** dice Patapez.

" ** _Oye, no pasa nada. Lo estás intentando, ¿no? Es todo lo que podemos hacer"_** mis palabras y mi voz suenan sensatas. Juiciosas. Pero es porque no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme. Va a funcionar. Patapez está tenso como la cuerda de un violín, y no es necesario un diapasón para sentir las ráfagas de energía que fluyen de su cuerpo. Como dijo la tía Gothi, es lo bastante brujo.

" ** _Chicos"_** dice Patapez. **_"Cuando esto acabe, ¿podemos ir a comer una hamburguesa o algo?"_**

" ** _¿Estás pensando en comida ahora?"_** pregunta Heather.

" ** _Oye, tú no te has pasado los últimos tres días ayunando, tomando té de ruda y bebiendo solo las asquerosas pociones de purificación de crisantemo que hace Bocón"_** Heather y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa a través del espejo. **_"No es sencillo convertirse en un recipiente. Me estoy muriendo de hambre."_** Le doy una palmadita en el hombro.

" ** _Amigo, cuando esto acabe, te voy a comprar todo el jodido menú."_**

El coche se queda en silencio cuando nos desviamos hacia la carretera de Astrid. Parte de mí espera doblar la esquina y toparse con la casa, aún en pie, aun pudriéndose sobre sus cimientos desmoronados. En vez de eso, hay un espacio vacío.

Los faros del coche de Heather iluminan el camino de acceso, el cual conduce a ninguna parte. Después de que la casa explosionara, aparecieron los trabajadores del ayuntamiento y retiraron los escombros en un esfuerzo por determinar la causa del estallido. Nunca la encontraron, aunque como es habitual, no la buscaron realmente. Husmearon por el sótano, se encogieron de hombros y lo rellenaron con tierra. Ahora todo lo que había quedado está completamente tapado. El lugar donde se alzaba la casa parece un solar, un espacio de tierra apelmazada y cubierto de malas hierbas. Si hubieran mirado con más atención, o excavado más, podrían haber encontrado los cadáveres de las víctimas de Astrid. Pero los muertos y lo desconocido seguían susurrándoles que debían alejarse suavemente y olvidarlo.

" ** _Explícame otra vez lo que vamos a hacer"_** dice Heather. Su voz es firme, pero tiene los dedos aferrados al volante como si fuera a arrancarlo.

" ** _Debería ser relativamente sencillo"_** responde Patapez mientras rebusca en el bolso con bandolera, asegurándose de que se ha acordado de todo. **_"O, si no sencillo, al menos relativamente simple. Por lo que me contó Bocón, las brujas finlandesas utilizaban el tambor con bastante frecuencia, para controlar el mundo de los espíritus y hablar con los muertos."_**

" ** _Parece justo lo que necesitamos"_** añado yo.

" ** _Sí. El truco está en ser selectivo. A las brujas no les importaba demasiado con quién contactaban. Siempre y cuando consiguieran hablar con alguien, se figuraban que eran sabias. Pero nosotros queremos a Astrid. Y ahí es donde entras en juego tú y la casa."_** Bueno, esto se está alargando demasiado. Abro la puerta y salgo. El aire es suave, hay solo una ligera brisa. Cuando mis zapatos hacen crujir la grava, el sonido me provoca una ráfaga de nostalgia, una sacudida que me devuelve seis meses atrás, cuando la casa victoriana seguía en pie y yo venía por la noche a hablar con la chica muerta que la habitaba. Recuerdos cálidos y borrosos.

Heather me pasa el foco de camping del maletero. Le ilumina el rostro. **_"Oye"_** le digo. **_"No tienes por qué hacerlo. Patapez y yo podemos arreglarnos solos."_** Por un segundo, parece aliviada. Pero luego los característicos ojos entornados de Heather recuperan su lugar.

" ** _No me vengas con esa mierda. Bocón puede prohibirme que vaya a sus meriendas con muertos si quiere, pero tú no. Estoy aquí para descubrir lo que le sucedió a Astrid. Se lo debemos, todos nosotros."_** Cuando pasa a mi lado, me da un golpecito con el hombro para levantarme el ánimo; yo sonrío, aunque las quemaduras todavía me duelen. Después de que esto haya acabado, voy a hablar con ella; vamos a hablar todos. Necesitamos descubrir qué está pasando por su cabeza y aclararlo.

Patapez va por delante de nosotros. Ha sacado su linterna y está iluminando de manera estroboscópica el solar. Menos mal que los vecinos más cercanos se encuentran a kilómetro y medio de distancia y separados por un denso bosque. Probablemente pensarían que había aterrizado un ovni.

Cuando Patapez llega al lugar donde antes se alzaba la casa, no vacila, y se dirige al trote hacia el centro. Sé lo que está buscando: el lugar donde la madre de Astrid abrió un hueco entre mundos. Y por el que Astrid atravesó.

" ** _Vamos"_** dice después de un minuto, y nos hace señas con la mano. Heather se acerca, avanzando con cuidado. Yo respiro hondo. No será igual que si mis pies franquearan el umbral. Esto es lo que quería, lo que he estado esperando desde que Astrid desapareció. Las respuestas se encuentran a menos de cincuenta metros.

" ** _¿Hipo?"_** pregunta Heather.

" ** _Justo detrás de ti"_** respondo, y en un instante surcan en mi mente todos los tópicos que haya podido escuchar sobre que la ignorancia es ciega o que es mejor permanecer en la oscuridad. Pienso que tal vez no debería haber deseado que esto se convirtiera en realidad. Me gustaría que las respuestas que obtenga esta noche me digan que no se trataba de Astrid, que Gothi estaba equivocada y que Astrid está en paz. Ojalá que lo que quiera que me está acechando sea algo distinto, algo maligno con lo que pueda luchar. Es egoísta querer que Astrid regrese. Dondequiera que se encuentre tiene que estar mejor que maldecida y atrapada. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Solo unos segundos más y mis pies se descongelan. Me transportan a través de la tierra que el ayuntamiento utilizó para rellenar el sótano, y no siento nada. Ninguna descarga cósmica; ni siquiera un escalofrío por la espalda. No queda nada de Astrid ni de su maldición. Probablemente se desvaneciera todo en el mismo instante en que la casa explosionó. Mamá, Bocón y Patapez deben de haberlo comprobado diez veces, colocándose en las esquinas del terreno y lanzando runas.

En el centro del solar de tierra, Patapez está dibujando un amplio círculo en el suelo con la punta de un áthame. No el mío, sino uno de Bocón —uno largo y de aspecto teatral con el mango labrado y una joya en el extremo—. La mayoría de la gente afirmaría que es mucho más bonito que el mío, y más valioso. Pero es mera apariencia. Patapez puede utilizarlo para dibujar un círculo mágico, pero es su poder de mago lo que crea la protección. Si Patapez no lo empuñara, lo mejor sería utilizar ese áthame para cortar un buen filete. Heather está de pie en el centro del círculo, sujetando una vara de incienso encendida y susurrando el conjuro de protección que Patapez le ha enseñado. Él también lo está recitando, pero dos tiempos después que ella de modo que suena como una canción en la que las voces se persiguen. Dejo el foco de camping en el suelo, dentro del círculo pero junto al borde. El cántico termina y Patapez nos indica con la cabeza que nos sentemos. La tierra está fría, pero al menos se encuentra seca. Patapez se arrodilla y coloca el tambor lapón en el suelo, delante de él. También ha traído un palillo. Parece un palillo normal con una enorme nube de azúcar blanca en un extremo. Hay poca luz y apenas se ven los dibujos pintados sobre la tensa piel del tambor. Cuando lo llevaba encima en el trayecto de vuelta desde la casa de Gothi, vi que estaba cubierto de figuras esquemáticas, rojizas y descoloridas que parecían una representación primitiva de una escena de caza.

" ** _Parece muy antiguo"_** comenta Heather **_". ¿De qué crees que estará hecho?"_** sonríe con picardía. **_"¿Tal vez de piel de dinosaurio?"_** Me río, pero Patapez se aclara la garganta.

" ** _El ritual es bastante sencillo"_** nos explica **_", pero también potente. No deberíamos entrar en él con un estado de ánimo demasiado relajado"_** está limpiando la tierra de su áthame, frotándolo con alcohol, y sé por qué se está tomando la molestia. Tenía razón cuando aseguró que necesitaríamos sangre. Y pretende utilizar su áthame para conseguirla de mí. "Aunque, ya que tienes curiosidad, Bocón sospecha que este tambor está hecho de piel humana." Heather lanza un grito ahogado. **_"No de la víctima de un asesinato ni nada parecido,"_** continúa. **_"sino probablemente del último chamán de la tribu."_** Por supuesto no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero me contó que los mejores estaban a menudo hechos de eso, y Gothi no perdía el tiempo con productos de mala calidad. Probablemente era un legado de su propia familia. Patapez habla distraídamente, sin darse cuenta de la manera en que Heather traga saliva, sin poder alejar la mirada del tambor. Sé lo que está pensando. Con ese nuevo dato, su aspecto es completamente distinto al que tenía solo unos segundos atrás. Podría ser incluso una caja torácica humana, reseca y colocada delante de nosotros.

" ** _¿Qué va a suceder exactamente cuándo hagamos el ritual?"_** pregunta Heather.

" ** _No lo sé"_** responde Patapez. **_"Si sale bien, escucharemos la voz de Astrid. Algunos textos incluyen vagas referencias a la aparición de niebla, o humo. Y podría levantarse viento. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que yo estaré en trance cuando ocurra. Puede que sepa lo que está sucediendo, o no. Y si algo va mal, no serviré de mucho para detenerlo."_** Incluso a la débil luz del foco de camping, veo que el color desaparece casi por completo de las mejillas de Heather.

" ** _Eso es realmente estupendo. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer si ocurre algo?"_**

" ** _No se dejen llevar por el pánico"_** Patapez sonríe con expresión nerviosa. Le alarga a Heather algo que brilla. Cuando ella abre la mano, encuentra el encendedor de Patapez. **_"Esto es algo complicado de explicar. El tambor es como una herramienta, para encontrar el camino hacia el otro lado. Bocón dice que se trata sobre todo de encontrar el ritmo adecuado, como sintonizar la frecuencia correcta en la radio. Una vez que lo encuentre, la puerta tiene que canalizarse a través de la sangre. La sangre del que busca. La de Hipo. Tú le cortarás para que gotee sobre su áthame, que colocaremos en el centro del círculo."_**

" ** _¿A qué te refieres con que yo le cortaré?"_** pregunta Heather.

" ** _Bueno, él no puede hacerlo por sí mismo y yo estaré en trance."_** responde Patapez como si fuera obvio.

" ** _Puedes hacerlo."_** animo a Heather. **_"Piensa simplemente en lo que te avergoncé en aquella cita. Estarás deseando apuñalarme."_** No parece tranquilizarse, pero cuando Patapez le acerca su áthame, ella lo coge.

" ** _¿Cuándo?"_** pregunta Heather.

Patapez responde con una sonrisa ladeada: **_"Espero que reconozcas el momento."_** Su mueca me desconcierta un poco. Es el primer indicio de _«nuestro»_ Patapez que vemos desde que llegamos aquí. Normalmente, cuando hay que realizar un hechizo, es pura eficiencia, y de repente se me ocurre que en realidad no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo.

" ** _¿Es peligroso? Para ti, me refiero."_** le pregunto.

Patapez se encoge de hombros y sacude una mano. **_"No te preocupes por eso. Necesitamos respuestas, ¿no? Antes de que te vuelvas completamente loco. Así que vamos a empezar. Heather"_** la mira **_", si algo va mal, tienes que quemar la sangre del áthame de Hipo. Simplemente cógelo y acerca la llama a la hoja. ¿Vale?"_**

" ** _¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo Hipo?"_**

" ** _Por la misma razón por la que tienes que cortarle tú. Porque técnicamente estás fuera del ritual. Una vez que esto empiece, no sé lo que va a sucederle a Hipo, o a mí."_** Heather está tiritando, a pesar de que no haga mucho frío. Tiene algunas dudas en la punta de la lengua, así que antes de que pueda decir nada, cojo el áthame de mi bolsillo trasero, lo saco de su funda y lo coloco en el suelo.

" ** _Es un punto de referencia, como dijo Gothi."_** nos explica Patapez. **_"Esperemos que Astrid pueda seguirlo hasta nosotros"_** rebusca en el bolso con bandolera, saca un puñado de varas de incienso y se las tiende a Heather para que las encienda y las sople antes de clavarlas en la tierra suelta alrededor de él. Cuento siete. El humo aromático asciende en suaves espirales grisáceas. Patapez respira hondo. **_"Una cosa más_** " añade, tomando el palillo. **_"No abandonen el círculo hasta que todo haya acabado"_** pone esa expresión de _«vamos allá»_ y me gustaría decirle que tenga cuidado, pero siento el rostro totalmente paralizado. Incluso parpadear supone un reto. Hace un giro con la muñeca y empieza a golpear el tambor; el sonido es bajo e intenso. Tiene una calidad pesada y con eco, y aunque estoy casi seguro de que Patapez carece de experiencia tocando el tambor, cada golpe parece planificado. Como si siguiera una partitura. Incluso cuando cambia el ritmo y la duración del golpeteo.

El tiempo pasa. No sé cuánto. Tal vez treinta segundos, tal vez diez minutos. El sonido del tambor confunde mis sentidos. El aire parece cargarse con el humo del incienso y noto una sensación de mareo alrededor de mi cabeza.

Miro a Heather. Parpadea deprisa y tiene unas cuantas gotas de sudor en la frente, pero por lo demás parece atenta. Patapez respira de manera lenta y superficial. Suena como si formara parte del ritmo. Los golpes se detienen y vuelven a estallar. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Luego comienzan de nuevo, más rápidos esta vez y menos intensos. El humo del incienso oscila adelante y atrás. Está sucediendo. Patapez está encontrando el camino.

" ** _Heather"_** susurro, y alargo la mano por encima de mi áthame, que descansa en el suelo. Ella me agarra la muñeca y acerca el cuchillo de Patapez a mi palma.

" ** _Hipo"_** dice, y sacude la cabeza.

" ** _Vamos, no pasa nada"_** insisto; Heather traga con dificultad y luego se muerde el labio. El filo del cuchillo roza la carne de mi palma, primero como una leve presión y luego una breve punzada caliente. La sangre gotea sobre mi áthame, manchando la hoja. Casi chisporrotea. O tal vez no lo haga.

Algo le está sucediendo al aire; se mueve a nuestro alrededor como una serpiente y por encima del sonido del tambor escucho el aullido del viento en mis oídos, solo que no hay viento. Nada arrastra el humo del incienso. Se arremolina incesantemente hacia arriba.

" ** _¿Se supone que debe suceder esto?"_** pregunta Heather.

" ** _No te preocupes. No pasa nada."_** respondo yo, pero no tengo ni idea. Lo que quiera que esté sucediendo, funciona pero sin funcionar. Ocurre, pero demasiado despacio. Todo lo que está dentro del círculo parece algo tratando de salir de una jaula. El aire se vuelve denso, se congestiona, y me gustaría que hubiera luna para que la oscuridad no resultara tan espeluznante. Deberíamos haber dejado el foco de camping encendido. Continúa goteando sangre de mi mano sobre el áthame. No sé cuánta habré perdido. No puede ser mucha, pero mi cerebro no funciona bien. Apenas veo a través de todo el humo, sin embargo no recuerdo cuándo ha aparecido, ni cómo ha podido salir tal cantidad de siete varas de incienso.

Heather dice algo pero no la oigo, aunque creo que está gritando. Parece como si el áthame palpitara. Verlo cubierto con mi sangre resulta extraño, como una imagen combada. Mi sangre en la hoja. Mi sangre dentro del cuchillo. El tambor suena y la respiración de Patapez retumba en el aire… o tal vez sea mi propia respiración y los latidos de mi corazón, aporreándome los oídos. Unas intensas náuseas ascienden por mi garganta. Tengo que hacer algo antes de que se apoderen de mí, o antes de que Heather acabe presa del pánico y abandone el círculo. Mi mano se dirige bruscamente hacia el tambor y presiona la tensa piel. No sé por qué. Un simple y extraño impulso. Mi mano deja tras de sí una marca roja y húmeda. Durante un instante resalta, brillante y tribal. Luego desaparece bajo la superficie del tambor, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

" ** _Patapez, amigo, no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder seguir haciendo esto"_** susurro. Apenas puedo distinguir el brillo de sus ojos a través del humo. No me oye.

Un grito femenino corta el aire, desgarrador y brutal. Y no ha sido Heather. Un grito como un cuchillo de carnicero para los oídos, y antes incluso de ver los primeros mechones ondulantes de pelo rubio sé que Patapez lo ha logrado. Ha encontrado el ritmo de Astrid.

Cuando todo esto empezó, traté de no pensar en lo que podría suceder, para evitar decepciones. Ahora resulta que fue innecesario, pues jamás podría haber imaginado lo que tengo frente a mí.

Astrid irrumpe dentro del círculo, como si el tambor de Patapez la hubiera arrastrado desde otra dimensión. Atraviesa el aire como una bomba sónica y golpea una superficie invisible a un metro del suelo. No es la silenciosa niña vestida de blanco a la que Patapez ha llamado, sino la diosa con venas negras, monstruosa y hermosa, empapada en sangre. Su pelo rubio se agita a su espalda en una nube, y mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas. Está justo delante de mí, salpicada de rojo, y durante un segundo soy incapaz de recordar por qué, o qué se suponía que tenía que decir. La sangre gotea de su vestido, pero no alcanza la tierra en ningún momento, porque ella no está donde se encuentra el suelo. Simplemente estamos mirando a través de una ventana abierta.

" ** _Astrid"_** susurro. Durante un instante, enseña los dientes y sus ojos color azul, oscuros como la noche se agrandan. Pero en vez de responder, sacude la cabeza y los cierra con fuerza. Sus puños golpean una superficie invisible. **_"¡Astrid!"_** más alto esta vez.

" ** _No estás aquí"_** contesta ella, bajando la mirada; el alivio fluye por mi pecho, dejando mis entrañas en carne viva y gelatinosa. Me oye. Es algo.

" ** _Tú tampoco estás aquí"_** digo yo. Su imagen. Su dimensión. No las había olvidado, pero verla de nuevo me deslumbra. Está en cuclillas, a la defensiva como un gato bufando.

" ** _Eres solo fruto de mi imaginación."_** argumenta ella. Sus palabras suenan como las mías, igual que las mías. Miro a Patapez que mantiene el ritmo en el tambor, respirando de manera acompasada. Un oscuro círculo de sudor se ha extendido alrededor del cuello de su camiseta, y hay chorros surcando su cara por el esfuerzo. Tal vez no dispongamos de mucho tiempo.

" ** _Es lo mismo que yo pensé la primera vez que apareciste en mi casa."_** Le digo. **_"Lo que intenté decirme a mí mismo cuando te metiste dentro de aquel horno o te tiraste por la ventana."_**

Una prudente esperanza agita el rostro de Astrid, o eso creo. Resulta difícil de decir, de interpretar las emociones a través de las venas negras.

" ** _¿Eras realmente tú?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Yo no me tiré"_** murmura sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. **_"Me tiraron. Hacia abajo, sobre las piedras. Me arrastraron. Me arrastraron dentro para que ardiera"_** se estremece, tal vez por el recuerdo, igual que yo. Pero tengo que encauzar la conversación.

" ** _La chica a la que estamos viendo ahora, ¿eres tú?"_** no hay tiempo, pero no sé qué decir. Parece tan confusa. ¿Era realmente ella? ¿Estaba pidiéndome ayuda?

" ** _¿Me ves?"_** pregunta ella, y antes de que pueda responder, la diosa oscura se desvanece. Las venas negras desaparecen de su piel pálida, y el pelo se sosiega y se torna de un rubio más claro y brillante, colgando lacio sobre sus hombros. Cuando se arrodilla, su vestido blanco se arruga en torno a sus piernas. Está cubierto de manchas negras. Sus manos revolotean sobre su regazo y sus ojos, sus ojos azules y fieros, se muestran inseguros. Se mueven a un lado y a otro. **_"No te veo. Está oscuro."_** el remordimiento convierte sus palabras en sonidos vacilantes y callados. No sé qué decir. Tiene costras recientes en los nudillos, y sus brazos están llenos de moratones. Unas delgadas cicatrices surcan sus hombros. No puede ser. **_"¿Por qué no puedo verte?"_**

" ** _No lo sé."_** respondo rápidamente. El humo asciende, arremolinándose entre nosotros, y siento alivio al apartar la mirada, al parpadear. Noto sensación de ahogo en la parte posterior de la garganta. **_"Esto es solo una ventana que Patapez ha logrado abrir"_** le explico. Algo va mal. Dondequiera que esté, no es el lugar al que se suponía que debía ir. Las cicatrices en los brazos. Los moratones. **_"¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde te has hecho esas heridas?"_** Baja la mirada hacia su cuerpo, aparentemente sorprendida, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que están ahí.

" ** _Sabía que estabas a salvo"_** dice suavemente. **_"Después de que cruzáramos al otro lado. Lo sabía."_** sonríe, pero no transmite ningún sentimiento real. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Trago saliva.

" ** _¿Dónde estás?"_** Su pelo cae sobre sus mejillas y tiene la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera sé si cree realmente que estemos teniendo esta conversación.

" ** _En el infierno"_** susurra como si fuera obvio. **_"Estoy en el infierno."_**

No. No, ese no es el lugar al que pertenece. No era donde se suponía que iría. Se suponía que debería estar en paz. Se suponía…, no sigo porque ¿qué demonios sé yo? No son decisiones mías. Es simplemente lo que yo deseaba, y lo que traté de creer.

" ** _Me estás pidiendo ayuda, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso me mostraste esas cosas?"_** Sacude la cabeza.

" ** _No. No pensé que pudieras verlo. No pensé que fuera real. Simplemente te imaginé. Resultaba más sencillo si veía tu rostro"_** sacude de nuevo la cabeza. **_"Lo siento. No quiero que lo veas."_** Tiene un corte abultado y con costra en la curva del hombro. No tiene buen aspecto. No sé quién o qué decide, pero voy a empezar a hacerlo yo. Esto no puede seguir así.

" ** _Astrid, escucha. Voy a traerte de vuelta aquí. Voy a encontrar la manera de traerte a casa. ¿Entiendes?"_** Gira la cabeza bruscamente hacia la derecha, y permanece quieta y tensa como un animal de presa escondiéndose de un lobo. Instintivamente, me quedo en silencio y contemplo lo rápido que sube y baja su caja torácica. Tras unos largos segundos, se relaja.

" ** _Deberías marcharte."_** dice ella. **_"Me va a encontrar. Te va a oír."_**

" ** _¿Quién?"_** le pregunto. **_"¿Quién va a encontrarte?"_**

" ** _Siempre lo consigue."_** continúa como si no me hubiera escuchado. **_"Y entonces abrasa. Y corta. Y mata. Aquí no puedo enfrentarme a él. No puedo ganar."_** Su cabello está comenzando a opacarse, varios mechones comienzan a iniciar el serpenteo sobre su cabeza. Hay un tono de despedida en su voz. Está pendiente de un hilo.

" ** _Tú puedes enfrentarte a cualquiera."_** susurro yo.

" ** _Este es su mundo. Son sus regla_** **s."** Ahora habla sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto, de nuevo en cuclillas. La sangre comienza a filtrarse a través de la tela blanca. Su pelo se crispa y se vuelve completamente oscuro perdiendo todo su brillo.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando al hacer esto? Es un millón de veces peor verla frente a mí y aun así a un mundo de distancia. Cierro los puños para evitar alargar las manos hacia ella. La energía que concentra el humo que hay entre nosotros acumula cien mil voltios. En realidad, Astrid no está lo bastante cerca para tocarla. Es solo magia. Una ilusión convertida de algún modo en realidad por un tambor de piel humana, por mi sangre deslizándose sobre el áthame. En algún lugar a mi derecha, Heather dice algo, pero no la oigo y resulta imposible ver a través del humo. El suelo se sacude bajo el cuerpo de Astrid. Se sujeta con ambas manos y se encoge de miedo cuando algo, en algún lugar no muy lejano, brama. Es un sonido cruel, que el eco devuelve desde un millón de paredes. El sudor me produce un hormigueo al deslizarse por mi espada y mis piernas se mueven solas; el temor de Astrid me empuja a incorporarme un poco.

" ** _Astrid, dime cómo encontrarte. ¿Lo sabes?"_** Se tapa los oídos con las manos y agita la cabeza con violencia atrás y adelante. La ventana que nos separa se está estrechando, o ensanchando, no podría decir el qué; un olor nauseabundo a podrido y rocas húmedas flota hasta mi nariz. La ventana no puede cerrarse. Voy a destrozarla, a abrirla por completo. Da igual que me abrase. No me importa. Cuando ella se sacrificó por nosotros, cuando arrastró al hechicero a las profundidades…

Y de repente, sé quién está allí con ella. **_"¡Es él, ¿verdad?!"_** grito. **_"Es Drago. ¡¿Estás atrapada con él?!"_** ella sacude la cabeza bruscamente, sin convicción. **_"¡Astrid, no mientas!"_** me callo. Da igual lo que ella diga. Lo sé. Algo en mi pecho se retuerce como una serpiente. Sus cicatrices. La manera en que se acuclilla como un perro apaleado. Le está rompiendo los huesos. Asesino. Asesino. Me arden los ojos. El humo es denso; lo noto rozándome las mejillas. En algún lugar el tambor sigue sonando, más y más fuerte, pero ignoro si el sonido procede de la izquierda, o de la derecha, o de detrás. Me he levantado sin darme cuenta. **_"¡Voy a ir por ti!"_** grito por encima del tambor. **_"Y voy a ir por él. Dime cómo. ¡Dime cómo llegar allí!"_** Astrid se encoge. Hay humo, y viento, y gritos, y resulta imposible distinguir de qué lado procede todo. Bajo la voz **_"Astrid. ¿Qué quieres que haga?"_**

Durante un instante, tengo la sensación de que me contestará con evasivas. Respira de manera profunda y temblorosa y con cada exhalación reprime sus palabras. Pero entonces me mira, directamente, a los ojos, y olvido todo lo que dijo antes. Me ve. Sé que es así.

" ** _Hipo"_** susurra. ** _"Sácame de aquí."_** Y entonces… desapareció en la oscuridad…

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Chan, chan, chan, channnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Así fue como se imaginaban su reencuentro?**

 **Estoy segura de que muchos, si no es que todos, deben estar pensando igual que Hipo: "¡Mataré a Drago!" No me mientan, sé que así es…**

 **Ahora, mi sección de preguntas molestas XD ¿Creen que Hipo logrará salvarla? ¿Cómo llegará al infierno? ¿Podrán detener a Drago? ¡Todo esto y más será revelado en los próximos capítulos!... Pero por ahora…**

 **¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **Alexa HSGS:** Que bueno que pienses que no hago preguntas estúpidas XD y mucho menos molestas :P ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Sebas GG:** Ay qué te diré… Ah sí ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATES! ¿Fue demasiado suspenso al final?... Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Esta vez hubo muy pocos Reviews :c pero bueno…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	14. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Todos ajústense en sus asientos, preparen los calmantes y asegúrense de tener algún chocolate para el estrés XD**

 **Hoy les traje capitulo temprano :P sigo en la escuela así que… mejor a lo que vengo…**

 _CAPITULO 11_

Antes que nada, me doy cuenta de que Heather me está abofeteando. Luego aparece el auténtico dolor. Podría tener la cabeza partida en tres o cuatro partes; me duele horriblemente. Noto sangre por toda la boca, en la lengua. Siento en el cuerpo un entumecimiento y una ligera palpitación que me indican que acabo de volar por los aires y caer de golpe. Mi mundo se reduce a dolor y una tenue luz amarilla. Escucho voces familiares. Heather y Patapez.

" ** _¿Qué ha pasado?"_** pregunto. **_"¿Dónde está Astrid?"_** unos cuantos parpadeos dispersan la niebla de mis ojos. La luz del foco de camping brilla amarillenta. Heather está arrodillada a mi lado con manchas de tierra en la cara y un hilillo de sangre goteando de su nariz. Patapez se encuentra junto a ella. Parece aturdido, da la impresión de que le hubieran vapuleado y está absolutamente empapado en sudor, pero no sangra.

" ** _No sabía qué más hacer"_** gime Heather. **_"Ibas a pasar al otro lado. No me respondías. No creo siquiera que me oyeras."_**

" ** _No te oía."_** respondo y me alzo sobre los codos, con cuidado de no agitar demasiado la cabeza. **_"El hechizo era potente. El humo y el tambor… Patapez, ¿estás bien?"_** él asiente con la cabeza y hace un leve gesto de que no pasa nada. **_"¿Intenté pasar al otro lado? ¿Es eso lo que provocó la explosión?"_**

" ** _No."_** contesta Heather. **_"Agarré el áthame y quemé la sangre, como Patapez me pidió. No pensé que sería tan… No me imaginé que estallaría como un maldito bloque de goma. Apenas acerqué la llama."_**

" ** _Yo tampoco lo sabía."_** murmura Patapez. **_"No debería haberte pedido que lo hicieras."_** aprieta su mano sobre la mejilla de Heather y ella le permite mantenerla ahí un instante antes de retirársela.

" ** _Pensé que ibas a pasar al otro lado."_** repite ella. Algo presiona la palma de mi mano: el áthame. Patapez y Heather me cogen cada uno por un brazo y me ayudan a ponerme en pie. **_"No sabía qué más hacer."_**

" ** _Hiciste lo correcto."_** la tranquiliza Patapez. **_"Si lo hubiera intentado, probablemente habría acabado vuelto del revés. Era solo una ventana. No una puerta. Ni un acceso."_** Recorro con la mirada el solar donde solía alzarse la casa de Astrid. La tierra que estaba dentro del círculo aparece más oscura que el resto, y hay ondas dibujadas por el viento, como dunas en un desierto. El lugar donde he aterrizado se encuentra a unos tres metros de donde estaba sentado.

" ** _¿Hay una puerta?"_** le pregunto en voz alta. **_"¿Hay un acceso?"_** Patapez me mira de repente. Ha estado deambulando con piernas temblorosas por lo que quedaba del círculo, recogiendo sus instrumentos dispersos: el tambor, el palillo, el áthame ornamental.

" ** _¿De qué estás hablando?"_** preguntan ambos. Noto el cerebro como unos huevos revueltos, y mi espalda debe de estar tan amoratada como el trampolín de un hipopótamo, pero recuerdo todo lo que ha sucedido. Recuerdo las palabras de Astrid, y su aspecto.

" ** _Estoy hablando de una puerta,"_** repito **_"suficientemente grande para franquearla. Estoy hablando de abrir un acceso para traer a Astrid de vuelta."_** durante unos minutos escucho cómo balbucean y me aseguran que es imposible. Dicen cosas como: _«Eso no era de lo que iba el ritual»_. Me aseguran que voy a conseguir que me maten. Tal vez tengan razón. Probablemente la tengan. Pero eso no importa. **_"Escúchenme"_** digo con cautela mientras sacudo el polvo de mis vaqueros y devuelvo el áthame a su funda. **_"Astrid no puede quedarse allí."_**

" ** _Hipo"_** empieza a decir Heather, no puede ser. Es una locura.

" ** _La has visto, ¿verdad?"_** le pregunto, e intercambian una mirada culpable.

" ** _Hipo, sabías que podría ser así. Ella…"_** Heather traga saliva. **_"Ella mató a un montón de gente."_** Cuando me vuelvo hacia ella, Patapez se interpone entre los dos.

" ** _Pero nos salvó"_** dice él.

" ** _Lo sé."_** murmura Heather.

" ** _Él también está allí. Drago. El bastardo que asesinó a mi padre. Y no voy a permitirle que esté toda la eternidad alimentándose de ella."_** aprieto el mango del áthame con tal fuerza que me crujen los nudillos. **_"Voy a franquear esa puerta. Y a hundirle este cuchillo en la garganta hasta que se asfixie con él."_** Cuando digo esto, Heather y Patapez cogen aire. Los miro, magullados y arañados como un par de zapatos viejos. Son valientes; han demostrado más valentía de la que les reconocí o tenía derecho a esperar. **_"Si tengo que hacerlo solo, lo comprenderé. Pero voy a sacarla de ahí."_**

Cuando estoy a medio camino del coche, empieza la discusión. Escucho _«misión suicida»_ y _«nefasta búsqueda como colofón»_ , ambas frases en voz de Heather. Luego estoy demasiado lejos en el camino de acceso para escuchar lo que dicen.

 ** _(…)_**

Es cierto lo que se dice que las respuestas solo te conducen a más preguntas. Siempre habrá más cosas que descubrir, más cosas que aprender, más cosas que hacer. Ahora sé que Astrid se encuentra en el infierno. Así que tengo que encontrar una manera de sacarla de ahí.

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, pinchando con el tenedor una de las tortillas de champiñones de mi madre, me siento como embutido dentro de un cañón. Hay tanto por hacer. ¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí picoteando una tortilla con queso?

" ** _¿Quieres tostadas?"_**

" ** _En realidad, no."_**

" ** _¿Qué te pasa?"_** mi madre se sienta envuelta en su albornoz algo desgastado. Anoche añadí unas cuantas canas más a su pelo al regresar con la cabeza amoratada. Permaneció en vela mientras yo dormía, y me despertó de una sacudida cada hora y media para asegurarse de que no sufría una conmoción y me moría. Anoche no hizo preguntas. Supongo que el alivio de verme vivo fue suficiente. Y quizás parte de ella prefiera no saber nada.

" ** _El tambor funcionó."_** respondo bajito. **_"Vi a Astrid. Está en el infierno."_** Sus ojos se iluminan y se apagan en el intervalo de un parpadeo.

" ** _¿El infierno?"_** pregunta. **_"¿Te refieres a fuego y azufre? ¿A un tipo pequeñito y rojo con tridente y cola puntiaguda?"_**

" ** _¿Te parece divertido?"_**

" ** _Por supuesto que no."_** responde. **_"Es que nunca pensé que existiera de verdad"_** y ella también se queda sin palabras.

" ** _Que conste que no vi ninguna cola puntiaguda. Pero está en el infierno. O en algún lugar parecido. Supongo que no importa si es el infierno o no_**." Mi madre suspira.

" ** _Imagino que varias décadas de asesinatos necesitan mucha expiación. No me parece justo, pero… no podemos hacer nada, cariño."_** Expiación. Esa palabra llena mi mirada con tanto odio que podría lanzar rayos por los ojos.

" ** _En mi opinión,"_** exclamo. **_"ha sido todo una gran mierda."_**

" ** _Hipo"_** me reprendió pero decidí ignorarla.

" ** _Y voy a sacarla de ahí."_** Finalizo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Mi madre baja los ojos hacia el plato. **_"Sabes que no es posible. Que no puedes hacerlo."_**

" ** _Yo creo que sí. Mis amigos y yo simplemente abrimos una ventana entre este plano y el infierno, y apostaría lo que fuera a que podemos abrir una puerta."_** Se produce un largo y tenso silencio.

" ** _Es imposible y probablemente baste con intentarlo para que acabes muerto."_** Trato de recordar que es mi madre y que su tarea es hablarme de lo imposible, así que asiento con la cabeza. Pero adivina mi intención y se altera. De un tirón me amenaza con arrancar mi culo de Berk, para alejarme de Patapez y sus brujerías. Incluso me asegura que cogerá el áthame y se lo enviará a Johan. **_"¿Es que no escuchas? Cuando Johan y yo te decimos algo, ¿lo escuchas?"_** sus labios se aprietan formando una línea delgada y tensa. **_"Detesto lo que le sucedió a Astrid. No es justo. Podría ser el peor caso de injusticia del que haya oído hablar. Pero no vas intentar eso, Hipo. No, en absoluto."_**

" ** _Claro que lo haré."_** gruño. **_"Y no se trata solo de ella. Sino de él. El bastardo que asesinó a papá. Está también allí. Así que voy a ir tras él y a matarle de nuevo. Voy a matarle mil veces."_** mi madre empieza a llorar, y yo estoy peligrosamente cerca de hacerlo también. **_"Tú no la has visto, mamá."_** tiene que entenderlo. No puedo sentarme a la mesa y tratar de comerme unos huevos cuando sé que ella está atrapada allí. Debería dedicarme únicamente a una cosa y no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar. La quiero, estoy a punto de decir. _¿Qué harías tú si se tratara de papá?_ Me siento totalmente vacío. Mi madre se está secando las lágrimas de las mejillas y sé que está pensando en el coste, en cuánto nos ha costado todo esto. Yo ya no pienso en ello. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo. Ni siquiera por ella. No cuando tengo trabajo que hacer. Mi tenedor repiquetea al dejarlo sobre el plato. Se acabó el desayuno. Y el instituto también. Solo quedan cuatro días de clase, y la mayoría dedicados a espectáculos de animadoras. Hice mi último examen el jueves pasado, y lo aprobé con un notable alto. No es que me vayan a expulsar.

 ** _(…)_**

Los labradores probablemente no deberían comer galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete. Tal vez tampoco deberían beber leche. Pero seguramente les gustan ambas cosas. Gruñón tiene la cabeza sobre mi regazo, y ha apoyado gran parte del cuerpo sobre los cojines color borgoña del sofá en el que estoy sentado. Sus ojos de cría de foca se dirigen de mi cara a mi vaso de leche, así que lo ladeo para permitir que su gran lengua rosada se ponga a trabajar. Cuando ha terminado, me da un lametón de agradecimiento en la palma de la mano.

" ** _De nada."_** respondo yo, y lo rasco. De todas maneras, no me apetecía comer. He venido a la tienda justo después de mi desayuno frustrado para ver a Bocón. Al parecer, Patapez y él estuvieron despiertos gran parte de la noche hablando del ritual porque tiene una expresión taciturna y compasiva detrás de sus gafas, e instantáneamente me ha empujado a este sofá y me ha servido un aperitivo. ¿Por qué la gente sigue tratando de alimentarme?

" ** _Toma, bebe esto."_** dice Bocón, surgiendo de quién sabe dónde. Me coloca delante de la cara una taza con alguna extraña mezcla de hierbas, y retrocedo.

" ** _¿Qué es esto?"_**

" ** _Una poción reconstituyente con raíz de angélica. Mezclada con un poquito de cardo. Después de lo que ese Obeah le hizo a tu hígado el otoño pasado, tienes que cuidártelo."_** Miro la taza con desconfianza. Está caliente y huele como si la hubiera hecho con agua estancada.

" ** _¿Es segura?"_**

" ** _Mientras no estés embarazado."_** resopla. **_"He llamado a Patapez. Viene de camino. Se fue al instituto esta mañana pensando que estarías allí. Vaya telépata, ¿eh?"_** dejamos escapar una especie de sonrisa e imitando la voz de Patapez, decimos al unísono:

" ** _Solo funciona algunas veces."_**

Doy un sorbo a la poción, vacilante. Sabe peor de lo que huele, es amarga y por alguna razón casi salada. **_"Está asquerosa."_**

" ** _Bueno, se suponía que la leche te protegería el estómago y que las galletas habrían disfrazado el sabor. Pero se lo diste todo al perro, idiota"_** le da una palmadita a Gruñón en los cuartos traseros y este se aleja pesadamente del sofá. **_"Escucha, muchacho."_** dice Bocón; yo dejo de sorber al escuchar su tono serio. **_"Patapez me contó lo que vas a intentar hacer. Creo que no necesito recordarte que probablemente consigas que te maten."_**

Bajo la mirada hacia el líquido marrón verdoso. Por mi lengua se desliza un comentario jocoso, algo sobre cómo sus pociones me matarán primero, sin embargo trago con fuerza para contenerlo.

" ** _Ni tampoco voy a decirte que no tienes elección."_** suspira. **_"Noto una energía fluyendo de ti en ondas como nunca antes había conocido. Y no procede únicamente de esa mochila."_** indica bruscamente con el dedo hacia mi bolsa, colocada a mi lado en el sofá. Luego se sienta en el brazo de la silla que hay enfrente, y desliza la mano por su barba. Lo que quiera que necesite decirme no le resulta sencillo. **_"Patapez va a ayudarte en esto."_** continúa. **_"No podría detenerle aunque lo intentara."_**

" ** _No permitiré que le suceda nada, Bocón."_**

" ** _Esa es una promesa que no puedes hacer."_** exclama con voz severa. **_"¿Crees que te enfrentas únicamente a las fuerzas del otro lado? ¿A ese sombrío tipo con rastas que quiere terminar de digerirte de dentro a afuera? Deberías tener esa suerte."_** Doy un trago a la poción. Se está refiriendo de nuevo a la tormenta. A lo que siente que se aproxima hacia mí, o que me arrastra, o que me pone la zancadilla, o lo que demonios quisiera decir con esa manera de hablar vaga e incomprensible que tiene.

" ** _Pero no vas a pedirme que me detenga."_** le digo.

" ** _Ignoro si puede detenerse. Creo que tal vez tengas que pasar por ello. Quizás salgas por el otro lado. Tal vez con aspecto de egagrópila de búho."_** se frota la barba; ha perdido el hilo. **_"Oye. No quiero que te suceda nada a ti tampoco. Pero como mi nieto resulte herido, o algo peor…"_** me mira a los ojos. **_"Me habrás convertido en tu enemigo. ¿Entiendes?"_** A lo largo de estos meses, Bocón ha llegado a ser una especie de abuelo también para mí. Tenerle por enemigo es lo último que deseo.

" ** _Entiendo."_** Me agarra, lanzando su mano como una serpiente y sujetando la mía con rapidez. Un cuarto de segundo antes de que una ráfaga de energía desboque mi pulso bajo la piel, siento su anillo: un pequeño aro con calaveras talladas. Nunca se lo había visto puesto, pero sé lo que es, y lo que significa. Quiere decir que no solo me habría enemistado con Bocón, sino con el propio vudú.

" ** _Asegúrate de que así sea."_** dice, y me suelta. No sé qué ha sido lo que me ha recorrido el cuerpo, pero tengo sudor en la frente. E incluso en las palmas de las manos. La puerta de la tienda tintinea y Gruñón sale trotando para saludar a Patapez, rascando el suelo con las uñas. Cuando él entra, la tensión se disipa y Bocón y yo respiramos hondo. Espero que en estos momentos Patapez no tenga en funcionamiento lo de la telepatía, y que tampoco esté especialmente observador, o si no, va a preguntarnos por qué parecemos tan incómodos y cohibidos.

" ** _¿No viene Heather hoy?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Se ha quedado en casa con dolor de cabeza"_** responde "¿Cómo te sientes?"

" ** _Como si me hubieran lanzado tres metros por el aire y hubiera aterrizado sobre quemaduras de segundo grado. ¿Y tú?"_**

" ** _Débil como un fideo cocido. Además, creo que podría haber olvidado una letra del alfabeto. Si no hubiera pedido permiso para marcharme, la señorita Snyder me habría mandado a casa de todas maneras. Dijo que estaba pálido. Pensó que podría tener mononucleosis."_** sonríe. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y nos sentamos en silencio. El ambiente es extraño y hay mucha tensión, pero también resulta agradable. Resulta agradable entretenerse un rato aquí, contener la impaciencia y no apresurarse a dejar atrás este instante. Porque cualquier cosa que digamos a continuación va a catapultarnos hacia algo peligroso, y no creo que ninguno de nosotros sepa realmente hacia dónde podría conducir.

" ** _Entonces, vas a intentarlo de verdad"_** dice Patapez. Ojalá su voz no sonara tan dubitativa, tan escéptica. Puede que la misión esté abocada al fracaso, pero no existe razón alguna para pintarla de ese modo desde el principio.

" ** _Supongo que sí."_** Sonríe con la boca ladeada.

" ** _¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?"_** me pregunta. Patapez. Es mi mejor amigo, pero en ocasiones consigue que suene como si todavía fuera un acompañante indeseado. Por supuesto que quiero su ayuda. Más que eso: la necesito.

" ** _No tienes que hacerlo."_** le digo.

" ** _Pero lo haré."_** responde. **_"¿Tienes idea de por dónde empezar? Me paso la mano por el pelo."_**

" ** _En realidad, no. Solo siento la necesidad de moverme, como si hubiera un reloj haciendo tictac en alguna parte y apenas pudiera oírlo."_** Patapez se encoge de hombros.

" ** _Tal vez lo haya. En sentido figurado. Cuanto más tiempo permanezca Astrid donde está, más difícil podría resultarle pasar a otro lado. Podría quedarse atascada. Por supuesto, es solo una conjetura."_** Una conjetura. Para ser sincero, las suposiciones prematuras sobre los peores escenarios no son lo que necesito justo ahora.

" ** _Esperemos que no sea un reloj de verdad."_** digo yo. **_"Ya lleva mucho tiempo allí, Patapez. Un segundo es demasiado, después de lo que hizo por nosotros."_** Sus rasgos se contraen al pensar en lo que Astrid hizo a los fugitivos de su sótano —todos los jóvenes que acabaron en el lugar equivocado y los vagabundos atrapados en su red—. Algunas personas juzgarían el destino de Astrid como un castigo adecuado. Tal vez muchas. Pero yo no. Astrid tenía las manos atadas por la maldición que le lanzaron cuando la asesinaron. Cada una de sus víctimas murió a consecuencia de esa maldición, no a manos de la muchacha. Es lo que yo pienso. Aunque soy absolutamente consciente de que ninguna de las personas a las que despedazó diría lo mismo.

" ** _No podemos precipitarnos, Hipo."_** me advierte Patapez, y yo coincido con él. Sin embargo, tampoco podemos seguir esperando.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Este capítulo estuvo muy tranquilo, ¿no creen?**

 **Ahora, las preguntas del día: ¿Hipo está cerca de recuperar a Astrid? ¿O está cada vez más lejos? ¿Qué harán exactamente para recuperarla? Las respuestas las tendrán más adelante…**

 **Por último, antes de marcharme, quiero dejarles algo más en lo que pensar XD ¿Recuerdan a Jessi Rearden? El personaje que les mencioné en, pues, la lista de personajes, ¿no? Bueno, para que se acuerden, les dije que poco a poco les daría pistas… pues esta es la que les daré:** _Nombre completo Jestine Rearden, sobrina de ¿?_ **Y… es todo lo que les diré porque luego les haré spoiler. Pero ahora, la nueva pregunta ¿Quién de los personajes de HTTYD la representará? Eso, mis amigos, se los dejaré de tarea XD**

 **Ahora sí, a responder sus Reviews:**

 **Sebas GG:** *(traga con dificultad)* Que bueno que me advertiste, pasé toda la semana escondida en mi bunquer personal XD ya enserio sorry por lo del spoiler, a veces no puedo evitarlo, creo que por eso mis hermanos tratan de asesinarme todo el tiempo XD ok no. Ya prometí que no tardaría tanto, pero lo del suspenso no lo puedo evitar :P entoncesss… ¡nos leemos en el siguiente!

 **Alexa HSGS:** Ya verás que pronto todo mejorará para ella y también para Hipo.

 **Naviitho:** Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Solo te diré que Hipo no se rendirá hasta salvarla y destruir a Drago, la venganza llegará, tardará un poco pero llegará

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	15. Capitulo 12

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Nuevo capítulo puntual :D les advierto que no está muy largo :P**

 _CAPITULO 12_

Bocón le escribe una nota a Patapez para librarle de los últimos días de instituto, explicando que ha caído enfermo con un caso grave de mononucleosis. Cada instante que hemos pasado despiertos lo hemos dedicado a leer libros atentamente —antiguos volúmenes mohosos que han sido traducidos de volúmenes más antiguos y mohosos—. Me sentí agradecido de tener algo que hacer, de sentir que avanzábamos. Pero después de tres días durmiendo poquísimo y comiendo a base de bocadillos y pizzas congeladas, nuestros esfuerzos no han producido prácticamente ningún fruto. Cada libro es un callejón sin salida que regresa una y otra vez a los contactos con el más allá, pero sin mencionar jamás la posibilidad de pasar al otro lado, y mucho menos la de traer algo de vuelta. He llamado a cada contacto que podría ofrecerme información, pero no he conseguido nada.

Estamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina de Patapez y Bocón, rodeados por más libros inservibles, mientras Bocón añade patatas a un guiso de carne que tiene al fuego. Al otro lado de las ventanas, los pájaros revolotean de árbol en árbol, y unas cuantas ardillas grandes están luchando por hacerse con el control del comedero de los pájaros.

No he visto a Astrid desde la noche que contactamos con ella. No sé por qué. Me convenzo a mí mismo de que teme por mí, que se arrepiente de haberme pedido que vaya a buscarla, y que se está manteniendo alejada a propósito. Es una ilusión agradable. Tal vez incluso sea cierta.

" ** _¿Has sabido algo de Heather últimamente?"_** pregunto a Patapez.

" ** _Sí. Dice que no nos estamos perdiendo mucho en el instituto. Que principalmente están asistiendo a espectáculos de animadoras, uno detrás de otro, y a círculos de amistad."_** Resoplo. Recuerdo haber pensado que seguramente sería así. Patapez no parece preocupado, pero me pregunto por qué no me habrá llamado Heather. No deberíamos haberla dejado sola tantos días. El ritual seguramente la afectó.

" ** _¿Por qué no se ha pasado por aquí?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Ya sabes lo que piensa de esto."_** responde Patapez sin alzar la vista del libro que está leyendo. Doy unos golpecitos con el bolígrafo sobre la página abierta frente a mí. Aquí no hay nada de utilidad.

" ** _Bocón."_** digo. **_"Cuéntame algo sobre los zombis. Dime cómo levantan a los muertos los hechiceros vudú y los obeah."_** Un ligero movimiento capta mi atención: Patapez está agitando la mano sobre su garganta, haciéndome el gesto de que corte. ** _"¿Qué pasa?"_** pregunto. **_"Ellos resucitan a los muertos, ¿no? Eso es cruzar al otro lado, según creo. Tiene que haber algo que podamos utilizar."_** Bocón coloca la cuchara de golpe sobre la encimera. Se vuelve hacia mí con expresión irritada.

" ** _Para ser un asesino de fantasmas profesional, preguntas un montón de tonterías."_**

" ** _¿Cómo?"_** Patapez me da un codazo.

" ** _Bocón se ofende cuando la gente asegura que el vudú puede resucitar a los muertos. Es una especie de estereotipo, ¿sabes?"_**

" ** _Es una completa basura hollywoodiense."_** refunfuña Bocón. **_"Esos «zombis» no eran más que pobres infelices a los que sedaban, enterraban y luego desenterraban. Después deambulaban arrastrando los pies porque los habían drogado con veneno de pez globo, que les había ablandado los sesos."_** Entorno los ojos.

" ** _¿Así que nunca ha habido ningún zombi de verdad? ¿Ni siquiera uno? Pues es por lo que el vudú tiene fama."_** No debería haber añadido esto último. Los ojos de Bocón se agrandan momentáneamente, y su mandíbula se tensa.

" ** _Ningún verdadero hechicero vudú ha intentado jamás levantar a un zombi. Es imposible devolver la vida a algo una vez que la ha perdido."_** regresa a su guiso. Supongo que es el final de la cuestión.

" ** _No estamos consiguiendo nada."_** mascullo. **_"No creo que estas personas supieran de verdad lo que era el otro lado. Tengo la sensación de que se refieren simplemente a contactar con fantasmas que siguen atrapados aquí, en este plano."_**

" ** _¿Por qué no llamas a Johan?"_** propone Patapez. **_"Él es quien más sabe del áthame, ¿no? Y según Heather, el áthame vibraba increíblemente la noche del ritual. Por eso creyó que estabas intentando cruzar al otro lado. Pensó que podrías..."_**

No dejo que continúe hablando. **_"He tratado de hablar con Johan una docena de veces. Le pasa algo. No me devuelve las llamadas."_**

" ** _¿Está bien?"_**

" ** _Creo que sí. Yo siento que sí. Y si no, alguien se habría enterado y me habría avisado."_**

La habitación se queda en silencio. Incluso Bocón remueve el guiso más lentamente mientras finge no escuchar. A ambos les gustaría saber más cosas del cuchillo. En su fuero interno, Bocón lo está deseando, estoy seguro de ello. Pero Johan me lo ha contado todo. Me ha cantado ese estúpido acertijo: _La sangre de tus ancestros forjó este áthame. Hombres poderosos con sangre de guerrero para enviar a los espíritus bajo tierra_ … Y el resto ha quedado perdido en el tiempo. Recito la adivinanza en alto, distraídamente.

" ** _Tía Gothi dijo algo también sobre el cuchillo."_** susurra Patapez con la mirada perdida, pero dirigiendo los ojos hacia el áthame guardado en mi mochila. Empieza a sonreír. **_"¡Dioses, somos idiotas! ¿El cuchillo es la puerta? ¿Se balancea a un lado y a otro? Es exactamente como dijo Gothi. En realidad, nunca se ha cerrado."_** su voz adquiere intensidad y sus ojos se agrandan sorprendidos. **_"¡Por eso durante el ritual del tambor no hubo únicamente viento y voces como se suponía que pasaría! Por eso pudimos abrir una ventana hacia el infierno de Astrid. Probablemente por eso Astrid fue capaz de comunicarse contigo desde el otro lado en un primer momento. El corte que recibió del áthame y que no la envió al más allá. Tiene el pie en la proverbial puerta."_**

" **Espera"** le interrumpo. El áthame es una hoja de acero y un mango de oscura madera engrasada. No es algo que pueda abrirse para cruzar a través de él. A menos que… Me está empezando a doler la cabeza. No soy bueno con esta mierda metafísica. Un cuchillo es un cuchillo, pero no es una puerta además de eso. **_"¿Estás diciendo que puedo utilizar el cuchillo para cortar una puerta?"_**

" ** _Estoy diciendo que el cuchillo es la puerta."_** Me acaba de matar con eso.

. ** _"¿De qué estás hablando? No puedo caminar a través del cuchillo. No podemos traer a Astrid de regreso a través del cuchillo."_**

" ** _Hipo, estás pensando en cuerpos sólidos."_** me explica Patapez mientras sonríe a Bocón, que debo decir que parece jodidamente impresionado con su nieto. **_"Recuerda lo que dijo Gothi. No sé por qué no lo pillé antes. No pienses en el cuchillo. Piensa en lo que hay detrás del cuchillo, en lo que es el áthame en esencia. En realidad, no se trata en absoluto de un cuchillo. Sino de una puerta disfrazada de cuchillo."_**

" ** _Esto es una locura."_** Murmuro pero Patapez me ignora.

" ** _Simplemente tenemos que encontrar a las personas que puedan decirnos cómo usarlo de verdad"_** continúa Patapez sin mirarme ya, fijo ahora en Bocón. **_"Tenemos que descubrir cómo abrirlo de par en par."_**

 ** _(…)_**

Ahora que llevo en la mochila una puerta entera, la siento pesada. El entusiasmo de Patapez es suficiente para elevarle del suelo, aunque a mí no me ha quedado claro lo que pretende hacer. Quiere abrir el cuchillo. Asegura que ¿al otro lado del áthame se encuentra el infierno de Astrid? No. El cuchillo es el cuchillo. Encaja en mi mano. Y al otro lado del cuchillo está… el otro lado del cuchillo. Pero esa intuición es lo único que tenemos para continuar, y cada vez que le pregunto por la viabilidad del asunto, me sonríe como si él fuera Yoda y yo, un tarado que no siente la Fuerza.

" ** _Vamos a necesitar a Johan, eso es seguro. Tenemos que saber más sobre la procedencia del áthame y cómo se utilizaba en el pasado."_**

" ** _Claro."_** respondo yo. Patapez está conduciendo un poco deprisa y sin prestar demasiada atención. Cuando frena en la señal de stop antes del instituto, lo hace de manera brusca y salgo disparado hacia delante, hasta casi pegar con el parabrisas.

" ** _Heather sigue sin contestar."_** murmura. "Espero que no tengamos que entrar a buscarla.

Es poco probable. Cuando llegamos a lo alto de la colina, parece como si la mayoría del instituto estuviera reunida alrededor del patio interior y en el aparcamiento. Pues claro. Es el último día de clase. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Patapez no tarda mucho en localizar a Heather; su cabello negro brilla unos tonos más intenso que el de cualquier otra persona. Está en medio de una multitud, riendo, con la mochila en el suelo y apoyada sobre la parte baja de su pierna. Cuando escucha el característico petardeo del Tempo, sus ojos se dirigen rápidamente hacia nosotros y su rostro se tensa. Luego recupera la sonrisa como si nunca la hubiera perdido.

" ** _Tal vez deberíamos esperar y llamarla luego."_** sugiero, sin saber por qué. A pesar de su estatus de abeja reina, Heather es sobre todo nuestra amiga. O al menos solía serlo.

" ** _¿Para qué?"_** pregunta Patapez. **_"Querrá saber lo que hemos descubierto."_** permanezco en silencio mientras él se estaciona en doble fila en el primer hueco que encuentra. Tal vez tenga razón. Después de todo, ella siempre ha querido enterarse de las cosas con antelación.

Cuando bajamos del coche, Heather nos está dando la espalda. Está en un círculo de gente, pero de algún modo consigue parecer su centro. Todo el mundo tiene el cuerpo ligeramente orientado hacia el suyo, incluso cuando ella no es la que habla. Aquí pasa algo raro, de repente me entran ganas de agarrar a Patapez por el hombro y darle la vuelta. _Nosotros no encajamos_ aquí, es lo que me grita mi instinto, pero no sé por qué. Ya había visto antes a las personas que rodean a Heather. Es gente con la que he hablado de pasada y siempre se han mostrado suficientemente amables. Brutilda y Katie forman parte del grupo. Igual que Sarah Sullivan y Heidi Trico. Los chicos son los restos del ejército vikingo: Brutacio Thorston, Jordán Driscoll, Nate Bergstrom y Derek Pimms. Saben que nos estamos acercando, pero ninguno nos saluda. Y sus sonrisas parecen como congeladas. Se muestran triunfantes. Igual que unos gatos que se hubieran tragado una bandada de canarios.

" ** _Heather."_** exclama Patapez, y da los últimos pasos hasta ella trotando.

" ** _Hola, Patapez."_** responde ella, y sonríe. A mí no me dirige ni una palabra, y ninguno de los demás me presta atención tampoco. Todos tienen su mirada de depredador clavada en Patapez, pero él no se da cuenta de nada.

" ** _Hola."_** dice él, y cuando Heather no contesta, sino que se queda ahí parada, mirándole con expectación, Patapez empieza a titubear. **_"Eh, no has respondido al teléfono."_**

" ** _Sí, es que he estado por ahí."_** dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

" ** _Pensé que tenías mononucleosis o algo así."_** interviene Brutacio con sonrisa de superioridad. **_"Aunque no me imagino cómo has podido cogerla."_**

Patapez se encoge unos centímetros. Me gustaría decir algo, pero es Heather quien debería tomar la palabra. Estos son sus amigos, y en un día normal habrían tenido la sensatez de no hacer ningún comentario fuera de lugar sobre Patapez. En un día normal, Heather les habría pateado el culo por mirarle de manera rara.

" ** _Bueno, eh, ¿podemos hablar contigo un minuto?"_** Patapez tiene las manos hundidas en los bolsillos; no podría parecer más incómodo, aunque empezara a dar puntapiés contra el suelo. Y Heather sigue ahí, como ausente.

" ** _Claro."_** responde ella con otra media sonrisa. **_"Te llamaré, luego."_**

Patapez no sabe qué hacer. En la punta de la lengua tiene la tentación preguntarle que qué pasa, que de qué va esto, y lo único que puedo hacer es mantener la boca cerrada, contenerme para no pedirle que se calle, que no les siga la corriente. No merecen la satisfacción de ver esa expresión en su rostro.

" ** _O tal vez mañana."_** añade Brutacio, acercándose a Heather. La está mirando de una manera que me revuelve el estómago. **_"Esta noche vamos a salir, ¿verdad?"_** la toca, le rodea la cintura con el brazo, y Patapez se queda pálido.

" ** _Tal vez te llame mañana."_** dice Heather. No se aparta del abrazo de Brutacio y su rostro apenas se inmuta mientras el de Patapez se derrumba.

" ** _Vamos."_** digo por fin, y agarro a Patapez por el hombro. En el instante en que le rozo, se vuelve y se dirige hacia el coche, medio corriendo, humillado y destrozado de tal modo que prefiero no pensarlo.

" ** _Esto ha sido una verdadera canallada, Heather."_** le espeto, y ella cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Por un instante, da la sensación de que fuera a llorar. Pero al final, únicamente baja los ojos al suelo.

 ** _(…)_**

El silencio es absoluto en el trayecto del instituto a mi casa. No se me ocurre nada que decirle y me siento inútil. Mi falta de experiencia en cuestiones de amistad resulta evidente.

Patapez parece tan frágil como una hoja seca. Otra persona sabría qué contarle, alguna anécdota o una historia. Otra persona sabría qué hacer, aparte de permanecer sentado en el asiento del copiloto y sentirse incómodo.

Ignoro si Patapez y Heather estaban saliendo realmente. Así que podría librarse del título de mentirosa por un tecnicismo. Pero solo es eso. Un tecnicismo. Porque ella y yo y todo el mundo sabemos que Patapez está enamorado de Heather. Y durante los últimos seis meses, ha fingido bastante bien que ella también estaba enamorada de él.

" ** _Oye, eh, necesito estar solo un tiempo, ¿vale, Hipo?"_** habla sin mirarme. **_"No voy a lanzarme con el coche por las cataratas ni nada por el estilo."_** añade, y trata de sonreír. **_"Únicamente necesito estar solo."_**

" ** _Patapez."_** cuando pongo la mano sobre su hombro, él levanta el brazo y me la aparta con suavidad. Lo he entendido.

" ** _Vale, amigo."_** le digo, y abro la puerta. **_"Solo pega un grito si necesitas cualquier cosa."_** salgo del coche. Debería decirle algo más, hacer algo mejor. Pero lo único que se me ocurre es mantener los ojos fijos al frente y no mirar atrás.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¿El athame una puerta? ¿Ustedes que opinan sobre eso? ¿Heather y Brutacio? ¿Opiniones? ¿Acaso Heather fue demasiado cruel? ¿Qué creen que esté pasando por su cabeza? ¿Ya los harté con tantas preguntas? ¿Quieren matarme por lo corto del capítulo? Estoy segura de que esa respuesta es un tremendo SI…**

 **Así que antes de que me maten responderé sus Reviews…**

 **Sebas GG:** Creo que después de este capítulo te regresarán las ganas de matarme XD aunque recuerda que si lo haces no podrás seguir leyendo XD

 **Alexa HSGS:** Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado jeje y que ya no te saltes tantos diálogos XD

 **Naviitho:** Tranquila, ya sabes que el suspenso me encanta, sé que puedo ser algo cruel pero vale la pena :P ok no

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	16. Capítulo 13

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Nuevo capítulo. Un poquito tarde, lo sé, estoy luchando contra el sueño así que compréndanme un poquito :P bueno, que disfruten el capítulo…**

 _CAPITULO 13_

La casa está tristemente silenciosa. Es lo que noto cuando entro. No hay nada dentro de ella excepto yo, ni vivo ni muerto, y de algún modo eso no hace que parezca segura, aparte de insustancial. Los ruidos que produce, el susurro y el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse y los crujidos de los tablones, suenan huecos y vulgares. O tal vez solo lo parezcan porque me siento como si estuviera suspendido en medio de un choque de trenes. Todo se ha derrumbado a mí alrededor y no parece existir solución alguna.

La relación de Patapez y Heather se está desmoronando. A Astrid la están rompiendo a pedazos. Y yo no puedo hacer nada para solucionarlo. No le he dirigido más de cinco palabras a mi madre desde nuestra última discusión sobre seguirle la pista a Astrid hasta el infierno, así que cuando paso junto a la ventana de la cocina y la veo en el patio trasero, sentada con las piernas cruzadas frente al cerezo de Virginia embarrado, estoy a punto de pegar un salto. Lleva puesto un sencillo vestido de verano y hay unas cuantas velas blancas encendidas a su alrededor, tres que yo vea. Un humo, tal vez de incienso, asciende por encima de su cabeza y desaparece. No reconozco ese hechizo, así que salgo por la puerta trasera. Últimamente, la finalidad de los hechizos de mi madre es en su mayoría comercial. Solo en circunstancias especiales dedica tiempo a preparar algo personal. Como esté tratando de amarrarme a la casa, o de obligarme a no hacerme daño, juro que me largo de aquí.

Permanece callada mientras me acerco, ni siquiera se vuelve cuando mi sombra cae sobre ella. Una fotografía de Astrid descansa contra la base del árbol. Es la que arranqué del periódico este otoño. Siempre la llevo conmigo.

" ** _¿Dónde la conseguiste?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _La cogí de tu cartera esta mañana, antes de que te marcharas con Patapez"_** responde. Su voz suena triste y serena, aún teñida por el hechizo que estaba haciendo. Mis manos caen fláccidas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle la fotografía, pero mis brazos pierden su voluntad.

" ** _¿Qué haces?"_**

" ** _Rezo."_** contesta simplemente; me agacho junto a ella en la hierba. Las llamas en las mechas de las velas son tan pequeñas y están tan inmóviles que podrían ser sólidas. El humo que vi ascendiendo por encima de la cabeza de mi madre procedía de un trozo de ámbar, que arde suavemente con un tono azulado y verdoso.

" ** _¿Funcionará?"_** le pregunto. **_"¿Lo sentirá ella?"_**

" ** _No lo sé"_** responde. **_"Tal vez. Probablemente no, pero espero que sí. Está tan lejos. Más allá del límite."_** Permanezco en silencio.

Astrid está lo bastante cerca de mí, unida con suficiente fuerza a mí como para encontrar el camino de regreso.

" ** _Tenemos una pista."_** le digo. **_"El áthame. Tal vez podamos utilizarlo."_**

" ** _¿Usarlo cómo?"_** su voz suena entrecortada; preferiría no saberlo aún.

" ** _Tal vez pueda abrir una puerta. O el áthame es la puerta. Quizás seamos capaces de abrirlo."_** sacudo la cabeza. **_"Patapez lo explica mejor. Bueno, en realidad, no."_** Mi madre suspira, bajando los ojos hacia la fotografía de Astrid. En ella se ve a una muchacha de dieciséis años con el pelo rubio brillante, una blusa blanca, y una sonrisa apenas visible.

" ** _Sé por qué tienes que hacer esto."_** dice mamá por fin. **_"Pero no puedo convencerme de querer que lo hagas. ¿Lo entiendes?"_**

Asiento con la cabeza. Es lo máximo que voy a obtener, y en realidad, más de lo que debería pedir. Respira hondo y sopla todas las velas al mismo tiempo y sin girar la cabeza, un gesto que me hace sonreír. Es un viejo truco de bruja que hacía todo el tiempo cuando yo era un niño. Luego apaga el ámbar y alcanza la fotografía de Astrid. Me la acerca. Mientras la devuelvo a mi cartera, mi madre saca un delgado sobre blanco que tenía bajo la rodilla.

" ** _Te ha llegado esto en el correo de hoy."_** me dice. **_"De Johan."_**

" ** _¿De Johan?"_** pregunto distraídamente, y cojo el sobre.

Es un poco extraño. Normalmente cuando nos envía algo, es un enorme paquete con libros y las galletas de avena cubiertas de chocolate que le gustan a mi madre. Pero al rasgarlo y volcar el contenido en mi palma, lo único que cae es una antigua fotografía borrosa. A mí alrededor, escucho el chasquido de la cera mientras mi madre recoge las velas del suelo. Me dice algo, alguna pregunta vaga mientras rodea el árbol, embadurnando la roca con la ceniza del ámbar. En realidad, no la estoy escuchando. Lo único que puedo hacer es contemplar la fotografía que tengo en la mano. En ella aparece una figura con toga y capucha, de pie frente a un altar. Tras esta hay otras figuras, vestidas con togas rojas similares. Es una fotografía de Johan, realizando un ritual con mi áthame en la mano. Pero esa no es la parte que paraliza mi cerebro, sino el hecho de que las demás figuras de la fotografía parecen estar sujetando mi áthame también. Hay al menos cinco cuchillos idénticos en la imagen.

" ** _¿Qué es esto?"_** pregunto a mi madre, y se lo muestro.

" ** _Es Johan."_** responde distraída, y entonces se queda parada al ver los áthames.

" ** _Sé que es Johan."_** replico. **_"Pero, ¿quiénes son ellos? ¿Y qué demonios es esto?"_** señalo los cuchillos.

Quiero creer que se trata de cuchillos ficticios. Imitaciones. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y si no lo fueran? ¿Hay otros por ahí haciendo lo mismo que yo? ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya enterado? Esos son mis primeros pensamientos. Lo siguiente que se me pasa por la cabeza es que estoy mirando a las personas que crearon el áthame. Pero eso no puede ser. Según mi padre, y según Johan también, el áthame podría ser literalmente más antiguo que el mundo. Mi madre sigue contemplando la fotografía.

" ** _¿Puedes explicarlo?"_** le pregunto, aunque resulta obvio que no. **_"¿Por qué me enviaría Johan esto? ¿Sin ninguna explicación?"_** Ella se inclina y recoge el sobre roto.

" ** _No creo que lo haya mandado él."_** responde ella. **_"Es su dirección, pero no su caligrafía."_**

" ** _¿Cuándo hablaste con él por última vez?"_** le pregunto, pensando de nuevo en si le habrá sucedido algo.

" ** _Ayer mismo. Está bien. No mencionó nada de esto."_** mi madre mira hacia la casa. **_"Le llamaré para pedirle una explicación."_**

" ** _No."_** exclamo de repente. **_"No lo hagas"_** me aclaro la garganta, preguntándome cómo explicarle lo que surca mi mente, pero cuando ella suspira, me doy cuenta de que ya sabe lo que estoy pensando. **_"Creo que debería ir allí."_** Hay una breve pausa.

" ** _¿Quieres hacer la maleta y marcharte a Londres sin más?"_** pestañea. No ha sido el no categórico que esperaba. De hecho, percibo más curiosidad en los ojos de mi madre de la que había visto en ellos tal vez jamás. Ha sido la fotografía. Ella también lo ha sentido. Quienquiera que la haya enviado, la mandó como un señuelo, y nos está atrayendo a los dos. **_"Me voy contigo"_** exclama **_"Reservaré los boletos por la mañana."_**

" ** _No, mamá."_** coloco la mano sobre su brazo y rezo para conseguir que lo comprenda. No puede acompañarme. Porque alguien, o algo, quiere que yo vaya allí. Se trata de ese conjuro del que Bocón ha estado hablando, esa tormenta que empuja y arrastra; por fin estoy percibiendo su aroma. Esta fotografía no es en absoluto una fotografía, sino una enorme miga de pan. Y si la sigo, me conducirá hasta Astrid. Lo siento en las entrañas. **_"Escucha,"_** añado **_"yo iré a ver a Johan. Me explicará esto y me mantendrá alejado de los problemas. Sabes que lo hará."_** Echa un vistazo a la fotografía con la duda parpadeando en sus rasgos. No está preparada para dejar que una imagen cambie su concepción sobre un hombre al que conocemos desde siempre. A decir verdad, yo tampoco. Johan me lo explicará todo cuando llegue allí.

" ** _Quienesquiera que sean los de la fotografía,"_** dice ella **_"¿crees que tienen información sobre el áthame? ¿Sobre su procedencia?"_**

" ** _Sí."_** respondo. Y creo que Johan también. Creo que la ha tenido todo el tiempo.

" ** _¿Y crees que sabrán cómo abrirlo, como dijo Patapez?"_**

" ** _Sí."_** afirmo. Y más que eso. Todo parece estar relacionado. Mamá baja los ojos hacia el árbol, hacia la mancha negra de ceniza que ha quedado de la plegaria.

" ** _Quiero que hagas algo por mí, Hipo."_** me pide con voz distante. **_"Sé que quieres salvarla. Y que piensas que debes hacerlo. Pero cuando llegue el momento, si el precio es demasiado alto, quiero que recuerdes que eres mi hijo. ¿Me lo prometes?"_** Trato de sonreír.

" ** _¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá un precio?"_**

" ** _Siempre lo hay. Ahora, ¿me lo prometes?"_**

" ** _Te lo prometo."_** Sacude la cabeza y se limpia la hierba y la tierra del vestido, logrando diluir la gravedad del instante anterior.

" ** _Llévate a Patapez y a Heather contigo."_** me dice. **_"Yo puedo echar una mano con los boletos."_**

" ** _Puede que haya un problema con eso."_** comento, y le cuento lo que ha sucedido. Por un momento, tengo la sensación de que va a hacer alguna sugerencia (algo que debería hacer o cómo reunirlos de nuevo), pero luego sacude la cabeza.

" ** _Lo siento, Hipo."_** dice, y me da unos golpecitos en el brazo como si fuera yo el que hubiera roto.

 ** _(…)_**

Ha pasado un día y medio y no he recibido ni siquiera un mensaje de texto de Patapez. Miro el teléfono cada cinco minutos como una colegiala enamorada, preguntándome si debería llamarle, o si será mejor dejarle solo. Tal vez Heather y él hayan conseguido aclararlo todo. Si ese fuera el caso, no me gustaría interrumpirlos. Aun así, me va a reventar la cabeza como no le cuente pronto lo de la fotografía. Y lo del viaje a Londres. Tal vez no quiera venir. Mi madre y yo estamos en la cocina, manteniéndonos ocupados. Se ha tomado el día libre del trabajo de bruja y ha decidido experimentar con un nuevo guiso. Una mezcla de pollo y legumbres que no me emociona demasiado, pero parece alegremente distraída e intrépida embutida en su delantal, así que yo cumpliré mi parte y me mostraré lo bastante intrépido como para probarlo cuando salga del horno.

Hasta ahora, hemos evitado hablar de nada relacionado con Astrid, o el áthame, o el infierno, o Johan. De hecho, resulta tranquilizador tener otras cosas sobre las que conversar. De repente, alguien llama a la puerta y pego un respingo en la silla. Pero no es Patapez. De pie en nuestra entrada está Heather. Tiene expresión de culpabilidad y parece algo perdida, pero su ropa aún combina y su pelo sigue perfecto. Por el contrario, en otro lugar de Berk, Patapez estará hecho un verdadero desastre.

" ** _Hola."_** nos saluda. Mi madre y yo nos miramos. No conseguimos reaccionar con naturalidad; simplemente nos quedamos como petrificados, yo medio sentado en la silla y mi madre medio inclinada sobre la cocina, con las agarraderas del horno en las manos. **_"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"_** me pregunta Heather. **_"¿Has hablado con Patapez?"_** Ella aparta la mirada.

" ** _Tal vez sería mejor que hablaras primero con él."_** le reprocho. Su actitud me obliga a rendirme. Jamás había visto a Heather Jones con aspecto de encontrarse fuera de lugar. Está inquieta, tratando de decidir si se queda o se marcha, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la otra aferrada a la correa de su bolso con tal fuerza que va a partirla. Mi madre hace un gesto con la cabeza, que va de la puerta en dirección a mi habitación, y me empuja con la mirada. Suspiro.

" ** _Puedes quedarte a comer, Heather."_** dice mi madre. Ella le regala una sonrisa temblorosa.

" ** _Gracias señora. ¿Qué está preparando?"_**

" ** _No lo sé. Me lo he inventado."_**

" ** _Bajaremos en unos minutos, mamá."_** digo yo, y rozo a Heather al pasar junto a ella de camino a las escaleras.

Las preguntas invaden mi mente mientras nos dirigimos hacia la habitación. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué no está arreglando las cosas con Patapez?

" ** _¿Cómo fue tu gran cita con Brutacio?"_** le pregunto mientras cierro la puerta.

Se encoge de hombros. **_"Bien."_**

" ** _¿Entonces no mereció la pena romperle el corazón a Patapez?"_** le espeto. No sé por qué me siento tan traicionado. Parte de mí pensó que la cita con Brutacio era simplemente una tapadera y que en realidad no iría. Me fastidia y estoy deseando que suelte lo que ha venido a decirme, que me pregunte si seguiremos siendo amigos, para contestarle que no, y que se largue de mi casa.

" ** _Tacio no es tan malo."_** asegura ella, increíblemente. **_"Pero él no es la razón."_** Cuando estoy a punto de lanzar mi siguiente insulto, cierro la boca. Heather me mira sin alterarse, y el arrepentimiento de su rostro no es solo por lo de Patapez. No ha venido aquí a explicarse. Ni a preguntarme si vamos a seguir siendo amigos. Ha venido a decirme que nunca lo fuimos.

" ** _Mi madre tenía razón."_** murmuro. Me estoy desmoronando.

" ** _¿Cómo?"_**

" ** _Nada. ¿Qué está pasando, Heather?"_** Oscila una cadera. Tenía algo planeado, un gran discurso, pero ahora que está aquí le está fallando. Las expresiones _«yo nunca»_ y _«es solo que»_ brotan de sus labios, así que me apoyo contra la cómoda. Se van a producir unos cuantos comienzos fallidos antes de que lo logre. A su favor tengo que decir que no hace mohines, ni trata de dirigirme con sus preguntas para que yo le facilite las cosas. Heather es siempre más dura de lo que pienso que va a ser, razón por la no tiene sentido lo que está sucediendo. Por fin, me mira directamente a los ojos.

" ** _No hay ninguna manera de decir esto para que no suene egoísta."_** empieza. **_"Es egoísta. Y lo acepto."_**

" ** _Vale."_** respondo yo.

" ** _Me sigue alegrando haberte conocido, y a Patapez. Y aparte de los asesinatos,"_** contrae el rostro **_"no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha sucedido."_** Permanezco en silencio, a la espera del **_peor_**. Está por caer. **_"Pero, supongo que el balance es que no quiero continuar haciéndolo. Tengo una vida repleta de planes y objetivos y cosas que no encajan bien con la muerte y los muertos. Pensé que podría hacer las dos cosas. Que podría disfrutar de ambas. Pero no puedo. Así que voy a elegir el otro camino."_** mantiene la barbilla alzada, dispuesta a luchar, esperando a que yo la ataque. Lo curioso es que no me apetece hacerlo. Heather no está atada a esto como yo, o incluso como Patapez. Nadie la educó para ser bruja, ni forjó su sangre con acero quién sabe cuántos cientos de años atrás. Ella puede elegir. Y a pesar de mi amistad con Patapez no puedo enfadarme por ello. **_"Supongo que he elegido un momento bastante inoportuno."_** continúa. **_"Con todo lo que está sucediendo con Astrid."_**

" ** _No pasa nada."_** respondo yo. **_"Y no es egoísta. Quiero decir que sí lo es, pero… está bien. Lo que no estuvo tan bien fue lanzar a Brutacio a la cara de Patapez de ese modo."_** Sacude la cabeza con expresión culpable.

 ** _"Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para alejarle."_**

" ** _Fue frío, Heather. Él te quiere. Lo sabes, ¿no? Si hablaras con él…"_**

" ** _¿Desistiría?"_** Heather sonríe. **_"Nunca le pediría tal cosa."_**

" ** _¿Por qué no?"_**

" ** _Porque yo también le quiero."_** se muerde el labio, se mueve inquieta. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho hasta el punto de abrazarse a sí misma. Independientemente de lo que pareciera el último día de instituto, la decisión que tomó Heather no fue sencilla. Aún sigue dándole vueltas. Lo noto. Quiere preguntar si está cometiendo un error, si se arrepentirá, pero le asusta lo que pueda contestarle. **_"Le cuidarás, ¿verdad?"_** me pregunta.

" ** _Estaré aquí si me necesita. Le guardaré las espaldas."_**

Heather sonríe. **_"Mejor cuídale por todas partes. A veces es verdaderamente torpe."_** se le descompone un poco el rostro y se limpia rápidamente la mejilla, apartando tal vez una lágrima. **_"Voy a echarles de menos, Hipo. No tienes ni idea de cuánto."_**

Sus palabras me dan pie a acercarme a ella y darle el abrazo más extraño que jamás haya recibido. Pero lo acepta, y reposa lo que parece todo su peso sobre mi hombro.

" ** _Nosotros también vamos a echarte de menos, Heather"_** le digo.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Bum, bum… ¡Así termina! No me maten, sé qué está muy corto pero créanme, era eso o publicar hasta el fin de semana. Ustedes deciden, puntualidad o capítulos más largos :P**

 **Ahora las preguntas: ¿esas eran las razones de Heather que esperaban? ¿Qué opinan sobre su decisión? ¿Habrá realmente otros "Caza fantasmas" y más Áthames? ¿Qué es lo que Johan y esos misteriosos hombres ocultan? ¡PRONTO LO SABREMOS! :D**

 **Y por último, sus Reviews… rápido que me quedo dormida :P en serio, me muero de sueño…**

 **Sebas GG:** Ay cada vez que subo un nuevo capítulo me arriesgo a que decidas matarme al fin XD pero bueno… me iré al infierno con Astrid si sigo así, eso lo sé, pero ñemm da igual XD ok no… Sé que a veces me atraso un poquito, pero del jueves no pasa :P y sobre lo de la sobrina de ¿? No diré nada… aún ;)

 **Naviitho:** Bueno pues creo que mejor no te debes salir de la fila XD sobre Heather pues ya se aclaró un poquito lo que pasa con ella, ¿Qué te pareció su decisión sobre irse del Equipo Fantasmal XD?

 **Alexa HSGS:** El pobre de Patapez sufre mientras Heather finge no hacerlo también, pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Esta parejita aún tiene mucho por lo que pasar ;)

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	17. Capitulo 14

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Ya sé que van a querer matarme, pero igual aquí les traigo un pequeño capitulo… Nos leemos al final**

 _CAPITULO 14_

 _Patapez, ¿estás en casa?_

Llamo varias veces con los nudillos, pero la puerta se abre cuando la empujo. Al meter la cabeza dentro de la casa, no veo nada desordenado. Bocón y Patapez mantienen todo bastante limpio para ser un par de solteros. La única crítica que se les podría hacer es que siempre se les mueren las plantas.

Silbo a Gruñón, aunque no me sorprende que no acuda. El coche de Bocón no está y él siempre le acompaña a la tienda. Cierro la puerta tras de mí y entro, atravesando la cocina. De la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Patapez sale una música amortiguada. Golpeo suavemente con los nudillos y luego giro el pomo.

" ** _¿Patapez?"_**

" ** _Hola, Hipo."_**

La escena no es la que esperaba. Está levantado, vestido y activo, deambulando entre el abarrotado escritorio y la cama, más abarrotada aún. Hay libros abiertos por todas partes y hojas sueltas desparramadas alrededor. También tiene el portátil encendido, colocado entre unos tres ceniceros repletos. Vaya asco. Entre sus dedos hay un cigarrillo encendido y el humo le sigue en una lánguida estela que se va elevando.

" ** _Te he estado llamando."_** le digo, entrando en la habitación.

" ** _Apagué el teléfono."_** responde, y le da una calada al cigarrillo. Le tiemblan las manos y no me mira en ningún momento. Simplemente continúa pasando hojas. Este es el aspecto que presenta Patapez cuando está sumergido en una investigación que le absorbe y durante la que no para de fumar. ¿Hace cuánto que no come? ¿O duerme?

" ** _Deberías tranquilizarte con eso."_** señalo el cigarrillo, y él lo mira como si hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí, antes de apagarlo en un cenicero ya lleno. El gesto parece hacerle reaccionar un poco, así que se detiene y se rasca la cabeza como alguien que despierta de un sueño.

" ** _Supongo que he estado fumando mucho."_** comenta, y se llame los labios. Cuando traga, su rostro muestra expresión de asco y empuja el cenicero. **_"¡Aj! Tal vez ahora lo deje por fin."_**

" ** _Tal vez."_**

" ** _¿A qué has venido?"_** Le lanzo una mirada incrédula.

" ** _¿A ver cómo estabas?"_** respondo. **_"Han pasado cuatro días. Pensé que vendría y, como poco, te encontraría con el pelo teñido de negro y escuchando música deprimente."_** Patapez sonríe.

" ** _Bueno, la situación ha sido delicada durante varios días."_**

" ** _¿Quieres hablar de ello?"_** Su _no_ es tan brusco que casi doy un paso atrás. Pero luego se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza.

" ** _Lo siento. Iba a llamarte hoy. De verdad. He estado hundido hasta los ojos en papeles tratando de conseguir algo útil. Pero no he tenido mucha suerte."_**

Estoy a punto de decirle que no tiene por qué hacer esto en un momento así, pero por la manera nerviosa de rascarse la cabeza está prácticamente rogándome que no lo haga. La distracción es buena, es lo que dice ese gesto. La distracción es necesaria. Así que saco de mi bolsillo la fotografía de un joven Johan con toga.

" ** _Supongo que yo he tenido un poco."_** respondo. Patapez la coge y la examina. **_"Es Johan."_** añado, porque probablemente no le reconozca. Solo ha visto una o dos fotografías de Johan ya de bastante mayor.

" ** _Los cuchillos."_** Comenta Patapez. **_"Parecen todos exactamente iguales que el tuyo."_**

" ** _Por lo que sé, uno de ellos es el mío. Creo que estamos viendo a los que crearon el áthame. Es lo que me dicen las tripas."_**

" ** _¿Tú crees? ¿Dónde la has conseguido?"_**

" ** _Alguien me la envió desde la dirección de Johan."_** Patapez echa un nuevo vistazo a la fotografía. Entonces, descubre algo que eleva sus cejas unos cinco centímetros. **_"¿Qué pasa?"_** pregunto mientras empieza a rebuscar en la cama, revolviendo pilas de papeles y libros.

" **No sé si será algo."** responde. **_"Es solo que creo haber visto esto en algún sitio."_** repasa un montón de fotocopias, manchándose los dedos de tinta negra. **_"¡Aquí está!"_** saca un taco de papeles grapados y va doblando las páginas hacia atrás hasta que sus ojos se iluminan. **_"Mira estas túnicas."_** me dice, enseñándome la hoja. **_"El nudo celta en el extremo del cinturón de cuerda y en el cuello. Es el mismo que el de la fotografía."_**

Lo que estoy mirando es una fotocopia de otra fotocopia, pero tiene razón. Las túnicas son iguales. Y no creo que puedan comprarse en una feria renacentista. Están hechas a medida. Y las utiliza únicamente un grupo específico y selecto de gente que al parecer se hace llamar la Orden del Biodag Dubh.

" ** _¿Dónde has conseguido esto?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Uno de los viejos amigos de mi abuelo tiene una biblioteca impresionante sobre ocultismo. Ha estado copiándome todo lo que tiene y enviándomelo por fax. Esto lo ha recopilado de una antigua edición de la revista Fortean Times."_** me arrebata los papeles y comienza a leer, pronunciando el gaélico fonéticamente, lo que es más que probable que sea incorrecto. **_"La Orden del Biodag Dubh. La Orden de la Daga Negra. Supuestamente era un grupo que controlaba algo a lo que ellos llamaban «el arma oculta»"_** hace una pausa y escruta mi mochila, donde descansa el áthame. **_"Se desconoce qué arma era exactamente, aunque se cree que los miembros de la orden la forjaron ellos mismos en torno al momento de su fundación, que se estima entre el tercer siglo y el primero antes de Cristo. También se desconoce el poder exacto del arma; sin embargo, varios documentos aluden al uso de una daga negra para matar a los monstruos de los lagos, similares al actual Nessie"_** hace una mueca y deja los ojos en blanco. **_"No se sabe si la daga negra y el arma oculta son el mismo artefacto."_** hojea las demás páginas, buscando el resto del artículo, pero no encuentra nada.

" ** _Es lo más vago que he oído jamás."_**

" ** _Es bastante malo. Normalmente son mucho mejores. Debió de escribirlo un colaborador chapucero."_** baja el fax de la cama. **_"Pero tienes que admitir que, si quitas la parte del monstruo del lago Ness, hay una sombra de algo ahí. Las referencias a un arma desconocida, una daga oculta tal vez, y las dos fotografías que coinciden… quiero decir que, bueno, son puntos que hay que unir. La Orden del Biodag Dubh. ¿Existe realmente? ¿Son ellos los que crearon el áthame? ¿Y por qué estas cosas tienen que llamarse siempre la Orden de Algo?"_** Explica Patapez ansioso. **_"De todas maneras, ¿cuánto sabes de Johan?"_** pregunta.

" ** _Es amigo de mi padre. Es como un abuelo para mí."_** respondo, y me encojo de hombros. No me gusta el tono de voz de Patapez. Transmite demasiada desconfianza, y después de ver la foto, ya desconfío yo bastante de todo el mundo. **_"Oye, no anticipemos conclusiones. Esta fotografía podría ser de cualquier cosa. Johan ha estado relacionado con el ocultismo desde que era un niño."_**

" ** _Pero ese es tu áthame, ¿no?"_** pregunta Patapez, revisando de nuevo la fotografía para asegurarse de que no se ha equivocado.

" ** _No lo sé. Es difícil de decir."_** respondo, aunque no es así.

" ** _Eso no es lo que piensas en realidad."_** replica él, irrumpiendo en mi mente. **_"Solo estás tratando de convencerte de ello."_** Tal vez sí. Tal vez la implicación de Johan en todo este asunto sea lo único que preferiría no saber.

" ** _Oye."_** le digo. **_"Eso da igual. Podemos preguntárselo a él en persona."_** Patapez alza los ojos. **_"Mi madre va a comprar dos billetes de avión a Londres. ¿Quieres venir?"_**

" ** _¿Para enfrentarnos a una antigua orden druídica secreta que obviamente quiere que sepas que existe?"_** Patapez resopla. Sus ojos vagan hasta el paquete de cigarrillos, pero un segundo después opta por restregarse la cara bruscamente con la mano. Cuando veo de nuevo sus ojos, aparecen cansados, como si la máscara de distracción se estuviera desvaneciendo y no le importara mucho una cosa u otra. **_"¿Por qué no?"_** responde. **_"Estoy seguro de que podemos pillarlos."_**

 ** _(…)_**

" ** _No sé por qué no quieres que le avise de que vas."_** protesta mi madre mientras mete otro par de calcetines en mi maleta. Ya está hasta los topes, pero ella continúa añadiendo cosas. Me costó diez minutos convencerla de que sacara los paquetes de romero para que el tufo no alertara a los perros de seguridad.

" ** _Quiero que sea una sorpresa."_** es cierto. Quiero llevarle la delantera, porque desde que vi esa fotografía siento que él ha estado actuando con ventaja. Le confiaría mi vida a Johan. Siempre lo he hecho, igual que mi padre. Nunca haría nada que me perjudicara, ni me implicaría en nada peligroso. Lo sé. ¿O es que me estoy dejando llevar por la estupidez?

" ** _Una sorpresa."_** dice mi madre de ese modo en que las madres repiten las cosas únicamente para tener la última palabra. Está preocupada. Se le ha formado una arruga entre las cejas, y las comidas de estos últimos días han sido formidables. Me ha estado preparando todos mis platos favoritos, como si fuera mi última oportunidad de comerlos. Sus manos exprimen la vida a mis calcetines, y suspira antes de cerrar la maleta y correr la cremallera.

Nuestro vuelo sale en cuatro horas. Tenemos que hacer escala en Toronto, y deberíamos aterrizar en Heathrow a las diez de la noche, hora de Londres. Patapez no ha parado de mandarme mensajes de texto en la última hora y media, preguntándome qué debería llevar, como si yo lo supiera. No he estado en Londres, ni he visto a Johan, desde que tenía cuatro años. Toda aquella experiencia es un mero recuerdo vago y difuso.

" ** _Oh."_** dice mi madre de repente. **_"Casi lo olvido."_** abre de nuevo la cremallera de la maleta y me mira, alargando la mano con actitud expectante.

" ** _¿Qué?"_** Ella sonríe.

" ** _Hipo Abadejo, no puedes volar con eso en el bolsillo."_**

" ** _Cierto."_** respondo, y llevo la mano hacia el áthame. Parece un olvido estúpido, algo que mi mente estuviera haciendo a propósito. La idea de llevar el cuchillo en el equipaje facturado, arriesgándome a perderlo, me provoca más que un ligero mareo. **_"¿Estás segura de que no puedes lanzarle ningún conjuro?"_** le pregunto, bromeando solo a medias. **_"¿Cómo hacerlo invisible a los detectores de metales?"_**

" ** _Ojalá."_** responde ella. Se lo paso y contemplo con los dientes apretados cómo lo hunde, justo en el centro, y lo cubre con ropa. **_"Johan te mantendrá a salvo."_** susurra, y luego de nuevo: **_"Johan te mantendrá a salvo."_** como un cántico. Las dudas revolotean a su alrededor como insectos, pero mantiene los brazos quietos y apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo. Pienso que la he ligado a este asunto tan fuerte como si la hubiera atado con una cuerda, debido a mi tozudez, a mi negativa a dejar marchar a Astrid.

" ** _Mamá."_** le digo, y luego me quedo en silencio.

" ** _¿Qué pasa, Hipo?"_**

 _Regresaré_ , es lo que iba a decirle. Pero esto no es un juego, y no debería hacerle una promesa así.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **No tienen que decir nada, SÉ QUE ESTÁ MUY CORTO, ¡SOY UNA PERSONA TERRIBLE! :C esta vez juro que no lo hice a propósito… Esta semana tuve y tengo exámenes y eso me tiene súper agotada y la verdad con tanto trabajo no tuve tiempo de hacer más. Espero me entiendan y ¡descuiden! El siguiente capítulo será muchísimo mejor… y más largo… espero… :P**

 **Por ahora, responderé sus Reviews y me iré lentamente para "seguir" estudiando…**

 **Sebas GG:** En definitivo tú debes odiarme, y con toda la razón jeje… Como verás el capítulo fue prácticamente más corto que otras veces XD (creo que eso no tuve ni que decirlo) y sobre mi pregunta y tu respuesta… digamos que acertaste. Pero de igual forma no te diré quién es. Ya en el siguiente capítulo lo averiguaras… tal vez…

 **Cathrina Frankenstein:** La verdad es que a veces yo también quiero matarla XD creo que es normal :P bueno, espero que te siga gustando el fic jeje

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	18. Capitulo 15

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Tarde pero seguro, he aquí un mega capitulo. Para que vean que si cumplo…**

 _CAPITULO 15_

Patapez lleva bien el vuelo hasta Toronto, pero se pasa la primera hora y media del trayecto a Londres aferrado a una bolsa para el mareo. En realidad no vomita, pero está claramente verdoso. Aunque después de tomarse un par de refrescos de jengibre, se tranquiliza y se siente lo suficientemente a gusto como para intentar leer el libro de Joe Hill que se ha traído.

" ** _Las palabras no dejan de moverse."_** murmura después de un minuto, y cierra el libro. Mira por la ventana (le dejé sentarse en el asiento de ventanilla) hacia la absoluta oscuridad.

" ** _Deberíamos intentar dormir un poco"_** le digo **_", para que no vayamos a rastras cuando aterricemos."_**

" ** _Pero en Londres serán la diez de la noche. ¿No deberíamos mantenernos despiertos para dormir allí?"_**

" ** _No. A saber cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de meternos en una cama. Descansa mientras puedas."_**

" ** _Ese es el problema"_** refunfuña, y le da un puñetazo a la incómoda almohada del avión. Pobre chaval. Debe de tener un millón de cosas en la cabeza, y el miedo a volar no será de las más importantes. No he reunido el valor suficiente para preguntarle si ha hablado con Heather, y él no lo ha mencionado. Tampoco me ha preguntado mucho sobre qué demonios hacemos viajando a Londres, algo muy impropio de Patapez. Tal vez este viaje le sirve de adecuada huida. Aunque es completamente consciente del peligro. El prolongado apretón de manos que intercambió con Bocón en el aeropuerto lo dejó claro.

Se acurruca todo lo que puede en la estrecha butaca. Patapez es educado hasta el extremo, y no ha reclinado el asiento hacia atrás. Cuando se despierte va a tener el cuello como una galleta pisoteada, si es que logra dormir algo. Yo cierro los ojos e intento ponerme cómodo. Es casi imposible. No puedo dejar de pensar en el áthame, enterrado en el fondo de mi equipaje en la bodega del avión, o eso espero. Tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en Astrid, ni en el sonido de su voz pidiéndome que la saque del infierno. Estamos volando a 800 kilómetros por hora, pero no es en absoluto velocidad suficiente.

 ** _(…)_**

Cuando aterrizamos en Heathrow, he entrado oficialmente en el modo zombi. El sueño ha sido fugaz: media hora aquí, quince minutos allá, y en todo momento con un calambre en el cuello. A Patapez no le ha ido mucho mejor. Tenemos los ojos rojos y escocidos, y el ambiente en el avión era tan seco que nuestros cuerpos están a punto de desconcharse y deshacerse en un par de montones de arena de Patapez e Hipo.

Todo parece irreal: colores demasiado brillantes y un suelo sin la suficiente solidez bajo mis pies. A las diez y media de la noche la terminal está tranquila, y eso al menos facilita las cosas. No tenemos que enfrentarnos a un torrente de personas. Aun así, nuestros cerebros reaccionan con lentitud, y después de recoger el equipaje (lo que fue una tarea angustiosa, esperando alrededor de la cinta transportadora sobre los metatarsos de mis pies, con la paranoia de que el áthame no subiera al vuelo de conexión en Toronto, o que alguien lo cogiera antes que yo), empezamos a pulular, inseguros de adónde dirigirnos a continuación.

" ** _Pensé que ya habías estado aquí."_** comenta Patapez malhumorado.

" ** _Sí, cuando tenía cuatro años."_** respondo igual de malhumorado.

" ** _Deberíamos coger un taxi. Tenemos su dirección, ¿no?"_**

Recorro la terminal con la mirada, leyendo los carteles que cuelgan sobre nuestras cabezas. Tenía pensado comprar unos abonos de transporte y coger el metro. Ahora parece complicado. Pero no quiero comenzar este viaje transigiendo, así que arrastro la maleta por la terminal, siguiendo las flechas en dirección a los trenes.

 ** _(…)_**

" ** _No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no?"_** le digo a Patapez media hora después, mientras nos sentamos, agotados, en un vagón del metro. Él responde alzando una ceja, y yo sonrío. Después de otro cambio de línea solo ligeramente desconcertante, nos bajamos en la estación Highbury and Islington y subimos renqueando hacia la calle.

" ** _¿Nada familiar todavía?"_** pregunta Patapez, contemplando la calle con farolas que iluminan la acera y los escaparates de las tiendas. Me resulta vagamente familiar, aunque sospecho que todo Londres me provocaría esa misma sensación. Respiro hondo. El aire está despejado y frío. En una segunda inhalación me llega un tufillo a basura. Eso también me es familiar, aunque probablemente porque no se diferencia en nada de cualquier otra gran ciudad.

" ** _Tranquilízate, amigo."_** le digo. **_"Llegaremos."_** ladeo la maleta y abro la cremallera. En cuanto guardo el áthame en el bolsillo trasero, mi sangre circula con mayor fluidez. Siento como si tomara de nuevo aliento, pero será mejor que no me entretenga; Patapez parece lo bastante cansado como para matarme, destriparme y utilizarme como hamaca. Afortunadamente, busqué en los planos de Google la dirección de Gideon desde esta estación, y su casa no está a más de un kilómetro y medio. **_"Vamos."_** le ánimo, y él gruñe.

Caminamos deprisa, con las maletas bamboleándose sobre el pavimento irregular, y pasamos junto a restaurantes indios con carteles de neón y pubs con puertas de madera. Cuatro manzanas más abajo, me desvío a la derecha donde creo que es mejor. Las carreteras no están bien señalizadas, o tal vez lo estén pero la oscuridad me impide ver los carteles. En las calles laterales, la luz de las farolas es más tenue, y la zona no se parece en nada al barrio de Gideon. A un lado hay alambradas de tela metálica, y al otro, un muro alto de ladrillos. Latas de cerveza y basura abarrotan las alcantarillas, y da la sensación de que todo esté húmedo. Tal vez las cosas siempre fueran así, y yo era tan joven que no las recuerdo. O quizás sea en lo que se han convertido desde entonces.

" ** _Está bien, para."_** resopla Patapez. Se detiene y se apoya sobre la maleta.

" ** _¿Qué pasa?"_**

" ** _Estás perdido."_**

" ** _No estoy perdido."_**

" ** _No me vengas con tonterías."_** se da unos golpecitos con el dedo índice en la sien. **_"Le estás dando vueltas y vueltas, aquí dentro."_** Su rostro engreído me hace gracia, así que pienso con fuerza, _Esta mierda de leer la mente es jodidamente irritante_ , y sonríe. ** _"De cualquier modo, sigues perdido."_**

" ** _Me he desviado, solo eso."_** le aseguro. Pero tiene razón. Tendremos que buscar un teléfono, o preguntar en un pub. El último por el que pasamos parecía acogedor; las puertas estaban abiertas y una luz amarilla iluminó nuestros rostros. En su interior, la gente estaba riendo. Vuelvo a mirar hacia el lugar por donde hemos venido y veo que una sombra se mueve.

" ** _¿Qué es eso?"_** pregunta Patapez.

" ** _Nada."_** respondo mientras parpadeo. **_"Es solo que tenemos los ojos cansados."_** pero mis pies no me llevarán de nuevo en esa dirección. **_"Vamos a seguir adelante."_**

" ** _Vale."_** responde Patapez, y mira por encima de su hombro.

Caminamos en silencio y mantengo los oídos atentos a los ruidos que surgen a nuestras espaldas, descartando los chirridos de las ruedas de las maletas. _No hay nada ahí detrás_. Es el cansancio, jugando una mala pasada a mis ojos, y a mis nervios. Solo que no me lo creo. El ruido de mis pasos parece pesado y demasiado alto, como si algo estuviera utilizando su sonido para esconderse. Patapez ha acelerado el ritmo para caminar a mi lado, en vez de a mi estela. Su radar se ha activado también, aunque podría estar influenciado por mí. No podríamos encontrarnos en un sitio peor que esta calle secundaria oscura y desierta, flanqueada por callejones entre los edificios y espacios negros entre los coches aparcados. Ojalá no nos hubiéramos parado a hablar, ojalá algo rompiera el espeluznante silencio que amplifica cada sonido. _El silencio está pudiendo más que nosotros._ _No nos sigue nada. No hay nada ahí detrás._

Patapez camina más deprisa. El pánico le está atenazando, y de poder elegir entre luchar o escapar sé hacia qué opción se inclinaría. Pero escapar, ¿adónde? No tenemos ni idea de hacia dónde vamos. ¿Cuánto avanzaríamos? ¿Y cuánto de esto es producto de la falta de sueño y una imaginación hiperactiva? A tres metros, la acera desaparece bajo una larga sombra. Nos quedaremos a oscuras al menos durante seis metros. Me detengo y miro a mi espalda, escudriñando los huecos tras los coches aparcados, atento a cualquier movimiento. No veo nada.

" ** _No te equivocas."_** susurra Patapez. **_"Hay algo ahí detrás. Creo que nos ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos de la estación."_**

" ** _Tal vez sea solo un vendedor."_** murmuro.

Mi cuerpo se tensa como un muelle al escuchar un movimiento delante de nosotros, en la sombra. Patapez lo oye también y se aprieta contra mí. De algún modo nos ha adelantado. O tal vez haya más de uno. Saco el áthame de mi bolsillo trasero, sin funda, y dejo que la luz de la farola se refleje en la hoja. Resulta estúpido, pero tal vez los asuste. Con lo agotado que estoy, no tengo bastante energía para enfrentarme a más de un gato callejero, y no digamos a otra cosa.

" ** _¿Qué hacemos?"_** murmura Patapez. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? Lo único que sé es que no podemos quedarnos bajo la farola hasta que amanezca. No hay otra opción que continuar adelante, hacia la sombra.

Estoy apoyado sobre una rodilla y al principio creo que se trata de Patapez, hasta que grita: _« ¡Cuidado!»_ , unos tres segundos tarde. Mis nudillos se deslizan sobre el cemento y me pongo de nuevo en pie. Mis ojos agotados parpadean en la oscuridad mientras deslizo el áthame de nuevo hacia el bolsillo. Lo que quiera que me haya golpeado no estaba muerto, y el cuchillo no puede utilizarse con los vivos. Un objeto redondo vuela en mi dirección; me agacho y repiquetea contra el edificio que hay detrás de mí.

" ** _¿Qué es?"_** pregunta Patapez, y entonces le empujan hacia atrás, o eso creo. La calle está muy oscura y hay poco espacio.

Patapez cae de nuevo dentro de la luz de la farola, rebota sobre un coche aparcado junto al bordillo y se tambalea hasta golpear los ladrillos del muro como si estuviera en una máquina de pinball. Mis ojos se van adaptando y perciben una figura que gira y descarga un pie con fuerza sobre mi pecho. Caigo sentado en el pavimento. Arremete de nuevo y levanto el brazo para defenderme, pero lo único que consigo es un burdo empujón. Resulta desorientador cómo se mueve, con ataques rápidos y lentos. Me hace perder el equilibrio. _Vamos. Es solo el cansancio; no es ninguna droga. Céntrate y recupérate._

Cuando ataca de nuevo, me agacho, bloqueo su envestida y descargo un golpe sobre su cabeza que le aleja dando vueltas.

" ** _¡Fuera de aquí!"_** grito, y esquivo por los pelos un intento de barrido con la pierna. Durante un segundo pienso que retrocederá sin más y echará a correr. Pero se pone en pie y crece treinta centímetros. Unas palabras golpean mis oídos, pronunciadas en un idioma que me parece gaélico, y el aire a mí alrededor se vuelve denso. Es una maldición. Ignoro su intención, pero la presión que siento en los oídos es diez veces mayor que la del avión. **_"Patapez, ¿qué está haciendo?"_** grito. Ha sido un error. No debería haber dejado escapar el aire. Tengo los pulmones demasiado oprimidos para coger una nueva bocanada. El cántico se apodera de todo. Me arden los ojos. No puedo respirar. Soy incapaz de soltar aire, o de tomarlo. Todo se ha quedado paralizado. La acera presiona mis rodillas. Me he caído.

Mi mente llama a gritos a Patapez, le pide ayuda, pero ya le escucho, susurrando un cántico para contrarrestar el otro. El del atacante está lleno de lirismo y sonidos oclusivos; el de Patapez es profundo y repleto de melodía.

Patapez canta cada vez más alto, superando con su voz la otra hasta que esta vacila y jadea. Mis pulmones quedan libres. La repentina ráfaga de aire que entra en mi garganta y la sangre que sube a mi cerebro me provocan temblores. Patapez no se detiene, aunque la figura que nos ha atacado se ha encogido. Agita un brazo en un débil intento de defensa, y el aire que arrastra hacia sus pulmones produce un sonido agudo y tenue.

" ** _¡Para!"_** Alargo la mano y Patapez interrumpe el cántico. No he sido yo quien ha gritado. **_"¡Para, para!"_** exclama la figura, y agita una mano para que nos alejemos. **_"Han ganado, ¿vale? Han ganado."_**

" ** _¿Ganado el qué?"_** ladro. **_"¿Qué estabas intentando hacer?"_** La figura se aleja lentamente, bajando por la acera. Entre los jadeos, escuchamos lo que parecen retazos de risa. La figura regresa a la luz de la farola, agarrándose el pecho, y se quita la capucha de la sudadera.

" ** _Es una chica."_** espeta Patapez, y le pego un codazo. Pero tiene razón. Es una chica, de pie frente a nosotros con una gorra a cuadros escoceses y un aspecto bastante inocente. Incluso sonríe.

" ** _No es esta calle."_** nos dice. Su acento suena como el de Johan, pero más vago y menos escrupuloso. **_"Si están buscando a Johan Mercader, será mejor que me sigan."_**

La chica se da la vuelta y se aleja de inmediato. Sin más, como si hace dos minutos no nos hubiera tendido una emboscada en la calle y hubiera tratado de matarme. Pretende que la sigamos, imagina que lo haremos, si es que queremos llegar a casa de Johan antes de que nuestras piernas no resistan más. Y la seguimos, pero con reservas. Por su manera de comportarse, y también por el ataque, podría decirse que tiene agallas, o como poco que es una descarada. ¿No es esa la palabra que utilizaría Johan?

" ** _Se han pasado solo dos calles"_** nos dice. **_"Pero en esta zona, dos calles pueden suponer una gran diferencia."_** su mano señala hacia la derecha y nos desviamos juntos. **_"Por aquí están las casas de verdad."_** Mantengo la mirada fija en su espalda. Bajo la gorra de cuadros escoceses, aparece una apretada trenza de pelo rubio. Hay confianza en sus pasos y en su manera de no prestarnos atención alguna, aunque estemos detrás de ella. En la acera, bajo la luz de la farola, no se ha disculpado. Tampoco parecía lo más mínimamente avergonzada. Ni por atacarnos, ni por perder.

" ** _¿Quién eres?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Johan me envió a buscaros a la estación"_** no es exactamente una respuesta. Una a medias. Bueno, algo.

" ** _¿Mi madre le contó que veníamos?"_** Se encoge de hombros.

" ** _Tal vez sí. Tal vez no. Hubiera dado lo mismo. Johan lo habría sabido. Tiene maneras de enterarse de todo. ¿No crees?"_**

" ** _¿Por qué nos atacaste?"_** pregunta Patapez. Pronuncia las palabras con los dientes apretados. Sigue acribillándome con la mirada. No cree que debamos confiar en ella. Y no confío en ella. Solamente la estoy siguiendo porque estamos perdidos. Se ríe; con una risa cantarina e infantil, pero sin ser aguda.

" ** _No tenía intención de hacerlo. Pero entonces alardeaste con ese cuchillo, a lo Cocodrilo Dundee. No pude resistirme a armar un poco de follón."_** gira ligeramente el cuerpo y nos lanza una sonrisilla de granuja. **_"Quería ver de lo que estaba hecho el asesino de fantasmas."_**

Parece absurdo, pero parte de mí desea explicarse, decir que estaba confuso por el desfase horario y que había dormido solo una hora. Aunque no debería tratar de impresionarla. No lo hago. Es su sonrisa engreída lo que me empuja a pensar eso.

La calle en la que nos encontramos ahora me resulta más familiar que las otras. Estamos pasando junto a casas con cercas de ladrillo y verjas de hierro de poca altura, setos bien podados alrededor y bonitos coches aparcados en el camino de acceso. Una luz blanca y amarilla se escabulle entre las cortinas corridas, y en torno a los cimientos hay parterres de flores, cuyos pétalos aún no se han cerrado para la noche.

" ** _Hemos llegado."_** anuncia, deteniéndose tan de repente que casi tropiezo con ella. La curva de su mejilla me indica que lo ha hecho a propósito. Esta chica está acabando rápidamente con mi paciencia.

Pero cuando me sonríe, tengo que contener mi propia sonrisa. Quita el pestillo de la verja y la mantiene abierta con un exagerado gesto de bienvenida. Me detengo un segundo, lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que la casa de Johan apenas ha cambiado, o tal vez nada. Entonces la chica trota hasta la fachada para llegar a la puerta. La abre y la franquea sin llamar.

Nos apretujamos en el recibidor de Johan, montando tal alboroto que dejaríamos en evidencia a los búfalos de agua; golpeamos las maletas contra las paredes y hacemos chirriar los zapatos sobre el suelo de madera. Frente a nosotros, al otro lado de un estrecho pasillo, está la cocina. Vislumbro una tetera en el fuego, expulsando vapor. Johan nos ha estado esperando. Su voz me llega antes de que vea su rostro.

" ** _¿Por fin los encontrarse, querida? Estaba a punto de llamar a Heathrow para preguntar por el vuelo."_**

" ** _Se desviaron un poco"_** responde la chica. **_"Pero están de una pieza."_**

 _No gracias a ti_ , pienso, pero entonces aparece Johan por el rincón y al verlo en carne y hueso por primera vez en unos diez años, me quedo paralizado.

" ** _Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III"_**

" ** _Gideon."_**

" ** _No deberías haber venido."_** Trago saliva. Su avanzada edad no ha restado gravedad a su voz, ni rigidez a su espalda.

" ** _¿Cómo supiste que estaba en camino?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _De la misma manera que sé todo."_** responde él. **_"Tengo espías por todas partes. ¿Es que no has visto cómo se mueven los ojos en los cuadros de tu casa?"_** No sé si sonreír o no. Era una broma, aunque no ha sonado como tal. Hace más de diez años que no he estado aquí, y tengo la sensación de que me fueran a echar.

" ** _Eh, yo soy Patapez Igerman"_** interviene Patapez. Bien pensado. Johan solo es capaz de permanecer unos segundos de pie en la cocina antes de que sus modales británicos le dominen. Se acerca para darle la mano.

" ** _Ese de ahí es peligroso."_** dice la chica desde la cocina, donde permanece con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ahora que hay más luz veo que es aproximadamente de nuestra edad, o algo más joven. Tiene los ojos vivaces y de color azul oscuro. **_"Pensé que iba a reventarme el corazón. Creo que dijiste que no se relacionaba con hechiceros de magia negra."_**

" ** _No soy un hechicero de magia negra, ni nada parecido."_** replica Patapez. Se ruboriza, aunque al menos no arrastra los pies.

Finalmente, Johan me mira de nuevo, y no puedo evitar bajar los ojos de golpe al suelo. Tras lo que parecen horas y un suspiro cansado, me da un abrazo. Los años no han disminuido tampoco su fuerza. Aunque resulta extraño el ser lo bastante alto para que mi cabeza sobresalga por encima de su hombro, en vez de quedar aplastada contra su estómago. Me produce tristeza, pero no sé por qué. Tal vez porque haya pasado tanto tiempo.

Cuando se aparta, la expresión dura de su mandíbula no puede tapar el cariño que transmiten sus ojos. Aunque lo intenta.

" ** _No has cambiado nada."_** me dice. **_"Solo has crecido un poco. Tendrás que perdonar a Cami."_** se gira ligeramente y hace un gesto a la chica para que se acerque. **_"Tiene la costumbre de sacar los puños primero."_** cuando Johan le tiende el brazo, ella se entrega suavemente al abrazo. **_"Como imagino que habrá sido lo suficientemente grosera para no hacerlo ella misma, la presentaré yo. Hipo, esta es Camicazi Cagacaco*. Mi sobrina."_** Y siguen los nombres extraños, ¿Qué le pasa a los padres de hoy en día?

Lo único que se me ocurre decir es: **_"No sabía que tuvieras una sobrina."_**

" ** _No hemos tenido mucha relación"_** Camicazi se encoge de hombros. **_"Hasta hace poco."_** Johan le sonríe, aunque con una sonrisa que parece un picahielos. Es un gesto sincero pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, y por mi mente surca la idea de que esta tal Camicazi no es en absoluto la sobrina de Johan, sino su novia o algo así. Pero eso no me parece bien. De hecho, me entran unas ligeras ganas de vomitar.

" ** _Danos un minuto, ¿quieres, cariño? Estoy seguro de que Abadejo y Patapez._** **_Necesitan descansar un poco."_** Camicazi asiente con la cabeza y sonríe sin mostrar los dientes. Sus ojos se detienen en mí, joviales e inquisitivos. ¿Qué está mirando? Todo el mundo tiene este aspecto tan cutre después de un vuelo internacional.

Cuando se marcha sin despedirse, Patapez suelta bien alto a su estela: _«Buenas noches»_ , y deja los ojos en blanco. Independientemente de quién sea ella, ha logrado entrar a formar parte de su lista negra.

 ** _(…)_**

Después de que Patapez y yo dediquemos unos minutos a llamar a Bocón y a mi madre para asegurarles que hemos llegado a salvo, Johan nos conduce escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación de invitados donde me alojé cuando era un niño y mi madre, mi padre y yo compartimos un verano con él.

" ** _¿Esto es todo?"_** le digo. **_"¿No vas a preguntarme por qué estoy aquí?"_**

" ** _Sé por qué has venido."_** responde Johan enigmáticamente. **_"Pueden dormir en la habitación de invitados. Y por la mañana, se marcharán a casa."_** Y entonces se marcha. Seré honesto, no puedo evitar sentirme furioso por sus palabras.

 ** _(…)_**

" ** _Maldito comité de bienvenida."_** gruñe Patapez después de que hayamos acarreado las maletas hasta la habitación del segundo piso, y tengo que reprimir una sonrisa. Cuando está disgustado, habla exactamente igual que Bocón. **_"No sabía que tuviera una sobrina."_**

" ** _Yo tampoco."_** respondo. **_"Vaya un torbellino."_** Patapez ha colocado su maleta a los pies de la mejor cama.

Curiosamente, la habitación parece preparada para nosotros, con dos camas en vez de una de matrimonio como cabría esperar en cualquier habitación de invitados. Entonces, Johan sabía que veníamos.

Patapez retira el edredón hacia abajo y se sienta, empujando cada zapato con los dedos del pie contrario para sacárselo.

" ** _Aparte de eso, ¿qué fue lo que me hizo?"_** le pregunto.

" **Algún tipo de maldición. No lo sé. No era algo muy habitual."**

" **¿Me hubiera matado?"** Quiere responder que sí, pero Patapez es sincero incluso cuando está de mal humor.

" ** _No, siempre que hubiera parado una vez que te hubieras desmayado."_** dice por fin. **_"Aunque, quién sabe si habría parado."_** Murmura esto último con cierta duda.

Lo habría hecho. Había algo en la manera en que saltó sobre nosotros, en cómo lanzaba los puñetazos; era simple práctica, una mera prueba. Lo percibí en el tono de su voz y en la forma en que se rindió. Le divirtió haber perdido.

" ** _Conseguiremos nuestras respuestas por la mañana."_** le aseguro, retirando mi edredón.

" ** _No me gusta esto. No me siento seguro en esta casa. Voy a ser incapaz de dormir. Tal vez deberíamos hacerlo por turnos."_**

" ** _Patapez, nadie va a hacernos daño aquí."_** le tranquilizo mientras me quito los zapatos y me meto en la cama. **_"Además, estoy seguro de que podrías detenerla si lo intentara. Por cierto, ¿dónde aprendiste ese hechizo?"_**

Se encoge de hombros sobre la almohada. **_"Bocón me ha enseñado mi ración de magia negra."_** cierra la boca en una línea apretada. **_"Pero no me gusta utilizarla. Me fastidia y me siento falso."_** me lanza una mirada acusadora. **_"Sin embargo a ella no parecía suponerle ningún problema."_**

" ** _Hablemos de eso por la mañana, Patapez."_** le pido. Él gruñe un poco más, pero a pesar de lo que ha dicho sobre no sentirse seguro, empieza a roncar treinta segundos después de que las luces se hayan apagado. En silencio, deslizo el áthame bajo mi almohada y trato de imitarle.

 ** _(…)_**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajo al primer piso, Camicazi está en la cocina. Está de espaldas a mí mientras lava unos platos y no se vuelve, aunque siente que estoy ahí. Hoy no lleva la gorra puesta, y alrededor de medio metro de pelo dorado oscuro cae sobre su espalda.

" ** _¿Te preparo algo para desayunar?"_** me pregunta.

" ** _No, gracias."_** respondo. Hay cruasanes en un cestillo sobre la mesa. Cojo uno y corto un extremo.

" ** _¿Quieres mantequilla?"_** me pregunta, y se vuelve. Tiene un enorme y oscuro moratón en el mentón. Se lo hice yo. Recuerdo cómo fue, cómo ella se encogió. Cuando ocurrió, ignoraba quién era. Ahora el moratón me mira fijamente como una acusación. Pero ¿por qué tengo que sentirme mal? Ella me atacó, y obtuvo lo que se merecía.

Se acerca al armario y saca un platillo y un cuchillo de untar, luego coloca un recipiente con mantequilla sobre la mesa y se zambulle en la nevera en busca de la mermelada.

" ** _Siento lo de la cara."_** me disculpo, y hago un gesto vago hacia el moratón. Ella sonríe.

" ** _No es cierto. Igual que yo tampoco siento haberte dejado sin aire en los pulmones. Tenía que ponerte a prueba. Y francamente, no me impresionaste demasiado."_**

" ** _Estaba aturdido por el desfase horario."_**

" ** _Excusas, excusas."_** se apoya sobre la encimera y desliza un dedo por una de las presillas de sus vaqueros. **_"He oído hablar de ti desde que tenía edad suficiente para escuchar. Hipo Horrendo, el gran cazador de fantasmas. Hipo Horrendo, el que empuña el arma. Y cuando te conozco, te pateo el trasero en un callejón."_** sonríe. **_"Pero supongo que si hubiera estado muerta, habría sido otra historia."_**

" ** _¿Quién te ha hablado de mí?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _La Orden del Biodag Dubh."_** responde, con un destello azul en los ojos. **_"Por supuesto, de los actuales miembros, Johan es el que sabe los mejores relatos."_** Corta un trozo de cruasán y se lo mete en la boca, masticándolo en un carrillo como una ardilla.

La Orden del Biodag Dubh. Hasta hace unos días jamás había oído hablar de ella. Ahora aparece de nuevo, y esta vez pronunciada correctamente. Me resulta difícil evitar el temblor en la voz.

" ** _¿La orden del qué?"_** pregunto, alcanzando la mantequilla. **_"¿Del Beedak Dube?"_** Ella sonríe con superioridad.

" ** _¿Te estás burlando de mi acento?"_**

" ** _Un poco."_**

" ** _Ah. ¿O te estás haciendo el tonto?"_**

" ** _Un poco también"_** revelar demasiado sería un error. Sobre todo porque lo que estaría revelando es que no sé prácticamente nada.

Camicazi se vuelve hacia el fregadero y sumerge las manos en el agua, terminando con los últimos platos. **_"Johan ha salido a por algunas cosas para el almuerzo. Quería regresar antes de que se despertaran."_** vacía el fregadero y se seca las manos en un paño. **_"Oye, siento si asusté a tu amigo. Para ser sincera, no creí que fuera capaz de vencerte."_** se encoge de hombros. **_"Es como dice Johan. Siempre voy con los puños por delante."_** Asiento con la cabeza, pero Patapez va a necesitar una disculpa mejor que esa.

" ** _¿Quién te enseñó a hacer magia?"_** le pregunto. ** _"¿La Orden?"_**

" ** _Sí. Y mis padres."_**

" ** _¿Y quién te enseñó a pelear?"_** Alza la barbilla y responde:

"" ** _No necesité que me enseñaran mucho. Algunas personas simplemente tienen facilidad para ello, ¿no es así?"_** Esta chica provoca un nudo de inquietud en mi interior que tira en sentidos opuestos. Hacia un lado, me dice que es la sobrina de Johan, y que puedo confiar en ella solo por eso. Hacia el otro, me asegura que, sea su sobrina o no, Johan no podría controlarla. Nadie podría. Tiene intenciones ocultas escritas por todo el cuerpo.

Patapez está deambulando por el segundo piso. Escuchamos el crujido de sus pisadas y el tumulto del agua cuando abre la ducha.

Resulta extraño estar aquí. Es casi como una experiencia extrasensorial, o como soñar despierto. La mayoría de las cosas siguen igual que como las recordaba, hasta la disposición de los muebles. Pero otras han cambiado por completo. La presencia de Camicazi, por ejemplo. Se mueve por la cocina, limpiando, pasando un trapo por los platos. Parece estar en su casa; como si fuera familia de Johan. No sé por qué, pero esa sensación de pertenencia me hace añorar a mi padre como no lo había hecho en años.

La puerta se abre, y unos segundos después Johan entra con andar pesado en la cocina. Camicazi coge la bolsa de la compra y empieza a vaciarla.

" ** _Abadejo."_** Dice Johan, volviéndose. **_"¿Cómo has dormido?"_**

" ** _Estupendamente."_** respondo con una educada mentira.

A pesar del desfase horario y del absoluto agotamiento, había demasiada inquietud en el ambiente. Permanecí despierto hasta que el tiempo dejó de existir, escuchando el suave ronquido de Patapez. Cuando llegó el sueño, fue ligero y cargado de amenazas.

Johan me examina. Aún parece joven. Quiero decir que tiene aspecto mayor, pero no mucho más viejo que hace diez años, y en mi opinión eso es joven. Lleva las mangas de su camisa gris enrolladas hasta el codo, sobre unos pantalones color caqui. Es un estilo algo desenfadado, como de Indiana Jones jubilado. Me siento arrepentido de haber estado a punto de acusarle de pertenecer a una sociedad secreta, y de ser un mentiroso y un traicionero.

" ** _Supongo que deberíamos hablar."_** comenta, y me indica con un gesto que salgamos de la cocina.

Cuando llegamos al estudio, cierra las puertas a nuestras espaldas; respiro hondo. Dicen que los olores son lo que se recuerda con mayor intensidad. Lo creo. El cerebro nunca olvida un olor característico, y el aroma de los libros antiguos y encuadernados en cuero que llenan esta habitación es absolutamente característico. Echo un vistazo a las estanterías, empotradas en las paredes y abarrotadas no solo con libros de ocultismo, sino también con copias de los clásicos: entre los montones destacan Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Historia de dos ciudades y Anna Karenina.

La antigua escalera deslizante sigue también ahí, descansando en el rincón, esperando a que alguien se suba a ella. O a que la use, supongo. Me vuelvo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sintiéndome como si tuviera cuatro años, pero la sensación se desvanece rápidamente cuando veo cuánto se han resbalado las gafas de Johan sobre su nariz. Esta va a ser una de esas conversaciones en las que se dicen cosas que nunca se olvidan, y me sorprende descubrir que no quiero tenerla aún.

Sería bonito revivir momentos, escuchar antiguas historias de Johan sobre mi padre, y salir juntos por ahí. Sería bonito.

" ** _Sabías que iba a venir."_** empiezo. **_"¿Intuyes por qué?"_**

" ** _Imagino que gran parte del mundo paranormal sabe por qué estás aquí. Tu investigación ha sido tan sutil como una estampida de elefantes."_** hace una pausa y se coloca las gafas. **_"Pero eso no responde a tu pregunta. Podría decirse que sé lo que andas buscando. Aunque no exactamente por qué has venido."_**

" ** _Para pedirte ayuda."_** Johan deja escapar una sonrisa.

" ** _¿Qué tipo de ayuda crees que podría prestarte?"_**

" ** _El tipo de ayuda que nos permita a Patapez y a mí abrir una puerta hacia el otro lado."_** Parpadea dirigiendo los ojos hacia el pasillo.

" ** _Ya te dije, Abadejo,"_** responde con cuidado. **_"que eso no es posible. Que tienes que olvidarte de la muchacha."_**

" ** _No puedo olvidarme de ella. Aquel corte que Astrid recibió después del primer ritual en su casa, de algún modo la ha unido al áthame. Se está abriendo camino hasta aquí. Solo dime cómo sacarla para que todo vuelva a la normalidad."_** _o al menos a la normalidad de antes._

" ** _¿Estás escuchando lo que te digo?"_** me espeta. **_"¿Qué te hace pensar que sé cómo hacer tal cosa?"_**

" ** _No creo que tú lo sepas."_** respondo. Me llevo la mano al bolsillo trasero y saco la fotografía en la que aparecen él y el resto de la Orden. Incluso viéndola en mi mano, parece mentira que haya estado implicado en algo como esto todo el tiempo y nunca nos hablara de ello. **_"Pero ellos sí."_**

Johan mira la fotografía. No trata de cogerla, ni de hacer nada. Esperaba algo distinto. Indignación, o al menos que lo negara todo. En vez de eso, respira hondo y se quita las gafas para frotarse el puente de la nariz entre los dedos pulgar e índice.

" ** _¿Quiénes son?"_** pregunto cuando me harto de su silencio.

" ** _Miembros de la Orden del Biodag Dubh."_** responde pesaroso.

" ** _Los creadores del áthame."_** añado.

Johan se vuelve a poner las gafas y avanza con paso cansino para sentarse tras su escritorio. **_"Sí."_** responde. Los creadores del áthame. Justo lo que pensaba. Aun así, me cuesta creerlo.

" ** _¿Por qué no me lo contaste?"_** le reprocho. **_"¿Todos estos años?"_**

" ** _Tu padre me lo prohibió. Se desvinculó de la Orden antes de que tú nacieras. Cuando desarrolló sus propios valores. Cuando empezó a decidir a qué fantasmas matar y a cuáles no."_** la voz de Johan se altera momentáneamente. Luego se calma de nuevo y parece derrotado. **_"La Orden del Biodag Dubh piensa que el áthame tiene un propósito puro. No se trata de un instrumento para ser blandido según el deseo de alguien más. A sus ojos, tú y tu padre lo habéis pervertido."_**

¿Que mi padre lo pervirtió? Eso es jodidamente ridículo. El áthame y su propósito han guiado toda mi vida. A mi padre le costó la suya. Así que, para variar, el maldito cuchillo podría servir a mi propósito. Me lo debe. Nos lo debe.

" ** _Sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza, Abadejo. Quizás no tan bien como tu amigo telépata que está en el piso de arriba, pero lo sé. Mis palabras no te están persuadiendo. No te está llegando ninguna de ellas. La Orden creó el áthame para enviar a los muertos al otro lado. Ahora tú quieres utilizarlo para traer de vuelta a una muchacha muerta. Incluso si hubiera una manera de conseguirlo, preferirían destruir el cuchillo antes que dejar que sucediera."_**

" ** _Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo dejarla allí sufriendo, sin intentarlo."_** trago saliva y aprieto los dientes.

" ** _La quiero."_**

" ** _Está muerta."_**

" ** _Para mí, eso no significa lo mismo que para otras personas."_** Su rostro se inunda de un vacío que me preocupa. Parece alguien enfrentándose a un pelotón de fusilamiento.

" ** _La última vez que estuviste aquí eras tan pequeño."_** recuerda. **_"Lo único que te preocupaba era si tu madre te dejaría o no tomar dos raciones de tarta de manzana."_** sus ojos se dirigen hacia la escalera deslizante del rincón. Me está imaginando en ella, riendo mientras él la empujaba por las estanterías.

" ** _Johan. Ya no soy un niño. Trátame como hubieras tratado a mi padre."_** pero no son las palabras adecuadas, y entorna los ojos como si le hubiera golpeado en la cara.

" ** _Ahora no puedo hacerlo."_** se disculpa, hablando para él y para mí. Agita una mano restándole importancia al asunto y se hunde en el sillón, encorvando los hombros de tal manera que parte de mí desea dejarle descansar. Sin embargo, el grito de Astrid jamás abandona mis oídos.

" ** _No tengo tiempo para esto."_** exclamo, pero él cierra los ojos. **_"Me está esperando."_**

" ** _Está en el infierno, Abadejo. El tiempo no tiene ningún significado para ella, sea mucho o poco. El dolor y el miedo son constantes, y descubrirás que los minutos o las horas que le evites resultan irrelevantes."_**

" ** _Johan…"_**

" ** _Déjame descansar."_** suplica. **_"Mis palabras carecen de importancia. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo no te envié esa fotografía. Fue la Orden. Quieren que estés aquí."_**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Cagacaco:** Es la traducción al español del libro para "Buglar". Como recordarán ya había utilizado la palabra "Buglar" en el anterior fic con Astrid, usarla ahora con Camicazi sería algo extraño. Es por eso que opte a usar su traducción.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¿Así o más largo?**

 **Para quienes dijeron que el nuevo personaje seria Camicazi, ¡Han acertado! :D y si dijeron que sería la sobrina de Johan ¡también! XD**

 **Pero ahora… más preguntas aparecen ¿por qué la orden de la daga negra quiere a Hipo justo ahí? ¿Qué se traen entre manos Johan y Cami? ¿Logrará Hipo obtener la ayuda que necesita? ¿Extrañaban mis preguntas molestas? ¿No? Bueno…**

 **¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **Naviitho:** La partida de Heather era algo necesario, ya verás por qué. Ahora si les traje un capitulo largo jeje, y tal parece que cuando se aclara una duda aparecen tres más… ya veremos más adelante como sale Hipo de esta.

 **Sebas GG:** Espero al fin haber logrado complacerte con el capítulo XD y como ya podrás haberte dado cuenta ¡Si le atinaste al personaje! :D

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	19. Capitulo 16

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Ya llegue, ya llegue… Perdón, olvidé que era jueves XD así que si quedó un poco corto fue porque recién lo acabo de hacer :P**

 **Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Que lo disfruten…**

 _CAPITULO 16_

La puerta se cierra suavemente tras de mí. Me sorprende, porque deseo correrla de golpe y que arme estruendo en su recorrido. Pero Johan sigue en su estudio, pensando en silencio, o tal vez incluso dormitando, y el sonido de su voz en mi cabeza me dice que una pataleta así no servirá de nada.

" ** _¿Cómo ha ido?"_** pregunta Patapez, sacando la cabeza de la cocina.

" ** _Está echándose una siestecita."_** respondo. **_"¿Qué te dice eso?"_**

Al entrar en la cocina, encuentro a Patapez y a Camicazi sentados juntos a la mesa, compartiendo una granada.

" ** _Es mayor, Hipo."_** dice ella. **_"Ya lo era la última vez que estuviste aquí. Dormitar no es nada fuera de lo común."_** coge una cucharada de fruta color púrpura y mastica cuidadosamente entre las semillas. A mi derecha, Patapez muerde su granada y escupe las semillas en una taza.

" ** _No hemos cruzado un océano para tener que estar esperando ni para montar en el London Eye."_** espeta. Al principio creo que lo dice pensando en mí, pero no. Tiene una expresión irritada y malhumorada; su pelo húmedo después de haberse duchado le da el aspecto de un gato casi ahogado.

" ** _Oye."_** le digo. **_"No le arranques la cabeza a Camicazi de un mordisco. No es culpa suya."_** Patapez arruga un labio, y Camicazi sonríe.

" ** _Lo que ustedes necesitan es distraerse."_** sugiere ella, y se levanta de la mesa. **_"Vamos. Cuando volvamos, Johan ya estará levantado."_**

 ** _(…)_**

Alguien debería explicarle a Camicazi que las distracciones solo funcionan cuando no sabes que te están distrayendo. Y alguien debería explicárselo a Patapez también, porque parece ajeno a todo excepto a ella; están hablando animadamente de proyecciones astrales o algo así. No estoy realmente seguro. La conversación ha dado al menos seis vuelcos desde que salimos del metro en la estación de London Bridge, y no me he preocupado de seguir el hilo. Camicazi se lo ha ganado charlando de brujería. El hecho de que sea una chica atractiva también ha ayudado. Quién sabe, tal vez le ayude a superar lo de Heather.

" ** _Vamos, Hipo."_** Camicazi alarga la mano hacia atrás y me arrastra por la camisa. **_"Ya casi estamos allí."_**

El _«allí»_ al que se refiere es la Torre de Londres, la fortaleza con aspecto de castillo situada en la orilla norte del Támesis. Es un lugar turístico e histórico, y el escenario de numerosas torturas y ejecuciones, desde la de lady Jane Grey hasta la de Guy Fawkes. Al mirarla mientras atravesamos el puente de la Torre, me pregunto cuántos alaridos habrán rebotado contra sus muros de piedra. Cuánta sangre recuerda el suelo. Solían colocar las cabezas cortadas en picas y exponerlas en el puente hasta que caían al río.

Bajo la mirada hacia el agua parduzca. En algún lugar ahí debajo podría haber huesos antiguos tratando todavía de salir del limo.

Camicazi compra las entradas y entramos. Nos dice que no es necesario esperar a la visita guiada; ha estado aquí lo bastante a menudo como para recordar todas las partes interesantes. La seguimos mientras nos guía a través de los diferentes pisos, contándonos historias sobre los gordos cuervos negros que se bambolean por el césped. Patapez escucha, sonríe y hace algunas preguntas educadamente, pero la historia no le atrapa. Unos diez minutos después, le pillo contemplando melancólicamente, con expresión abatida, la larga melena de Camicazi. Le recuerda a Heather, aunque no debería; la de Camicazi es rubia mientras que Heather es negra. En realidad, no se parece en nada a Heather. Los ojos de Heather son cálidos y marrones. Los de Camicazi parecen cristal verde. La belleza de Heather es clásica, mientras que Camicazi es simplemente llamativa. Pero Patapez parece estar tan dolido que eso ni siquiera le importa, estoy seguro de que si ve a un gato cruzar la calle este también le recordará a Heather.

" ** _Hipo, ¿me estás escuchando?"_** sonríe, y yo me aclaro la garganta. Me había quedado con la mirada fija.

" ** _En realidad, no."_**

" ** _¿Habías estado aquí antes?"_**

" ** _Una vez. Ese verano que vine de visita, Gideon nos trajo a mi madre y a mí. No te sientas mal. Entonces me resultó bastante aburrido también."_** Perdiendo el tiempo de este modo, mi mente regresa a Astrid. En mi imaginación, está sufriendo, y yo sufro con ella. Invento lo peor, cada dolor que soy capaz de concebir, para torturarme. Es la única penitencia que puedo cumplir, hasta que la saque de allí.

Detrás de nosotros, uno de los beefeaters que guían las visitas encabeza un grupo de turistas y hace comentarios irónicos que arrancan risas afables de sus gargantas, utilizando las mismas bromas que dice una docena de veces al día. Camicazi me mira en silencio. Después de unos segundos, nos conduce hacia adelante, en dirección a la Torre Blanca.

" ** _¿No podíamos haber ido a algún sitio que tuviera menos escaleras?"_** pregunta Patapez después de recorrer el tercer piso. Está lleno de escudos, estatuas de caballos y caballeros con cota de malla y armadura. Los niños lanzan exclamaciones y señalan con los dedos. Sus padres, también. La torre vibra con las pisadas y las conversaciones. Hace calor debido a la temperatura de junio y al exceso de cuerpos, y el zumbido de las moscas resulta audible. **_"¿Escuchan ese zumbido?"_** pregunta Patapez.

" ** _Moscas."_** respondo yo, y él me mira.

" ** _Sí, pero ¿qué moscas?"_**

Miro a mí alrededor. El zumbido es lo suficientemente alto como para recordar el interior de un establo, pero no hay ninguna mosca. Y nadie más parece darse cuenta. Hay también un olor empalagoso y metálico. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Sangre antigua.

" ** _Hipo."_** dice Patapez en voz baja. **_"Vuélvete."_** Cuando me giro, me encuentro frente a una vitrina con armas viejas. No las han limpiado ni pulido, y están cubiertas con sangre reseca y trozos de tejido. En el extremo de una larga maza con clavos, hay un trozo de cuero cabelludo y pelos colgando. La utilizaron para destrozarle la cabeza a alguien. El zumbido de las moscas fantasma empuja a Patapez a golpear el aire con la mano, aunque no sean reales. A nuestro alrededor, el resto de la muestra es igual. Una vitrina detrás de otra llena de reliquias de guerra salpicadas y manchadas de rojo. Bajo la armadura de uno de los caballeros, cuelga un trozo enrollado de intestino color rosa plástico. Mi mano se dirige hacia mi bolsillo, hacia el áthame, y siento que Camicazi me toca la espalda.

" ** _No vayas a sacar eso otra vez."_** me advierte.

" ** _¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_** le pregunto. **_"No era así cuando nosotros vinimos."_**

" ** _¿Las utilizaban de este modo?"_** quiere saber Patapez. **_"¿Realmente pasó esto?"_** Camicazi recorre con la mirada la truculenta muestra y se encoge de hombros.

" ** _No lo sé. Es bastante probable. Aunque, tal vez no. Podría ser simplemente un espectáculo, la ira impotente de las docenas de cosas muertas que circulan por este lugar como una corriente. Son tantos que carecen de voces propias. Ya no tienen idea de quiénes son. Simplemente se manifiestan, de este modo."_**

" ** _¿Recuerdas que pasara esto cuando estuviste aquí, Hipo?"_** me pregunta Patapez. Yo niego con la cabeza.

" ** _Creía que habrías sintonizado con ello al instante."_** dice Camicazi. **_"Aunque, tal vez no te enseñaron cómo. La mayoría de la gente no puede verlo, por supuesto, pero la última vez que vine aquí, una niña pequeña entró y empezó a llorar. Nadie pudo hacerla callar. No decía qué la disgustaba, pero yo sabía qué era. Recorrió esta sala con su familia, llorando, mientras ellos intentaban que mirara al caballero destripado, como si fuera a ponerla contenta."_**

Patapez traga saliva. **_"Qué inquietante."_**

" ** _¿Cuándo lo viste tú por primera vez?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Mis padres me trajeron aquí cuando tenía ocho años."_**

" ** _¿Lloraste?"_**

" ** _Nunca."_** responde ella, y alza la barbilla. **_"Pero luego, lo comprendí."_** ladea la cabeza hacia la puerta. **_"Bueno, ¿quieren conocer a la reina?"_**

 ** _(…)_**

La reina se encuentra en la capilla. Está sentada en la primera fila, en silencio, apartada hacia la izquierda. Una oscura melena castaña cae sobre su espalda, y su cuerpo se mantiene erguido, sujeto dentro de un corpiño. Incluso desde atrás, a diez metros de distancia, resulta indudable que está muerta. En estos momentos, la capilla se encuentra en el intervalo entre dos visitas; cuando entramos, una pareja joven estaba terminando de tomar una fotografía de la vidriera. Ahora estamos solos.

" ** _No sé qué reina es."_** dice Camicazi. **_"La mayoría asegura que se trata del fantasma de Ana Bolena, la segunda esposa de Enrique VIII. Pero podría ser lady Jane Grey. No habla. Y no se parece a ninguno de los retratos."_**

Es extraño. Delante de mí hay una mujer muerta igual a las docenas de mujeres muertas que he visto. Pero esta es una reina, y una famosa. Si es posible quedarse deslumbrado con los muertos, entonces supongo que eso es lo que me está sucediendo.

Camicazi se desliza hacia la parte trasera de la capilla, cerca de la puerta.

" ** _¿Responde si le hablas?"_** le pregunto. Probablemente, no. No es corpórea; si lo fuera, todo el mundo la vería, y la pareja que estaba tomando fotografías ignoraba que tuvieran compañía. Aunque, tal vez aparezca en algunas de las imágenes al revelarlas y les proporcione una buena historia que contar a sus amigos y vecinos.

" ** _A mí no"_** contesta Camicazi en un susurro, mientras la reina se gira, lentamente, para dirigir su mirada hacia mí. Se mueve de manera regia, o cuidadosa. Tal vez ambas. Está manteniendo en equilibrio sobre el cuello su cabeza seccionada. Por debajo del corte, solo se ve sangre, aunque hay algo más. Escucho el susurro de su vestido contra el banco. Ha dejado de ser solamente vapor. Nunca he visto los retratos que ha mencionado Camicazi, así que no puedo hablar de ningún parecido. Tiene un cuerpo muy pequeño y los labios delgados, y está pálida. Sus ojos son lo único hermoso, oscuros y limpios. Muestra una delicada dignidad, y una ligera conmoción. Es la reacción que tendría cualquier reina si de repente se encontrara frente a un muchacho con el pelo sobre los ojos y la ropa arrugada.

" ** _¿Debería hacer una reverencia o algo así?"_** pregunto por la comisura de la boca.

" ** _Deberías darte prisa, eso es lo que deberías hacer."_** replica Camicazi, echando un vistazo a través de la puerta. **_"El próximo grupo de visita aparecerá por aquí en dos minutos."_**

Patapez y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

" ** _¿Darme prisa para hacer qué?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Para enviarla al otro lado."_** susurra Camicazi, y arquea las cejas. **_"Usa el áthame."_**

" ** _¿Ha matado a gente?"_** pregunta Patapez. **_"¿Ha hecho daño a alguien?"_** Lo dudo. Dudo siquiera que haya asustado a nadie. No me puedo imaginar que esta muchacha, esta reina en otro tiempo, haya supuesto jamás una amenaza para ninguna persona. Está seria, y extrañamente en paz. Resulta difícil de explicar, pero creo que encontraría la idea burda e inapropiada. Pensar en apuñalarla, o en _«enviarla al otro lado»_ , como al parecer lo llama Camicazi, me sonroja.

" ** _Salgamos de aquí."_** mascullo, y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Por el rabillo del ojo, atisbo a Patapez insinuando una extraña reverencia mientras me sigue. Vuelvo la vista atrás una vez más. La reina ya no está mirándonos. Mora en su iglesia sin preocuparse por los vivos, manteniendo en equilibrio la cabeza sobre su cuello anómalo.

 ** _(…)_**

" ** _¿Me he perdido algo?"_** pregunta Camicazi una vez que estamos de nuevo al aire libre. Los conduzco rápidamente hacia la salida. Johan debe de haberse despertado ya, y yo estoy harto de este sitio. **_"¡Oye!"_** exclama, agarrándome el brazo. **_"¿Te he ofendido? ¿He hecho algo fuera de lugar?"_**

" ** _No."_** respondo. Inhalo profundamente y exhalo. Camicazi es intrépida, y un poco agresiva. Pero trato de no olvidar el hábito por el que ya se disculpó antes: el de ir siempre con los puños por delante, sin pensar. **_"Es solo que… yo no «envío al otro lado» a ningún fantasma a menos que sea una amenaza para los vivos."_**

La expresión de su rostro es de auténtica sorpresa. **_"Pero ese no es tu propósito."_**

" ** _¿Cómo?"_**

" ** _Tú eres el instrumento. El que empuña el arma. Es la voluntad del arma lo que importa. No la tuya. Y el áthame no hace distinciones."_** Estamos parados ante los escalones que hay junto a la puerta de salida, uno frente al otro. Sus palabras han sonado cargadas de convicción. De fe. Probablemente le hayan inculcado esa norma desde que tiene conciencia. Su forma de mirarme, directamente a los ojos, es un reto a decirle lo contrario. Aunque no fuera a cambiar su parecer.

" ** _Bueno, yo soy el que lo empuña, como tú dices. Mi sangre está en su hoja. Así que ahora que soy yo el que lo utiliza, supongo que el áthame hace distinciones."_**

" ** _Espera un segundo."_** interviene Patapez. **_"¿Ella es miembro de la…?"_**

" ** _De la Orden del Bla Bla Bla. Sí, creo que sí."_** Camicazi alza la barbilla. No ha hecho nada para disimular el moratón del mentón. Ni ponerse maquillaje, ni nada. Aunque tampoco lo luce como una medalla.

" ** _Por supuesto que lo soy."_** afirma con una sonrisa. **_"¿Quién crees que te envió la fotografía?"_** Patapez se queda ligeramente boquiabierto.

" ** _¿No te preocupó que a tu tío pudiera fastidiarle?"_** le pregunto. Camicazi se encoge de hombros. Creo que se encoge de hombros incluso más que yo.

" ** _La Orden creyó que había llegado el momento de que lo supieras."_** Responde. **_"Pero no te enfades demasiado con Johan. Lleva décadas sin ser un verdadero miembro_**." Debió de desvincularse al mismo tiempo que mi padre.

" ** _Si él ya no pertenece a la Orden, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"_** pregunta Patapez.

" ** _Oh, yo no me preocuparía por eso."_** responde Camicazi. **_"Los estábamos esperando."_**

 ** _(…)_**

De pie en su estudio, Johan nos mira fijamente a los tres durante largo rato. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se detienen, lo hacen sobre Camicazi.

" ** _¿Qué les has contado?"_** le pregunta.

" ** _Nada que no supieran ya."_** responde ella. Siento que Patapez me lanza una mirada, pero no se la devuelvo. Solo haría que acrecentara la sensación de vértigo que me ha estado subiendo lentamente por la garganta desde que abandonamos la Torre de Londres. Tengo la impresión de que no tenemos nada que ver con este espectáculo. Todo el mundo parece saber más que yo, y ser el que menos información maneja está empezando a fastidiarme.

Johan respira hondo. **_"Este es el punto en el que es posible el retorno, Abadejo"_** me dice, y baja la mirada hacia el escritorio. Como de costumbre, tiene razón. Lo noto. Lo he sentido desde que decidí venir aquí. Pero aquí estamos. Este es el último momento, el último segundo, en el que podría darme la vuelta; Patapez y yo regresaríamos a Berk y nada cambiaría. Permaneceríamos como hasta ahora, y Astrid seguiría donde está.

Echo una ojeada a Camicazi. Sus ojos están dirigidos hacia el suelo, pero tiene una curiosa expresión de astucia en el rostro. Como si tuviera claro que el punto de retorno quedó atrás hace varios países.

" ** _Simplemente dime"_** respondo **_"¿qué es exactamente la Orden de… la Daga Negra?"_** Camicazi arruga la nariz al escuchar mi versión traducida, pero no estoy de humor para balbucear ni para pronunciar chapuceramente el gaélico.

" ** _Son los descendientes de los que crearon el cuchillo."_** responde Johan.

" ** _Como yo."_** le digo.

" ** _No."_** replica Camicazi. **_"Tú eres el descendiente del guerrero al que lo vincularon."_**

" ** _Estos son los descendientes de los que le otorgaron su poder. Magos. Solían llamarlos druidas y adivinos. Ahora no reciben ningún nombre en especial."_**

" ** _Y tú eras uno de ellos."_** añado, pero él niega con la cabeza.

" ** _Tradicionalmente, no. Me admitieron después de que entablara amistad con tu padre. Mi familia tiene relación con ellos, por supuesto. La mayoría de las familias antiguas la tiene; tras miles de años casi todo se diluye y se pervierte."_** Johan sacude la cabeza, se queda abstraído. Suena como si estuvieran por todas partes, aunque a mí me ha costado diecisiete años encontrarlos. Tengo la sensación de que me hubieran dado vueltas con los ojos tapados, para luego descubrírmelos y empujarme hacia la luz del día. Nunca me imaginé que fuera un forastero para este antiguo club. Pensé que yo era el club. Yo solo. Mi sangre. Mi cuchillo. Y ya.

" ** _¿Qué pasa con los áthames de la fotografía, Johan? ¿Son simples imitaciones? ¿O hay otros ahí fuera como el mío?"_** Johan extiende una mano.

" ** _¿Podrías dejármelo, Abadejo? Solo un momento."_** Patapez sacude la cabeza, pero no pasa nada. Siempre había sabido que Johan tenía secretos. Debe de ocultar muchos más aparte de este. Pero eso no significa que no confíe en él.

Alargo la mano hacia mi bolsillo trasero, deslizo el áthame fuera de su funda con los dedos, y le doy la vuelta suavemente para colocar el mango en la palma de Johan. Él lo recoge con solemnidad y se vuelve hacia una oscura estantería de roble. Abre y cierra cajones. Está manipulando algo a escondidas, pero aún vislumbro el destello del acero. Cuando se gira de nuevo hacia nosotros, lleva una bandeja en las manos y sobre ella, cuatro cuchillos, todos idénticos. Réplicas exactas de mi áthame.

" ** _Los áthames tradicionales de la Orden."_** nos explica Johan. **_"No valen un pimiento, como dirían ustedes, y… no. No son como el tuyo. No hay otros como el tuyo"_** Johan le hace un gesto a Camicazi, le indica con los dedos que se acerque. Cuando ella lo hace, su rostro muestra tal reverencia que estoy a punto de soltar una carcajada sarcástica. Aunque al mismo tiempo me siento un poco avergonzado. Parece tan… respetuosa. No sé si alguna vez habré mirado el áthame de esa manera.

Johan deja la bandeja al borde de su escritorio y recoloca los cuchillos, mezclándolos como un trilero. Cuando Camicazi se sitúa frente a la bandeja, él se yergue y le ordena que seleccione el de verdad. Aunque mi áthame jamás ha sufrido ningún desperfecto, y no tiene mellas ni marcas que lo diferencien del resto, yo lo distingo inmediatamente. Es el tercero empezando por la izquierda. Lo siento con tal fuerza que es como si estuviera haciéndome señas. Camicazi no tiene ni idea, pero sus ojos verdes brillan ante el desafío. Tras unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, extiende la mano sobre la bandeja y la mueve lentamente de un lado a otro. Mi pulso se acelera cuando vacila sobre uno que no es. No quiero que acierte. Es ruin, pero no quiero.

Camicazi cierra los ojos. Johan está conteniendo el aliento. Tras treinta segundos de tensión, sus ojos se abren de repente y sonríe, antes de bajar la mano hacia la bandeja y coger mi cuchillo.

" ** _Bien hecho."_** Dice Johan, aunque no parece satisfecho. Camicazi asiente con la cabeza y me devuelve el áthame. Lo deslizo dentro de su funda y mientras lo hago, intento no parecer un niño con un juguete roto.

" ** _Todo esto está muy bien."_** digo yo. **_"Pero ¿qué tiene que ver con nuestro asunto? Díganme, ¿la Orden sabe cómo pasar al otro lado, o no?"_**

" ** _Por supuesto que sabe."_** replica Camicazi. Cualquiera que haya sido el truco de salón que ha utilizado para identificar mi cuchillo le ha iluminado el rostro. **_"Ya lo han hecho otras veces. Y lo harán de nuevo por ti, si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio."_**

" ** _¿Qué precio?"_** preguntamos Patapez y yo al unísono, pero ellos mantienen los labios apretados, ignorando nuestra pregunta como si no hubiera sido formulada.

" ** _Contactaré con ellos."_** dice Johan, y cuando Camicazi le mira, él lo repite con más firmeza. No ha dirigido sus ojos hacia mí en ningún momento y se ha mantenido concentrado en los cuchillos falsos, limpiándolos con un trapo suave como si fueran algo importante, antes de colocarlos de nuevo en sus cajones. **_"Descansa un poco, Abadejo."_** me dice, insinuando por el tono que voy a necesitarlo.

 ** _(…)_**

Arriba, en la habitación de invitados, Patapez y yo nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas camas sin decir palabra. Patapez está inquieto por todo esto. No se lo reprocho. Pero no he llegado tan lejos para quedarme sin hacer nada. Astrid sigue esperándome. Aún puedo escuchar su voz, y sus gritos.

" ** _¿Qué crees que va a hacer la Orden?"_** me pregunta.

" ** _Ayudarnos a abrir una puerta hacia el infierno, si tenemos suerte."_** respondo. Suerte. Ja, ja. Qué ironía.

" ** _Camicazi dijo que habría un precio. ¿Lo sabe seguro? ¿Tienes idea de qué será?"_**

" ** _En absoluto. Pero siempre hay un precio; tú lo sabes bien. ¿No es eso lo que tratan de hacer siempre los brujos? ¿Dar y tomar, equilibrar las cosas, tres pollos por medio kilo de mantequilla?"_**

" ** _Yo nunca he dicho nada sobre intercambiar comida."_** protesta, pero en su voz distingo una sonrisa. Tal vez debería enviarle a casa mañana. Antes de que acabe herido, o se involucre en algo que después de esta noche parece solo asunto mío.

" ** _¿Hipo?"_**

" ** _¿Sí?"_**

" ** _No creo que debas confiar en Camicazi."_**

" ** _¿Por qué no?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Porque,"_** responde bajito. **_"cuando estaba haciendo ahí abajo lo de los áthames en fila, estaba pensando en cuánto lo deseaba. En que era suyo."_** Parpadeo.

 _¿Y qué?_ , es el exabrupto que me sale. Es un deseo inalcanzable. Una fantasía. El áthame es mío, y siempre lo será.

" ** _¿Patapez?"_**

" ** _¿Sí?"_**

" ** _¿Podrías haber distinguido el áthame en esa bandeja?"_**

" ** _Nunca"_** responde. **_"Ni en un millón de años."_**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¡MISSSTERIIOOOOOO! Extrañaba hacer esto XD**

 **¿Qué se traerá entre manos Camicazi con el Athame? ¿Qué quiere realmente la Orden? ¿Cuál será el precio a pagar? ¿Hasta que limite llegará Hipo con tal de salvar a Astrid? ¿Siguen con ganas de querer matarme? No me respondan :P**

 **Mejor pasemos a sus Reviews:**

 **Sebas GG:** El caso es que no se les puede complacer con nada u.u ok no… NO hay ningún premio, creí que el mega capitulo sería más que suficiente… El termino Burglar lo usé con Astrid, diciendo que ella venia de Bog-Burglar, y que, por ende, es una Burglar. (En la historia original Anna es finlandesa)

 **Naviitho:** Tal parece que SI irán a la orden del bla bla bla XD ¿recuperarán a Astrid? Umm eso ya lo veremos ¿y a Chimuelo? de eso no estoy muy segura XD

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	20. Capitulo 17

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Okay, aquí está el capítulo. Creo que este responderá algunas de sus dudas y mejor me callo antes de que decidan matarme (y estoy muy segura de que realmente quieren matarme desde hace mucho tiempo XD). Vale, vale, que disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos al final…**

 _CAPITULO 17_

 _Astrid y yo estamos sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda de madera, contemplando un campo de hierba larga y verde, jamás rozada por las cuchillas de ningún cortacésped. Los capullos blancos y amarillos de la maleza y las flores silvestres se balancean ligeramente con una brisa que no siento, repartidos en manchas irregulares. Estamos en un porche, tal vez es el porche de su antigua casa._

" ** _Me encanta el sol."_** _comenta ella, e indudablemente resulta hermoso con su blancura brillante e intensa que baña la hierba y la convierte en navajas plateadas. Pero no proporciona calor._

 _No tengo ninguna sensación en el cuerpo, tampoco noto la silla o el banco sobre el que debo de estar sentado, y si girara la cabeza para mirar más allá del rostro de Astrid, no encontraría nada. A nuestras espaldas no hay ninguna casa. Es solo la impresión de una casa, en mi mente. Todo está en mi mente._

" ** _Es tan extraño."_** _continúa, y por fin la veo._

 _Mi perspectiva cambia y ahí está, con el rostro oculto tras las sombras. Su pelo rubio permanece quieto sobre sus hombros, excepto unos cuantos mechones sueltos junto a su garganta que se ondulan con la brisa. Alargo la mano sobre la mesa, seguro de que no se estirará lo suficiente, o de que la jodida mesa perderá sus dimensiones espaciales, pero mi palma sube hasta su hombro y noto su pelo rubio y frío entre los dedos. Al tocarla, siento un intenso alivio. Está a salvo. Ilesa. Con el sol en las mejillas._

" ** _Astrid."_**

" ** _Mira."_** _exclama ella, y sonríe._

 _Ahora hay árboles bordeando el claro. Entre los troncos se distingue la silueta de un ciervo. Es una forma oscura que surge y se oculta, recordándome a cuando se borra un dibujo a carboncillo. Luego desaparece y Astrid se encuentra junto a mí. Está demasiado cerca para estar al otro lado de la mesa. Tiene todo el cuerpo apoyado sobre mi costado._

" ** _¿Es esto lo que se suponía que nos estaba esperando?"_** _le pregunto._

" ** _Esto es lo que tenemos."_** _responde ella._

 _Bajo los ojos hacia su mano y le retiro un escarabajo que le está subiendo por ella. Aterriza de espaldas, retuerce las patas. Rodeo a Astrid con los brazos. Le beso el hombro, la curva del cuello. Sobre las tablas del piso, el escarabajo se ha convertido en un cascarón vacío que se va descomponiendo. Seis patas articuladas descansan sueltas junto a él. Sobre mi mejilla, la piel de Astrid resulta agradablemente fresca. Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre._

" ** _Para siempre."_** _susurra Astrid._ ** _"Pero, ¿qué habrá que hacer?"_**

" ** _¿Cómo?"_**

" ** _¿Qué nos pedirán ellos?"_** _repite._

" ** _¿Ellos?"_** _pregunto, y la vuelvo entre mis brazos. Tiene la carne dura y las articulaciones, sueltas y colgando. Cuando cae al suelo, tabletea y me doy cuenta de que era solo una marioneta de madera con un vestido de papel gris. El rostro está sin tallar, vacío, a excepción de una palabra grabada a fuego en negro intenso. ORDEN._

Me despierto con el cuerpo medio colgando de la cama y la mano de Patapez en el hombro.

" ** _¿Estás bien, Hipo?"_**

" ** _Ha sido una pesadilla."_** murmuro. **_"Algo inquietante."_**

" ** _¿Inquietante?"_** Patapez coge el borde de mi manta. **_"No sabía que se pudiera sudar tanto. Voy a traerte un vaso de agua."_**

Me siento y enciendo la lámpara de la mesilla. **_"No, estoy bien."_** Pero no es cierto y, por la expresión de su rostro, parece que resulta evidente. Siento como si fuera a vomitar, o a gritar, o ambas cosas a la vez.

" ** _¿Era sobre Astrid?"_**

" ** _Últimamente, siempre es sobre Astrid"_**

Patapez permanece callado, y yo bajo los ojos al suelo. Ha sido solo un sueño. Una pesadilla como las que he tenido toda mi vida. No significa nada. No puede significar nada. Astrid no sabe lo de la Orden; no sabe nada de nada. Lo único que ve y siente es dolor. Al pensar que está allí, atrapada con Drago, con su perdición, me entran ganas de golpear algo hasta quedarme sin huesos en las manos. Sufrió una maldición durante décadas y de algún modo logró seguir siendo ella misma, pero esto la destrozará.

¿Y si cuando llegue allí no sabe quién soy, o quién es ella? ¿Y si ha dejado de ser humana? ¿Qué habrá que hacer? ¿Un intercambio? Lo haría. Yo, yo…

" ** _Oye."_** dice Patapez de repente. **_"Eso no va a pasar. La sacaremos. Lo prometo."_** alarga las manos y me sacude. **_"Deja de pensar esa mierda."_** me ofrece una especie de sonrisa. **_"Y no pienses tan alto. Me da dolor de cabeza."_** Le miro. En la mitad izquierda de la cabeza, tiene el pelo liso. En la mitad derecha, de punta. Parece salido de una película de Sabretooth. Pero habla totalmente en serio cuando me promete que lo conseguiremos. Está asustado, tanto que está a punto de orinarse en los pantalones. Aunque Patapez siempre está asustado. Lo importante es que se trata de un tipo de miedo que no le atenaza. No le impide cumplir su cometido. Lo cual no quiere decir que no sea valiente.

" ** _Tú eres el único que me ha apoyado realmente en esto."_** le digo. **_"¿Por qué?"_**

Se encoge de hombros. **_"No puedo hablar por los demás, pero… Astrid es tu chica."_** Se vuelve a encoger de hombros. **_"Te preocupas por ella, ¿sabes? Es alguien importante. Oye,"_** se restriega la mano por la cara y por el pelo de punta. **_"si se tratara… si se tratara de Heather, yo querría hacer lo mismo. Y esperaría que tú me ayudaras."_**

" ** _Siento lo de Heather."_** le digo, y él agita la mano como restándole importancia.

" ** _Supongo que no lo vi venir. Tengo la sensación de que debería habérmelo imaginado. De que tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que ella realmente no…"_** su voz se va apagando, y sonríe con tristeza. Podría decirle que no ha tenido nada que ver con él. Que Heather le quiere. Pero eso no facilitaría las cosas, y tal vez no me creyera. **_"Bueno, pues por eso te estoy ayudando."_** concluye, y se yergue. **_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Creías que era únicamente por ti? ¿Qué me vuelves tan emotivo?"_**

Me río. Los restos de la pesadilla se están desvaneciendo de mi mente. Sin embargo, la cara de madera y las letras grabadas a fuego van a merodear por ella largo tiempo.

 ** _(…)_**

Tengo la sensación de que lo único que hace Camicazi en esta casa es preparar el desayuno. El olor a huevos con mantequilla impregna toda la planta baja, y cuando vuelvo la esquina hacia la cocina hay una variada selección de platos sobre la mesa: un cuenco con gachas de avena, huevos cocinados de dos formas (revueltos y fritos por ambos lados), salchichas y tocino, un cestillo con fruta, un pequeño montón de tostadas y todas las jaleas que Johan tiene en existencia (incluida una de verduras que ellos llaman Marmite. Asquerosa).

" ** _¿Es que Johan y tú tienen un bed and breakfast clandestino?"_** le pregunto, y ella hace una mueca.

" ** _Como si dejara a muchos extraños franquear su puerta. No, es solo que me gusta cocinar, y quiero que esté bien alimentado. Pero no te sientes todavía."_** me advierte, señalándome el pecho con una espátula. **_"Está en el estudio preparándose para marcharse. Tal vez deberías desearle suerte."_**

" ** _¿Por qué? ¿Está en peligro?"_** Los ojos de Camicazi no me dan ninguna pista, y ella ni se inmuta. Mi mente me dice que no debería caerme bien. Pero de todas maneras me agrada. **_"Vale."_** me rindo un segundo después.

 ** _(…)_**

El estudio permanece en silencio, pero cuando la puerta se desliza él está ahí, detrás de su escritorio, abriendo suavemente un cajón y recorriendo con los dedos los contenidos de su interior. Me dedica una única mirada, sin interrumpir el deliberado y concentrado movimiento de sus manos.

" ** _Ustedes partirán mañana."_** dice Johan. **_"Yo me marcho hoy."_**

" ** _¿A dónde vas?"_**

" ** _A reunirme con la Orden, por supuesto."_** responde lacónicamente. Pero eso ya lo sabía yo. Me refería a qué lugar, es decir, a qué punto en el mapa. Aunque probablemente, él también supiera a lo que me refería.

Johan abre otro cajón y saca los áthames falsos de su caja de terciopelo rojo. Introduce cada uno en una funda de cuero y luego en una bolsa de seda, que anuda y guarda en su maleta abierta. Ni siquiera me había fijado en ella, apoyada sobre la silla. Un extraño alivio me está relajando músculos que llevaban atenazados semanas. Meses. Es el alivio de tener una oportunidad, de vislumbrar incluso un diminuto atisbo de luz al fondo del túnel.

" ** _Camicazi ha preparado el desayuno."_** le digo. **_"Tienes tiempo de comer antes de irte, ¿verdad?"_**

" ** _No precisamente."_** le tiemblan las manos mientras coloca unas cuantas camisas dobladas en la parte alta de la maleta.

" ** _Bueno…"_** no sé qué decir. Ese temblor me pone nervioso. Refleja su edad, y la manera en que se inclina sobre la silla mientras coloca sus cosas tampoco ayuda; parece que tuviera la espalda encorvada.

" ** _Se lo prometí a tu padre."_** susurra. **_"Pero habrías seguido insistiendo. No te das por vencido. Lo has heredado de él. De hecho, de tu padre y de tu madre."_**

Empiezo a sonreír, aunque Johan no pretendía que fuera un cumplido.

" ** _¿Por qué no vamos juntos?"_** le pregunto, y él me escruta bajo su ceño fruncido.

 _Tú empezaste esto_ , dice esa mirada. Pero no voy a venirme abajo, ni a mostrarme inquieto. No permitiré que descubra que estoy nervioso por el asunto en el que voy a meterme.

" ** _¿Cómo llegamos hasta allí? ¿Está lejos?"_** una vez pronunciadas, las preguntas suenan ridículas. Como si esperara montarme en el metro y recorrer cuatro estaciones para llegar al umbral de una antigua orden druídica. Aunque bien pensado, por qué no. Estamos en el siglo XXI. Llegar y encontrarse con un grupo de tipos viejos con túnicas marrones resultaría igualmente extraño.

" ** _Camicazi los llevará."_** Contesta Johan. **_"Ella conoce el camino."_**

Las preguntas rondan por mi mente y se deslizan a toda velocidad hacia la fantasía y la conjetura. Imagino el posible aspecto de los miembros de la Orden. A Astrid, mientras trato de agarrarla a través de una puerta abierta entre dimensiones. Se interpone la cara de madera de la marioneta, con las letras negras talladas apareciendo ante mis ojos como la escena más terrorífica de una película de terror.

" ** _Abadejo."_** Levanto la mirada. Johan tiene ahora la espalda recta, y la maleta está cerrada. **_"Yo nunca habría optado por esto."_** se exculpa. **_"Pero en el momento en que viniste, me ataste las manos."_**

" ** _Es una prueba, ¿verdad?"_** le pregunto, y Johan baja los ojos. ** _"¿Cómo es de dura? ¿Qué nos espera mientras tú te quedas en el vagón de un tren privado, o en el asiento trasero de un Rolls, dando instrucciones al conductor?"_** parece que le da lo mismo. De hecho, se pone a dar cuerda a su reloj de bolsillo. **_"¿Ni siquiera estás preocupado por Camicazi?"_** Johan coge la maleta.

" ** _Camicazi"_** exclama con reticencia mientras pasa a mi lado. **_"Camicazi sabe cuidarse sola."_**

" ** _No es tu sobrina, ¿verdad?"_** pregunto bajito. Johan se detiene justo antes de abrir la puerta corredera. **_"Entonces, ¿quién es? ¿Quién es en realidad?"_**

" ** _¿Es que todavía no lo has adivinado?"_** me pregunta. **_"Es la chica a la que ellos han entrenado para sustituirte."_**

 ** _(…)_**

" ** _Esta salchicha está increíble."_** dice Patapez con la boca llena.

" ** _Embutido."_** le corrige Camicazi. **_"Nosotros lo llamamos embutido."_**

" ** _¿Y por qué demonios lo llaman así?"_** pregunta Patapez con expresión asqueada, aunque se traga el resto.

" ** _No lo sé."_** se ríe Camicazi. **_"Porque sí."_**

Apenas los estoy escuchando. Me meto cosas en la boca mecánicamente, tratando de no mirar a Camicazi. La manera en que sonríe, su risa fácil, cómo ha logrado ganarse a Patapez a pesar de sus sospechas, todo eso contradice las palabras de Johan. Quiero decir que es… agradable. No nos ha ocultado nada, no nos ha mentido. Ni siquiera ha actuado como si valiera la pena molestarse en mentirnos. Y parece preocuparse por Johan, aunque resulta obvio que es leal a la Orden.

" ** _Estoy hasta arriba."_** exclama Patapez. **_"Voy a darme una ducha."_** se aparta de la mesa y vacila con expresión avergonzada. **_"Pero primero te ayudaré a recoger."_** Camicazi se ríe.

" ** _Vete."_** le anima, y aparta la mano de Patapez de su plato. " ** _Hipo y yo podemos lavar los platos."_** Después de cerciorarse de que lo dice en serio, se encoge de hombros al tiempo que me mira y sube las escaleras dando brincos. **_"No parece muy preocupado por nada de esto."_** observa Camicazi mientras recoge los platos y los lleva al fregadero. Y tiene razón. No lo está. **_"¿Patapez es siempre tan… temerario? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva contigo?"_**

¿Temerario? Nunca había considerado a Patapez un temerario. **_"Un tiempo."_** respondo. **_"Tal vez se esté acostumbrando."_**

" ** _¿Te has acostumbrado tú?"_**

Suspiro y me levanto para colocar las mermeladas y las jaleas de nuevo en la nevera. **_"No. En realidad, no llegas a acostumbrarte."_**

" ** _¿Cómo es? Me refiero a si estás siempre asustado."_** me da la espalda mientras me hace preguntas.

Mi sustituta me está sonsacando información. Como si fuera a aconsejarla o a entrenarla antes de que pasen mis últimas dos semanas. Me mira por encima del hombro, expectante. Respiro hondo.

" ** _No. No es exactamente estar asustado. Te mantiene alerta. Supongo que es un poco como limpiar la escena del crimen. Solo que interactivo."_** Camicazi se ríe entre dientes. Se ha recogido el pelo hacia atrás para alejarlo del fregadero, y le cuelga a lo largo de la espalda como una larga cuerda de un color dorado. Me recuerda el aspecto que tenía la noche que llegamos aquí, cuando saltó sobre nosotros. Tal vez tenga que acabar con esta chica.

" ** _¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?"_** me pregunta.

" ** _A nada."_** respondo. **_"¿Es que no sabes ya cosas de los fantasmas? La Orden debe de habértelas enseñado."_**

" ** _Supongo que he visto una buena cantidad de ellos. Estoy lista para defenderme, si me atacan."_** enjuaga una taza de café y la coloca en el escurreplatos. **_"Pero no como tú"_** sus manos se sumergen de nuevo en el agua jabonosa, y lanza un grito.

" ** _¿Qué pasa?"_**

" ** _Me he cortado en un dedo"_** murmura, y lo levanta. Tiene un corte entre el primer nudillo y el segundo, y la sangre de color rojo brillante se mezcla con el agua, chorreando por su palma. **_"El plato de la mantequilla se ha desportillado. No es nada; el agua hace que parezca más."_** Lo sé, pero aun así cojo un trapo y se lo envuelvo alrededor del dedo, presionándolo. Siento su pulso a través de la delgada tela mientras el corte palpita.

" ** _¿Dónde están las vendas?"_**

" ** _No es para tanto."_** me asegura. **_"Dejará de sangrar en un minuto. Aunque tal vez deberías acabar tú con los platos."_** sonríe. **_"No quiero que me escueza."_**

" ** _Claro."_** respondo, y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Inclina la cabeza para rozar el corte con los labios y soplarlo, y me llega su perfume. Estoy todavía medio sujetando su mano.

De repente, suena el timbre de manera estridente; me aparto bruscamente y estoy a punto de arrancarle el paño. No sé por qué, pero durante un segundo, mi cerebro ha creído que podría ser Astrid, y que aporrearía la puerta hasta echarla abajo con los puños cubiertos de venas negras, dispuesta a pillarme con los pantalones bajados. Pero solo estábamos lavando los platos. Y mis pantalones están firmemente sujetos.

Camicazi sale a abrir la puerta y yo meto las manos en el agua jabonosa, tratando de pescar con cuidado el plato de la mantequilla roto. No me interesa en absoluto quién haya llamado. Lo único que importa es que no sea Astrid, y aunque lo fuera, soy completamente inocente, y únicamente estoy restregando la sartén de los huevos. Pero Camicazi empieza a elevar el tono de su voz, y le responde una chica. En la nuca se me erizan pelos que nunca imaginé que tuviera.

Me estiro hacia atrás para echar un vistazo desde la esquina, justo a tiempo de ver a Heather irrumpiendo en el recibidor.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¡NO ME MATEN! *(Esquiva un hacha)* Ya saben que amo dejarlos con la intriga XD ¡no pude evitarlo! Mejor, díganme qué opinan sobre Camicazi ahora que ya se sabe que será el remplazo de Hipo… *(esquiva otra hacha)* vale, vale, mejor ya no digo nada…**

 **Antes de irme les dejo la respuesta a Reviews:**

 **Sebas GG:** Creo que me estoy ganando el infierno con tanta crueldad, ¿verdad? Vale, pues tu idea de "alma por alma" uy, ¡me encanta! ya veremos si es acertada.

 **Naviitho:** Pues como verás Cami no solo quiere ser como Hipo jeje… unirse a la orden, umm, sería un buen precio… ya veremos si tienes la razón.

 **Ahora sí, ¡ADIOS! *(Se va corriendo antes de que le lancen más hachas)***

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	21. Capitulo 18

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **MEGA ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo es muy corto así que no me maten, SE LOS ESTOY ADVIRTIENDO. Igual espero que lo disfruten (que mala soy)**

 _CAPITULO 18_

" ** _¿Le arrastras al otro lado del mundo?"_** protesta Heather, dando golpecitos de indignación con el pie. **_"¿Dónde no tiene contactos ni ventaja? ¿Metiéndole en quién sabe qué infierno?"_** entorna los ojos. **_"Me prometiste que cuidarías de él."_**

" ** _De hecho, Heather, te dije…"_** traté de defenderme pero no me dejó continuar.

" ** _¡Oh, no me importa lo que dijeras!"_** exclamó. Okay, es un hecho: Esta furiosa.

" ** _De todos modos, ¿cómo nos has encontrado?"_** le pregunto temiendo que en cualquier momento se me lance encima, pero ella simplemente se aleja y por fin toma aire.

Ha entrado como un torbellino, como un terremoto con botas hasta la rodilla, y todo se ha detenido haciendo un derrape. Oigo cómo se para la ducha de manera abrupta en el piso de arriba. Espero que Patapez no resbale y se abra la cabeza en su precipitación por bajar. Y espero que se acuerde de envolverse con una toalla.

" ** _Bocón me lo dijo"_** responde Heather. **_"Tu madre me lo dijo."_** su voz mantiene un fragor constante, sin que aumente ni disminuya.

Sus ojos se detienen en mis manos, estudiando mis mangas subidas y los retazos de espuma de jabón que gotean sobre el suelo. Debe de resultar una escena doméstica muy pintoresca. Nada que ver con el torrente de peligros que ella esperaba. Me limpio la espuma en los laterales de los vaqueros. Camicazi se desliza desde atrás, con cuidado de no darle la espalda a Heather, a quien no conoce. Sus movimientos reflejan también tensión, como si estuviera preparada para saltar. Quienquiera que la instruyera, lo hizo bien. Se mueve como yo y es dos veces más desconfiada. Llamo su atención y sacudo la cabeza.

Heather no necesita ser recibida igual que nosotros, con Camicazi salmodiando maleficios y arrebatándole el aire de los pulmones.

" ** _Me aseguró que los conocía."_** dice Camicazi. **_"Supongo que era verdad."_**

" ** _Por supuesto que sí."_** exclama Heather, echando un vistazo a Camicazi mientras se coloca a mi lado. Alarga la mano. **_"Soy Heather Jones. Amiga de Patapez e Hipo."_** cuando se estrechan la mano, mi estómago se relaja. Camicazi solo muestra curiosidad y la hostilidad de Heather está dirigida hacia mí. Es extraño, pero mi instinto me decía que se llevarían casi como una serpiente y una mangosta.

" ** _¿Me pasas tu bolso?"_** le pregunta Camicazi, señalando el grandísimo bolso de viaje de Heather, uno blanco y de diseño con cierres de cremallera enjoyados.

" ** _Claro."_** Responde Heather, y se lo acerca. **_"Gracias."_**

Nos miramos el uno al otro con templanza hasta que Camicazi está en el piso de arriba, fuera del alcance de nuestras palabras. Resulta verdaderamente difícil mantener la expresión seria. Heather muestra su mejor rostro enfadado-frustrado, pero en realidad quiere abrazarme, estoy seguro. En vez de eso, me empuja con tal fuerza que me tambaleo y caigo sobre el brazo del sofá.

" ** _¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrían aquí?"_** me pregunta.

" ** _Tenía la ligera impresión de que no querías saberlo."_** respondo.

Contrae el rostro. **_"No quería saberlo."_**

" ** _Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?"_**

Los dos miramos hacia arriba. Patapez está de pie en medio de la escalera. Ha bajado en absoluto silencio. Yo esperaba cierto atropello. Casi que rodara y acabara a nuestros pies, con champú en el pelo y en cueros. Observo atentamente la expresión de Heather cuando le ve. Refleja la misma felicidad que cualquiera que sabe que no tiene derecho a estar feliz.

" ** _¿Podemos hablar?"_** pregunta ella. El pulso se acelera en su cuello cuando Patapez frunce los labios, pero ambos le conocemos. No permitiría que haya atravesado un océano simplemente para darle la espalda.

" ** _Fuera."_** responde él, y se abre paso entre nosotros en dirección a la puerta. Heather le sigue y yo escudriño a través de varias ventanas, estirando el cuello y vigilando su avance mientras rodean la casa.

" ** _Vaya lío que hay ahí."_** me dice Camicazi al oído, y pego un respingo. Este lugar permite a la gente acercarse sigilosamente con demasiada facilidad. **_"¿Vendrá ella con nosotros?"_**

" ** _Creo que sí. Espero que sí."_**

" ** _Entonces espero que arreglen sus asuntos. Lo último que necesitamos es melodrama y angustia y gente tomando decisiones estúpidas."_** cruza los brazos y regresa a la cocina para terminar de limpiar los restos del desayuno.

Probablemente debería preguntarle a Camicazi que a qué se refiere, a qué vamos a enfrentarnos, pero Patapez y Heather han desaparecido de mi campo de visión. La idea de que Heather esté aquí me marea. Es algo casi surrealista, un inesperado pedazo de Berk añadido a la fotografía. Después de lo que me dijo aquel día en mi habitación, pensé que había desaparecido para siempre. Había tomado una decisión: llevar la vida que Patapez y yo no íbamos a disfrutar. Pero mientras regreso a la cocina detrás de Camicazi, noto un gran alivio en el pecho, y alegría también, de que esta cosa de la que yo no puedo escabullirme tampoco resulte fácil de abandonar.

Después de recorrer todas las ventanas, consigo atisbarlos a través de la que está más al oeste, una que mira hacia el jardín trasero, si me inclino lo suficiente hacia la izquierda. La escena refleja bastante tensión; miradas directas a los ojos y manos abiertas. Pero, mierda, no puedo leerles los labios.

" ** _Pareces una mujer chismosa."_** bromea Camicazi. **_"Limpia la huella de tu nariz del cristal y ayúdame con los platos."_** me coloca el estropajo en la mano. **_"Tú lavas. Yo seco."_**

Frotamos en silencio durante un minuto y la sonrisa de su boca se amplía cada vez más. Supongo que piensa que estoy tratando de escuchar lo que dicen Heather y Patapez.

" ** _Deberíamos salir por la mañana."_** dice Camicazi. **_"Tenemos que hacer un largo trayecto en tren y luego una buena caminata. Serán dos días de viaje sin parar."_**

" ** _¿De viaje adónde, exactamente?"_** Alarga la mano para coger un plato.

" ** _No hay ningún exactamente. La Orden no está señalada con un punto en ningún mapa. Está en algún lugar en las tierras altas escocesas. Las tierras altas occidentales, al norte del lago Etive*."_**

" ** _¿Así que ya has estado allí?"_** tomo su silencio por una afirmación. **_"Ponme al día. ¿Qué vamos a encontrarnos?"_**

" ** _No lo sé. Un montón de pinos y tal vez un par de pájaros carpinteros."_** ¿Ahora es cuando no me parece de fiar? El enfado asciende por mis brazos, empezando en el agua caliente de fregar y terminando en mi mandíbula apretada.

" ** _Detesto lavar platos."_** exclamo. **_"Y detesto la idea de vagar por Escocia detrás de alguien a quien apenas conozco. Van a ponerme a prueba. Al menos podrías decirme cómo."_** Su rostro se muestra entre sorprendido e impresionado. **_"Vamos"_** continúo. **_"Está bastante claro. Si no, ¿por qué no nos hemos ido con Johan? Así que, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Se supone que no debes contármelo?"_**

" ** _Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad?"_** dice ella, y tira el paño sobre la encimera. **_"Eres tan transparente."_** se inclina hacia mí, escrutándome. **_"El reto te excita. Y también la confianza de saber que lo superarás."_**

" ** _Corta el rollo, Camicazi."_**

" ** _No es ningún rollo, Hipo Abadejo. No puedo decírtelo porque no lo sé."_** aparta la mirada. **_"Tú no eres el único al que van a poner a prueba. Somos iguales, tú y yo. Sabía que sería así. Solo que ignoraba cuánto."_**

 ** _(…)_**

Patapez y Heather regresan después de una hora y me encuentran desplomado en el sofá del salón de Johan, cambiando entre la BBC 1 y la BBC 2.

Entran arrastrando los pies y se sientan, Heather a mi lado y Patapez en una silla. Parecen extrañamente, incómodamente reconciliados, como con una especie de maquillaje que no se ha llegado a fijar. Heather es la que parece más abatida, aunque podría deberse únicamente al desfase horario.

" ** _¿Entonces?"_** pregunto. **_"¿Volvemos a ser una gran familia feliz?"_** los dos me miran amargamente. No ha salido como yo esperaba.

" ** _Creo que estoy a prueba."_** responde Heather.

Echo una ojeada a Patapez. Parece feliz, pero cauteloso. Eso está bien. Su confianza fue traicionada. Por mi cerebro rondan frases extrañas. Me apetece cruzar los brazos y decir cosas como: _« ¡No se reconcilien si no va a durar!»_. Pero seguramente Heather ya haya escuchado todo eso de Patapez. Yo no era el novio. No sé por qué siento que debería tener también la oportunidad de gritarle. Por Dios. Me he convertido en lo que llaman el tercero en discordia.

" ** _¿Hipo? ¿Algo va mal?"_** Patapez tiene el ceño fruncido.

" ** _Nos vamos mañana."_** respondo. **_"A conocer a la Orden del Bla Bla Bla."_**

" ** _¿La Orden del qué?"_** pregunta Heather, y como yo no le ofrezco ninguna explicación, lo hace Patapez. Le escucho a medias, me río entre dientes al oír su pronunciación, y añado datos triviales cuando me preguntan.

" ** _El viaje va a ser una prueba."_** les explico. **_"Y no creo que sea la única."_** el comentario de Camicazi sobre disfrutar de la emoción del reto sigue bullendo en mi interior. Disfrutarla. ¿Por qué habría de disfrutarla? Excepto que lo hago, más o menos, y exactamente por las razones que ella describió. Y ahora que lo pienso, resulta bastante morboso. **_"Oigan. Vamos a dar un paseo."_** les propongo. Se levantan e intercambian una mirada, captando mi tono siniestro.

" ** _Que sea un paseo corto, ¿vale?"_** murmura Heather. **_"No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me puse estas botas para viajar en avión."_**

 ** _(…)_**

Fuera, el sol ha salido y el cielo aparece despejado. Nos dirigimos hacia la arboleda para poder hablar sin tener que entrecerrar los ojos.

" ** _¿Qué pasa?"_** pregunta Patapez cuando nos detenemos.

" **Johan me dijo algo antes de marcharse. Algo sobre la Orden y Camicazi."** arrastro los pies. Aún parece imposible. **_"Me dijo que la estaban entrenando para sustituirme."_**

" ** _Sabía que no debías confiar en ella."_** exclama Patapez, y se vuelve hacia Heather. **_"Lo supe desde el instante en que le lanzó aquella maldición en el callejón."_**

" ** _Oye, porque la hayan preparado para el puesto no significa que vaya a tratar de robármelo. Camicazi no es el problema. Podemos confiar en ella."_** evidentemente, Patapez piensa que soy un imbécil. Heather se reserva el juicio. **_"Creo que podemos. Más vale que podamos. Mañana va a guiarnos a través de las tierras altas escocesas."_**

Heather ladea la cabeza. **_"No tienes por qué usar ese tonillo cuando dices «tierras altas escocesas». Sabes tan bien como nosotros que esto no es una broma. ¿Quién es esa gente? ¿En qué nos estamos metiendo?"_**

" ** _No lo sé. Esa es la cuestión. Aunque no esperen que se alegren de verme."_** en absoluto. Continúo pensando en las palabras de Camicazi cuando salimos de la capilla de la Torre de Londres, en la reverencia con la que mira el áthame. Para esta gente, he cometido un sacrilegio.

" ** _Si quieren que Camicazi te releve, ¿qué supone eso para ti?"_** pregunta Heather.

" ** _No lo sé. Cuento con que su respeto hacia el áthame se extienda, al menos en parte, al linaje original del guerrero."_** miro a Patapez. **_"Pero cuando descubran lo que pretendo hacer con Astrid, se opondrán. No vendría mal tener la red vudú de Bocón bajo la manga."_**

Él asiente con la cabeza. "Se lo diré."

" ** _Y después de que lo hagas, deberían quedarse aquí los dos. Esperándome en casa de Johan. Él me cubrirá las espaldas. No quiero que se impliquen en esto."_**

Se quedan pálidos. Cuando Heather desliza su mano hacia la de Patapez, veo que le tiembla.

" ** _Hipo."_** dice ella con suavidad, y me mira directamente a los ojos. **_"Cállate."_**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Lago Evite:** Es un lago ubicado en Escocia y este desemboca en el mar en Connel.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué opinan sobre el regreso de Heather? ¿Cuál creen que sea esa prueba a la que serán sometidos Hipo y Camicazi? ¿Creen que realmente se pueda confiar en ella?**

 **Y como sé que odian mis preguntas, mejor pasemos a sus Reviews:**

 **Sebas GG:** No me cansaré de decirlo, ya tengo asegurado mi lugar en el infierno XD pero bueno, creo que valdrá la pena. Espero que, aunque fue corto, este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Naviitho:** Mucho misterio, muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, aun… Ya pronto conocerán a la Orden del Bla Bla Bla… No os desesperéis XD ok un

 **Linzie Haddok:** Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Y lamento decírtelo pero conmigo el suspenso es algo del diario XD soy mala, lo sé… Creo que después de todo no tuviste que esperar tanto, (actualizo todos los jueves)

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	22. Capitulo 19

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Bueno pues… no se me ocurre nada para decir así que mejor pasen al capitulo XD**

 _CAPITULO 19_

El trayecto en tren me resulta largo. Lo cual no tiene sentido. Debería parecerme breve y que acaba demasiado pronto, debería tener los nervios de punta, estar preguntándome qué demonios voy a encontrarme en el extremo opuesto de la vía. Los sermones de advertencia de mi madre, de Bocón, de Johan van y vienen entre mis oídos. También escucho a mi padre, diciéndome como siempre solía hacer que no hay ninguna excusa para no estar asustado. Aseguraba que el miedo te mantiene alerta, aferrado incondicionalmente a tu vida. Latidos rápidos para mantener esa fuerza motora fresca en la mente. Tal vez sea el único de sus consejos que he desechado. Ya soporté bastante miedo en los años posteriores a su asesinato. Y además, cuando pienso en su muerte, no me gusta creer que murió asustado.

Fuera, no hay nada aparte de espacios verdes bordeados de árboles. El paisaje sigue siendo pastoril, y si viera un carro circulando por uno de los prados, ni pestañearía. Hay tanto campo que podría continuar para siempre. La ciudad no tardó en desvanecerse a nuestras espaldas después de que abandonáramos la estación de Kings Cross.

Estoy sentado al lado de Camicazi, que ha cerrado el pico y está tensa como un arco. Supongo que esto será lo que ha estado esperando toda su vida. Sustituirme. La idea se me aferra a la garganta. Y si me piden eso, ¿lo haré? Si ese es el precio por salvar a Astrid, si llegamos allí y lo único que quieren a cambio es que les entregue educadamente el áthame de mi padre, ¿se lo daré? No estoy seguro. Nunca pensé que dudaría.

A otro lado del compartimento, Heather y Patapez van juntos. Hablan un poco, pero la mayor parte del tiempo miran por la ventana. Desde que Heather llegó, parece que estuviéramos actuando, tratando de recuperar nuestra antigua dinámica cuando resulta obvio que ha quedado alterada. Pero seguiremos intentándolo, hasta que lo consigamos.

Mi mente vaga hasta concentrarse en Astrid, y su imagen golpea con tal fuerza mis sentidos que casi puedo ver su reflejo en la ventana. Me resisto todo lo que puedo a parpadear y dejar de verlo.

" ** _¿Por qué no quieres pensar en ella?"_** me pregunta Patapez, y doy un respingo. Ahora está sentado detrás de mí, inclinado sobre el hueco que hay entre los asientos. Estúpido ruido del tren. Heather se ha estirado sobre las butacas y a mi lado, Camicazi se ha quedado dormida también, acurrucada sobre su bolsa de viaje. **_"Ella es la razón de todo esto."_** dice. **_"Entonces, ¿a qué viene tanta culpa?"_**

Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Logra colarse en mi mente en los momentos más inoportunos. **_"Heather va a tener una vida insufrible."_**

" ** _Heather ha descubierto cómo bloquearme, casi siempre."_** se encoge de hombros **_"Tú, no tanto. ¿Entonces?"_**

" ** _No lo sé"_** suspiro **_"Porque cuando lo hago, olvido un montón de mierda."_**

" ** _¿Cómo qué?"_** Patapez sabe que no quiero hablar realmente de esto. Apenas puedo ordenarlo dentro de mi cabeza.

" ** _¿Y si pienso de manera aleatoria en todas las estupideces que se me pasan por la cabeza y tú les buscas el sentido?"_**

" ** _¿Quieres provocarme una hemorragia nasal imparable?"_** me sonríe. **_"Simplemente… habla."_**

Como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. Las palabras se han formado en mi garganta, así que como abra la boca voy a estar vomitándolas quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

" ** _Bien. Por un lado, el hechicero obeah, Drago. Si estoy en lo cierto, se encuentra allí también. Y todos recordamos lo fácilmente que me pateó el culo la última vez. Ahora se lo ha pateado incluso a Astrid. Por otro, ¿en qué clase de mierda maquiavélica va a involucrarme la Orden? Camicazi dijo que habría un precio, y no tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Y luego está la prueba hacia la que todos estamos corriendo a ciegas."_**

" ** _No tenemos elección."_** responde Patapez. **_"El reloj avanza. La prudencia se ha convertido en un lujo."_**

Resoplo. Asumo que la prudencia sea un lujo para mí. Sé lo que estoy dispuesto a pagar. Pero Patapez y Heather no forman parte de esto, aunque podrían verse arrastrados de todas maneras.

" ** _Oye."_** dice Patapez **_"La situación está negra. Tal vez incluso tanto como el alquitrán, si quieres ponerte realmente dramático."_** sonríe **_"Pero no te sientas culpable por estar entusiasmado de verla otra vez. Yo estoy entusiasmado de verla otra vez."_**

Sus ojos no albergan la más mínima duda. Está absolutamente seguro de que el plan se desarrollará según lo previsto, y que todo acabará con arcoíris y ollas de oro. Es como si hubiera olvidado por completo cuántas personas acabaron muertas el otoño pasado.

 ** _(…)_**

Cambiamos de tren en Glasgow y por fin desembarcamos en el lago Etive, una extensa masa de agua azul que refleja el cielo con una escalofriante quietud.

Cuando cogimos el transbordador hacia la orilla norte, no pude dejar de pensar en la profundidad existente bajo el barco, ni desechar la idea de que el reflejo del cielo y las nubes estaba ocultando un mundo lleno de oscuridad, cuevas y cosas nadando. Me alegra haberlo cruzado, estar en tierra firme. Hay musgo, y humedad en el aire que me limpia los pulmones. Pero incluso ahora siento el lago sobre mis hombros, silencioso y siniestro como las mandíbulas abiertas de una trampa. Prefiero con creces el lago Superior, con sus olas y su cólera. Su violencia no permanece oculta.

Camicazi ha mantenido el teléfono a mano. Lo ha estado mirando de vez en cuando por si recibía algún mensaje de Johan, aunque en realidad no espera ninguno.

" ** _En el norte la cobertura de móvil es irregular."_** nos explica. Ahora lo cierra e inclina el cuello hacia atrás, lo gira, estirándose después de dormir durante horas en el tren hecha un cuatro. Lleva el pelo suelto sobre los hombros.

Vamos todos vestidos de forma cómoda, con varias capas de ropa, calzado deportivo y mochilas a la espalda, aparentando ante todo el mundo ser senderistas de excursión por el campo, lo que supongo que es bastante habitual. Lo único que nos distingue son nuestras expresiones nerviosas y contraídas. Entre nosotros fluyen unas intensas vibraciones de extraños en tierra extraña. Yo estoy acostumbrado a encontrar rápidamente mi lugar en los sitios nuevos. Dios sabe que me he mudado suficientes veces. Aunque, tal vez, echar raíces en Berk me haya convertido en un flojo. Tener que confiar en Camicazi para todo tampoco resulta fácil, pero no hay alternativa. Al menos está consiguiendo de manera aceptable alejar las mentes de Patapez y Heather de lo que nos espera contándoles originales leyendas locales. Habla de héroes antiguos y sabuesos leales, y sobre el tipo de Braveheart y dónde organizaba sus encuentros. Cuando nos arrastra dentro de un pub para comer patatas fritas y hamburguesas, me doy cuenta de que también ha distraído mi mente de todo.

" ** _Me alegro de que hayáis arreglado las cosas."_** dice Camicazi mirando a Heather y Patapez, que están sentados al otro lado de la mesa. **_"Hacen muy buena pareja."_**

Heather sonríe y se arregla el pelo, recogido en una informal trenza. **_"Qué va."_** responde, y le da un golpecito a Patapez con el hombro. **_"Es demasiado guapo para mí."_** Patapez hace una mueca, le coge la mano y se la besa. Desde que se han reconciliado, estoy dispuesto a permitir que este asunto de las muestras de afecto en público empeore.

Camicazi sonríe y respira hondo. **_"Podríamos pasar la noche aquí y continuar por la mañana. Tienen habitaciones para alojarse en el piso de arriba y mañana nos espera una larga caminata."_** alza las cejas en dirección a Patapez y Heather. **_"¿Cómo quieren que nos repartamos? ¿Ustedes dos y nosotros dos? ¿O chicos en una habitación, y chicas en la otra?"_**

" ** _Los chicos en una."_** respondo rápidamente.

" ** _Vale. Vuelvo en un minuto."_** Camicazi se levanta para hacer las gestiones, dejándome con mis boquiabiertos amigos.

" ** _¿A qué ha venido eso?"_** pregunta Heather

" ** _¿A qué ha venido el qué?"_** Como de costumbre, hacerme el tonto no me conduce a ninguna parte.

" ** _¿Ha pasado algo?"_** hace un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Camicazi. **_"No"_** responde a su propia pregunta. Pero observa a Camicazi, considerando lo atractiva que es.

" ** _Por supuesto que no."_** aseguro yo.

" ** _Por supuesto que no."_** repite Patapez **_"Aunque,"_** añade, entornando los ojos **_"Hipo tiene debilidad por las chicas que pueden patearle el culo."_**

Me río y le tiro una patata frita. **_"Camicazi no me pateó el culo. Y además, como si Heather no pudiera pateártelo a ti."_**

Sonreímos y retomamos la comida con un estado de ánimo más relajado. Sin embargo, cuando Camicazi regresa a la mesa, evito mirarla, solamente para dejar clara la cuestión.

 ** _(…)_**

Tengo los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad. No hay verdadera luz en la habitación, solo unos suaves y fríos reflejos azulados entrando por la ventana. Patapez está roncando en la cama junto a la mía, aunque no como si estuviera serrando un tronco o algo así. No ha sido él quien me ha despertado. Tampoco una pesadilla. No siento adrenalina en la sangre, ni nerviosismo en la espalda o las piernas.

Susurros. Recuerdo susurros, aunque no puedo distinguir si se trataba de sonidos que procedían del sueño o la vigilia. Mis ojos se dirigen hacia la ventana, hacia el lago. Pero no es eso. Por supuesto que no. Ese lago no va a abandonar sus orillas ni a deslizarse hasta aquí detrás de nosotros, independientemente de cuántas cosas haya arrastrado y ahogado en sus profundidades. Probablemente sean los nervios. Pero a pesar de eso, mis piernas se arrastran fuera de la cama, me pongo los vaqueros y saco el áthame de debajo de la almohada.

 _Sigue tu instinto_ es el credo que mejor me ha funcionado, y mi instinto me dice que hay una razón por la que me he despertado de repente en medio de la noche. Y estoy despierto de verdad, absolutamente despierto. Ni siquiera me estremezco al sentir el frío seco del suelo contra mis pies desnudos.

Cuando abro la puerta de nuestra habitación, el pasillo está en silencio. Es algo que casi nunca sucede; siempre hay algún sonido de algún tipo viniendo de alguna parte: el crujido del edificio sobre sus cimientos, el zumbido distante de una nevera en marcha. Pero justo ahora no se escucha nada, y parece como un manto.

No hay suficiente luz. No importa cuánto abra los ojos, pues son incapaces de absorber la claridad necesaria para distinguir algo, y solo recuerdo vagamente la distribución del pasillo de cuando subimos a nuestras habitaciones. Giramos dos veces a la izquierda. Heather y Camicazi continuaron más hacia el fondo; la puerta de su habitación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El áthame se agita en mi palma; la madera se desliza sobre mi piel. Alguien grita y salgo corriendo hacia el sonido.

Heather me está llamando. Luego de repente se calla. Cuando su voz se corta, mi adrenalina alcanza su nivel máximo. Estoy en su puerta abierta en dos segundos, entornando los ojos frente a la luz de la lamparita de Camicazi.

Heather está fuera de la cama, apretujada contra la pared. Camicazi continúa bajo las sábanas, pero sentada. Sus ojos están fijos en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, sus labios se mueven rápidamente mientras articulan un cántico en gaélico, y su voz surge uniforme e intensa de su garganta.

Hay una mujer de pie en el centro de la habitación con un largo camisón blanco. Unas greñas de pelo rubio blanquecino serpentean sobre sus hombros y por su espalda. Obviamente está muerta, y tiene la piel más púrpura que blanca y unas profundas marcas parecidas a arrugas, solo que no es mayor. Su piel está plegada, como si la hubieran dejado descomponerse en una bañera.

" ** _Heather"_** susurro al tiempo que alargo la mano. Ella me oye, pero no reacciona; tal vez esté demasiado impresionada para moverse. La voz de Camicazi sube progresivamente de volumen y el fantasma se eleva del suelo. Enseña sus dientes amarillentos; la mujer está cada vez más y más cabreada. Cuando empieza a revolverse, lanza agua putrefacta por todas partes. Heather chilla y se cubre la cara con el brazo.

" ** _¡Hipo! No voy a poder sujetarla mucho más."_** exclama Camicazi, y en el momento en que lo hace, el hechizo pierde su fuerza y el fantasma se abalanza hacia la cama. No lo pienso; simplemente lanzo el cuchillo. Abandona mi mano y se clava en su pecho con un sonido seco, como si acabara de impactar contra el tronco de un árbol. La deja en el sitio.

" ** _¿Qué pasa?"_** pregunta Patapez, chocándose con mi espalda y empujándome al pasar para llegar hasta Heather.

" ** _Buena pregunta"_** respondo yo, y entro en la habitación para poder cerrar la puerta.

Camicazi se inclina sobre el borde de la cama y mira fijamente el cuerpo. Antes de que pueda decirle algo tranquilizador, ella alarga la mano y lo empuja, girándolo boca arriba, con la empuñadura del áthame clavada de lleno en el pecho.

" ** _¿No se supone que tendría que… desintegrarse o algo así?"_** pregunta Camicazi, ladeando la cabeza.

" ** _Bueno, algunas veces explotan."_** respondo yo, y ella se aparta rápidamente. Me encojo de hombros **_"Hubo uno al que ya le habían destripado, pero cuando clavé el áthame en lo que le quedaba, sus entrañas… reventaron. No en trocitos pequeños ni nada por el estilo."_**

" ** _¡Aj!"_** Camicazi hace una mueca.

" ** _Hipo"_** dice Heather, y cuando la miro, sacude la cabeza. Me callo, pero si esperaba delicadeza, entonces no debería haber regresado.

Me acerco al fantasma. Ya no se le ven los ojos; o han desaparecido o se han caído dentro del cráneo. A pesar de la repugnancia inherente a una piel púrpura y putrefacta, y de la manera en que brilla como si la acabaran de sacar del agua, no es peor que otras cosas que haya visto. Si esto es lo que la Orden considera una prueba, me he estado preocupando en exceso. Vacilante, toco el fantasma con la punta del pie. Ahora es simplemente un cascarón corpóreo. Se degradará como le corresponda, y si no lo hace, supongo que podremos bajarlo a cuestas y tirarlo al lago.

" ** _¿Qué ha pasado?"_** pregunto a Camicazi

" ** _Ha sido raro"_** responde ella **_"Estaba dormida, y de repente ya no. Había algo moviéndose por la habitación. Estaba inclinado sobre la cama de Heather"_** hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia Heather, que sigue de pie junto a la puerta, con el brazo de Patapez alrededor de los hombros **_"Así que empecé a salmodiar."_**

Miro a Heather en busca de confirmación, pero se encoge de hombros. **_"Cuando me desperté, lo vi al lado de mi cama. Camicazi estaba diciendo algo."_** se inclina hacia Patapez **_"Sucedió todo bastante deprisa."_**

" ** _¿Qué era ese cántico?"_** pregunta Patapez.

" ** _Un hechizo de amarre en gaélico. Lo sé desde que era pequeña."_** se encoge de hombros **_"No era lo que tenía planeado utilizar. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza."_**

" ** _¿A qué te refieres con que no era lo que tenías planeado utilizar? ¿Por qué pensaste que tal vez tendrías que utilizar algo?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Bueno, no pensé eso; no realmente. Solo sabía que este lugar estaba encantado. No estaba segura de sí el fantasma aparecería. Simplemente dije unas cuantas palabras al cruzar el umbral, para atraerlo, y luego me fui a dormir con ese deseo."_**

" ** _¿Estás jodidamente loca?"_** chilla Patapez.

Alargo la mano, haciendo gestos para que mantenga la voz baja. Él aprieta los labios y me mira con los ojos desencajados. **_"¿Lo hiciste a propósito?"_** pregunto a Camicazi.

" ** _Pensé que sería un buen entrenamiento."_** responde ella. **_"Y admito que tenía curiosidad. Me han enseñado cómo se utiliza el áthame, pero por supuesto nunca lo había visto."_**

" ** _Pues la próxima vez que tengas curiosidad por algo, podrías avisar a tu compañera de habitación."_** suelta Heather. Patapez la besa en lo alto de la cabeza y la abraza con más fuerza.

Bajo la mirada hacia el cadáver, preguntándome quién sería. Preguntándome si sería un fantasma al que habría necesitado asesinar. Camicazi se sienta con total tranquilidad a los pies de la cama. Me gustaría estrangularla, gritarle hasta que le reventaran los oídos que no se debe poner a la gente en peligro. En vez de eso, alargo la mano para recuperar el áthame. Cuando mis dedos se cierran en torno al mango, vacilan, y mi estómago da un pequeño vuelco al tener que dar un tirón para sacar la hoja del hueso. El cuchillo sale, cubierto por una ligera capa de sangre púrpura. Tan pronto como la punta de la hoja está fuera, la herida se agranda, enrollando la piel a capas, rasgando la tela sintética del camisón. La carne desaparece hasta que quedan solo los huesos, y luego estos se ennegrecen y se convierten en polvo; la descomposición total de músculos, tendones, ropa y pelo dura menos de cinco segundos.

" ** _No vuelvas a poner a mis amigos en peligro jamás."_** le advierto.

Camicazi clava sus ojos en los míos, desafiante como de costumbre. Unos segundos después, asiente con la cabeza y pide disculpas a Heather. Pero en esos escasos segundos he adivinado lo que estaba pensado: Que soy un hipócrita por decirle eso.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Levanten la mano si odian a Camicazi (._.)/**

 **Bueno bueno, perdón por el capítulo cortito :P Pero pues así son las cosas XD Esta semana no ha sido de las mejores así que, discúlpenme, de nuevo… Además, este no es el único fic que escribo, bueno, en realidad este no lo escribo en sí pero…ustedes me entienden…espero…**

 **Bueno, como sea, mejor pasemos a sus Reviews:**

 **SEBAS GG:** Uhhh matarse mutuamente, me gusta esa idea XD ya veremos qué ocurrirá

 **Linzie Haddok:** Tranquila, aquí está el capítulo, no te alteres esta historia aún tiene mucho que dar

 **Naviitho:** Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta XD ya pronto se descubrirá todo, no te preocupes

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	23. Capitulo 20

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **¡NO ME MATEN! ¡BAJEN SUS ARMAS! Vengo con una ofrenda de paz…**

 **Okay, realmente lamento mucho perderme durante todo este tiempo y no traerles el capítulo correspondiente del pasado jueves, pero es que me fue realmente imposible. Lo que pasa es que me lastimé un hombro y no podía escribir, no sé si sea una buena excusa pero eso fue lo que pasó XD (además tuve exámenes y me vi muy apurada con proyectos y estudiar y todo eso :P)**

 **Bueno, como ya di todas mis excusas, los dejo con el capítulo (que por cierto es algo corto ¡NO ME MATEN!)**

 _CAPITULO 20_

Trasladamos las cosas de las chicas a nuestra habitación, pero después de lo que ha pasado, nadie se vuelve a dormir. Patapez y Heather se sientan juntos en la cama de él, acurrucados y sin decir mucho. Camicazi se mete en mi cama, y yo paso las últimas horas hasta el amanecer junto a la ventana, sentado en una silla y contemplando la mancha negra del lago.

" ** _Fue un lanzamiento magnífico."_** me dice Camicazi en cierto momento, tratando tal vez de hacer las paces; dejo escapar una especie de sonido afirmativo gutural, sin estar dispuesto todavía a dirigirle la palabra. Tengo la sensación de que se habría quedado dormida de nuevo, pero también de que la culpabilidad no se lo permite, viendo lo sobresaltada que está Heather.

Tan pronto como hay suficiente luz, empezamos a prepararnos.

" ** _Ya está pagado"_** dice Camicazi, empujando el pijama dentro de la mochila. **_"Supongo que podríamos dejar las llaves sin más en el bar y marcharnos."_**

" ** _¿Estás segura de que llegaremos esta noche a donde está la Orden?"_** pregunta Heather, contemplando por la ventana la extensión de bruma y árboles. Ahí fuera hay absoluta oscuridad y nada más, y da la sensación de que pudiera durar para siempre.

" ** _Ese es el plan"_** responde Camicazi; y nos cargamos las mochilas a la espalda. Bajamos las escaleras, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Aunque supongo que no es necesario, teniendo en cuenta el alboroto que armamos a las tres de la madrugada. Supuse que se encenderían todas las luces y que la mesonera abriría de golpe la puerta con un bate de béisbol en la mano. Solo que en este país no juegan al béisbol. Entonces tal vez habría aparecido con un palo de críquet, o una rama larga, no sé.

Al final de la escalera, me vuelvo y extiendo la mano para que me pasen los dos juegos de llaves. Los dejaré cerca de la caja registradora.

" ** _Espero que anoche no se rompiera nada."_**

La voz es tan inesperada que Patapez resbala los últimos escalones y Heather y Camicazi tienen que sujetarle.

Es la propietaria de la posada, una mujer corpulenta con el pelo gris oscuro y una camisa de cambray. Está detrás de la barra del bar, mirándonos fijamente mientras seca vasos con un paño blanco. Me acerco al bar y le alargo las llaves.

" ** _No"_** respondo **_"No se rompió nada. Siento si la despertamos. Nuestra amiga tuvo una pesadilla y los demás reaccionamos de manera exagerada."_**

" ** _¿Que reaccionaron de manera exagerada?"_** repite ella, alzando una ceja.

Cuando coge las llaves, lo hace bruscamente, prácticamente arrebatándomelas de la mano. Su voz es un gruñido grave y áspero; tiene un fuerte acento, y el palillo que sobresale por una de las comisuras de su boca no facilita nada el poder entenderla.

" ** _Debería cobrarles otra noche de alojamiento"_** añade. **_"Por los esfuerzos adicionales que vamos a tener que hacer a partir de ahora."_**

" ** _¿Esfuerzos adicionales?"_** pregunto yo.

" ** _Todas las posadas escocesas necesitan un fantasma"_** responde ella, soltando un vaso y empezando con otro. **_"Una historia para los turistas. Unas cuantas pisadas recorriendo los pasillos vacíos por la noche"_** levanta los ojos hacia mí **_"Supongo que a partir de ahora tendré que encontrar alguna manera de hacerlo yo misma."_**

" ** _Lo siento"_** me disculpo sinceramente. Me rechinan los dientes de las ganas que tengo de volverme y fulminar con la mirada a Camicazi, aunque no serviría de nada. Ella solo me devolvería un parpadeo inocente, sin reconocer su error. No me gusta la idea de tener que seguirla por terreno desconocido. Especialmente porque es lo suficientemente inteligente para obligarme a romper mis propias reglas.

" ** _¿Qué demonios ha querido decir?"_** pregunta Patapez una vez que estamos fuera. **_"¿Cómo lo ha sabido la posadera?"_**

Nadie responde. No tengo ni idea. Este lugar es extraño. La gente te traspasa con una sola mirada, y tienen afinidad con la magia, como si todos fueran primos segundos lejanos de Merlín. La dueña de la posada era una mujer corriente, pero al hablar con ella daba la sensación de que estuvieras conversando con un Hobbit. Ahora, en el exterior, incluso el frío en el aire resulta extraño, y las oscuras siluetas de los árboles parecen demasiado oscuras. Pero no tenemos otra opción que seguir a Camicazi, y ella nos guía hacia una carretera mal pavimentada, donde llenamos las cantimploras en una fuente antes de continuar por un sendero de grava y guijarros a través del bosque.

Una vez que estamos en marcha y que el sol se alza en el cielo, resultando visible por fin a través de las copas de los árboles, las cosas parecen mejorar. No es una caminata dura, simplemente un sendero bien cuidado y unas cuantas colinas. Nos cruzamos con pequeños grupos de gente que regresan hacia el lago y más allá. Todos parecen animados, curtidos y normales, y van equipados con material de senderismo y gorras color caqui. Algunos pájaros y pequeños mamíferos se escabullen entre el sotobosque y las ramas, y Camicazi señala algunos de los más vistosos.

Cuando nos detenemos para almorzar fruta y barritas de cereales, incluso Heather ha recuperado su color normal.

" ** _Hay que seguir unas cuantas horas más por este camino y luego salirse de él y atravesar el bosque."_**

" ** _¿Qué quieres decir?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Tenemos que andar por el sendero durante medio día y luego deberíamos ver la señal"_** contesta Camicazi.

" ** _¿Qué señal?"_**

Se encoge de hombros, y los demás intercambiamos una mirada. Heather pregunta si se refiere a la Orden, pero yo sé que no es eso. Camicazi no sabe cuál es la señal.

" ** _Dijiste que habías estado aquí antes"_** le reprocho, y sus ojos se agrandan con inocencia **_"Que conocías el camino."_**

" ** _Yo no dije eso. He estado en la Orden antes, pero no sé exactamente cómo llegar, y desde luego no a pie"_** da un mordisco a una barrita de cereales. El crujido suena como huesos rompiéndose. Hago memoria. De hecho, no lo dijo. Johan aseguró que ella conocía el camino. Pero probablemente se refería a que se lo habían explicado, no a que lo hubiera hecho.

" ** _¿Cómo puedes haber estado en la Orden y no saber dónde se encuentra? ¿No te has criado prácticamente allí?"_** le pregunto.

" ** _Yo me crie con mis padres"_** responde ella, arqueando las cejas. **_"He estado en el complejo de vez en cuando. Pero siempre que he ido, ha sido con los ojos tapados."_**

Patapez y yo intercambiamos una mirada, simplemente para confirmar lo absurdo de la cuestión.

" ** _Es la tradición"_** exclama Camicazi al captar nuestra mirada. **_"No todos hemos roto con ella, ¿sabes?"_** no tengo que preguntar a qué se está refiriendo.

" ** _En la posada lo arruinaste, Camicazi."_**

" ** _¿De verdad? Estaba muerta y el áthame la envió al otro lado"_** se encoge de hombros **_"Es muy simple, en realidad."_**

" ** _No es simple"_** replico yo **_"Ese fantasma probablemente no hubiera hecho daño a ningún vivo en toda su vida después de la muerte."_**

" ** _¿Y qué? No pertenece a este mundo. Está muerto. Y no me mires así, como si me hubieran lavado el cerebro. Tu moral no es la única que existe. Solo porque sea la tuya no quiere decir que sea la correcta."_**

" ** _Pero, ¿no te preguntas dónde podrían acabar?"_** pregunta Patapez, tratando de mantener la conversación dentro de unos límites razonables. Porque yo estoy a punto de hacerle un gesto con el dedo corazón a Camicazi.

" ** _El áthame los envía donde tienen que estar"_** responde ella.

" ** _¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿La Orden?"_**

Camicazi y yo nos miramos fijamente. Voy a conseguir que sea ella la que aparte los ojos primero. Aunque se me queden los globos oculares completamente secos.

" ** _Esperen un segundo"_** interviene Heather. **_"Volviendo a lo importante, ¿están diciendo que nadie sabe adónde vamos?"_** mira a su alrededor; nuestros rostros inexpresivos sirven de confirmación **_"¿Y se supone que vamos a dejar este sendero bien trazado para atravesar un bosque sin señalizar?"_**

" ** _Hay una marca"_** dice Camicazi con tranquilidad.

" ** _¿El qué, una bandera o algo así? A menos que haya una hilera de ellas a través de los árboles, no me quedaré tranquila"_** dirige los ojos hacia mí **_"Tú miraste por la ventana esta mañana. Hay kilómetros de árboles. Y ni siquiera tenemos una brújula. Hay gente que muere así."_**

Tiene razón. Hay gente que muere así. Con más frecuencia de lo que nos gusta plantearnos. Pero Johan sabe que vamos de camino. Si no aparecemos según lo previsto, enviará a alguien a buscarnos. Y además, mi intuición me dice que no podemos perdernos. Al mirar a Camicazi, tengo la sensación de que ella piensa lo mismo. ¿Pero, cómo se lo explico a Heather?

" ** _Patapez, ¿has estado alguna vez en los Boy Scouts?"_** le pregunto, y él me mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Por supuesto que no. **_"Escuchen, si queréis, podéis regresar por el camino hasta la posada."_** Patapez se pone tenso al escuchar mi sugerencia, pero Heather se cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

" ** _Yo no voy a ninguna parte"_** replica con obstinación **_"Solo pensé que merecía la pena mencionar que estamos haciendo una estupidez y que probablemente vayamos a morir."_**

" ** _Lo entiendo"_** respondo yo, y Camicazi sonríe. Su sonrisa me tranquiliza. No me guarda rencor; puedes discrepar con ella sin convertirte en su enemigo. Desde que la conozco, he querido estrangularla la mitad del tiempo, pero eso me gusta.

" ** _Deberíamos ponernos en marcha sin tardar"_** comenta Camicazi. **_"Así no nos quedaremos sin luz."_**

 ** _(…)_**

Después de otra hora y quién sabe cuántos kilómetros más, Camicazi empieza a caminar más despacio. De vez en cuando, se detiene y mira hacia el bosque en todas direcciones. Cree que hemos caminado lo suficiente. Ahora se está poniendo nerviosa porque la señal no aparece. Cuando se para en la cresta de una pequeña colina, nos quitamos las mochilas y nos sentamos mientras ella revisa el horizonte. A pesar de llevar un buen calzado y de estar en relativamente buena forma, nos sentimos cansados.

Heather se está frotando la corva de las rodillas mientras Patapez se restriega un hombro. Ambos están ligeramente pálidos, y sudorosos.

" ** _Allí está"_** dice Camicazi con un tono que implica que estaba segura de que la encontraría. Se vuelve hacia nosotros, triunfante, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

La veo al final del camino, en los árboles que bordean el sendero: es una cinta negra atada alrededor de un tronco, a unos cuatro metros del suelo.

" ** _Hay que salirse del camino allí"_** nos explica. **_"En el extremo opuesto está la Orden. Johan me dijo que serían solo dos horas a través del bosque. Solo unos cuantos kilómetros más."_**

" ** _Podemos hacerlo"_** les digo a Patapez y Heather; ellos se levantan, miran la cinta y tratan de calmar su desasosiego.

" ** _Al menos, el suelo del bosque estará más mullido"_** dice Patapez.

Camicazi sonríe. **_"Así es. Vamos."_**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **CHAN, CHAN, CHANNN…**

 **¿Qué creen que encuentren en ese bosque? ¿Llegaran a la Orden?**

 **¡AUN NO PUEDEN MATARME!**

 **Primero dejen que responda a sus Reviews:**

 **SEBAS GG:** Y las ganas de matarla iran creciendo ;) y no, no me refiero a mí, me refiero a Camicazi XD bueno, también a mi…

 **Linzie Haddok:** Tu teoría me gusta, ya veremos si es acertada, no solo la Orden tiene secretos, sino que sus secretos tienen secretos uhhhhh misterio

 **Naviitho:** Cuantas preguntas, no sé si responderlas… Mejor te dejaré con: No sé, si, no, no, si… (Orden alterado) Ahora pregúntate cual es la respuesta de cual XD

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_

 **Listo, ahora si pueden matarme…**

 **Mis últimas palabras: ¡DESDE EL INFIERNO LOS TORTUTARÉ! XD Ok no… Realmente lamento mucho la tardanza.**


	24. Capitulo 21

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Okay, he aquí el capítulo puntualmente y esta vez un poquito más largo.**

 **¡Que comience la acción!**

 _CAPITULO 21_

" ** _Es un bosque virgen"_** nos explica Camicazi, después de que el paisaje cambie gradualmente de pradera y pinos a árboles de hoja caduca y troncos caídos cubiertos de musgo.

" ** _Es precioso"_** dice Heather, y tiene razón. Los árboles se elevan enormes sobre nuestras cabezas, y nuestros pies susurran sobre la cobertura de pequeños helechos y musgo. Todo lo que aparece ante nuestros ojos es verde o gris. Cuando se atisba algo de tierra, surge negra como el carbón. La luz se filtra a través de las hojas, rebota, se refleja sobre las suaves superficies, pintándolo todo de nitidez y claridad. Los únicos sonidos los producimos nosotros, ofensivos intrusos que se abren paso con sus rechinantes mochilas de lona y sus torpes pies.

" ** _¡Miren!"_** exclama Patapez **_"Un cartel."_**

Miro hacia arriba. Hay un letrero negro de madera clavado a uno de los troncos. Escrita con pintura blanca se lee la frase: _El mundo tiene muchos sitios hermosos_.

" ** _Qué raro."_** dice Patapez, y nos encogemos de hombros.

" ** _Suena modesto. Como si supieran que su bosque es hermoso, pero no el más hermoso"_** comenta Heather. Camicazi sonríe al escucharla, pero mientras pasamos junto al cartel, algo empieza a palpitar en el fondo de mi mente. Por mi cabeza revolotean ideas inconexas, imágenes inventadas de cosas que nunca he visto en realidad, como fotografías en un libro.

" ** _Conozco este lugar"_** murmuro justamente cuando Patapez señala algo y dice:

" ** _Hay otro."_**

Esta vez el letrero dice: _Ten en cuenta el amor de tu familia_.

" ** _Es un poco extraño"_** dice Heather.

" ** _No te parecería extraño, si supieras dónde estamos"_** respondo yo, y los tres me miran con expresión tensa. No sé en qué estaría pensando Johan al enviarnos aquí. Cuando le vea en la Orden, tal vez le retuerza el pescuezo. Respiro hondo y presto atención a los sonidos; un absoluto montón de nada golpea mis oídos. Ni trinos de pájaros, ni carreras de patas de ardilla. Ni siquiera el sonido del viento. La densidad de la arboleda ahoga la brisa. Bajo la capa de aire limpio, mi nariz apenas lo detecta, mezclado con el olor a marga y vegetación en descomposición. Este sitio está impregnado de muerte. Es un lugar del que solo he oído hablar a charlatanes como Daisy Bristol, un lugar que ha quedado relegado a las historias de fuego de campamento. Es el bosque de los Suicidas. Estoy atravesando el jodido bosque de los Suicidas con dos brujos y un cuchillo que lanza destellos a los muertos como un maldito faro.

" ** _¿El bosque de los Suicidas?"_** chilla Patapez. Genial, he pensado demasiado fuerte. **_"¿Qué quieres decir con el «bosque de los suicidas»?"_** lo que, por supuesto, desencadena un estallido de preguntas igualmente alarmadas por parte de Heather, e incluso unas cuantas de Camicazi.

" ** _Quiero decir exactamente lo que parece"_** respondo, mirando con actitud sombría el inútil cartel pintado que apenas sirve para cambiar la decisión de nadie. **_"Aquí es donde viene la gente a morir. O, más exactamente, donde viene a suicidarse. Llegan de todas partes. Para inyectarse una sobredosis, o cortarse las venas o ahorcarse."_**

" ** _Eso es terrible"_** dice Heather. Se rodea con los brazos y se acerca a Patapez, que también se desliza hacia ella, con un tono de piel tan verdoso como el musgo. **_"¿Estás seguro?"_**

" ** _Bastante."_**

" ** _Bueno, pues es horrible. ¿Y lo único que tienen son esos miserables carteles? Debería haber… patrullas de vigilancia o… ayuda, o algo."_**

" ** _Imagino que habrá patrullas"_** dice Camicazi. **_"Solo que se dedicarán principalmente a retirar los cadáveres, no a evitar los suicidios."_**

" ** _¿Qué quieres decir con que te imaginas?"_** le pregunto. **_"No me digas que no sabías dónde nos estábamos metiendo. Si yo estaba en el otro lado del mundo y lo conocía, tú tenías que saberlo también, lo tienes en el jardín trasero."_**

" ** _Por supuesto que había oído hablar de él"_** dice ella. **_"A las chicas de la escuela y en otras situaciones similares. Nunca pensé que existiera de verdad. Era como la historia de la niñera que contesta al teléfono y las llamadas se las han hecho desde dentro de la casa. O como el hombre del saco."_**

Patapez sacude la cabeza, pero no hay ninguna razón para no creerla. El bosque de los Suicidas no es algo a lo que la policía quiera que se dé publicidad. Eso provocaría que más gente viniera a suicidarse.

" ** _No quiero atravesarlo"_** anuncia Heather. **_"Es solo que… no me parece bien. Vamos a rodearlo."_**

" ** _No hay forma de rodearlo"_** asegura Camicazi. Pero, por supuesto, tiene que haberla. El bosque de los Suicidas no puede estar rodeado por un espacio vacío **_"Tenemos que atravesarlo. Si no, podríamos perdernos, y tenías razón cuando dijiste que había kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque donde morir. No me gustaría terminar como un cadáver más en el bosque."_**

Estas palabras enfrentan a Patapez y Heather con la cruda realidad, y sus ojos parpadean hacia el suelo y los árboles que los rodean. Mi voto es el decisivo. Si propongo tratar de buscar un camino alternativo, Camicazi vendrá con nosotros. Tal vez debería. Pero no lo haré. Porque ese fantasma de la posada no era la prueba que la Orden había planeado. Esto sí. Y hemos conseguido llegar hasta aquí.

" ** _Simplemente permanezcan juntos"_** les digo, y la esperanza se desvanece del rostro de Heather. **_"Probablemente no sea nada peor que unos cuantos cuerpos muertos. Manténganse alerta."_**

Cambiamos la formación: yo me pongo al frente y Camicazi al final, con Patapez y Heather entre medias. Al pasar junto al segundo cartel, no puedo evitar sentir que nos estamos metiendo en un agujero negro. Pero es una sensación a la que tal vez debería acostumbrarme.

 ** _(…)_**

Pasan diez tensos minutos antes de que entreveamos algo. Heather lanza un grito ahogado, pero es solo un montón de huesos desperdigados, una caja torácica y gran parte de un brazo, cubiertos de musgo.

" ** _No pasa nada"_** susurra Patapez mientras yo vigilo para asegurarme de que no se recompone.

" ** _Sí pasa"_** contesta Heather también en un susurro **_"Y mucho. No sé por qué, pero es así."_**

Tiene razón. El bosque ha quedado despojado de su belleza. Aquí no hay nada, excepto tristeza y silencio. Parece imposible que alguien quiera pasar sus últimos momentos en este lugar, y me pregunto si el bosque los atraerá con falsas brisas y luz del sol, vistiendo una máscara de paz, mientras el maldito entramado de raíces y ramas colgantes los acecha como una araña.

" ** _Lo habremos atravesado dentro de poco"_** asegura Camicazi **_"No puede quedar más de kilómetro y medio. Manténganse en dirección noreste."_**

" ** _Camicazi tiene razón"_** digo yo, pasando sobre un tronco caído. **_"Media hora más y habremos salido"_** otro cadáver aparece de repente en mi visión periférica, algo más fresco, aún con ropa y de una pieza. Está colgando sobre el tronco de un árbol. Solo veo su costado; mantengo los ojos dirigidos hacia delante al tiempo que permanezco atento a cualquier movimiento, por si el cuello roto se girara bruscamente en nuestra dirección. Nada. Pasamos a su lado y es solo un cuerpo más. Solo un alma perdida.

La marcha continúa y tratamos de caminar en silencio, aunque tenemos ganas de echar a correr. Hay cuerpos por todo el bosque, algunos en montones y otros desperdigados en pedazos. Alguien con traje y corbata yace bocabajo sobre un tronco caído y permanece quieto, con la mandíbula abierta en un bostezo y las cuencas de los ojos negras. Me gustaría alargar la mano hacia atrás y tomar la de Heather. Deberíamos encontrar una manera de aferrarnos los unos a los otros.

" ** _Explícame de nuevo por qué estás pasando por todo esto"_** dice Camicazi a mi espalda. **_"Johan me contó algo y luego Patapez me contó un poco más. Pero repítemelo. ¿Por qué todo este lío, por una chica muerta?"_**

" ** _Esa chica muerta nos salvó la vida"_** respondo.

" ** _Eso había oído. Pero una cosa así solo conlleva encenderle una vela y hacerle una seña con la cabeza de vez en cuando. No cruzar un océano y atravesar el bosque de los muertos solo para encontrar un modo de llegar al otro lado y traerla de regreso. Lo hizo a propósito, ¿no?"_**

Echo un vistazo a mí alrededor. No hay cuerpos a la vista, de momento.

" ** _No como estos"_** respondo. **_"Hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Y acabó en un lugar que no le corresponde."_**

" ** _Dondequiera que esté, es lo que se merecía"_** asegura Camicazi. **_"Lo sabes, ¿no? Sabes que donde se encuentra no es lo que la mayoría de la gente tiene en mente como el cielo o el infierno. Es simplemente fuera. Fuera de todo. Fuera de las normas, y la lógica, y las leyes. Nada es bueno ni malo. Correcto o incorrecto."_** Camino más deprisa, aunque siento las piernas tan firmes como fideos cocidos.

" ** _¿Cómo lo sabes?"_** le pregunto, y ella se ríe entrecortadamente.

" ** _No lo sé. Es únicamente lo que me han enseñado; lo que me han contado."_**

Miro por encima del hombro hacia Patapez, que se encoge de hombros.

" ** _Cada doctrina tiene su propia teoría"_** dice él. **_"Tal vez sean todas ciertas. Tal vez, ninguna. Lo que sea, yo no soy un filósofo."_**

" ** _Bueno, ¿qué diría Bocón?"_**

" ** _Que somos unos idiotas por atravesar el bosque de los Suicidas. ¿Vamos todavía en la dirección correcta?"_**

" ** _Sí"_** respondo yo, aunque nada más preguntármelo, dejo de estar seguro. Aquí la luz es rara, y no puedo orientarme por el sol. Tengo la sensación de que hemos estado avanzando en línea recta, pero una línea puede curvarse hasta encontrarse consigo misma si caminas lo suficiente. Y nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo caminando.

" ** _Así que"_** empieza de nuevo Camicazi después de unos cuantos minutos de tenso silencio. **_"¿Eran todos amigos de esa chica muerta?"_**

" ** _Sí"_** responde Heather. Su tono es cortante. Le gustaría que Camicazi se callara. No porque se sienta ofendida, sino porque preferiría que toda nuestra atención se centrara en los árboles y los cadáveres. Aunque hasta ahora, solo se trata de cadáveres. Metros y metros cuadrados de cuerpos en descomposición. Resulta inquietante, pero no peligroso.

" ** _¿Y tal vez más que amigos?"_**

" ** _¿Tienes algún problema con ese asunto, Camicazi?"_** pregunta Heather.

" ** _No"_** responde ella. **_"En realidad, no. Solo me intriga por qué lo hace. Incluso si no muere en el intento, y de algún modo logra sacarla… no es que Hipo y ella vayan a sentar la cabeza y a formar una familia."_**

" ** _¿Podemos permanecer en silencio y atravesar el bosque de la muerte?"_** les espeto, manteniendo la mirada al frente. ¿Para qué estamos hablando de eso cuando hay gente colgando de las ramas como malditos adornos en un árbol de Navidad? Concentrarse en el momento actual parece más importante que hablar elocuentemente sobre teorías.

Camicazi no cierra la boca. Continúa parloteando, pero sin dirigirse a mí. Habla con Patapez, en voz baja, de cosas triviales sobre Bocón y la magia. Tal vez lo haga para demostrar que no soy su jefe. Aunque me da la impresión de que es para enmascarar su creciente nerviosismo. Porque llevamos caminando demasiado tiempo y no parece haber ninguna salida. Aun así, nuestras piernas continúan moviéndose hacia adelante, y el pensamiento común es que no puede quedar mucho. Tal vez si lo pensamos con suficiente fuerza, se convierta en realidad. Hemos recorrido seguramente otro medio kilómetro antes de que Heather susurre por fin:

" ** _No vamos bien. Deberíamos haber llegado ya."_**

Ojalá no lo hubiera dicho. En mi frente brilla un ligero sudor provocado por el pánico. Durante al menos los últimos cinco minutos, he estado pensando lo mismo. Hemos ido demasiado lejos. O Camicazi se equivocó al decirnos la distancia, o el bosque de los Suicidas está agrandando sus dimensiones. El pulso en mi garganta me dice que es lo último, que nos hemos internado en él y no nos deja salir. Después de todo, tal vez nadie intente suicidarse aquí. Simplemente lo hacen después de que el bosque los vuelva locos.

" ** _¡Para!"_** exclama Heather, y me agarra la espalda de la camiseta. **_"Estamos andando en círculo."_**

" ** _No estamos andando en círculo"_** replico yo. **_"Tal vez estemos completamente perdidos, pero estoy seguro de que he ido caminando en línea recta, y la última vez que me medí las piernas, tenía las dos iguales."_**

" ** _Mira"_** dice ella, y lanza el brazo por encima de mi hombro, señalando hacia los árboles. A nuestra izquierda, hay un cadáver colgando contra un tronco, ahorcado con una cuerda negra de nailon. Lleva un chaleco de tela ruda y una camiseta marrón hecha jirones. Le falta un pie. ** _"A ese lo hemos visto antes. Es el mismo. Lo recuerdo. Estamos avanzando en círculo. No sé cómo, pero es así."_**

" ** _Mierda"_** tiene razón. Yo también me acuerdo de ese. Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hemos podido volver sobre nuestros pasos.

" ** _No es posible"_** asegura Patapez. **_"Lo habríamos notado, si hubiéramos girado tanto."_**

" ** _No voy a ir otra vez por ahí"_** Heather sacude la cabeza. Tiene los ojos desencajados, rodeados de blanco. **_"Tenemos que intentarlo por otro lado. En otra dirección."_**

" ** _Solo hay un camino para llegar a la Orden"_** interrumpe Camicazi, y Heather se vuelve hacia ella.

" ** _¡Tal vez no vayamos hacia la Orden!"_** baja la voz. **_"Tal vez la intención era que nunca llegáramos."_**

" ** _No te dejes llevar por el pánico"_** es lo único que se me ocurre decir. Es lo único importante. No comprendo cómo es posible que la arboleda se esté expandiendo. Ni cómo me he desviado tanto del camino que he terminado volviendo al principio. Pero sé que si a cualquiera de nosotros le entra ahora el pánico, todo habrá acabado. El que sucumba primero desatará el terror en los demás, como un disparo, y echaremos todos a correr. Nos perderemos y tal vez acabemos separados antes de darnos cuenta siquiera de lo que estamos haciendo.

" ** _Oh, mierda."_**

" ** _¿Qué pasa?"_** pregunto, mirando a Patapez. Tiene los ojos grandes como huevos. Está mirando a lo lejos, por encima de mi hombro.

Me vuelvo. El cadáver sigue ahí, colgado del árbol, con la mandíbula inferior medio caída y la piel hecha jirones. Mis ojos escudriñan el entorno y nada se mueve. El cadáver está simplemente colgado. Solo que —parpadeo un segundo— parece más grande. Pero no es que sea más grande, es que está más cerca.

" ** _Se ha movido"_** susurra Heather, y se aferra a mi manga. **_"Antes no estaba ahí. Sino allí"_** señala con el dedo. **_"Estaba más lejos; estoy segura."_**

" ** _Tal vez no"_** dice Camicazi. **_"Tal vez sean tus ojos que te están jugando una mala pasada"_** por supuesto. Es una explicación razonable, y una que no me quita las ganas de mearme encima y echar a correr dando gritos. Llevamos demasiado tiempo en este bosque, eso es todo. Estamos empezando a tergiversar la realidad.

Algo se mueve detrás de nosotros, arrastrándose entre las hojas y partiendo ramitas. Nos giramos de manera instintiva; es el primer ruido que llega de los árboles desde que nos internamos en ellos. Lo que lo haya producido no está lo bastante cerca para verlo. Parece como si esos cuantos helechos pegados a ese gran fresno estuvieran balanceándose, aunque no puedo asegurar que sea así, o si es mi cabeza la que lo está imaginando.

" ** _¡Dense la vuelta!"_**

El grito de Patapez me eriza el cuero cabelludo mientras me giro. El cuerpo se ha vuelto a mover. Se ha acercado al menos tres árboles, y esta vez está colgando hacia nosotros. Sus ojos empañados y en descomposición nos miran casi con interés. A nuestras espaldas, los árboles vuelven a susurrar, pero no me vuelvo para mirar. Sé lo que sucederá. La próxima vez que me dé la vuelta, esos ojos blanquecinos podrían estar a unos centímetros de mi cara.

" ** _Formen un círculo"_** les digo, manteniendo la voz tan calmada como puedo.

Nuestro tiempo es limitado. Ahora hay movimiento entre los árboles y alrededor, y no se detiene. Todos los cadáveres junto a los que pasamos antes están de camino. Han debido de estar acechándonos todo el tiempo, y me desagrada pensar en sus cabezas girándose para observarnos a nuestro paso. **_"Mantengan los ojos abiertos"_** les insisto cuando siento sus hombros apretados contra los míos. **_"Avanzaremos tan deprisa como podamos, pero tened cuidado. No se tropiecen"_** A mi espalda, a la izquierda, noto que Heather se agacha y oigo cómo recoge del suelo lo que debe de ser un palo grueso. **_"La buena noticia es que no hemos estado caminando en círculo. Así que estaremos fuera de aquí dentro de poco."_**

" ** _Una noticia jodidamente buena"_** suelta Heather con sarcasmo, y a pesar de todo esbozo una sonrisa. Cuando está asustada, se cabrea un montón.

Nos ponemos en marcha, moviéndonos como uno solo, vacilantes al principio, y luego más rápido. Pero no tanto como para dar la sensación de que tenemos prisa. Nada les gustaría más a esas cosas que perseguirnos.

" ** _Hay otro"_** nos informa Patapez, pero yo mantengo los ojos fijos en el tipo de los ojos nublados. **_"Mierda, y otro."_**

" ** _Y dos más por mi lado"_** añade Camicazi. **_"Todo sucede demasiado rápido para mantenerlos controlados. Aparecen sin más, por el rabillo del ojo."_**

A medida que avanzamos, llega un momento en el que tengo que mirar hacia delante, apartando la vista de Johnny Ojos Lechosos. Espero que alguien le mantenga a raya, aunque cuando veo otros tres cadáveres, dos colgando en los árboles delante de nosotros y uno apoyado contra un tronco lejano, sé que no tenemos suficientes ojos.

" ** _Esto no va a funcionar"_** dice Camicazi.

" ** _¿Cuánto falta para el límite del bosque?"_** pregunta Heather. **_"¿Podríamos correr?"_**

" ** _Acabarían con nosotros, uno tras otro. No me gustaría darles la espalda"_** responde Patapez.

Pero volverles la espalda es inevitable. La cuestión es cómo hacerlo. ¿Trato de abrir camino? ¿O vamos todos juntos? El trío de muertos que hay delante de nosotros fija las negras cuencas de sus ojos en mí. Sus rostros inexpresivos parecen un desafío. Nunca había visto cadáveres con un aspecto tan impaciente, como perros esperando a ser liberados de sus correas.

Heather lanza un grito; suena un fuerte golpe del palo que está blandiendo y un esqueleto cae al suelo junto a nosotros. El círculo se rompe cuando ella retrocede. Lo golpea de nuevo, descargando el trozo de madera sobre su espina dorsal y partiéndosela. No me doy cuenta de nuestro error hasta que veo el cadáver que hay detrás de Patapez y siento una blanda mano muerta alrededor de mi garganta. Todos hemos bajado la guardia. Todos nos hemos girado.

Retuerzo los dedos que intentan partirme la tráquea y levanto el codo a ciegas para bloquear su avance. El áthame está en mi mano en un instante; la hoja penetra en el cadáver que hay a mi espalda y suena como si se hiciera añicos. Cuando atravieso el esqueleto que Heather ha derribado, se licua y la tierra lo absorbe.

Dos fuera de combate, veinticinco por abatir. Al mirar entre los árboles, veo cuerpos por todas partes. Da la impresión de que no se mueven, no se apresuran; simplemente están ahí y cada vez que apartamos la mirada, se acercan. Heather no deja de gemir y gruñir, balanceando el palo contra todo lo que se aproxima. Escucho a Camicazi y a Patapez, dos cánticos en diferentes lenguas, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que están haciendo. Mi cuchillo atraviesa el agujero negro de un ojo y el cadáver se desintegra en una nube de lo que parece tierra granulada.

" ** _Hay demasiados"_** grita Heather. Acabar con ellos es un objetivo imposible.

" ** _¡Corran!"_** grito, pero Camicazi y Patapez no se mueven. La voz de Patapez repiquetea en mis oídos. El dialecto me recuerda a Bocón, a Drago. Es puro vudú. Tres metros por delante de él, un cuerpo medio descompuesto y tirado sobre una rama baja, se desploma de repente. Un instante después, no queda nada excepto un montón de gusanos retorciéndose.

" ** _No está mal, Patapez"_** le digo, y cuando me mira por encima del hombro, aparece otro cadáver frente a él, demasiado deprisa para que pueda verlo. Hunde los dientes en el cuello de Patapez, que lanza un alarido. Camicazi brama algo en gaélico y hace un barrido con los brazos sobre su pecho; el cadáver suelta a Patapez, cae y empieza a retorcerse.

" ** _¡Corran!"_** grita ella, y esta vez lo hacemos, abriéndonos paso entre las hojas caídas y los helechos.

Permanezco al frente tanto tiempo como puedo, rebanando todo lo que se interpone en nuestro camino. A mi izquierda, Heather está dejando salir su princesa guerrera interior, usando el palo con una mano con un resultado bastante bueno. Con la otra, agarra a Patapez. La sangre oscurece por completo la mitad superior de su camiseta. Necesita ayuda. No puede seguir corriendo. Pero ahí delante hay una luz distinta y una abertura entre los árboles. Estamos casi fuera.

" ** _¡Hipo! ¡Cuidado!"_**

Vuelvo la cabeza al escuchar la advertencia de Camicazi, justo a tiempo de ver los ojos nublados justo donde temía encontrarlos, a cinco centímetros de mi cara. Caigo debajo de él.

Su peso es inesperado. Es como si me estuvieran apisonando. Y a pesar de su fuerza, tiene los brazos chiclosos y blandos; mi nariz está demasiado cerca de su cuello. Puedo escuchar sus dientes rechinando en mi oreja, y veo la piel alrededor del nudo de la cuerda, hinchada y negra como un neumático demasiado inflado. Al caer rodando al suelo, he sujetado el áthame en mal ángulo. No puedo clavárselo en el estómago y apenas soy capaz de mantenerlo inclinado lejos del mío. Cuando le aparto la cabeza con la otra mano, él se revuelve y me muerde los dedos. Sus dientes musgosos se hunden hasta el hueso y, en un acto reflejo, cierro la mano en torno a su mandíbula. Mis dedos aprietan algo blando y granulado. Su lengua putrefacta.

" ** _¡Sigan corriendo!"_** grita Camicazi, y entonces su pie golpea la caja torácica del cadáver. No sale despedido, pero en ese instante, puedo recolocar el cuchillo. Cuando vuelve a lanzarse sobre mí, la hoja se desliza justo por debajo de su esternón, y se desvanece formando una nube de la cosa con peor olor que me haya encontrado jamás.

" ** _¿Estás bien?"_** me pregunta Camicazi. Asiento con la cabeza mientras ella tira de mí para ponerme en pie, pero después de palpar esa lengua y de oler ese putrefacto gas de ciénaga, tal vez vomite.

Nos tambaleamos y echamos a correr. Los árboles dejan paso a un día despejado y una pradera verde, donde Heather está arrodillada junto a un Patapez desplomado. En el extremo opuesto del claro, se encuentra Johan con otros dos, delante de un coche largo y negro.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Vaya bosque, ¿no creen? Perfecto para un día de campo XD**

 **Un dato curioso: El Bosque de los Suicidas en realidad SI EXISTE, pero este se encuentra en Japón, no en Europa; y se dice que el lugar tiene una conexión con demonios japoneses *O***

 **Bueno, mucha información por hoy XD**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Después de tanto descanso de muertos vivientes ya era momento de que estos hicieran acto de presencia. ¿Sería esa la prueba de la Orden? ¿Matará Hipo a Johan por no advertirles? Eso…lo sabremos muy pronto…**

 **Y ahora, respondo sus Reviews:**

 **SEBAS GG:** ¿Tan mala fue mi excusa? Vale, yo creí que sería razón suficiente el haberme lastimado el hombro XD pero bueno… Hablando de Camicazi, sí, creo que aún tiene mucho que dar y a muchos a quien fastidiar jeje

 **Naviitho:** ¡La Orden ya aparecerá! No comas ansias jeje y Astrid, ella está esperando el momento perfecto para hacer acto de presencia

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	25. Capitulo 22

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **¡EL MOMENTO DE CONOCER A LA ORDEN AH LLEGADO! Ups, spoiler, un spoiler muy obvio XD**

 _CAPITULO 22_

Es como tener una pesadilla y caerse de la cama. Nos derrumbamos al salir del bosque de los Suicidas, demacrados, ensangrentados y casi de rodillas. Y terminamos sobre medio palmo de blanda hierba, entornando los ojos ante la cálida luz del sol, y contemplando unos rostros relajados y condescendientemente tranquilizadores. El áthame sigue en mi mano; vuelvo la mirada hacia los árboles, esperando encontrar una hilera de pálidos rostros entre los troncos, mirándonos como prisioneros desde el interior de sus celdas. Pero solo hay árboles, y hojas, y musgo. En el instante en que traspasamos su límite, se retiraron para regresar al lugar donde estaban colgados o apilados en montones.

" ** _Parece que tenía razón, señor Johan"_** dice alguien. **_"Lo ha conseguido."_**

Echo un vistazo hacia el coche. El hombre que está hablando es ligeramente más bajo y joven que Johan. No podría determinar cuánto más joven exactamente. Tiene el pelo rubio y salpicado de gris, por lo que, de algún modo, la lacia maraña acaba pareciendo plateada. Lleva una camisa negra abotonada hasta arriba y pantalones oscuros. Al menos no viste una túnica marrón, ni balancea un incensario.

" ** _No se preocupen"_** nos tranquiliza, mientras avanza hacia nosotros. **_"No cruzarán a la pradera."_**

Su tono despreocupado me irrita, y Heather me agarra el brazo justo cuando estoy a punto de decirle a ese payaso dónde puede meterse su pradera.

" ** _Sigue sangrando"_** dice ella.

Bajo los ojos hacia Patapez. Respira con normalidad y la sangre que sale entre los dedos con los que Heather le presiona la herida fluye de manera lenta, no a chorros como si saliera de una arteria. Creo que gran parte de su agotamiento se debe a ese hechizo tan potente que ha lanzado en el bosque, más que al mordisco del cadáver, pero ni en un millón de años le diría eso a Heather justo ahora. Está dispuesta a lanzar fuego por la boca. Junto a nosotros, el hombre ha colocado las manos sobre los hombros de Camicazi, y la mira con cariño.

" ** _Lo has hecho bien"_** le dice, y ella inclina levemente la cabeza. **_"No tienes ni un solo rasguño."_**

" ** _Este chico necesita un médico"_** siseo, y como don Gilipollas no me responde, Camicazi se lo repite.

" ** _Sigue sangrando. ¿Está el doctor Clements aquí?"_**

" ** _Sí"_** responde él, pero no parece tener mucha prisa. Al sonreír, me recuerda la manera en que una serpiente agranda la boca antes de comerse un ratón. **_"No se preocupen. El complejo no está lejos. Nos ocuparemos de su amigo brujo. Y de ti"_** sus ojos se dirigen hacia mis dedos destrozados, y juraría que las comisuras de sus labios se agitan nerviosas. **_"Me llamo Colin Burke"_** tiene el descaro de alargar la mano hacia mí. Heather se la aparta de un golpe, dejándole un rastro rojo en la palma.

" ** _No me importa tu nombre"_** le sisea. **_"Y tampoco quién eres. Pero como no le consigas ayuda, incendiaré su jodido complejo."_**

A por él, Heather. Burke no parece demasiado preocupado, pero Johan abre por fin la boca y le pide a Heather que deje a Patapez en sus manos. Le ayuda a ponerse en pie y le sujeta de camino al coche, evitando mis ojos mientras lo hace.

" ** _Pon algo sobre el asiento"_** dice Burke, y estoy así de cerca de dejarle inconsciente. Pero Patapez necesita ayuda, así que me callo y me dirijo al coche.

 ** _(…)_**

El trayecto es breve, por una carretera en parte pavimentada y en parte de tierra que discurre entre los árboles del extremo opuesto de la pradera, aunque el tipo que conduce definitivamente no se apresura. No ha dicho nada a nadie, así que podría pensar que es simplemente un conductor, si no fuera porque aquí nadie parece ser «simplemente» nada. Echo una ojeada a Camicazi. Ha sacado un trapo de su mochila para que Heather presione el cuello de Patapez. La preocupación arruga su frente. Coronamos una pequeña colina y empezamos a reducir la velocidad.

Enclavada en un pequeño y verde valle está lo que debe de ser la Orden. Parece uno de esos complejos turísticos elegantes y exclusivos: unos cuantos edificios rojos de madera con paneles solares y paredes enteras con ventanales de cristal ahumado. Tiene que valer millones, pero aun así resulta menos llamativo que una fortaleza de piedra grisácea o un monasterio. Patapez debe de haber notado mi asombro porque se esfuerza por levantarse del regazo de Heather para mirar por la ventana. La hemorragia casi se ha detenido. No le pasará nada, siempre que los incisivos del muerto no le provoquen una infección.

" ** _Bienvenidos"_** nos dice un tipo al abrir la puerta del coche cuando este se detiene junto al edificio principal. Es joven y va arreglado con un traje negro, como recién salido de la revista GQ. El conductor y él podrían ser gemelos. Resulta desconcertante, da la sensación de que fueran androides. Apuesto a que el cocinero también se parece a ellos.

" ** _Robert, por favor, avisa al doctor Clements"_** dice Burke. **_"Dile que tiene que dar unas cuantas puntadas"_** Robert se marcha en busca del médico y **_"Burke se vuelve hacia mí. Son los miembros más jóvenes"_** me explica. **_"Conocen la Orden mediante la observación, y prestan algunos servicios."_**

" ** _Tiene sentido"_** afirmo yo, y me encojo de hombros. También resulta completamente repulsivo, aunque creo que Burke lo sabe.

Mientras miro a mi alrededor, siento como si me hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua fría. No sé qué esperaba, pero no era esto. Pensé… Supongo que pensé que me encontraría con más Johans. Ancianos con jerséis cómodos, protestando en torno a mí como abuelos. En vez de eso me topo con Burke, y una instantánea aversión recíproca surge entre los dos como electricidad estática. Por otro lado, Johan sigue sin mirarme. Está avergonzado, y con razón. Hemos salido todos de una pieza, pero podría no haber sido así.

" ** _Ah, el doctor Clements"_** ahí llega lo que había esperado. Un hombre con barba y pelo gris, un jersey color burdeos y pantalones caquis. Se dirige sin más hacia Patapez y levanta con cuidado el trapo manchado de sangre, dejando a la vista un corte desigual en forma de media luna. Mi estómago da un vuelco cuando se deslizan ante mis ojos recuerdos sobre Eret y Patán, e imágenes inventadas sobre mi padre. Malditas heridas de mordiscos.

" ** _Es necesario limpiar y dar unos puntos"_** dice él. **_"Con una cura de hierbas debería cerrarse bien, sin dejar apenas cicatriz"_** coloca de nuevo el trapo sobre la herida y Patapez lo sujeta. **_"Doctor Marvin Clements"_** se presenta, y le da la mano. Cuando aprieta la mía, le da la vuelta y examina mis dedos. **_"Ahí también se podrían dar unos puntos."_**

" ** _No es nada"_** le aseguro.

" ** _Lávatela al menos"_** me recomienda. **_"Es podredumbre"_** se vuelve y agarra a Patapez por el brazo para conducirle adentro. Yo entro también, y Heather justo detrás. Camicazi se queda con Burke, algo que no me sorprende.

 ** _(…)_**

Después de que curen a Patapez y me restrieguen la mano con tintura de yodo, nos conducen hasta una serie de habitaciones distribuidas en torno a una zona común. Me ducho con nerviosismo y me vuelvo a vendar la mano. No me fío ni un pelo de este sitio, y dejar a Patapez y Heather solos aunque sea únicamente veinte minutos me pone tenso. La habitación que me han asignado es grande y tiene una pequeña chimenea y una gran cama con sábanas de aspecto caro. Me recuerda a un pabellón de caza que vi una vez en una película. Lo único que le falta son las cabezas disecadas en las paredes.

" ** _Creo que si en este lugar hubiera cabezas disecadas, serían humanas"_** bromea Patapez. Heather y él entran agarrados de la mano.

" ** _Es cierto"_** hago una mueca. Hay cristaleras en las paredes y claraboyas en el arco del techo. Tiene que haber un millón de ventanas por todo el complejo, aunque no por eso parece amplio, o bien iluminado, sino bajo vigilancia. Johan llama con los nudillos en la puerta abierta, y Patapez se vuelve demasiado deprisa; hace un gesto de dolor y aprieta la mano sobre el vendaje recién colocado.

" ** _Lo siento, muchacho"_** se disculpa Johan, y le da unos golpecitos en el hombro. **_"El doctor Clements prepara una excelente cataplasma de beleño. El dolor habrá desaparecido en una hora"_** inclina la cabeza hacia Heather, esperando una presentación.

" ** _Johan, Heather. Heather, Johan"_** digo yo.

" ** _Así que tú eres Johan"_** dice ella con los ojos entrecerrados. **_"¿Era demasiado problema coger el coche y esperar el transbordador en el lago como demonios se llamara?"_** aparta la mirada disgustada, sin esperar respuesta.

" ** _No puedo creer que nos enviaras allí"_** le recrimino, y él me mira a los ojos sin acobardarse. Está serio, y tal vez arrepentido, aunque ya no parece avergonzado, si es que se sintió así alguna vez.

" ** _Te lo advertí"_** responde él. **_"Decídete, Abadejo. O eres un niño, o no."_** A la mierda él y sus opiniones. **_"Nunca tuve la intención de que vinieras aquí. Quería cumplir la promesa que les hice a tus padres, y mantenerte alejado del peligro. Pero eres hijo de tu padre. Siempre te expones. Dispuesto por completo a perderlo todo."_**

Su voz es afectuosa, rozando lo sentimental. Y tiene razón. Esto fue decisión mía. Todo lo ha sido, hasta empezar a utilizar el áthame cuando tenía catorce años.

" ** _Colin quiere verte"_** añade, y reposa una mano sobre el hombro de Patapez para indicar que debo ir solo. Probablemente colocaría la otra sobre el hombro de Heather, si no temiera que le diera un mordisco. En cualquier caso, no los dejará solos. Así que supongo que no debo preocuparme, por ahora.

 ** _(…)_**

Una mujer me conduce a través de pasillos y escaleras hasta donde me espera Burke. Es la primera mujer que he visto, y resulta una especie de alivio saber que hay mujeres, aunque esta sea ligeramente escalofriante. Tiene unos cincuenta años y lleva una elegante media melena de color rubio ceniza. Al reunirnos fuera de la habitación que me han asignado, sonrió e inclinó la cabeza con la cortesía desafectada y ensayada de una gran dama de la sociedad. Vamos dejando atrás habitaciones con anchas puertas dobles abiertas, cada una con una chimenea encendida. En una de ellas, a la izquierda, veo un grupo de gente sentada en círculo. Cuando pasamos, todos giran la cabeza para mirarnos. Y me refiero a que todos lo hacen. Juntos, como sincronizados.

" ** _Eh, ¿qué están haciendo?"_** pregunto.

" ** _Rezan"_** me sonríe.

Me gustaría preguntarle que a qué, pero me asusta que responda que al áthame. Es fuerte pensar que Camicazi fuera criada por estas personas. Son todos espeluznantes. Incluso el doctor Clements, cuando me lavó y me vendó la mano, miró mi sangre como si se tratara del Santo Grial. Probablemente quemará las gasas en un brasero con salvia o algo así.

" ** _Ya hemos llegado"_** anuncia mi escolta. Luego permanece allí, junto a la puerta, aunque hago gestos para insinuarle que puede marcharse. Fanáticos.

Cuando entro en la habitación, Colin Burke está de pie junto a otra chimenea más. Tiene los dedos unidos por las yemas en ese gesto tan falso, y las llamas parpadean con luz rojo-anaranjada en sus mejillas.

" ** _Así que tú eres Hipo Abadejo"_** me dice, y sonríe.

" ** _Así que tú eres Colin Burke"_** respondo yo. Luego me encojo de hombros. **_"La verdad es que nunca había oído hablar de ti."_**

" ** _Bueno"_** se aparta del fuego para colocarse junto a una alta silla de cuero. **_"Algunas personas guardan sus secretos mejor que otras."_**

Oh. Así son las cosas. Me coloco el pulgar y el índice en la barbilla, pensativo.

" ** _Me suena ese apellido. Burke. Un asesino en serie inglés, ¿no?"_** levanto la palma de la mano. **_"¿Alguna relación contigo?"_**

Tras esa sonrisa apacible, está rechinando los dientes. Estupendo. Aunque por el fondo de mi mente ronda la idea de que no debería enemistarme con este tipo, de que he venido aquí para pedirle ayuda. Luego, otra parte de mi cerebro me asegura que nada de lo que yo haga le convertiría en otra cosa que no sea un enemigo. Burke extiende las manos y sonríe. Resulta un gesto desconcertantemente encantador. Cálido, y en un tris de ser genuino.

" ** _Estamos muy complacidos de tenerte aquí, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III"_** me dice. " ** _Deseábamos tu regreso desde hacía mucho tiempo"_** sonríe de nuevo, con más calidez incluso. **_"El guerrero vuelve a casa."_**

Cuántos falsos cumplidos. Pero no bastan para hacerme olvidar que es un cretino. Aunque, ciertamente, un cretino con carisma.

" ** _¿Complacidos?"_** le pregunto. **_"Entonces no deben de saber por qué estoy aquí."_**

Burke baja la mirada, casi con tristeza, y sus ojos titilan, tan grises como su pelo.

" ** _Has tenido un duro día de viaje. Podemos hablar de eso más tarde. Durante la cena, quizás. He organizado un banquete de bienvenida, para que los otros miembros tengan oportunidad de conocerte. Todos tienen curiosidad."_**

" ** _Escucha"_** exclamo. **_"Eso… eso es realmente amable de tu parte y todo eso. Pero no tengo tiempo…"_**

" ** _Sé por qué has venido"_** responde bruscamente. **_"Sigue mi consejo. Ven a la cena. Y permite que los demás traten de convencerte de no morir."_**

Tengo un montón de comentarios sarcásticos en la punta de la lengua. Pero logro contenerlos.

" ** _Lo que tú digas"_** sonrío. ** _"Tú eres el anfitrión."_**

 ** _(…)_**

De camino al comedor junto a Patapez, Heather y Johan, voy recorriendo las paredes con la mirada. Realmente hay cabezas en ellas, de alce, oso y un tipo de cabra. Me recuerdan la broma que hizo Johan en Londres, lo de los ojos moviéndose en los cuadros de mi casa.

" ** _¿Por qué hacemos esto?"_** pregunta Heather, mirando fijamente una cabeza de cabra. **_"No me fío de este sitio. Y todos estos animales masacrados están a punto de convertirme en vegetariana."_**

El comentario arranca una sonrisa a Johan.

" ** _Hacemos esto para que Colin pueda interpretar el papel de líder razonable. Él quiere matarte, Abadejo"_** su manera relajada de decirlo me irrita. **_"Quiere matarte y reclamar el áthame para Camicazi. Para luego fundirlo y forjarlo de nuevo con su sangre. En su opinión, así quedará purificado."_**

" ** _Entonces, ¿no deberíamos huir?"_** pregunta Heather. **_"¿Y por qué le organiza una cena?"_**

" ** _No todo el mundo en la Orden está convencido. Respetan las antiguas costumbres, y eso incluye el linaje original del guerrero. Te apoyarán, si juras conservar la tradición."_**

" ** _¿Y si no lo hago?"_**

Johan permanece callado. Hemos llegado al comedor, que en realidad no es mucho mayor que las otras estancias. En él hay, por supuesto, una chimenea, y una lámpara de araña que lanza destellos desde el alto techo, reflejando las llamas amarillas. Hay al menos una docena de personas sentadas a la mesa, atendidos por otros cuantos miembros jóvenes con aspecto de androide. No veo a Camicazi por ninguna parte. Probablemente esté escondida y vigilada, como un tesoro. Cuando entramos, todo el mundo se pone en pie. Burke se encuentra entre ellos y consigue que parezca que él preside la mesa, aunque sea redonda. El hombre más próximo a mí alarga la mano y sonríe. Le saludo y él se presenta como Ian Hindley. Tiene el pelo castaño y ralo, y bigote. Su sonrisa parece sincera, y me pregunto si será un simpatizante.

Mientras avanzo, estrechando manos y escuchando nombres, soy incapaz de distinguir a los que quieren verme muerto ahora de los que lo querrán más tarde. Me sientan junto a Burke, y la comida llega casi inmediatamente. Medallones de carne con algún tipo de salsa de zarzamora.

De repente, me encuentro sumergido en una distendida charla. Alguien incluso me pregunta por el instituto. Pensé que me sentiría demasiado tenso para comer, pero cuando bajo los ojos, mi plato está vacío. Su conversación es tan amable, tan agradable, que no percibo en qué momento se desvía hacia la tradición. El tema se desliza lenta y fácilmente hacia mis oídos. Sus palabras sobre los valores del áthame y el propósito de su creación zumban como abejas. Resulta interesante. Es otra perspectiva. Parece razonable. Si juro atenerme a ello, me apoyarán. Si juro atenerme a ello, Astrid se queda en el infierno. Mis ojos empiezan a vagar por la mesa, por sus sonrisas y caras amables, pasando por alto sus vestimentas siniestramente iguales. Johan charla afablemente con ellos. Patapez también, e incluso Heather, con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos. A mi derecha está sentado Burke, que no ha apartado el peso de su mirada de mi perfil.

" ** _Ellos creen que me han convencido"_** le digo, volviéndome hacia él. **_"Pero tú sabes que no, ¿verdad?"_**

De repente, la mesa queda sumida en el silencio. Como si realmente no hubieran estado enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones. Burke mira a su alrededor con un pesar bastante bien fingido.

" ** _Confiaba en que conocer a la Orden, y escuchar lo que se espera de ti, te alejaría de cometer tal error"_** dice él.

" ** _No lo hagas"_** exclama una voz femenina, y al mirar al otro lado de la mesa veo a la mujer de pelo color ceniza que me acompañó antes, cuyo nombre sé ahora que es Mary Ann Cotton. **_"No te deshonres a ti mismo, ni al Biodag Dubh."_**

Oh, Mary Ann. El Beedak Doo y yo estamos bien.

" ** _Han montado una buena secta aquí, Burke"_** comento.

" ** _Somos una orden sagrada"_** me corrige.

" ** _No. Son una secta. Muy británica y elitista y gruñona, pero aun así una secta"_** me vuelvo hacia los demás y saco el áthame del bolsillo, fuera de su funda, y les permito que contemplen el brillo del fuego reflejado en su hoja. **_"Esto es mío"_** exclamo por encima de sus repulsivos suspiros. **_"Fue de mi padre, y de su padre antes que de él. ¿Quieren recuperarlo? Quiero una puerta hacia el otro lado para liberar a alguien que no pertenece a ese lugar."_**

El silencio es tan profundo que escucho cómo Johan y Patapez se suben las gafas. Entonces Burke dice: **_"No podemos tomar el áthame sin más"_** y cuando el doctor Clements protesta, haciendo una última súplica en favor del antiguo linaje, alza la mano y acalla sus palabras. **_"El Biodag Dubh servirá por siempre a tu sangre. Hasta que esa sangre quede extinguida."_**

Por el rabillo del ojo, veo que Heather aferra su silla con la mano, siempre dispuesta a aporrear algo.

" ** _Esta no es manera"_** protesta Johan. **_"No se puede asesinar al guerrero sin más."_**

" ** _Usted no tiene derecho a hablar, señor Johan"_** exclama uno de los miembros con el pelo negro y muy corto. Es el más joven, y probablemente el último en incorporarse. **_"No forma parte de la Orden desde hace décadas."_**

" ** _En cualquier caso,"_** continúa Johan. **_"no me dirán que ninguno de ustedes piensa lo mismo. El linaje ha existido durante miles de años. ¿Y van a hacerlo desaparecer simplemente porque Colin lo diga?"_**

Se produce un efecto dominó de personas mirando a un lado y a otro, Patapez, Heather y yo incluidos.

" ** _Tiene razón"_** afirma el doctor Clements. **_"Nuestro deseo no importa."_**

" ** _Entonces, ¿qué sugieren?"_** pregunta Burke. **_"¿Que abramos esa puerta y permitamos que una muerta asesina regrese al mundo? ¿Creen que eso se corresponde con el deseo del áthame?"_**

" ** _Dejemos que el áthame elija"_** propone Clements de repente, como si le hubiera golpeado la inspiración. Mira en torno a la mesa. **_"Abramos la puerta y dejemos que Camicazi le acompañe. Que vayan los dos. El guerrero que regrese será el digno portador del Biodag Dubh."_**

" ** _¿Y si ninguno regresa?"_** pregunta alguien. ** _"¡Nos quedaremos sin el áthame!"_**

" ** _¿Y si regresa con la chica muerta?"_** pregunta alguien más. **_"Ella no puede quedarse aquí. No podemos permitirlo."_**

Patapez, Heather y yo nos miramos. La oposición procede de los partidarios más acérrimos de Burke, pero el resto de la mesa parece apoyar al doctor Clements. Burke parece dispuesto a masticar vidrio, pero un instante después, su rostro despliega la sonrisa cálida y ligeramente cohibida de un hombre que reconoce su error.

" ** _Entonces, eso será lo que se haga"_** anuncia. **_"Si Hipo Abadejo está dispuesto a pagar el precio. Allá vamos."_**

" ** _¿Cuánto me va a costar?"_**

" ** _¿A costar?"_** Burke sonríe. **_"Mucho. Pero llegaremos a ese asunto en un momento"_** por increíble que parezca, pide el café. **_"Cuando se forjó el áthame, sus creadores sabían cómo abrir una puerta hacia el otro lado. Pero esos conjuros se perdieron hace siglos. Hace decenas de siglos. Ahora la única manera de abrir la puerta descansa en tu mano"_** continúa, y bajo los ojos hacia el cuchillo. **_"La puerta solo puede abrirse mediante el Biodag Dubh. Ya ves, has tenido la llave todo el tiempo. Simplemente no sabías cómo girarla en el candado."_**

Me estoy cansando de que hablen del cuchillo como si no fuera un cuchillo. Como si se tratara de una puerta, o de una llave o de un par de zapatillas rojas.

" ** _Simplemente dime lo que me va a costar"_** repito.

" ** _El precio"_** dice él, y sonríe. **_"El precio es la sangre que te da la vida, goteando de tu vientre."_**

En algún lugar a mí alrededor, Patapez y Heather dejan escapar un grito ahogado. Burke parece apesadumbrado, pero no me lo creo ni por un instante.

" ** _Si insistes,"_** continúa. **_"podemos realizar el ritual mañana por la noche."_**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¿Qué opinan del precio que debe pagar? Camicazi lo acompañará… ¿Lograrán salir ambos con vida o morirán en el intento? ¿Podrá Hipo traer de regreso a Astrid? ¡¿VEREMOS A ASTRID NUEVAMENTE?! Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo…**

 **Y, siendo honestos, dudo que pueda traérselos el próximo jueves ¡ANTES DE QUE INTENTEN MATARME DEJEN DAR MI EXCUSA! Lo que pasa es que tengo una tonelada de tareas, trabajos, exposiciones, reportes y bla, bla, bla… el caso es que no tendré tiempo pero haré lo posible por conseguir un tiempecito y publicar, de ser así sería el fin de semana o yo que sé… NO PROMETO NADA.**

 **Okay, sobre aviso no hay engaño :P pasemos a sus Reviews y ya luego me matan…**

 **SEBAS GG:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este igual y que no quieras matarme XD

 **Knightwalker 1409:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y la historia, gracias por leer

 **Naviitho:** ¡Zombies! Patapez se convertirá en Zombie *O* ok no. Las cosas se le complican a Hipo y claro que no serán muy bonitos :P

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	26. Capitulo 23

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Astrid Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **¡BAJEN SUS ARMAS! Vengo con una pequeña ofrenda de paz…**

 **Les seré honesta, si planeaba actualizar este jueves, pero entre los trabajos, proyectos, exámenes y otros pendientes, se me olvidó por completo que debía actualizar :P Y pues, recién hice el capítulo hoy así que… Espero que les guste**

 _CAPITULO 23_

La sangre que me da la vida, goteando de mi vientre. Debería haber contestado: _«Oh, ¿solo eso?»_. No tenía que haberle permitido ver el escalofrío de miedo que me recorrió. Le produjo demasiada satisfacción saber que estaba asustado, y que no me volvería atrás. Porque no lo haré. Aunque Patapez y Heather me estén mirando con los ojos desencajados.

" ** _Vamos"_** les digo. **_"Desde el principio sabía que podría acabar así. Sabía que si quería salvarla, tal vez tuviera que caminar por la delgada línea entre respirar y no respirar. Todos lo sabíamos."_**

" ** _Es distinto cuando se trata solo de una posibilidad"_** responde Heather.

" ** _Sigue siendo únicamente una posibilidad. Ten fe"_** noto la boca seca. ¿A quién estoy tratando de convencer? Prácticamente me van a destripar mañana para abrir esa puerta. Hacia el infierno. Y una vez que sangre para abrirla, van a empujarnos a Camicazi y a mí a través de ella.

" ** _Ten fe"_** repite Heather, y le da un codazo a Patapez para que diga algo, pero no lo hará. Él me ha apoyado en esto. Todo el tiempo.

" ** _Tal vez no sea una idea tan estupenda"_** susurra.

" ** _Patapez."_**

" ** _Oye, no te he contado todo lo que me dijo mi abuelo"_** añade. **_"No te apoyan. Sus amigos, los hechiceros vudú, no están pendientes de ti"_** mira a Heather. **_"Están pendientes de nosotros."_**

Suelto una especie de resoplido de enfado y decepción por la nariz y la garganta, pero es fingido. No me pilla por sorpresa. Desde el principio, dejaron bien clara su postura respecto a traer de vuelta a Astrid.

" ** _Creen que está fuera de su jurisdicción"_** continúa Patapez. **_"Que es un asunto de la Orden."_**

" ** _No tienes que darme explicaciones"_** le tranquilizo.

Además, eso es solo una excusa. Nadie, excepto nosotros, quiere que Astrid esté en el mundo. Cuando la saque del infierno, aparecerá en una estancia repleta de gente deseosa de enviarla de nuevo allí. Será mejor que se prepare para luchar. La imagino explotando en la habitación como una nube negra, y levantando a Colin Burke por la nuca como si fuera un cachorro.

" ** _Podemos encontrar otra manera de ayudar a Astrid"_** insiste Heather. **_"No me obligues a llamar a tu madre."_**

Sonrío a medias. Mi madre. Antes de partir hacia Londres me hizo prometer que recordaría que soy su hijo. Y lo soy. Soy el hijo que ella educó para luchar, y para hacer lo correcto. Astrid está atrapada en la cámara de tortura de Drago. Y eso no puede quedar así.

" ** _¿Pueden ir a buscar a Johan, chicos?"_** les pregunto. **_"Quiero que… ¿Harían algo por mí?"_** Por la expresión de sus rostros, esperan todavía que cambie de idea, pero asienten con la cabeza. **_"Quiero que estén allí, durante el ritual. Que participen en él"_** Como alguien a mi favor. Tal vez como meros testigos.

Se dirigen de nuevo hacia el salón, y Heather me repite una vez más que lo piense; que puedo elegir. Aunque no se trata de una verdadera elección. Se marchan, y yo me doy la vuelta para deambular por los pasillos de este campamento de verano druídico infestado de chimeneas y dedicado al lavado de cerebros. Al volver una esquina hacia un largo pasillo rojo, resuena la voz de Camicazi.

" ** _Oye, Hipo, espera"_** se acerca corriendo. Tiene el rostro inexpresivo y serio. Sin su sonrisilla confiada, no parece la misma. **_"Me han contado lo que has propuesto"_** dice, ligeramente sonrojada. **_"Lo que has decidido."_**

" ** _Lo que ellos han decidido"_** la corrijo.

Me mira sin alterarse, esperando, aunque no sé el qué. Mañana por la noche ella y yo vamos a desaparecer por completo del mapa, vamos a ir al otro lado, y se supone que solo uno de nosotros regresará.

" ** _Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?"_**

" ** _No creo que signifique lo que tú piensas que significa"_** replica ella.

" ** _Por Dios"_** exclamo, dándole la espalda. **_"No tengo tiempo para adivinanzas. Y tú tampoco."_**

" ** _No sé por qué te enfadas conmigo"_** me reprocha. Recupera la sonrisilla y la actitud de superioridad. **_"No hace ni cuatro horas le salvé la vida a tu mejor amigo. Si no hubiera sido por mí, ese cadáver le habría seccionado la carótida sin darte tiempo ni a pestañear."_**

" ** _Patapez me advirtió que no debía confiar en ti. Pero no creí que supusieras ningún peligro. Y sigo sin creerlo."_** Ella reacciona enfadándose, como esperaba. Aunque sepa que es una mentira.

" ** _Yo no elegí nada de esto, ¿vale? Y tú deberías saber lo que eso significa."_**

Se muestra inquieta mientras camina. A pesar de su discurso firme, debe de estar aterrorizada. El pelo le cae sobre los hombros en mechones húmedos y ondulados. Debe de haberse duchado. Cuando lo tiene mojado, adquiere un tono dorado oscuro.

" ** _Deja de mirarme así"_** suelta de golpe. **_"Como si fuera a intentar matarte mañana."_**

" ** _¿Y no lo vas a hacer?"_** pregunto. **_"Pensé que se trataba de eso."_**

Entrecierra los ojos. **_"¿Te pone nervioso? ¿Te preguntas quién ganará?"_** aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza y por un instante me parece estar mirando a una persona realmente loca. Pero entonces sacude la cabeza, y su expresión de frustración se asemeja mucho a la de Heather. **_"¿No has pensado que tal vez tenga un plan?"_**

" ** _Nunca pensé que no lo tuvieras"_** respondo. Pero lo que ella llama un plan para mí es un fin oscuro. **_"¿No has pensado que tal vez sea un poco injusto? Estaré sangrando por la barriga."_**

" ** _Ja"_** resopla Camicazi. **_"¿Crees que vas a ser el único? La sangre es un billete para un solo pasajero."_**

Me paro. **_"Por Dios, Camicazi. Niégate."_**

Sonríe y se encoge de hombros, como si la apuñalaran como un cerdo un jueves sí y otro no.

" ** _Si tú vas, yo también."_**

Permanecemos en silencio. Ellos pretenden que uno de los dos regrese con el áthame. Pero, ¿y si ninguno lo trae de vuelta? Parte de mí se pregunta si no sería mejor dejar el áthame allí para siempre, y que se queden sin él; sin una manera de abrir la puerta y sin un propósito. Tal vez entonces desaparecerían y apartarían sus garras de Camicazi. Pero mientras pienso eso, otra parte de mí sisea que el áthame es mío, y resuena en mis oídos esa estúpida rima sobre el lazo de sangre, y que si la Orden ha clavado sus garras en Camicazi, el áthame las ha clavado en mí. Sin decir una palabra, empezamos a avanzar juntos por el largo pasillo. Me siento tan recluido y enfadado con este lugar; me gustaría abrir a patadas las puertas cerradas e irrumpir en un círculo de oración, tal vez hacer malabarismos con el áthame y un par de velas solo para ver las expresiones horrorizadas de sus rostros y escuchar sus gritos de **_« ¡Sacrilegio!»_**.

" ** _Esto te va a sonar raro,"_** dice Camicazi. **_"pero ¿puedo pasar con ustedes esta noche? No voy a dormir mucho y"_** mira a su alrededor con expresión culpable **_"este lugar está empezando a darme escalofríos."_**

 ** _(…)_**

Cuando aparezco con Camicazi, Patapez y Heather se sorprenden, pero no muestran hostilidad. Probablemente los dos se sientan bastante agradecidos de que Patapez conserve la carótida intacta. Johan está con ellos en la zona común, sentado en un sillón de orejas. Había estado contemplando el fuego hasta que entramos, y ahora que estamos aquí no parece realmente concentrado. La luz de la hoguera ahonda las arrugas de su rostro. Por primera vez desde que estoy con él, aparenta la edad que tiene.

" ** _¿Le han comentado a la Orden lo de asistir al ritual?"_** les pregunto.

" ** _Sí"_** responde Heather. **_"Se asegurarán de que estemos preparados. Pero no sé qué voy a hacer yo. He estado un poco ocupada para recibir clases extra de brujería."_**

" ** _Independientemente de que seas bruja o no, tienes sangre en las venas"_** dice Johan. **_"Cuando la Orden cree esa puerta mañana, surgirá el hechizo más fuerte que se haya intentado en quizás los últimos cincuenta años. Y cada uno de nosotros tendrá que aportar algo, no solo Abadejo y Camicazi."_**

" ** _Vas a entrar"_** me dice Patapez, un tanto aturdido. **_"Supongo que no se me había pasado por la cabeza. Pensé que simplemente la sacaríamos. Que tú permanecerías aquí. Que los dos estaríamos allí."_** Sonrío.

" ** _Quita esa expresión de culpabilidad de la cara. Un cadáver ha tratado de devorarte. Ya has hecho bastante."_**

Aunque no sirve de nada, puedo verlo en el fondo de sus ojos. Sigue tratando de pensar en algo más. Todos me miran. Tienen miedo, aunque no pánico. Ni tampoco dudas. Parte de mí desea darles un pescozón, llamarles ciegos seguidores y yonquis de la adrenalina. Pero no es así. Ni uno de ellos estaría aquí si no fuera por mí, y no sé si eso está bien o mal. Lo único que sé es que me siento agradecido. Resulta casi imposible pensar que hace menos de un año podría haber estado solo.

 ** _(…)_**

Johan dijo que sería bueno que durmiéramos un poco, pero ninguno de nosotros le hizo realmente caso. Ni siquiera él. Ha pasado gran parte de la noche en el mismo sillón de orejas, dormitando inquieto, a ratos, despertándose de golpe cada vez que el fuego crepitaba demasiado alto. El resto nos tumbamos donde pudimos sin salir de la estancia, en uno de los sofás, o acurrucados en una silla. La noche ha transcurrido en silencio, concentrados todos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Creo que me dormí alrededor de las tres o las cuatro de la madrugada. Cuando me desperté unas cuantas horas después parecía que no había transcurrido nada de tiempo, excepto porque el fuego estaba apagado y blanquecino, y una vaga luz se colaba a través de la hilera de ventanas próximas al techo.

" ** _Deberíamos comer algo"_** sugiere Camicazi. **_"Más tarde estaré demasiado nerviosa, y no me gustaría que me dejaran sin una gota de sangre con el estómago vacío"_** se estira, y las vértebras de su cuello crujen con una prolongada serie de chasquidos. **_"No era una silla cómoda. Bueno, ¿quieren que encontremos la cocina?"_**

" ** _Puede que el cocinero no esté allí tan temprano"_** dice Johan.

" ** _¿El cocinero?"_** exclama Heather. **_"Me importa una mierda el cocinero. Voy a buscar lo más caro que haya en esa cocina, a dar un mordisco y a tirar el resto al suelo. Y luego voy a romper unos cuantos platos."_**

" ** _Heather"_** empieza a decir Patapez. Se calla cuando ella fija sus ojos en él, y sé que le está leyendo la mente. **_"Al menos, no malgastes la comida"_** murmura por fin, y sonríe.

" ** _Adelántense ustedes tres"_** dice Johan, tomándome del brazo. **_"Los alcanzaremos en un instante."_**

Asienten con la cabeza y se dirigen hacia la puerta. Cuando giran hacia el pasillo, escucho a Heather murmurar lo mucho que odia este lugar, y que espera que Astrid consiga de algún modo que implosiones como la casa victoriana. Me arranca una sonrisa. Luego, Johan se aclara la garganta.

" ** _¿Qué sucede?"_** le pregunto. **_"Se trata de las cosas que Colin no te contó. Cosas que podrías no haber considerado"_** se encoge de hombros. **_"Tal vez sean simplemente corazonadas inútiles de viejo."_**

" ** _Papá siempre confió en tus corazonadas"_** le digo. **_"Parecía que siempre le ayudabas."_**

" ** _Hasta que no pude"_** añade.

Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que aún cargue con eso, aunque lo que sucedió no fuera culpa suya. Sentirá lo mismo por mí, si no consigo regresar. Tal vez igual que Patapez y Heather, y tampoco habrá sido culpa suya.

" ** _Es sobre Astrid"_** dice de repente **_"Algo sobre lo que he estado reflexionando."_**

" ** _¿De qué se trata?"_** le pregunto, pero no responde. **_"Vamos, Johan. Tú fuiste quien me mantuvo alejado de esto."_**

Respira hondo y se frota la frente con los dedos. Está tratando de decidir cómo, o por dónde, empezar. Va a decirme de nuevo que no debería hacerlo, que Astrid está donde debe estar, y yo voy a repetirle que lo haré, y que debería dejar de meterse en mis asuntos.

" ** _No creo que Astrid se encuentre en el lugar adecuado"_** dice. **_"O al menos, no exactamente."_**

" ** _¿A qué te refieres, exactamente? ¿Crees que le corresponde estar al otro lado, sea en el infierno o no?"_**

Johan sacude la cabeza con gesto de frustración. **_"Lo único que sabemos sobre el otro lado es que no sabemos nada. Escucha. Astrid abrió una puerta hacia el más allá y arrastró al hechicero obeah. ¿Hacia dónde? Tú dijiste que parecía como si estuvieran los dos atrapados allí. ¿Y si estás en lo cierto? ¿Y si están enganchados, como un corcho al cuello de una botella?"_**

" ** _Y qué si fuera así"_** susurro, aunque conozco la respuesta.

" ** _Entonces, tal vez deberías considerar cuál será tu elección"_** responde Johan. **_"Si existe alguna manera de separarlos, ¿la traerás de vuelta o la dejarás marchar?"_**

Marchar. ¿Adónde? ¿A otro lugar oscuro? ¿Tal vez a uno peor? No hay respuestas fiables. Nadie lo sabe. Es como el remate de una mala película de terror. ¿Qué ha pasado con el tipo con un gancho por mano? _Nadie lo sabe._

" ** _¿Crees que merece estar dónde está?"_** le pregunto. **_"Y te estoy preguntando a ti. No a un libro, ni a una filosofía, ni a la Orden."_**

" ** _Ignoro qué es lo que determina esas cosas"_** responde. **_"Si hay un poder superior que juzga, o es simplemente la culpabilidad atrapada dentro del espíritu la que actúa. Nosotros no llegamos a decidir."_**

Por Dios, Johan. Eso no es lo que te he preguntado. Estoy a punto de decirle que esperaba una repuesta mejor cuando añade:

" ** _Pero, por lo que tú me has contado, esa chica ha soportado su ración de tormento. Así que, si me encomendaran juzgarla, no podría condenarla a más."_**

" ** _Gracias, Johan"_** respondo, y se muerde la lengua sobre lo demás.

Ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que sucederá esta noche. Se percibe una extraña sensación de irrealidad, espolvoreada con negación, como si nunca fuera a ocurrir, como si estuviera muy lejos, cuando el tiempo que resta puede contarse en horas. ¿Cómo es posible que en ese breve intervalo de tiempo pueda verla otra vez? Podré tocarla. Podré sacarla de la oscuridad.

 _O enviarla hacia la luz._

Calla. No compliques las cosas.

Caminamos el uno junto al otro hasta la cocina. Heather se ha mantenido fiel a su promesa y ha roto al menos un plato. Le hago un gesto con la cabeza y se ruboriza. Sabe que es algo insignificante, y que para la Orden no supondría ninguna diferencia aunque rompiera doce vajillas completas. Pero esta gente la hace sentir indefensa.

Cuando nos ponemos a comer, resulta sorprendente la cantidad que logramos engullir. Johan improvisa una salsa holandesa y combina unos impresionantes huevos Benedicto con una abundante guarnición de salchichas. Camicazi asa seis de las granadas más grandes y rojas que jamás haya visto, con miel y azúcar.

" ** _Deberíamos mantener tantos ojos como podamos pendientes de la Orden"_** dice Patapez entre mordisco y mordisco. **_"No me fío de ellos ni un pelo. Heather y yo podemos vigilar mientras ayudamos a preparar el ritual."_**

" ** _No te olvides tampoco de llamar a tu abuelo"_** sugiere Johan, y Patapez levanta los ojos, sorprendido.

" ** _¿Conoces a mi abuelo?"_**

" ** _Solo por su buena reputación"_** contesta Johan.

" ** _Él ya lo sabe"_** dice Patapez, bajando la mirada. **_"Mantendrá a toda la red vudú a la espera. Estarán cubriéndonos las espaldas desde su lado del mundo."_**

Toda la red vudú. Mastico lentamente. Habría sido agradable tener a Bocón de mi parte. Habría sido como guardar un huracán bajo la manga.

 ** _(…)_**

En atención a la rebelión de Heather, dejamos la cocina hecha un completo desastre. Después de arreglarnos, Johan acompañó a Patapez y Heather a reunirse con los miembros de la Orden. Camicazi y yo decidimos recorrer los alrededores, para fisgonear y quizás por matar el tiempo.

" ** _No tardarán en venir a por el uno o a por el otro"_** le digo mientras caminamos junto a la hilera de árboles, escuchando el leve borboteo del arroyo cercano.

" ** _¿Para qué?"_** pregunta Camicazi.

" ** _Bueno, para hablarnos del ritual"_** respondo, y ella sacude la cabeza.

" ** _No esperes demasiado, Hipo. Tú eres simplemente el instrumento, ¿recuerdas?"_** arranca un palito de una rama baja y me da un golpe con ella en el pecho.

" ** _¿Entonces van a enviarnos a ciegas y a esperar que seamos lo bastante buenos para lograrlo sin información?"_** me encojo de hombros. **_"Eso es o una estupidez, o realmente halagador."_** Camicazi sonríe y se detiene.

" ** _¿Tienes miedo?"_**

" ** _¿De ti?"_** pregunto, y ella hace una mueca.

La adrenalina fluye por nuestros cuerpos y hay una ligera tensión en nuestros músculos. Cuando ella balancea la ramita hacia mi cabeza, la veo venir a un kilómetro de distancia y la bloqueo con la punta del pie. Su respuesta es un golpe definido con el codo en mi cabeza y una carcajada, pero sus movimientos son precisos. Tiene práctica y se mueve con fluidez; está bien entrenada. Contraataca con respuestas que no había visto antes, y cuando me pega en el estómago hago un gesto de dolor, aunque esté conteniendo los puñetazos. Aun así, devuelvo y bloqueo más golpes de los que me alcanzan. El áthame sigue en mi bolsillo. Esto no es ni la mitad de lo que puedo hacer. Aunque sin él, estamos casi igualados. Cuando nos detenemos, nuestro pulso se ha acelerado y la ráfaga de adrenalina ha desaparecido. Estupendo. Es un fastidio cuando no puedes dirigirla hacia ningún lado, como cuando despiertas de una pesadilla.

" ** _No te supone ningún problema pegar a las chicas"_** dice ella.

" ** _Y a ti no te supone ningún problema pegar a los chicos"_** respondo. **_"Pero esto no es real. Esta noche lo será. Como me dejes al otro lado, puedo darme por muerto."_**

Ella asiente con la cabeza. **_"A la Orden del Biodag Dubh le fue encomendada una labor. Tú la perviertes trayendo de vuelta a una muerta asesina."_**

" ** _Ya no es una asesina. En realidad, nunca lo fue. Le echaron una maldición"_** ¿por qué es tan difícil comprenderlo? Pero, ¿qué esperaba? No se pueden cambiar las creencias de una persona en solo un par de días. **_"De todas maneras, ¿qué sabes de todo esto? Y me refiero a saber realmente. ¿Qué has visto? ¿Nada? ¿O es que simplemente te tragas lo que te cuentan?"_**

Me mira fijamente, con resentimiento, como si estuviera siendo injusto. Pero probablemente vaya a intentar matarme, y matarme justificadamente, así que, que se joda.

" ** _Sé muchas cosas"_** sonríe. **_"Tal vez creas que soy una zángana estúpida, pero aprendo. Escucho. Investigo. Mucho más que tú. ¿Sabes siquiera cómo funciona el áthame?"_**

" ** _Lo clavo y los muertos desaparecen."_**

Camicazi se ríe y murmura algo en voz baja. Creo pillar la expresión _«cabeza hueca»_. Con énfasis en _«hueca»_.

" ** _El áthame y el otro lado están unidos"_** me explica. ** _"El cuchillo procede de allí. Así es como funciona."_**

" ** _Quieres decir que viene del infierno"_** exclamo. En mi bolsillo, el áthame se agita, como si le pitaran los oídos.

" ** _Infierno. Abadón. Acheron. Hades. El otro lado. Esos son simplemente nombres que la gente da al lugar donde van las cosas muertas"_** Camicazi sacude la cabeza. Sus hombros se desploman con un repentino cansancio. **_"No tenemos mucho tiempo"_** continúa. " ** _Y sigues mirándome como si te fuera a robar el dinero del almuerzo. No quiero que mueras, Hipo. Nunca lo he querido. Simplemente no comprendo qué te empuja a hacer lo que haces."_**

Tal vez sea la pequeña refriega que acabamos de tener, pero se me contagia su fatiga. Ojalá no estuviera implicada en esto. A pesar de todo, me cae bien. Pero sé lo que dicen sobre desear un imposible. Camicazi se acerca a mí y sus dedos recorren el perfil de mi mandíbula. Se los aparto, pero con suavidad.

" ** _Háblame de ella, al menos"_** me pide.

" ** _¿Qué quieres saber?"_** le pregunto, y aparto la mirada hacia los árboles.

" ** _Lo que sea"_** se encoge de hombros. **_"¿Qué la ha convertido en algo tan especial? ¿Qué te ha hecho a ti tan especial para que se halla sumido en el olvido por ti?"_**

" ** _No lo sé"_** respondo.

¿Por qué he dicho eso? Sí que lo sé. Lo supe en el instante en que escuché el nombre de Astrid, y la primera vez que me habló. Lo supe cuando salí de su casa con las tripas aún en su sitio. Era admiración, y entendimiento. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni ella tampoco.

" ** _Bueno, pues dime qué aspecto tenía"_** insiste Camicazi. **_"Si vamos a desangrarnos para encontrarla, me gustaría saber a quién estoy buscando."_**

Meto la mano en el bolsillo para coger la cartera y saco la fotografía de Astrid del periódico, de cuando estaba viva. Se la paso a Camicazi.

" ** _Es bonita"_** comenta después de unos instantes.

Bonita. Es lo que dice todo el mundo. Lo dijo mi madre, y también Heather. Pero en sus bocas, sonó como un lamento, como si hubiera sido una pena que tal belleza se perdiera. Al decirlo Camicazi, ha parecido desdeñoso, como si fuera la única palabra agradable que se le había ocurrido. O tal vez me esté poniendo a la defensiva. Me da igual, así que alargo la mano para reclamar la fotografía y la devuelvo a la cartera.

" ** _No le hace justicia"_** le aseguro. **_"Es feroz. Y más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros."_**

Camicazi se encoge de hombros, con un gesto de _«lo que tú digas»_.

Los pelos de la nuca se me erizan unos cuantos centímetros. Da igual. En unas horas, verá a Astrid con sus propios ojos. La verá vestida de sangre, con el pelo flotando como si estuviera suspendido en el agua y los ojos oscuros y brillantes. Y cuando lo haga, será incapaz de recuperar el aliento.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Y eso es todo. Realmente lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y… ¡LO MEJOR ESTÁ POR VENIR! Al igual que el final… Uhhh mejor ya no digo nada y me voy que aún tengo otro fic que escribir :P**

 **Respondiendo a sus Reviews:**

 **SEBAS GG:** Creo que ahora si moriré, pero bueno, habrá valido la pena. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y, mejor comienzo a correr

 **ezio2160** **:** Que al final te sorprenderá te lo puedo asegurar. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando jeje

 **Naviitho:** Pues Hipo está decidido a ir por Astrid, ya veremos cómo logra sacarla de ahí…

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	27. Capitulo 24

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Astrid Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Ahora si les traigo capitulo PUNTUALMENTE  
**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 _CAPITULO 24_

Camicazi se equivocó. La Orden apareció en busca de uno de los dos. Se la llevaron a ella, justo antes del atardecer. Llegaron dos mujeres sin decir una palabra. No eran mucho mayores que nosotros, las dos con el pelo completamente negro y suelto. Camicazi las presentó como Hardy y Wright. Supongo que a los miembros más jóvenes los llaman por su apellido. O eso, o sus padres eran unos idiotas.

Johan vino a por mí poco después. Me encontró deambulando bajo las farolas, por el camino pavimentado. El paseo me vino bien. Me había subido de nuevo la adrenalina, y estaba a punto de ponerme a hacer Sprint. Me llevó de regreso al complejo y a través de los edificios hasta su habitación, donde hileras de velas blancas se habían desecho por completo y tres de los áthames falsos descansaban sobre un terciopelo rojo.

 ** _"Entonces"_** digo mientras él cierra la puerta. **_"¿qué puedes contarme del ritual?"_**

 ** _"Que no tardará en empezar"_** contesta. Una respuesta un tanto vaga. Es como si estuviera hablando con Bocón.

 ** _"¿Dónde están Heather y Patapez?"_**

 ** _"En camino"_** me dice. Una sonrisa rompe la solemnidad de su rostro. **_"Esa muchacha"_** se ríe entre diente. **_"Es dinamita. Nunca había escuchado una lengua así. En circunstancias normales, habría afirmado que es una insolente, pero según están las cosas… ha resultado encantador ver el rostro de Colin adquirir ese tono rojizo"_** arquea una ceja. ** _"¿Por qué no le tiraste los tejos?"_**

Heather fastidiando a Burke durante todo el día. Ojalá pudiera haberlo visto.

 ** _"Patapez se me adelantó"_** respondo, y hago una mueca.

Nuestras sonrisas se desvanecen poco a poco, y me quedo fijo en las velas que van derritiéndose. Las llamas flotan sobre las mechas, muy pequeñas. Parece mentira que puedan hacer desaparecer por completo la columna de cera. Johan se dirige a su armario y abre la puerta corredera. Al principio, da la impresión de que estuviera cogiendo un fardo de cortinas rojas, pero cuando las extiende sobre la cama, veo que son túnicas ceremoniales, iguales que la que llevaba puesta en la fotografía.

 ** _"Ah"_** exclamo **_"me preguntaba cuándo aparecerían las túnicas y los incensarios."_**

Johan estira ambas túnicas, tirando de las capuchas y las mangas. Yo voy vestido con una camiseta verde militar y unos vaqueros. A mí, me parece una vestimenta adecuada. Las túnicas aparentan pesar diez kilos cada una.

 ** _"¿Si me pongo una de esas, me ayudará con el hechizo?"_** le pregunto. **_"Quiero decir que, bueno, tú sabes que gran parte del ritual es puro ritual."_**

 ** _"El ritual es puro ritual"_** repite, casi igual que mi madre. **_"No, en realidad no te ayudará. Es solo una tradición."_**

 ** _"Entonces, olvídalo"_** respondo, echando una ojeada a la cuerda que se ata a la cintura. **_"La tradición puede meterse la túnica por donde le quepa. Y además, Astrid me partiría el culo."_**

Sus hombros se desploman y me preparo para el impacto. Ahora va a gritarme que nunca me tomo las cosas en serio, que jamás muestro respeto. Cuando se da la vuelta, retrocedo, y él me agarra por el hombro.

 ** _"Abadejo, si sales ahora mismo por esa puerta, te dejarán marchar."_**

Le miro. Tiene los ojos brillantes, casi temblorosos tras sus gafas metálicas. _Que me dejarán marchar_ , dice. Tal vez sí y tal vez no. Burke probablemente me perseguiría con un candelero si lo intentara, y esto se convertiría en una partida de Cluedo a tamaño natural. Aparto su mano con suavidad.

 ** _"Dile a mamá"_** empiezo, y luego me callo. Tengo la mente en blanco. El rostro de mi madre flota un instante por ella, y desaparece **_"No sé. Dile algo bueno."_**

 ** _"Toc, toc"_** dice Patapez, y asoma la cabeza. Cuando le sigue el resto del cuerpo, y Heather tras él, no puedo evitar una sonrisa. Llevan puestas unas largas túnicas rojas, con las capuchas a la espalda y las mangas ocultando sus manos.

 ** _"Chicos, parecen unos monjes"_** les digo. Las puntas de las Converse de Patapez asoman por debajo. **_"Saben que no tienen que ponerse eso, ¿verdad?"_**

 ** _"No queríamos, pero a Colin le dio un ataque"_** Heather deja los ojos en blanco. **_"Son realmente pesadas. Y pican un poco."_**

Detrás de nosotros, Johan descuelga su túnica de la percha y se la pone. Se ajusta la cintura y estira la capucha a su espalda. Luego coge uno de los cuchillos falsos que hay sobre el terciopelo y lo introduce bajo la cuerda, junto a la cadera.

 ** _"Necesitarán uno cada uno"_** les dice a Patapez y Heather. **_"Ya están afilados."_**

Intercambian una mirada, pero ninguno palidece cuando se acercan y cogen los cuchillos.

 ** _"He hablado con mi abuelo"_** comenta Patapez. **_"Dice que somos unos idiotas."_**

 ** _"¿Todos?"_** le pregunto.

 ** _"Bueno, principalmente tú"_** nos reímos.

Puede que yo sea un idiota, pero Bocón estará vigilando. Si Patapez necesita ayuda, puede enviársela desde el otro lado del océano. Me aclaro la garganta.

 ** _"Escuchen, yo… no sé en qué estado estaremos cuando volvamos. Pero si tratan de hacerle algo a Astrid…"_**

 ** _"Estoy casi seguro de que Astrid podrá hacer pedazos la Orden"_** dice Patapez. **_"Pero por si acaso, conozco algunos trucos para detenerlos."_**

Heather sonríe. **_"Debería haberme traído el bate"_** una expresión extraña invade su rostro. **_"¿Ha pensado alguien cómo vamos a llevar a Astrid a Berk?"_** pregunta. **_"Quiero decir que me da la impresión de que tiene el pasaporte caducado."_**

Me río, igual que los demás, incluso Johan.

 ** _"Sería mejor que ustedes dos se marchan"_** interviene Johan, y señala la puerta. **_"Iremos justo después."_**

Asienten con la cabeza y me rozan el brazo al pasar.

 ** _"¿Necesito pedirte que los mantengas a salvo, si…?"_** pregunto a Johan una vez que se han marchado.

 ** _"No"_** responde él. Coloca su mano sobre mi hombro, pesada. **_"Te juro que no."_**

 ** _(…)_**

En el transcurso de un día, este lugar ha envejecido un siglo. La electricidad ha sido sustituida por la luz de las velas. Titila en las paredes de los pasillos y se refleja en la superficie de piedra del suelo. Los trajes también han desaparecido; todas las personas con las que nos cruzamos visten túnica, y cuando pasamos hacen ese gesto de bendición y rezo. O tal vez sea un mal de ojo, dependiendo de la persona. Yo no respondo. Solo se me viene a la cabeza un gesto con la mano, y no resulta apropiado. Johan y yo avanzamos por el laberinto de pasillos y estancias comunicadas hasta que llegamos ante unas enormes puertas de madera de roble. Antes de que pueda preguntarle dónde guarda la Orden el ariete, las puertas se abren desde el interior para dejar paso a una escalera de piedra, que desciende en espiral hacia la oscuridad.

 ** _"Linterna"_** solicita Johan secamente, y una de las personas que hay junto a la puerta le alarga una. La luz descubre unos escalones de granito finamente labrados. Esperaba que estuvieran ennegrecidos y húmedos, con aspecto tosco.

 ** _"Ten cuidado"_** le digo a Johan cuando empieza a bajar.

 **"No voy a caerme"** replica él. **_"¿Para qué crees que he cogido la linterna?"_**

 ** _"No es eso. Me preocupa que te pises la túnica y te partas el cuello."_**

Gruñe algo sobre ser perfectamente capaz, pero avanza con cuidado. Yo le sigo, y hago lo mismo. Con linterna o sin ella, la escalera marea. No hay pasamanos y gira una y otra vez, hasta que pierdo el sentido de la orientación y no tengo ni idea de cuánto hemos descendido. El aire es cada vez más frío, y húmedo. Parece que estuviéramos bajando por la garganta de una ballena.

Cuando llegamos al final, tenemos que rodear un muro, de modo que la luz de las velas nos golpea de repente al entrar en la gran estancia circular. Las velas están alineadas en las paredes en tres filas: una blanca, una negra, y entre medias, otra con una combinación de ambos colores. Están colocadas sobre repisas talladas en la roca. Las túnicas están de pie en el centro, formando un semicírculo a la espera de cerrarse. Solo los miembros más veteranos de la Orden están presentes; miro sus rostros, todos viejos y anónimos, excepto los de Patapez y Heather. Ojalá se quitaran las capuchas. Tienen un aspecto raro con el pelo tapado. Burke está, por supuesto, de pie en el centro, como la piedra angular. Esta vez no muestra ninguna cordialidad. Sus rasgos aparecen afilados a la luz de las velas, y así es justo como le recordaré. Con aspecto de gilipollas.

Patapez y Heather se encuentran en el extremo del semicírculo, Patapez tratando de no parecer fuera de lugar y Heather sin importarle un pimiento ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Me regalan una sonrisa nerviosa, y yo echo un vistazo a los miembros de la Orden. En el cinturón de cada uno reluce un afilado cuchillo; miro a Johan. Como esto salga mal, será mejor que guarde algún truco debajo de la manga, o Patapez, Heather y él acabarán como Julio César antes de decir una sola palabra. Patapez clava sus ojos en los míos, y los dos miramos hacia arriba. No se ve el techo. Es demasiado alto para que lo alcance la luz de las velas. Vuelvo a mirar a Patapez y sus ojos se agrandan. Odiamos este lugar. Parece como si estuviera bajo todo. Bajo tierra. Bajo el agua. Un mal lugar para morir.

Nadie ha dicho nada desde que Johan y yo hemos llegado. Aunque siento sus ojos en mi cara y dirigidos hacia el mango del cuchillo en mi bolsillo trasero. Quieren que lo saque. Quieren verlo y lanzar sus exclamaciones una vez más. _Pues olvídenlo, cabrones_. Voy a atravesar esa puerta, a encontrar a mi chica y a regresar. Luego veremos qué tienen que decir.

Me han empezado a temblar las manos; me las sujeto con fuerza. A nuestras espaldas, se escucha el eco de unas pisadas en la escalera. Camicazi baja conducida por Hardy y Wright, aunque conducida no es la palabra adecuada. Escoltada es mejor. Para la Orden, este espectáculo está dedicado por completo a ella. También le han permitido ir sin la túnica roja. O tal vez se negara a llevarla. Al mirarla, noto todavía esa punzada persistente en el estómago que me asegura que no es mi enemiga, y resulta difícil no confiar en esa sensación después de tanta insistencia, aunque parezca una locura. Camicazi entra en el círculo y su escolta se retira escaleras arriba.

El círculo de túnicas se cierra tras ella, dejándonos solos en el centro. Saluda a la Orden y luego me mira, tratando de sonreír con superioridad, pero titubea. Va vestida con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones negros de cintura baja. No lleva ningún talismán a la vista, ni medallones, ni joyas. Pero noto un tufillo a romero. La han ungido como protección. Alrededor de la pierna lleva una correa que parece contener un cuchillo, y tiene otra similar amarrada al otro muslo. En algún lugar, Lara Croft quiere que le devuelvan su atuendo.

 ** _"¿Es imposible que te hagamos cambiar de opinión?"_** pregunta Burke sin un atisbo de sinceridad.

 ** _"Continuemos con esto sin más"_** mascullo. Él sonríe sin mostrar los dientes. Algunas personas solo logran poner caras deshonestas.

 ** _"El círculo ha quedado trazado"_** dice suavemente. **_"La puerta está despejada. Solo resta abrirla por completo. Pero primero, debes elegir tu ancla."_**

 ** _"¿Mi ancla?"_**

 ** _"La persona que te servirá de conexión con este plano. Sin ella, serías incapaz de regresar. Deben elegir los dos."_**

Mi mente se dirige a Johan. Entonces, miro a la izquierda.

 ** _"Patapez"_** digo. Sus ojos se agrandan. Creo que está tratando de mostrarse alagado, pero solo consigue dar la impresión de que tiene acidez de estómago.

 ** _"Colin Burke"_** dice Camicazi a mi lado. No me sorprendo.

Patapez traga saliva y da un paso adelante. Saca el áthame falso del cinturón y rodea la hoja con el puño. Cuando arrastra el filo por su palma, consigue no estremecerse, ni siquiera cuando la sangre fluye y gotea por el extremo del puño. Limpia el áthame sobre la túnica, lo desliza de nuevo bajo el cinturón, y hunde el pulgar en la sangre acumulada en su palma. La noto caliente cuando dibuja una pequeña media luna en mi frente, justo encima de la ceja. Hago una inclinación de cabeza, y él retrocede. A su lado, Heather tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Ambos pensaban que elegiría a Johan. Yo también, hasta que abrí la boca.

Me vuelvo; Burke y Camicazi repiten el ritual. La sangre de él aparece brillante y color carmesí sobre la piel de ella. Cuando Camicazi se gira hacia mí, tengo que reprimir el deseo de limpiársela. Traga saliva, y sus ojos se ponen brillantes. La adrenalina se libera en nuestra sangre, volviendo el mundo más definido, más claro, más inmediato. No es igual que cuando empuño el áthame, pero casi.

A una señal de Burke, el resto de la Orden saca sus cuchillos. Heather va solo un poco por detrás de ellos cuando arrastran las hojas sobre sus palmas; sus ojos se entrecierran ante el leve escozor. Luego todos, incluidos Patapez y Burke, giran las manos, dejando que la sangre gotee sobre el suelo, salpicando el mosaico de baldosas asimétricas color amarillo pálido. Cuando las gotitas golpean el suelo, las llamas de las velas se reavivan y una energía parecida a las ondas de un intenso calor se despliega hacia el centro y reverbera hacia fuera. La siento bajo mis pies, transformando el suelo. De qué manera, es difícil de explicar. Es como si la superficie bajo nuestros pies perdiera consistencia. Como si estuviera estrechándose, o despojándose de una dimensión. Estamos de pie sobre un suelo que ya no es un suelo.

 ** _"Ha llegado el momento, Hipo."_** dice Camicazi.

 ** _"El momento"_** repito yo.

 ** _"Ellos han cumplido su parte, allanando el camino. Pero no pueden abrir la puerta. Eso tienes que hacerlo tú."_**

La magia me atraviesa la cabeza como un jodido torrente. Al mirar alrededor del círculo, apenas distingo a Heather y Johan de los demás. Bajo las capuchas, sus rasgos quedan desdibujados. Entonces veo a Patapez, tan claramente como si estuviera lanzando destellos, y mi estómago se descuelga unos centímetros. Se me mueve el brazo; no me doy cuenta de que estoy alcanzando el áthame hasta que lo tengo en la mano, hasta que bajo los ojos y veo las llamas de las velas parpadeando anaranjadas en su hoja.

 ** _"Yo primero"_** me dice Camicazi. Está justo delante de mí. El áthame apunta hacia su estómago.

 ** _"No"_** retrocedo, pero me agarra por el hombro. No sabía que la intención de la Orden fuera esta. Creí que lo haría Burke. Que sería un corte superficial en el brazo. No sé lo que creí. No pensé en nada; no quise hacerlo. Retrocedo otro paso.

 ** _"Si tú vas, yo voy"_** dice Camicazi con los dientes apretados. Y antes de que pueda reaccionar, me agarra la mano en la que tengo sujeto el áthame y lo hunde profundamente en su costado.

Veo la hoja clavarse como una pesadilla, lenta pero fácilmente, como si estuviera deslizándose por el agua. Cuando sale, brilla con un rojo translúcido.

 ** _"¡Camicazi!"_** grito.

La palabra muere estrepitosa en mis oídos. Las paredes no devuelven ningún eco. Su cuerpo se dobla, y Camicazi cae de rodillas. Se aprieta el costado; a través de sus dedos solo fluye una pequeñísima cantidad de sangre, pero sé que es mucho más grave.

 _La sangre que te da la vida._

Mientras la contemplo, pierde una dimensión, pierde consistencia, como el aire que nos rodea y el suelo bajo nuestros pies. Se ha marchado, ha cruzado. Lo que queda está vacío, no es más que un indicador de posición.

Bajo los ojos hacia ella, hipnotizado, y giro el áthame hacia dentro. Cuando penetra en mi piel, el mundo gira. Siento como si arrastraran mi mente a través de un agujerito. Aprieto los dientes y clavo más el cuchillo, pensando en Camicazi, pensando en Astrid. Mis rodillas golpean el suelo y todo queda oscuro.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Okay, estoy lista para sus amenazas y sus intentos de asesinato por dejarlo hasta aquí. Debo admitir que DE VERDAD quise dejarlo hasta aquí, que puedo decir, me gusta verlos sufrir XD Soy una mala persona…**

 **Después me lo agradecerán porque ¡esta historia ya casi termina!**

 **Ahora, respondiendo a sus Reviews:**

 **SEBAS GG:** Es bueno saber que no fui la única que lo olvido. Bueno, aun así sé que esta vez no la contaré, espero algo como un misil directo a mi casa o algo por el estilo XD

 **Naviitho:** Y ya se fueron por ella. La pregunta ahora es ¿lograrán encontrarla y traerla de regreso? Sé que los hice esperar mucho en capítulos anteriores, pero eso ya se resolvió, así que espero que tus deseos por matarme ya se hayan agotado jeje

 ** _A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS_**


	28. Capitulo 25

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Astrid Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

" ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Un poco tarde lo sé, ¿razón? La verdad es que no me acordaba que debía actualizar XD aunque el capítulo está listo desde ayer… Bueno, da igual…**

 **Ajústense a sus asientos y prepárense para lo que viene a continuación.**

 _CAPITULO 25_

Aquí no hay nada bueno. Nunca lo ha habido. Mi mejilla descansa sobre una superficie que no está ni caliente ni fría, que no es ni roma ni afilada. Pero está dura. Cada parte de mi cuerpo que la roza está a punto de hacerse añicos. Ha sido un error. Nosotros no pertenecemos a este lugar. Dondequiera que esté, carece de todo. Ni luz, ni oscuridad. Ni aire, ni sensaciones. Nada; un vacío.

No quiero seguir pensando. Mis ojos podrían saltar y rodar fuera de mi cabeza. Podría romperme el cráneo contra el fondo y escuchar el ruido de los trozos vacíos, bamboleándose como la cáscara desechada de un huevo.

 _(Hipo, abre los ojos.)_

Tengo los ojos abiertos. No hay nada que ver.

 _(Tienes que abrir los ojos. Tienes que respirar.)_

Este lugar es lo que hay tras la locura. Aquí no hay nada bueno. Está fuera del mapa. Si comes frustración, se te atraganta. Este lugar es lo que existe a la estela de un grito.

 _(Escucha mi voz. Escucha. Estoy aquí. Es difícil, pero tienes que_ _hacerlo_ _. En tu mente. Fórmalo en tu mente.)_

La mente se me va aclarando. No logro que permanezca concentrada. Hacer todo este camino para quedarme frito y hecho pedazos. Hay cosas que son necesarias. Aire. Agua. Risa. Fuerza. Respirar.

Respirar.

 ** _"Eso es"_** _ **dice Camicazi.**_ ** _"Poco a poco"_** su rostro se materializa como niebla en un espejo y después el resto del mundo, rellenándose como uno de esos dibujos que se pintan por números. Estoy tumbado sobre lo que parece una piedra en una cámara de ingravidez, con una pesada densidad sobre mi cráneo, presión en los omóplatos. Así debe de sentirse un pez al que capturan, al que arrastran sobre un muelle, con la madera presionando sus agallas y su ojo cuando nada los había aplastado hasta ese momento. Sus agallas palpitan inútiles. Mis pulmones se mueven inútiles. Algo entra y sale de ellos, pero no es aire. No hay sensación de que mi sangre se esté nutriendo. Me aferro el pecho.

 ** _"Que no te entre el pánico. Solo sigue respirando. No importa si es real o no. Deja que se vuelva familiar"_** me agarra los brazos; su piel es cálida, más cálida que nada que recuerde. No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí. Parecen haber pasado horas. Segundos. Podría ser lo mismo. **"** ** _Todo está en la mente"_** continúa. **_"Ahí es donde existimos. Mira."_** me toca el estómago y me estremezco, anticipando el dolor. Solo que no se produce ninguno. La herida no está ahí. Debería estarlo. Debería haber un agujero rasgado en mi camiseta y sangre extendiéndose en círculo. El cuchillo debería sobresalir de mi cuerpo.

 ** _"No, no pienses en ello"_** dice ella. Bajo de nuevo los ojos. Donde no había nada, ahora veo un pequeño desgarrón y una oscura mancha de humedad. **_"No pienses en ello"_** repite Camicazi. **_"Aún existe. Más allá. En el otro lado, nuestros cuerpos están sangrando. Si no regresamos antes de que se vacíen, moriremos."_**

 ** _"¿Cómo volvemos?"_**

 ** _"Mira a tu espalda."_**

Detrás de mí hay piedra. Estoy tumbado sobre la espalda. Pero giro la cabeza ligeramente.

Patapez. Le veo. Y si me concentro, la ventana se ensancha hasta revelar el resto de la habitación. Los cortes en las manos de la Orden siguen abiertos, goteando lentamente sobre el suelo. Nuestros cuerpos están allí, el mío y el de Camicazi, acurrucados donde cayeron.

 ** _"Estamos al otro lado del espejo"_** exclamo.

 ** _"Es una manera de decirlo. Pero en realidad, seguimos allí. Seguimos vivos. Lo único que traspasó, físicamente, es el áthame."_**

Miro hacia abajo. Está en mi mano y no hay sangre en la hoja. Lo aprieto, y el gesto provoca una ráfaga de sensibilidad. La sensación familiar en este lugar vacío casi me hace desear hundirlo de nuevo en mi estómago.

 ** _"Tienes que levantarte ya"_** Camicazi se pone en pie. Parece varios tonos más brillantes que cualquier otra cosa. Alarga la mano hacia mí, y tras su cabeza se extiende un infinito cielo negro. Sin estrellas. Sin límites.

 ** _"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"_** le pregunto, y lucho por levantarme sin ayuda. Dondequiera que estemos, no existen las normas de perspectiva. Parece como si pudiera divisar hasta el infinito y aun así, solo unos cuantos centímetros en cada dirección. Y no hay luz. Al menos, lo que para nosotros sería luz. Las cosas simplemente son. Y son piedra lisa, muros tallados como barrancos de algo que podría ser gris y podría ser negro.

 ** _"La Orden escribió crónicas cuando recogieron el metal para el áthame. La mayoría se perdió y lo que se conserva es poco fiable, pero yo he estudiado hasta la última palabra."_**

 ** _"¿Vas a intentar deshacerte de mí aquí, Camicazi?"_**

Mira hacia abajo y a un lado. No distingo nada detrás de ella, pero si al volver la cabeza yo veo a Patapez, entonces ella debe de ver a Burke. Es su ancla.

 ** _"Si mueres aquí, entonces es que este es tu sitio."_**

 ** _"¿Hay algo que realmente pertenezca a este lugar?"_**

 ** _"Yo no he venido aquí para ayudarte a sacar a la chica. Tengo mi propio plan."_**

Aprieto el áthame más fuerte. Al menos Astrid es ahora _«la chica»_ , y no _«la muerta asesina»_.

 ** _"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"_** **pregunto.**

 ** _"Hasta que se nos acabe"_** **Camicazi se encoge de hombros.** ** _"Es difícil de precisar. Aquí el tiempo no es lo mismo. Aquí el tiempo no es tiempo. No hay reglas. Yo no uso reloj, pero si lo llevara, me asustaría mirarlo. Mis manos estarían haciendo probablemente ese extraño giro fuera de control. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado desde que empezaste a sangrar?"_**

 ** _"¿Eso importa? Me equivocaría, ¿no?"_**

Camicazi sonríe.

 ** _"Exactamente."_**

Miro a mi alrededor. Este lugar parece igual en todas direcciones. Más raro incluso resulta el hecho de que, a pesar de saber que me estoy muriendo en algún lugar detrás de mí, no noto sensación de urgencia. Podría permanecer en el mismo lugar y buscar tranquilamente a Astrid por los alrededores hasta que hubieran pasado demasiados días, hasta que mi cuerpo al otro lado hubiera sido enviado a casa y estuviera enterrado. Mover las piernas es un acto de voluntad. Aquí todo es un acto de voluntad.

Cuando camino, la piedra se clava en mis pies, como si no llevara zapatos. Al parecer, los zapatos de la mente tienen unas suelas de mierda.

 ** _"Esto es inútil"_** gimoteo. **_"No está en ninguna parte. No hay ningún sitio donde pueda estar. Es una extensión enorme."_**

 ** _"Si la buscas, doblarás una esquina y allí estará"_** replica Camicazi.

 ** _"No hay ninguna esquina que doblar."_**

 ** _"Hay esquinas por todas partes."_**

 ** _"Te odio"_** levanto las cejas al mirarla y ella sonríe.

Camicazi también está buscando algo, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro con desesperación. Tengo que recordarme que a ella la eligieron, y que es culpa de la Orden, y no suya, que esté tumbada sangrando a mi lado. Tiene que estar asustada. Y está resultando una guía mejor de lo que podría haber pedido.

De repente, aparece un muro delante de nosotros, un muro de piedra negra y porosa por la que se filtra agua igual que en el lecho de roca junto a las carreteras que conducen a Berk. Al girar la cabeza, encuentro más muros a izquierda y a derecha. Se extienden a nuestra espalda en línea recta durante kilómetros, como si hubiéramos estado caminando por un laberinto. Excepto que no ha sido así hasta ahora. Giro más la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, a través de la ventana, a Patapez. Sigue ahí, mi ancla. ¿Seguimos adelante o regresamos? ¿Es este el camino? Su rostro no reacciona a mis preguntas. Sus ojos están fijos en mi cuerpo, contemplando cómo la sangre empapa mi camiseta.

Pasamos al lado de algo tirado en el suelo. Es un cadáver sobre el que trabajan apresuradamente los insectos. Independientemente de lo que fuera, tenía la piel blanca, pero solo se distinguen cuatro patas, así que podría tratarse de cualquier cosa. Un perro tal vez, o un gato grande. Podría haber sido un ternero pequeño. Lo dejamos atrás sin hacer ningún comentario y trato de mantener los ojos alejados del movimiento bajo el pellejo. No importa. No es lo que estamos buscando.

 ** _"¿Qué pone ahí?"_** pregunta Camicazi, y señala hacia el muro situado delante. Aunque en realidad no es un muro, sino una formación caliza de poca altura, blanca y erosionada, lo bastante baja para escalarla. En ella hay un mensaje escrito con pintura negra aún fresca que dice: _marinette de los brazos secos_. Junto a él, lo que parece un dibujo poco definido: los huesos ennegrecidos de unos antebrazos y unos dedos y una gruesa cruz negra. Ignoro lo que significa. Pero sospecho que Bocón sí lo sabría.

 ** _"No deberíamos ir por aquí"_** digo yo.

 ** _"En realidad, solo hay un camino"_** Camicazi se encoge de hombros.

Hacia delante el muro se transforma de roca húmeda y porosa a piedra incolora otra vez. Mientras nos acercamos, parpadeo y se vuelve translúcida, como un grueso cristal polvoriento. Hay una masa blanquecina en el centro, algo congelado o atrapado. Limpio la piedra con la mano, sintiendo el polvo granuloso contra la palma. Quedan al descubierto un par de ojos, muy abiertos, amarillentos y llenos de odio. Continúo limpiando el cristal hacia abajo a medida que mi mano desciende, y veo que el delantero de su camisa blanca sigue conservando las manchas de sangre de su esposa. La afilada línea de su pelo es impresionante y está suspendida en la roca. Es Peter Carver. El primer fantasma al que maté.

 ** _"¿Qué es eso?"_** pregunta Camicazi.

 ** _"Una pesadilla"_** contesto yo.

 ** _"¿Tuya o de ella?"_**

 ** _"Mía"_** miro fijamente el rostro congelado y recuerdo cómo me persiguió, cómo gateó por el suelo tras de mí, arrastrando la barriga y con las piernas colgando inútiles. Se forma una grieta en el cristal.

 ** _"No le tengas miedo"_** dice Camicazi **_"Es solo una pesadilla, como tú has dicho. Tu pesadilla."_**

La grieta es una pequeña fisura, pero se va alargando. Mientras la miro, corre rápidamente hacia arriba, crujiendo como un rayo a través de las manchas de sangre de su camisa.

 ** _"Concéntrate"_** sisea Camicazi. **"** ** _Antes de que lo saques de la roca."_**

 ** _"No puedo"_** respondo. **_"No sé a qué te refieres. Tenemos que avanzar. Tenemos que seguir adelante"_** me doy la vuelta.

Muevo mis pesadas piernas tan deprisa como soy capaz. Doblo una esquina y luego otra. Siento ganas de correr, pero es una estupidez. Lo último que necesitamos es perdernos. Dejar de prestar atención y que el camino entre en una cueva. Mis piernas se van deteniendo. No me llegan sonidos de arañazos a nuestras espaldas. Peter Carver no se está arrastrando tras nuestras huellas. Incluso podría haberme imaginado la fisura en la roca.

 ** _"No creo que haya pasado nada"_** le digo, pero ella no contesta. **_"¿Camicazi?"_** miro a mi alrededor. No está aquí. Sin pensarlo, retrocedo por donde he venido. No debería haber corrido, haberla dejado frente a Carver, pensando que era ella quien tenía que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?

 ** _"¡Camicazi!"_** grito; ojalá mi voz traspasara las rocas en vez de desplomarse. No me llega ningún sonido, ni mío ni su grito de respuesta. Doblo una esquina, luego otra. Camicazi no está. Y tampoco Peter Carver. Han desaparecido los dos.

 ** _"Estaba aquí"_** exclamo sin dirigirme a nadie. Estaba. Solo que regresar por donde vine no funciona. Ninguno de los muros tiene el mismo aspecto que cuando pasé la primera vez. **_"¡Camicazi!"_**

Nada. ¿Por qué no me advirtió que no podíamos separarnos? ¿Por qué no me siguió? Me duele el estómago. La herida está traspasando.

 _No pienses en ello. Lo has dejado atrás. Necesito concentrarme. Encontrar a Astrid, y a Camicazi._

Unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y retiro la mano seca. Noto viento en las mejillas, la primera sensación de este tipo desde que estoy aquí. Llega acompañado de un sonido. Una frenética risita femenina que no me parece ni de Camicazi ni de Astrid. Odio este lugar. Incluso el viento está loco. Retumban unas pisadas a mi espalda, pero cuando me vuelvo no hay nada. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Parece que olvidar. Noto una presión en el hombro; estoy apoyado contra la pared del barranco. Cuando el viento trae de nuevo la risa, cierro los ojos hasta que siento su pelo rozándome la mejilla.

Tiene el cuerpo medio hundido en la roca. Sus ojos carecen de vida, pero se parece un montón a Cait Hecht **(N/A: La chica con la que tuvo una cita en el primer capítulo)** **.**

 ** _"Emily Danagger"_** susurro, y ella sonríe sin ganas mientras penetra de nuevo en la roca.

En el instante en que desaparece, sus pisadas suenan detrás de mí, corriendo más cerca. Me empuja hacia delante, dando traspiés. Esquivo formaciones rocosas que parecen fósiles espinosos y tropiezo con piedras que no estaban ahí antes de golpear con ellas. Otra pesadilla más, pienso sin parar, pero corro durante no sé cuánto tiempo antes de que el viento cambie la risita por un murmullo duro e ininteligible. Deseo con tal fuerza taparme los oídos con las manos que al principio no percibo qué otra cosa arrastra: un fuerte aroma a humo dulzón. El mismo humo que se deslizó sobre mi cama el otoño pasado. El mismo humo que mi padre olió justo antes de morir. Es Drago. Está aquí. Está cerca.

De repente, siento las piernas varios kilos más ligeras. El áthame vibra en mi mano. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Camicazi? Si la busco, doblaré una esquina y estará ahí. Pero, ¿y él? ¿Debería sentirme tan impaciente? ¿Qué puede hacerme aquí, en este lugar?

Sucede justo como Camicazi dijo. Una esquina de piedra y ahí está, al final del laberinto de muros, como si me hubieran estado conduciendo hacia él.

Drago. Giro el áthame con destreza entre los dedos. Había estado esperando este momento. Y no lo había sabido hasta ahora. Al mirarle, al contemplar su espalda encorvada, vestido con la misma chaqueta larga de color verde oscuro, con las mismas rastas podridas colgando sobre sus hombros, mi estómago se retuerce como una anguila. Asesino. ASESINO. Devoraste a mi padre en una casa de Baton Rouge. Robaste el poder del cuchillo y absorbiste la energía de cada fantasma que quise enviar al otro lado.

Pero aunque mi mente grite esas cosas, mi cuerpo permanece escondido tras un muro de piedra, medio agachado. Ojalá le hubiera preguntado a Camicazi qué podría pasarnos aquí. ¿Es como lo que dicen de los sueños? ¿Que cuando mueres en ellos, mueres en la vida real? Me deslizo hacia el borde de la esquina, asomo un trocito del ojo. Drago surge más grande de lo que le recuerdo, si eso es posible. Sus piernas parecen más largas, y tiene más dobleces en la espalda. Es como mirarle en el espejo de una casa de la risa, alargada y antinatural. Aún no me ha visto, tampoco me ha olfateado ni oído. Está inclinado sobre una piedra plana y de poca altura, con los brazos trabajando como una araña en su red, y juraría que le ha salido una articulación más en cada uno de ellos.

Recuerdo el hechizo con el tambor lapón, y lo asustada que parecía Astrid. Dijo que este era el mundo de Drago.

Tira con fuerza de algo. Le da unas sacudidas; parece una cuerda blanca, como la que usan los carniceros para atar los rollos de carne. Cuando tira de nuevo de ella, alza el brazo y cuento cuatro articulaciones distintas.

Abalanzarme sobre él sería un error. Necesito algo más de información. Al mirar en torno al laberinto de muros, descubro unos cuantos escalones tallados de manera tosca a la derecha. No los vi cuando pasé. Probablemente porque no estuvieran ahí. Los subo en silencio, y cuando alcanzo la parte alta apoyo las manos en el suelo y me arrastro hasta el borde. Tengo que hundir los dedos en la roca para evitar lanzarme sobre él.

Es Astrid la que está sobre la piedra. La tiene ahí tumbada como en la mesa de una morgue. Su cuerpo está completamente envuelto con cuerda blanca, y tiene manchas oscuras de sangre en algunos lugares. Los tirones que estaba dando con los brazos eran para coserle la boca y los ojos.

No puedo mirar, pero mis ojos no se cierran mientras él aprieta los nudos y corta la cuerda con los dedos. Cuando se endereza y supervisa su trabajo, le sostiene el rostro con la mano como si fuera una muñeca. Se inclina para acercarse a su cara, tal vez para susurrarle algo, o para besarle la mejilla. Entonces su brazo articulado retrocede de golpe en el aire y descubro que sus dedos se han afilado, antes de incrustárselos en el estómago a Astrid.

 ** _"¡No!"_** mi grito surge desgarrador mientras el cuerpo de Astrid se contrae, y su cabeza se mueve atrás y adelante con los ojos cosidos para evitar las lágrimas, con la boca cosida para evitar cualquier sonido.

Drago gira la cabeza hacia arriba. Su expresión es inequívocamente de sorpresa, aunque también tenga los ojos cosidos con una cuerda negra que se entrecruza enlazada a unas hendiduras. Las puntadas negras parecen agitarse sobre su cara en un psicodélico garabateo y tras ellas, los ojos se elevan y sangran. Cuando era un fantasma, no sucedía eso. ¿En qué se ha convertido?

Saco rápidamente el cuchillo y él ruge con un sonido que solo provocan las máquinas; no transmite ninguna emoción, así que no sé si está asustado, o encolerizado, o simplemente loco. Aunque al ver el cuchillo retrocede, y luego se vuelve y desaparece entre las rocas.

No pierdo tiempo y me lanzo de la roca como un cangrejo, temeroso de perder a Astrid de vista, no sea que este lugar se la trague como a Camicazi. Aterrizo sin ningún estilo, de golpe y cayendo casi sobre la cadera y el hombro. Duele, mucho, y hay una zona sensible en el estómago donde siento como un enorme moratón.

 ** _"Astrid, soy yo."_**

No sé qué más decir. No parece que mi voz la tranquilice. Sigue contorsionándose y tiene los dedos crispados a ambos lados del cuerpo, tiesos como un puñado de ramitas. Entonces se desploma y se queda rígida.

Miro a mí alrededor y respiro hondo. No hay ningún rastro de olor ni ninguna señal de Drago, y el callejón por el que desapareció en la roca ya no está. Bien. Espero que se pierda por completo. Aunque no creo que eso suceda. Es como si este lugar fuera suyo, parece sentirse tan cómodo en él como un perro en su propio jardín trasero.

 ** _"Astrid."_**

Mis dedos recorren suavemente la cuerda y sopeso si utilizar el áthame. Como vuelva a moverse, podría terminar cortándola. En torno a la herida que le ha hecho en el estómago se va extendiendo una sangre oscura, casi negra, que mancha la cuerda y la tela blanca de su vestido. Me resulta difícil tragar, o pensar.

 ** _"Astrid, no…"_**

He estado a punto de decir, _Astrid, no te mueras_ , pero es una estupidez. Ya estaba muerta cuando la conocí. Concéntrate, Hipo.

Y entonces, casi como si lo hubiera deseado, la cuerda se afloja. Serpentea, alejándose de su cuerpo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, y la sangre desaparece con ella. Incluso la cuerda entrecruzada sobre sus párpados y sus labios se suelta y desaparece, sin dejar ningún agujero tras ella. Sus ojos se abren y se dirigen a mí con cuidado. Se alza sobre los codos y coge aire por la boca. Me mira fijamente. Sus ojos no transmiten pánico. Ni aflicción. Están ausentes, y no parecen verme en absoluto. Su nombre. Debería decir su nombre. Debería decir algo, pero noto algo distinto en ella, algo que no cuadra. Me recuerda la primera vez que la vi, descendiendo aquellas escaleras con su vestido goteando sangre. Me sentía asombrado. No podía parpadear. Pero no tenía miedo. Esta vez sí lo tengo; me asusta que no sea la misma. Que no me comprenda o no sepa quién soy. Y tal vez parte de mí tema que si me muevo demasiado rápido, me lance sus dedos de granito y me arrebate las palabras de la garganta.

Le tiemblan las comisuras de los labios.

 ** _"No eres real"_** dice ella.

 ** _"Tú tampoco"_** respondo yo.

Astrid parpadea una vez y se gira hacia mí. El instante anterior a mirarla a los ojos noto una ráfaga de pánico, pero cuando me recorre con ellos desde el estómago hasta la parte superior del pecho, veo tanta incredulidad en ellos y tanta esperanza callada que lo único que pienso es: _esta es mi chica, esta es mi chica, esta es mi chica._ Los detiene en mi barbilla y una de sus manos se alza, deslizándose por mi camisa.

 ** _"Como esto sea un truco,"_** me dice, y empieza a sonreír **_"voy a enfadarme mucho, mucho."_**

 ** _"Astrid"_** devuelvo el áthame rápidamente a su funda, en mi bolsillo, y alargo las manos para bajarla de la losa de piedra, pero sus brazos me envuelven y aprietan. Reposo su cabeza sobre mi hombro y permanezco quieto; ninguno de los dos quiere apartarse.

Su cuerpo carece de temperatura. Las reglas de este lugar se la han arrebatado, y anhelo el roce de su piel fría, que es como la recuerdo. Aunque supongo que debería alegrarme de que siga teniendo el número correcto de articulaciones.

 ** _"Supongo que no me importa si eres real"_** suspira sobre mi hombro.

 ** _"Soy real"_** murmuro contra su cabello. **_"Me pediste que viniera"_** hunde los dedos en mi espalda, tira de mi camisa. Noto como si su cuerpo se contrajera entre mis brazos, y al principio creo que se siente mal. Pero entonces se aparta para mirarme.

 ** _"Espera"_** dice. **_"¿Por qué estás aquí?"_** sus ojos me recorren desenfrenados y siento sus puños cerrados como rocas contra mis costillas. La está invadiendo el pánico. Piensa que tal vez esté muerto.

 ** _"No estoy muerto"_** la tranquilizo. **_"Lo prometo."_**

Astrid baja de la roca, ladeando la cabeza con recelo.

 ** _"Entonces, ¿cómo es posible? Aquí no hay nada que no esté muerto."_**

 ** _"De hecho, hay dos cosas que no están muertas"_** respondo, apretando su mano. **_"Yo y una chica insufrible a la que tenemos que encontrar."_**

 ** _"¿Cómo?"_** Astrid sonríe.

 ** _"Eso da igual. Lo que importa es que nos marchamos"_** solo que no sé en realidad cómo vamos a hacerlo. No tengo una cuerda alrededor de la cintura para dar un tironcito de ella y que me arrastren. Necesitamos a Camicazi.

Astrid tiene los ojos brillantes y sus dedos recorren mis hombros, esperando aún que desaparezca.

 ** _"No deberías haber venido"_** me dice con tono de reprimenda, pero apenas consigue mantener la actitud.

 ** _"Tú me lo pediste"_** respondo. **_"Dijiste que no podías seguir aquí."_**

Parpadea. **_"¿Lo hice?"_** pregunta. **_"Ahora mismo no parece un lugar tan malo."_**

Estoy a punto de soltar una carcajada. Ahora mismo, no. Cuando no tiene quemaduras, ni cortes, ni está atada con cordel de carnicero, no parece tan malo.

 ** _"Tienes que regresar, Hipo"_** susurra Astrid. **_"Él no me soltará"_** en sus ojos brillantes percibo lo que este lugar le ha hecho. De algún modo, parece más pequeña. Hay felicidad en su rostro por verme, pero realmente no cree que pueda sacarla.

 _"Él no decide"_ le digo.

 ** _"Él siempre decide"_** me corrige. **_"Siempre se hace lo que él desea."_**

La abrazo con más fuerza. Lleva aquí más de seis meses, pero ¿qué significa eso? El tiempo no existe. Incluso yo llevo demasiado tiempo en este lugar. Parece como si hubiera caminado con Camicazi por ese laberinto durante una hora, y luego otra hora más sin ella. Pero no es así. En absoluto.

 ** _"¿Qué ha pasado?"_** le pregunto. **_"¿Cómo logró vencerte?"_**

Astrid se aparta y tira con una mano del tirante de su vestido blanco. La otra la mantiene aferrada a mí, y yo tampoco la suelto.

 ** _"Lucho y pierdo, una y otra vez, sin parar, por siempre"_** sus ojos se pierden por encima de mi hombro y me pregunto qué estará viendo. Si yo mirara en esa misma dirección, tal vez no encontrara lo mismo. Aguza la mirada. **_"Prometeo en la roca. ¿Conoces ese mito? Cada día le castigan por haber entregado el fuego a los mortales encadenándole a una roca y dejando que un águila devore su hígado. Yo siempre había pensado que era un castigo suave. Que simplemente se acostumbraría al dolor, y que el águila tendría que pensar en un nuevo tormento. Pero no te acostumbras. Y él imagina nuevas torturas."_**

 ** _"Lo siento mucho, Astrid"_** le digo, pero mis palabras no tienen sentido. No se está quejando. No cree que se haya cometido ningún delito. Lo considera un castigo justo. Considera que se ha hecho justicia. Escudriña mi rostro.

 ** _"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No te recuerdo bien. Tengo una imagen demasiado lejana, como si te conociera de cuando estaba viva"_** sonríe. **_"Creo que he olvidado lo que es el mundo."_**

 ** _"Lo recordarás."_**

Sacude la cabeza.

 ** _"Él no me soltará."_**

El movimiento resulta extraño. No encaja; sino que cuelga de ella de manera asimétrica y me pregunto cuánto daño habrá sufrido. La arrastro suavemente para que se ponga en pie.

 ** _"Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que encontrar a mi amiga, Camicazi. Tenemos que…"_** me encojo al sentir un dolor agudo en el estómago. Luego desaparece y puedo respirar de nuevo.

 ** _"Hipo"_** Astrid está mirando fijamente el delantero de mi camiseta. No necesito bajar los ojos para saber que la sangre está empezando a traspasar. No estoy seguro de si significa que no me estoy concentrando lo suficiente en olvidarlo, o que me queda poco tiempo. Pero lo mejor será no arriesgarse. **_"¿Qué has hecho?"_** pregunta.

Aprieta la mano contra mi estómago.

 ** _"No te preocupes. Solo tenemos que encontrar a Camicazi y podremos salir de aquí."_**

Noto unos golpecitos en el hombro. Cuando me giro, ahí está Camicazi, tan satisfecha de sí misma como siempre. Tiene cortes y heridas en casi todas las yemas de los dedos y en los nudillos. Unos rastros de sangre manchan sus mejillas y su frente, como una pintura de guerra, probablemente de restregarse la cara con las manos heridas.

 ** _"¿Dónde has estado?"_** le pregunto. **_"¿Qué te ha pasado?"_**

 ** _"He estado solucionando nuestros problemas"_** responde, y hunde la mano en el bolsillo. El gesto le arranca una mueca de dolor, pero al sacar de nuevo la mano, se muestra absolutamente radiante. Cuando abre los dedos, veo unos toscos pedazos de reluciente plata en su palma.

 ** _"Dos bolsillos llenos"_** me dice. **_"Encontré una veta de metal. Del mismo con el que está hecho el Biodag Dubh"_** lo devuelve al bolsillo, lejos de mi vista. Dos bolsillos llenos. Suficiente para que la Orden forje un nuevo áthame. Algo en mi interior se estremece, una callada sensación de celos que gruñe. **_"Ahora la Orden tendrá su propio guerrero. Los dejará en paz a ti y a tu cuchillo."_**

Quiero decirle que yo no contaría con eso, pero ella hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia mi camiseta.

 ** _"La herida está empezando a aparecer. Yo también puedo sentir la mía. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que nos marchemos"_** sus ojos se dirigen hacia Astrid, y ambas se miran de manera inexpresiva. Camicazi sonríe con superioridad. **_"Es igual que en la foto."_**

Rodeo a Astrid con el brazo con gesto protector.

 ** _"Vamos a sacarla de aquí."_**

 ** _"No"_** exclama Astrid, y cuando habla, Drago ruge, emitiendo un chirrido intenso y mecánico que suena por todas partes, como si estuviera justo encima de nosotros, o debajo.

Camicazi se estremece y saca un pequeño cuchillo y lo que parece un cincel, ambos con arañazos y mellas. Supongo que son lo que ha utilizado para extraer el metal de la roca.

 ** _"¿Qué es eso?"_** pregunta con sus improvisadas armas preparadas.

 ** _"Drago"_** le explico. **_"El fantasma al que Astrid arrastró hasta aquí el otoño pasado."_**

 ** _"No es un fantasma"_** grita Astrid. **_"Ya no. Aquí no. Aquí es un monstruo. Una pesadilla. Y no me soltará."_**

 ** _"No dejas de repetir eso"_** le digo.

 ** _"Donde él va, yo voy"_** Astrid cierra los ojos, frustrada. **_"No puedo explicarlo. Es como si ahora fuera uno de ellos. Uno de los suyos. Veinticinco muertos asesinos. Cuatro inocentes que gimen. Él es como unas cadenas"_** desliza sus dedos pálidos y crispados por sus brazos y sacude la tela de su falda. Es un gesto traumático de limpieza. Pero cuando ve que Camicazi la está observando, coloca las manos de nuevo en sus costados.

 ** _"Está atado a ella"_** exclama Camicazi. **_"Si tiramos de Astrid, él se apunta al viaje"_** suspira. **_"¿Qué hacemos? Tú no vas a estar en muy buena forma para devolverle aquí cuando lleguemos a casa. Supongo que la Orden podría sujetarle, tal vez amarrarle o alejarle unos momentos."_**

 ** _"No"_** insiste Astrid. **_"Él está por encima de todo eso."_**

Mis oídos se han cerrado casi por completo mientras ellas continúan toma y daca. Veinticinco muertos asesinos. Están todos aquí, atrapados en su interior. Cada uno de los que maté. El autoestopista de pelo engominado. Incluso Peter Carver. Por eso lo vi en la roca, por eso Emily Danagger me persiguió entre los barrancos. Ninguno acabó donde se suponía que debía ir. Él estaba atento como un tiburón, con la boca abierta, esperando a tragárselos enteros.

 ** _"Astrid"_** me oigo decir. ** _"Cuatro inocentes que gimen. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Quiénes son?"_**

Sus ojos se dirigen hacia los míos. Hay pesar en ellos. No había tenido intención de decirlo. Pero lo ha hecho.

 ** _"Dos chicos a los que conoces"_** responde lentamente. **_"Un hombre al que no"_** baja los ojos.

Eret y Patán. El corredor del parque.

 ** _"Eso son tres. ¿Quién es el cuarto?"_** pregunto, aunque ya lo sé.

Necesito escucharlo. Mira hacia atrás y respira hondo.

 ** _"Te pareces mucho a él"_** responde.

Cierro los puños, y cuando grito, lo hago al límite de mis pulmones, para que el sonido se aleje lo suficiente en este jodido lugar y ese bastardo lo oiga.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Su tan ansiado reencuentro al fin ocurrió… Y vaya de qué forma… Ahora, mi pregunta preguntona ¿entendieron de quien se trata el cuarto inocente? ¿No? ¿Si?**

 **Bueno, como esta vez les traje un capitulo bastante largo, espero que desistan de sus deseos por enviarme al más allá junto a Astrid y Drago y todos esos muertitos. Aunque les dejé el suspenso a todo lo que da pero bueh… Tendrán que esperar hasta la siguiente semana para saber cómo continua…**

 **¡YA SOLO QUEDAN CUATRO CAPITULOS!**

 **Ahora, respondiendo a sus Reviews:**

 **SEBAS GG:** De tanto correr se me van a caer las piernas… pero bueno, valdrá la pena si con eso los hago sufrir XD me voy por la opción del baño abandonado XD Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido lo suficiente como para asegurar un día más de mi vida

 **Naviitho:** Pues ya sabemos por qué Cami iba tan confiada, Astrid no lo quiso matar… pero hay alguien más que si… ya veremos que ocurre más adelante

 ** _A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS_**


	29. Capítulo 26

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Astrid Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **"** ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **¡BAJEN SUS ARMAS! ¡VENGO EN SON DE PAZ!**

 **Realmente lamento no haber actualizado el jueves pasado (de la semana pasada) y también ayer, me surgió un improvisto y no pude actualizar hasta ahora… Pero bueno, dudo que me perdonen tomando en cuenta el atraso, lo corto del capítulo y que ya solo quedan tres más XD uppss… Mejor los dejo leer**

 _CAPITULO 26_

 **"** ** _Oye"_** grita Camicazi. Me agarra por los hombros y me sacude una vez. Me libero de sus manos. **_"Este no es el momento de hacer ninguna estupidez."_**

Mierda, claro que no lo es.

Camino a un lado y a otro sobre la maldita roca, apretando los dientes cada vez que mis pies golpean la dura superficie. Me envían ráfagas de dolor hasta las rodillas.

¿Con qué cuento? El cuchillo en la mano. La rabia en la garganta. Este cuerpo, sangrando en otra dimensión.

Me vuelvo hacia Astrid. Sus ojos rastrean el horizonte, preguntándose por qué la roca parece lanzar destellos rojizos y electricidad. El paisaje está captando mis intenciones. Los bordes se vuelven más afilados.

 **"** ** _¿Podemos vencerle?"_**

Sus labios se separan con sorpresa, pero algo se mueve también en sus iris. Algo rápido y oscuro que yo recuerdo. Me acelera el pulso. Camicazi me da un empujón en el hombro.

 **"** ** _¡No, maldita sea, no podemos vencerle! Aquí no. Ella no ha podido, y por lo que sé, es un fantasma poderoso"_** Camicazi mira a Astrid, que permanece en silencio, con su rubio cabello colgando a ambos lados del rostro. **_"Por supuesto, ahora no lo parece. Pero aunque pudiéramos, no tenemos tiempo. ¿Es que no lo sientes? ¿No lo oyes? Colin me está avisando de que mi respiración es cada vez más lenta. ¿Qué te dice Patapez?"_**

 **"** ** _Nada"_** respondo.

Y es cierto. No le he oído decir ni mu desde que cruzamos. Si mirara hacia atrás, le vería, pero no lo hago. La respiración de Camicazi es cada vez más lenta. La mía debe de serlo también. Pero el tiempo aquí es diferente. Podríamos disponer de horas. Y no pienso marcharme hasta que haya solucionado esto.

 **"** ** _¿Qué es esto aquí?"_** le pregunto a Camicazi, levantando el cuchillo delante de sus ojos.

 **"** ** _¿Has perdido la cabeza?"_** lo aparta de un golpe como si fuera una amenaza. **_"No tenemos tiempo."_**

 **"** ** _Solo dímelo"_** insisto, y lo levanto de nuevo. **_"Está donde surgió. ¿Aquí es solo un cuchillo? ¿O puedo seguir utilizándolo?"_**

Camicazi aleja los ojos de la hoja, y los fija en los míos. No vacilo, y ella aparta la mirada primero.

 **"** ** _No sé lo que es"_** responde. **_"Pero está unido a la magia de la Orden. Siempre es más que un cuchillo."_**

 **"** ** _Yo puedo sentirlo"_** exclama Astrid. **_"No resuena como antes pero… él lo notó también. Por eso echó a correr."_**

 **"** ** _¿Está asustado por el cuchillo?"_**

 **"** ** _No"_** Astrid sacude la cabeza. **_"Asustado, no. Tal vez ni siquiera sorprendido. Quizás enfadado."_**

 _¿Hipo? ¿Puedes oírme? El tiempo se acaba. Regresa._

Ahora no, Patapez. Todavía no.

 **"** ** _Camicazi"_** le digo. **_"No te arriesgues. Regresa. Astrid y yo iremos detrás, si podemos."_**

 **"** ** _Hipo"_** responde ella, pero retrocedo y cojo a Astrid de la mano.

 **"** ** _No puedo marcharme hasta que haya acabado con él"_** les digo a ambas. **_"Hasta que todos queden libres y él esté destrozado. No puedo permitir que los retenga más tiempo. Ni a Eret, ni a Patán, ni a ese pobre corredor del parque. Ni a mi padre"_** las comisuras de mis labios se contraen, y miro a Astrid. **_"Ni siquiera a ese cabrón de Peter Carver. Voy a liberarlos. Y a ti también."_**

 **"** ** _Una vez más"_** dice ella, y cuando sus ojos encuentran los míos, es la muchacha que recuerdo. Su mano aprieta mi estómago.

Sí, ya lo sé. Tenemos que apresurarnos.

 **"** ** _A la mierda todo"_** exclama Camicazi. **_"Tú te quedas, yo me quedo. Puedes utilizarme. Tengo estos cinceles, y magia"_** se pasa el dorso de la muñeca por la frente. **_"Pero empecemos"_** hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia Astrid. **_"Será mejor que te quedes cerca. Algo me dice que no tendremos tiempo para salvar damiselas en apuros."_**

Astrid frunce el ceño.

 **"** ** _¿Damiselas? Cuando te corten en pedazos, te quemen y te estrellen contra las rocas unas mil veces o así, entonces veremos quién es la damisela."_**

Camicazi deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe como una loca; el sonido se desliza por el aire muerto sin producir eco.

 **"** ** _Enfrentarnos a él individualmente sería un problema. No sé si aquí puede matarnos, pero en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo podría destrozarnos, arrancarnos la columna vertebral como si estuviera quitando la espina a un pescado. Y eso bastaría. Nos quedaríamos tirados hasta que nuestros cuerpos se desangraran sobre el suelo de la cámara subterránea. Habría acabado con nosotros"_** Camicazi se cruza de brazos.

 **"** ** _Entonces, deberíamos hacerlo juntos"_** propone Astrid. **_"¿Puedes luchar?"_**

Camicazi hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia mí.

 **"** ** _Me he enfrentado a Hipo con bastante facilidad."_**

 **"** ** _¿Y eso debería impresionarme?"_** Pregunta Astrid, inclinando la cabeza, y Camicazi se ríe.

 **"** ** _Hipo, vaya lengua que tiene tu chica"_** se acerca un poco más a mí y entrecierra los ojos. **_"Y, de manera sospechosa, parece haber recuperado de repente la lucidez."_**

 **"** ** _Porque tengo un objetivo"_** replica Astrid. **_"Aquí no hay ningún propósito. Ninguna razón. Esto está desconectado de todo. Si tuviera que describir este lugar con una palabra, sería esa. Tener un objetivo me cura."_**

Me mira. Camicazi no la conoce lo bastante para distinguir la sombra que oscurece su mirada, pero yo sí. No está bien. Se mueve por inercia y se oculta tras esa máscara. Habrá tiempo, después, para curarla y hacerla olvidar. Me lo repito a mí mismo. Aunque para ser sincero, no tengo ni idea de cómo podré conseguirlo.

 _Hipo. Tienes que regresar ahora._

No, Patapez. Ahora, no.

Mis ojos recorren el amplio y sombrío paisaje. Es llano, con alguna ligera pendiente aquí y allá. La falta de horizonte y perspectiva me marea. Pero es un engaño. Todo es un engaño. Él está ahí fuera, en algún lugar, y dispone de infinidad de lugares para esconderse.

 **"** ** _Él no nos atacará"_** les digo. **_"Creo que sabe lo que pretendo."_**

 **"** ** _Bueno, no puede quedarse por ahí sin más"_** dice Camicazi. Parpadea rápidamente y sacude la cabeza de forma rápida y espasmódica. Debe de estar escuchando a Burke.

 **"** ** _Vendría"_** sugiere Astrid. **_"si dejáramos que nos cazara."_**

 **"** ** _Suena divertido"_** murmura Camicazi con sarcasmo. Me mira. **_"Supongo que una presa solitaria resulta más atractiva que una multitud. Si grito, venid rápido"_** respira hondo y se dispone a salir corriendo.

 **"** ** _No"_** exclamo. **_"Si nos alejamos los unos de los otros, podríamos perdernos por completo. Este lugar te traga."_**

Ella sonríe por encima del hombro.

 **"** ** _Este lugar te lleva donde tú quieras. Nosotros le buscamos a él y él a nosotros, y luego nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse. Aquí siempre estás perdido, Hipo. De una manera o de otra."_**

Hago una mueca. Antes no la perdí. Desapareció a propósito, para poder buscar su maldita veta de metal. Está bien. Debería haberlo supuesto.

 **"** ** _No corras riesgos"_** le advierto. **_"Si tienes que retroceder, retrocede."_**

 **"** ** _No te pongas dramático"_** se burla. **_"Soy tu amiga, pero no pienso morir por ti. Yo no soy Patapez. Ni soy ella"_** **s** us pisadas suenan sordas sobre las rocas mientras se aleja, silbando una melodía que parece la de Elmer Fudd cuando va detrás de los conejos.

Cuando Astrid y yo nos miramos, sé que a nuestras espaldas Camicazi ya ha desaparecido.

 ** _(…)_**

Mientras camino con Astrid por el infierno, siento que tal vez debería soltar todo lo que he querido decirle durante los últimos seis meses. Parece como si nos hubieran concedido una prórroga, aunque esté aquí para llevarla a casa. Nunca pensé que volvería a verla. Era solo un sueño. Una misión, como un caballero detrás del Santo Grial. Pero ahora estoy aquí, con un agujero en el estómago que empieza a palpitar, tratando de sacar al asesino de mi padre a campo abierto. La irrealidad del momento probablemente esté provocando una hemorragia en mi cerebro por al menos nueve puntos.

 **"** ** _No voy a decirte que no deberías hacerlo"_** dice Astrid. **_"Lo de tratar de liberar a tu padre. Yo lo haría, si fuera el mío."_**

 _ **"¿Es eso lo que estoy tratando de hacer? ¿Liberarle?"**_

 **"** ** _¿No es así?"_**

 ** _"Supongo que sí. Quiero liberarlos a todos. A Eret y a Patán"_** habrían permanecido aquí encerrados para siempre, si no hubiera venido en busca de Astrid, y de pensarlo se me retuercen las tripas. **_"Y a mi padre."_ **

Pensé que Astrid lo había logrado hace seis meses, cuando arrastró al hechicero obeah hasta aquí.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbramos algo que se mueve y pegamos un respingo. Pero no es él. Es una cosa a lo lejos, colgando de las ramas de un árbol solitario. Seguimos adelante, caminando sin caminar, porque a simple vista no se distingue si hemos avanzado algo en realidad. El paisaje se desplaza y cambia; las formaciones rocosas surgen de la nada y desaparecen. Es como estar en una gigantesca cinta de correr. Ahora miramos hacia una especie de profundo cañón cortado en la roca. Al fondo, distinguimos lo que parece un río negro como el petróleo.

 **"** ** _¿Alguna vez… has hablado con él? Con mi padre, quiero decir."_**

Astrid niega con la cabeza suavemente.

 **"** ** _Aquí es solo una sombra, Hipo. Todos los son."_**

 **"** ** _Pero, ¿crees que sabe dónde está? ¿Que lo ha sabido todo el tiempo?"_**

 **"** ** _Ignoro lo que saben"_** contesta Astrid. Pero aparta la mirada. No lo sabe, aunque cree que él sí.

Por delante de nosotros, el cañón va aproximándose, pero demasiado rápido para la velocidad a la que nos movemos. Detesto este lugar. Volvería absolutamente loco a un profesor de Física en tres segundos. ¿Dónde está Drago? ¿Y dónde está Camicazi? El dolor de mi costado es intenso, y cada vez me resulta más difícil caminar. Si la respiración de Camicazi ha seguido decayendo, tal vez ya no esté aquí. Imagino que es mejor así. A mi lado, Astrid permanece tensa mientras escudriña el paisaje. Pero sigue sin haber nada.

 **"** ** _Oye"_** le digo. **_"Cuando esto haya acabado, y suponiendo que siga vivo para regresar, quiero llevarte conmigo. Vine a buscarte, igual que Patapez y Heather. Queremos que regreses"_** _trago_ saliva. **_"Quiero que regreses. Pero la decisión es tuya."_**

 **"** ** _Seguiré estando muerta, Hipo."_**

 **"** ** _Yo también lo estaré, algún día. Eso no importa"_** le rozo el hombro, nos detenemos y la miro a los ojos. **_"No importa."_**

Astrid parpadea, lentamente, con sus negras pestañas sobre sus mejillas.

 **"** ** _De acuerdo"_** responde, y suelto todo el aire de mis pulmones. **_"Regresaré."_**

El alarido de Drago rompe el silencio y notamos las vibraciones resonando bajo nuestros pies.

 **"** ** _Ahí está."_**

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **¡LA BATALLA FINAL SE ACERCA! ¿Quién ganará? ¿Drago, el hechicero Obeah? ¿O Hipo, el asesino de fantasmas? ¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS!**

 **Ok ya :P mejor pasemos a sus Reviews.**

 **SEBAS GG:** Sip, creo que yo solita me estoy enviando al infierno XD pero bueno, espero que este capítulo te deje con la intriga y el suspenso que sé que tanto odias XD ok no

 **Naviitho:** Corrección, 3 capítulos XD y sip, es el padre de Hipo… ya veremos si logra liberarlo

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	30. Capitulo 27

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Astrid Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **"** ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Antepenúltimo capitulo *O* Este lo decide todo ¿Quién ganará? ¿Drago, el temible Hechicero Obeah, o el equipo caza fantasmas compuestos por Hipo, Astrid y Camicazi?**

 _CAPITULO 27_

La distante y estilizada figura que camina por el fondo del cañón podría ser cualquiera. Pero no lo es. Es el asesino, el carcelero de mi padre. En nuestro anterior enfrentamiento, logró vencerme, me lanzó una maldición que estuvo a punto de matarme. Esta vez será distinto. Esta vez acabaré con él.

Sus pisadas resuenan en nuestros oídos, demasiado altas para estar tan lejos. A medida que se acerca, nuestra ubicación cambia; los barrancos se desplazan en el intervalo de un parpadeo. Estábamos mirando hacia abajo. Ahora él está justo delante de nosotros.

 **"** ** _¿Qué le pasa en los brazos y las piernas?"_** le pregunto a Astrid.

 **"** ** _Articulaciones prestadas. Fuerza prestada"_** los ojos de Astrid son de acero; no pestañea al verlo aproximarse.

Las articulaciones adicionales le dan un aspecto desgarbado. Antes su andar era rígido, casi se arrastraba. Ahora sus piernas se sacuden como si estuvieran enganchadas en ángulos equivocados. Se acerca al muro y sonríe mientras se aferra a él con las manos, elevándose por la pared de roca, desafiando la gravedad. Cuando se gira y se desliza hacia delante más deprisa, a cuatro patas, retrocedo sin querer.

 **"** ** _Vaya un fanfarrón"_** exclamo, pretendiendo que parezca una burla, pero mi voz suena aguda y nerviosa, casi como un chillido. Es como dijo Astrid. Aquí, él es el que manda. Probablemente pueda dar un giro completo a la cabeza. Ojalá pudiera decirle a mi padre lo bien que estoy siguiendo su consejo de estar siempre asustado.

 **"** ** _Le detendré, trataré de contenerle"_** me dice Astrid, y su pelo empieza a elevarse. El blanco se desvanece de sus ojos y aparecen venas negras bajo su piel. El vestido se vuelve rojo, empapándose de sangre de manera lenta y pausada.

Drago ha descendido de la pared y avanza rápidamente sobre sus piernas descoyuntadas. Dirige sus ojos cosidos hacia mí. Ha dejado de sentir interés por Astrid. Ella ya le pertenece. Yo soy el último cabo suelto.

 **"** ** _Primero me romperá los brazos"_** me dice Astrid.

 **"** ** _¿Qué dices?"_**

 **"** ** _Lo que oyes"_** replica ella, como si fuera algo habitual. **_"Voy a tratar de sujetarle los brazos, así que él me romperá los míos. No puedo vencerle. No cuentes conmigo. Y no sé si tú podrás"_** me mira y su expresión es fácil de interpretar. Pesar. Deseos vanos de contar con más tiempo o mejores oportunidades.

Ojalá Patapez y Heather estuvieran aquí. Aunque mejor no. Ojalá tuviera un plan, o contara con una trampa como la última vez. Me gustaría disponer de algún tipo de ventaja, aparte de la que tengo aferrada con la mano. Astrid se adelanta.

 **"** ** _¿No tienes miedo?"_** le pregunto.

 **"** ** _No es la primera vez que lo hago"_** responde.

De hecho, logra esbozar una sonrisa. Luego avanza, acercándose con movimientos más rápidos de los que le recordaba. Le lanza un puñetazo y los dientes de Drago le abren un rojo corte en el antebrazo. Astrid no se estremece, ni grita. Lucha de manera mecánica. Sabe que va a perder y está acostumbrada a ello. Ni siquiera siente dolor.

 **"** ** _¡No te quedes ahí pasmado! ¡Ayúdala!"_** me grita Camicazi mientras pasa a mi lado como un rayo para lanzarse a la pelea.

No tengo ni idea de dónde ha aparecido. Es como si hubiera salido de la roca. Pero eso no importa; no vacila. Esquiva uno de los brazos del hechicero y le incrusta el extremo de su cincel en el hombro. Astrid le ha sujetado la cabeza, aunque no con suficiente fuerza. Tengo las piernas paralizadas. No sé a cuál de las dos ayudar, ni dónde atacar. Ninguno de sus movimientos parece surtir ningún efecto. Deberíamos habernos marchado. Haber salido cuando podíamos.

Dentro de mi cabeza, Patapez me habla con tono apremiante. No le prestó atención ni miro hacia atrás. Solo contemplo cómo Drago parte los brazos de Astrid como si fueran ramitas, le da un empujón y la lanza rodando. A Camicazi se la aparta como si fuera un incordio del que no hay que preocuparse. Ni por un solo instante ha apartado su mirada de mí. Miro donde deberían estar sus ojos, observando el movimiento de las puntadas negras y el lento goteo de la sangre.

Me da miedo. Siempre le he tenido miedo. Sacude la cabeza una vez y desencaja su mandíbula. Se abalanzará sobre mí en segundos para despedazarme como hizo con los demás, y mi padre y yo nos quedaremos aquí para siempre.

Unos mechones de pelo rubio se elevan sobre sus hombros un instante antes de que el brazo de Astrid serpentee alrededor de su cabeza y se aferre a su mentón, cerrando el puño contra sus dientes y tirando hacia abajo. Drago chilla, su negra lengua da latigazos mientras ella le disloca la mandíbula, lo que provoca sus muecas.

 **"** ** _Aléjate de él"_** gruñe Astrid, y lanza el cuerpo de Drago contra la roca.

La fuerza del impacto es suficiente para que salten esquirlas. Lo vuelve a hacer, una y otra vez, golpeándole contra el muro. Escucho cómo crujen sus articulaciones. Oigo a Camicazi que dice: _«Maldita sea»_ , con voz ahogada. Drago es como un animal enfurecido. Las puntas de sus dedos se afilan y abren cortes en el pecho y los hombros de Astrid, haciendo jirones sus músculos hasta que ella le arranca un brazo y él logra aferrarse al suelo. Aun así Astrid no se detiene, sigue sacudiendo el hombro, golpeándole la cabeza contra la roca con tal fuerza que en cualquier momento se le va a abrir como una sandía. Pero eso no sucede. Y la única sangre que chorrea por la barbilla del obeah es de los cortes que sus dientes están dejando en la palma de Astrid mientras ella le agarra la mandíbula.

La chica cae sobre una rodilla y finalmente su mano falla. Él la araña en la espalda y Astrid se desploma sobre el suelo.

 _Imposible_ , es lo que pienso mientras avanza lentamente hacia mí con la sangre de Astrid goteando de las puntas de sus dedos. Quiero matarle más que cualquier otra cosa, por ella, por mi padre. Pero parece imposible. Ahora está más cerca. Lo bastante cerca para que pueda oler su humo.

Camicazi se levanta con dificultad del suelo; se coloca tras él, grita: _« ¡Leithlisigh!»_ , y le golpea la parte trasera de la cabeza con la mano. Drago cae hacia delante, pero no sin antes agarrarla con el brazo y lanzarla, con gran fuerza, contra la roca. Grito su nombre, pero el sonido de sus huesos despedazándose es más alto que mi voz. Echo a correr y tiro de ella para sacarla de debajo del brazo del obeah. Tiene sangre en los dientes, también le gotea por las comisuras de los labios. Sus piernas avanzan a rastras, rebotando sobre el suelo como si fueran de goma.

 **"** ** _Ya está"_** gime. **_"Se acabó"_** levanta la cabeza y mira hacia atrás, hacia Drago.

No sé qué tipo de hechizo le ha lanzado, pero sigue encogido. Y sucede algo más: ahora hay sombras a su alrededor, y tal efecto es como si se moviera demasiado deprisa para verle de forma definida. A veces, se distingue un brazo, o una cabeza que no es suya. Me parece reconocer al autoestopista del Condado 12, aún con su camiseta blanca y la chaqueta de cuero. Luego desaparece. Pero eso es lo que está sucediendo. Se está separando.

 **"** ** _¿Qué le has hecho?"_** bajo los ojos hacia Camicazi. Tiene la frente perlada de sudor y su piel ha adquirido un tono azulado. Astrid ha logrado ponerse en pie y se arrodilla junto a nosotros.

 **"** ** _Es una maldición"_** responde Camicazi, salpicando sangre por su barbilla. **_"Le he desestabilizado. Pensé que podría hacer más, pero…"_ ** empieza a toser. **_"Estoy acabada. Me muero. Y no quiero que sea aquí"_** hay sorpresa en su voz.

Me gustaría hacer algo, mantenerla caliente o contener la hemorragia. Pero es inútil. Su interior probablemente se parezca al de alguien a quien han machacado con un mazo.

 **"** ** _Regresa"_** le digo, y ella asiente con la cabeza.

Se gira sobre un hombro y cuando baja los ojos hacia el suelo, sé que no es piedra lo que está viendo, sino a Colin Burke. Mira una vez a Astrid, ve sus venas negras y sonríe. Me mira a mí, una vez más, y me hace un guiño. Entonces frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos. Da la impresión de que se rindiera, de que se viniera abajo, y luego desaparece, como si nunca hubiera existido.

A nuestras espaldas, Drago sigue retorciéndose, apretándose la cabeza con las manos, tratando de mantenerse unido. Miro el brazo destrozado de Astrid, sus cortes escurriendo sangre sobre su vestido.

 **"** ** _No te hagas más daño"_** le pido.

 **"** ** _Luego dará igual"_** dice ella, pero permanece arrodillada donde está cuando le doy la espalda.

Tengo el áthame en la mano. No espero nada. No sé qué va a suceder. Lo único que tengo claro es que voy a acuchillarle, y a descubrirlo. Cuando me acerco, su olor penetra en mis fosas nasales, el nauseabundo humo, y por debajo, el aroma rancio a cosas viejas y muertas. Me apetece decir algo, soltar un último comentario sarcástico, pero no lo hago. En vez de eso, coloco el pie bajo su estómago y le empujo, volteándole lo suficiente para hundir el áthame en su pecho.

No sucede nada. Grita, pero ya gritaba antes. Saco el cuchillo y le doy otra puñalada, pero al hacerlo, sus dedos se cierran en torno a mi brazo y aprietan. Me tritura los huesos bajo la piel mientras me arrastra, al ponerse en pie. Las sombras de los espíritus siguen parpadeando en el aire. Me fijo más, buscando la cara de mi padre. Dejo de mirar cuando los dientes de Drago se clavan en mi carne. Mi brazo se flexiona y se contrae de manera instintiva, pero son unas alas de mariposa contra una excavadora. Sacude la cabeza, desgarrando y arrancando gran parte de mi hombro. Me invade el pánico.

Ataco con todo mi cuerpo e intento desesperadamente agarrar el áthame con el brazo sano. Cuando lo logro, solo consigo lanzar tajos al aire. Quiero que desaparezca. No quiero ver cómo se traga pedazos de mi carne. En una de las arremetidas corto un brazo. No el suyo, sino el de alguno de los fantasmas atrapados, pero es Drago el que suelta un alarido mientras ese cuerpo se retuerce y se libera, saliendo a través de la herida de su pecho. Parece como si nos olvidáramos el uno del otro mientras contemplamos al fantasma con el familiar rostro de Eret Son Eret ascendiendo hacia el cielo. Durante un instante, me mira y me pregunto qué verá, y si lo comprende. Abre la boca, pero nunca sabré si quería decir algo. Su sombra parpadea y se desvanece. Hacia el lugar al que Eret estuviera destinado antes de que Drago le pusiera las garras encima.

 **"** ** _Lo sabía, cabrón"_** digo, y pienso que es una estupidez.

Yo no sabía nada. No tenía ni idea, pero ahora sí, y corto el aire a su alrededor y sobre él, deslizando la hoja del cuchillo y rebanando sus hombros y su cabeza, contemplando los espíritus mientras se liberan de una sacudida y vuelan. Algunas veces dos al mismo tiempo. Me está gritando en el oído, pero estoy buscando a mi padre. No quiero dejarle pasar. Y quiero que él me vea. Cuando ruedo y esquivo, lo hago de manera automática; es solo cuestión de tiempo que la fastidie. La distracción de lo que parece una cola negra basta para restarme velocidad, y el puño de Drago golpea mi esternón como un ariete, destrozándome el pecho. Luego solo queda aire, y dolor, y el duro suelo de piedra.

 _(…)_

Astrid está gritando. Abro los ojos. Está luchando con él. Va perdiendo, pero hace lo que puede para mantenerle alejado. Debería dejar que se acercara. Tengo demasiada sangre en la garganta para hablar. No puedo decirle nada. Nada excepto balbuceos y sangre rociada. Camicazi está muerta. Y yo estoy muerto. Todo ha terminado. Aunque podría regresar. Podría hacer lo mismo que Camicazi, y morir junto a Patapez y Heather y Johan. La habitación tendría aún la calidez de las velas encendidas.

Giro a medias la cabeza, pensando en ello. Si me vuelvo solo un centímetro más, seré capaz de ver a Patapez, de ver toda la estancia, y si aprieto hasta que el cristal se haga añicos, regresaré allí.

 **"** ** _¡Hipo, márchate!"_**

Astrid, no puedo respirar.

Ella continúa peleando con un solo brazo, negándose a caer. ¿Cuántos fantasmas he liberado en esos segundos? ¿Tres? ¿Tal vez cinco? ¿Era alguno de ellos mi padre? No estoy seguro. Me pregunto si cuenta que lo haya intentado con todas mis fuerzas. Me pregunto si sabe que estoy aquí.

 _¡HIPO!_

Mi cuerpo da una sacudida. Esta vez lo he sentido. Justo entre los ojos: la voz de Patapez corriendo por mis neuronas.

 _¡Regresa! ¡Tienes que regresar! No te queda sangre en el cuerpo. ¡Se te está parando el corazón! ¡La sangre ya no circula! Estamos conteniendo la hemorragia, ¿me escuchas? ¡La estoy conteniendo!_

No me queda sangre en el cuerpo. Qué gracia, Patapez. Porque tengo un montón de ella fluyendo hacia mis pulmones. Litros de ella, llenándome como un barco que se hunde. Solo que… no la hay. En realidad, no. Y me noto lúcido, a pesar de no haber tomado una bocanada decente de aire durante lo que parece una hora.

Miro a Astrid, utilizando ahora su brazo roto como si no le importara si se le arranca por completo. Y es que no le importa. Nada importa. Nada, ni siquiera los restos desgarrados de mi hombro, o mi pecho destrozado. Drago lanza una patada lateral a la pierna de Astrid, hacia su rodilla, y ella cae. Me incorporo sobre los codos y escupo sangre en la piedra. El dolor se amortigua, sigue siendo fuerte pero ya no intenso. Parece… intrascendente. Doblo las rodillas, coloco las piernas bajo mi cuerpo y me levanto. Cuando bajo los ojos hacia mi brazo sano, sonrío. ¿Has visto, papá? El áthame no se me ha caído en ningún momento de la mano.

Drago ve que me levanto, pero yo apenas me doy cuenta. Estoy demasiado ocupado contemplando los fantasmas que tratan de liberarse de su cuerpo, siguiendo sus movimientos para ver de dónde emerge la mayoría. Las vibraciones del cuchillo suben hasta mi muñeca. Entra. Sal. Corta. Cuando me abalanzo hacia él, le pillo desprevenido. El primer corte alcanza a un fantasma que se arrastra tras su pierna izquierda. Lanzo una patada y le tiro sobre una rodilla, luego me pongo de pie y le doy una cuchillada en la espalda encorvada, cortando otro espíritu antes de alejarme de un salto. Dos giros más y alcanzo su pecho, y él grita, lo que resulta música para mis oídos. Un brazo con cuatro articulaciones se balancea en dirección a mi cabeza; me agacho y le corto entre las costillas, luego una vez más en la parte trasera de la cabeza. No hay tiempo para pensar, ni para mirar. Solo hay tiempo para sacarlos. Para liberarlos. Dos más. Luego otro más. La voz de mi padre resuena en mis oídos. Cada consejo que me dio surca rápidamente mi mente y me vuelve más rápido, mejor. Esto es lo que se suponía que debía hacer, lo que he querido hacer, para lo que me he entrenado.

 **"** ** _No me produce la sensación que pensé"_** digo, preguntándome si él podrá oírme, si sabrá a lo que me refiero. No me produce la sensación que pensé. Pensé que sentiría rabia. Pero solo noto euforia. Él y Astrid están conmigo.

El cuchillo lanza destellos y Drago no puede detenernos. Cada vez que un fantasma se desvanece él se enfurece más, se frustra más. Trata de taponar el agujero de su pecho, introduciendo los dedos en la herida. Pero los fantasmas la desgarran cada vez más. Astrid lucha conmigo, arrastrándole hacia el suelo. Yo corto y cuento y los veo volar. Los últimos lo abandonan en tromba; brotan de su pecho como una erupción, ensanchando la herida a la fuerza. Drago yace sobre la piedra, partido casi en dos mitades, vacío de todo excepto de sí mismo. Todo ha sucedido muy deprisa. Mis ojos escudriñan el vacío que debería ser el cielo, pero no hay nadie. Mi padre no está ahí. Le he perdido en medio del tumulto. Lo único que queda es el hijo de puta que se lo llevó al principio. Doy un paso adelante y me arrodillo. Luego, sin saber realmente por qué, arrastro el áthame sobre las puntadas de sus ojos. Los párpados se abren de golpe. Sus ojos continúan ahí, pero podridos y negros. Los iris han adquirido un color amarillo antinatural, casi iridiscente, como los ojos de una serpiente. Se vuelven hacia mí y me miran fijamente, con expresión incrédula.

 **"** ** _Márchate al infierno al que pertenezcas"_** le digo. **_"Deberías haber acabado allí hace diez años."_**

 **"** ** _Hipo"_** dice Astrid, y me coge la mano. Nos ponemos en pie y retrocedemos.

Drago nos contempla; por pupilas tiene unos exasperantes puntitos sobre los iris amarillos. La herida de su pecho ya no se agranda, pero los bordes se están resecando, y al levantarnos, la sequedad se extiende, transformando su carne y su ropa en una cosa marrón ceniza antes de desmoronarse. Mantengo la mirada fija en sus ojos hasta que la descomposición los alcanza. Durante un segundo, permanece como una estatua de cemento sobre la roca, y luego se viene abajo, y los fragmentos se dispersan en todas direcciones hasta que desaparecen.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **¡Y LOS GANADORES SON HIPO Y ASTRID! –levanta sus manos como a los campeones de Box- Pero Hipo se está muriendo, ¿habrá muerto también Camicazi? ¿Lograrán volver a tiempo para salvar a Hipo?**

 **¡YA SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS!**

 **Eso sí, sé que con el siguiente me odiaran más de lo que me han odiado ya, y si, si se puede odiar más a alguien XD**

 **Ok ya :P mejor pasemos a sus Reviews.**

 **SEBAS GG:** Este no estuvo tan corto ¿o sí? Total, con el siguiente si me matas XD y… umm, DragoViking sin cabeza, mm no, como que le hace falta algo al nombre XD

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	31. Capítulo 28

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Astrid Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **"** ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Penúltimo capitulo. No me odien, eso es todo lo que diré.**

 _CAPITULO 28_

No llegué a ver a mi padre.

Cuando me di cuenta de que la sangre no importaba, todo sucedió muy deprisa. Corté y corté, sin pensar. Y salieron todos. Ahora, todo parece vacío a nuestro alrededor.

 **"** ** _No está vacío"_** sostiene Astrid, aunque estoy bastante seguro de no haber dicho nada en voz alta. **_"Le has liberado. Le has permitido seguir adelante"_** coloca su mano sobre mi hombro; bajo la mirada hacia el áthame. La hoja brilla, más que cualquier otra cosa aquí.

 **"** ** _Ha continuado su viaje"_** respondo. Pero parte de mí esperaba que se hubiera quedado. Aunque solo hubiera sido el tiempo suficiente para verle. Tal vez para decirle…, no sé el qué. Quizás que estamos bien.

Astrid me rodea la cintura con sus brazos y apoya la barbilla en mi hombro. No me dice nada reconfortante. Nada de lo que no esté segura. Simplemente permanece ahí. Y me basta.

Cuando aparto los ojos del áthame, todo es distinto. Una vez que Drago ha desaparecido, el paisaje empieza a cambiar. Se arruga y se transforma a nuestro alrededor. Al mirar hacia arriba, el vacío oscuro y amoratado aparece más brillante. Hay más claridad, y casi puedo imaginar el vago titilar de las estrellas. Las rocas también han desaparecido, al igual que los barrancos. Ya no hay bordes afilados. No hay límites en absoluto.

Estamos de pie, juntos, en medio de algo que comienza.

 **"** ** _Deberíamos marcharnos"_** susurro. **_"Antes de que a Patapez empiece a sangrarle la nariz."_**

Astrid sonríe. La diosa oscura ha desaparecido, se ha escondido bajo su piel. Ahora es simplemente Astrid, mirándome curiosa con su sencillo vestido blanco.

 **"** ** _¿Qué va a suceder ahora?"_** me pregunta.

 **"** ** _Algo mejor"_** respondo, y tomo su mano.

Está hermosa. Sus ojos centellean, y la luz del sol otorga a su pelo un brillante tono dorado.

 **"** ** _¿Cómo regresamos?"_** pregunta de nuevo.

No respondo, sino que miro por encima de su hombro hacia el paisaje cambiante. No sé si seré capaz de recordar cómo ha sido contemplar esto. Cómo ha sido asistir a la creación. Tal vez se desvanezca todo, como un sueño al despertar.

Tras ella, el mundo va dibujándose entre la niebla, solo que nunca ha habido ninguna niebla. Se desliza hasta nosotros, por encima y alrededor de nuestros cuerpos, como acuarela extendiéndose sobre una página en blanco. La luz del sol ilumina la verde hierba sin cortar, una hierba sobre la que podría derrumbarme y dormir durante horas. Tal vez días. A lo lejos hay árboles, y junto a ellos está la casa victoriana, la de Astrid, en pie, blanca, alta e intacta. Nunca tuvo este aspecto cuando vivía en ella. Nunca jamás. Tan brillante y erguida al sol. Ni siquiera cuando estaba recién construida.

 **"** ** _¿Hipo? ¿Es ese Patapez? ¿Tienes que apresurarte?"_** me mira a los ojos y empieza a seguir mi mirada. Le agarro ambas manos.

 **"** ** _No"_** le digo. **_"No mires."_**

No lo hace. Sus ojos se agrandan y escucha, confiando en mí, asustada de lo que podría encontrar si se volviera. Pero no puedo ocultar la sensación que produce la brisa al moverse entre nuestra ropa. No puedo amortiguar el sonido de los pájaros cantando y los insectos zumbando en las flores, cerca de la casa. Así que Astrid mira. El pelo le cae sobre el hombro, y sé que en cualquier momento podría notar el tirón de sus dedos para liberarse de los míos. Este es su lugar. Su otro lado. La fealdad de Drago ha desaparecido. Aquí es donde ella encaja.

 **"** ** _No."_**

 **"** ** _¿Qué pasa?"_**

 **"** ** _Yo no pertenezco a este lugar"_** me aprieta las manos, más fuerte que antes. **_"Regresemos."_**

Sonrío. Ella regresó de la muerte para llamarme. Yo atravesé el infierno para buscarla.

 **"** ** _¡Astrid!"_**

Los dos nos giramos al escuchar mi voz. Hay una silueta en la puerta abierta de la casa victoriana.

 **"** ** _¿Hipo?"_** pregunta ella vacilante, y la figura sale a la luz. Soy yo. Increíblemente y totalmente yo. Astrid sonríe y tira de mis manos. Una leve risa escapa de su garganta.

 **"** ** _Vamos"_** la llamo, bueno, mi otro yo lo hace. **_"Creí que querías dar un paseo."_**

Vacila. Cuando se vuelve de nuevo y me ve, al verdadero yo, parece confusa y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

 **"** ** _Marchémonos"_** me dice. **_"Este lugar miente. Por un instante… olvidé dónde estamos. Olvidé que estás aquí"_** mira de nuevo hacia la casa victoriana y cuando habla, su voz suena lejana, como si ya estuviera en ella. **_"Por un instante pensé que estaba en casa."_**

 **"** ** _Vamos"_** la llama de nuevo mi otro yo. **_"Antes de que tengamos que reunirnos con Patapez y Heather."_**

Miro por encima de mi hombro. La estancia iluminada con velas sigue ahí. Veo a Patapez, arrodillado en el suelo, moviendo las manos frenéticamente. No me queda mucho tiempo. Pero todo está sucediendo demasiado deprisa.

Si suelto las manos de Astrid, me olvidará. Olvidará todo excepto lo que hay al otro lado del prado. Todo se desvanecerá. Su asesinato y su maldición. Vivirá para siempre la vida que debería haber disfrutado. La que podríamos haber compartido juntos, si todo hubiera sido distinto. Este lugar miente. Pero es una mentira buena.

 **"** ** _Astrid"_** le digo. Se vuelve hacia mí; sus ojos están muy abiertos y confusos. Sonrío, y le suelto una mano para deslizar mis dedos entre su pelo. **_"Tengo que irme."_**

 **"** ** _¿Cómo?"_** pregunta ella, pero no contesto. En vez de eso, la beso, una vez, y trato de transmitirle con ese sencillo gesto todo lo que olvidará tan pronto como se dé la vuelta.

Le digo que la quiero. Le digo que la echaré de menos. Y luego…

La dejo que se marche…

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Dioses, siempre se me estruja el corazón en esa parte TnT ¡NO ME ODIEN! Eso ya estaba destinado a ocurrir, así es la historia. Y no me odien por lo mega corto del capítulo, no podía escribir algo más, se arruinaría el momento.**

 **No me queda nada más por decir. Bueno, solo, si quieren matarme pueden hacerlo con gusto, solo esperen hasta el último capítulo, no querrán perdérselo.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ezio2160:** Soy mala, qué te puedo decir. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Naviitho:** Bueno pues, qué te diré… En definitiva la Orden no va a intervenir, creo que… ahora todos podrán vivir felices de una manera u otra. Y pues… Hipo y Astrid… ¡Rayos! No sé qué decir sobre eso XD Y sobre lo de las secuelas, umm creo que eso lo dejaremos para el siguiente capítulo, ahí les explicaré como está la situación.

 **Sebas GG:** No sé si dejaste Review o no, yo estoy segura de que vi uno tuyo hace unos días pero ahora no me aparece XD creo que me he vuelto loca. En fin, sé que con este ahora sí que no la libro, pero también sé que esperarás hasta el siguiente para matarme y… bueno, ahora no me vendrían mal unas vacaciones en el infierno XD En fin, espero no haberte defraudado con este capítulo, como dije, era algo que ya estaba destinado a pasar.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	32. Capitulo 29

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Astrid Desde El Infierno._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **"** ** _Astrid Desde El Infierno"_**

 **Ultimo capitulo… Sin comentarios… Nos leemos al final**

 _CAPITULO 29_

Escucho que algo se hace añicos y me parece que golpeo contra una superficie, todo sin moverme. Abro ligeramente los ojos y veo una estancia iluminada con velas y túnicas rojas. No noto ninguna sensación en el cuerpo, aparte del puro dolor. Patapez, Johan y Heather se abalanzan sobre mí de inmediato. Escucho sus voces como tres chillidos distintos. Alguien me está presionando el estómago. Otros miembros de la Orden permanecen alrededor inmóviles, pero cuando Johan ladra, se producen unos cuantos revoloteos rojizos. Al menos algunos han corrido a hacer algo. Levanto los ojos hacia el techo, que está demasiado alto para verlo, pero sé que se encuentra ahí. No tengo que mirar ni a derecha ni a izquierda para saber que he regresado solo.

 ** _(…)_**

Esta situación me resulta vagamente familiar. Estoy tumbado en una cama con un gotero adosado al brazo y puntos en la barriga, tanto internos como externos. Tengo la espalda apoyada sobre cuatro o cinco almohadas y hay una bandeja con restos de comida sobre la mesa lateral de la cama. Al menos no me han traído gelatina verde.

Dicen que he permanecido inconsciente durante una semana, y que mi supervivencia ha estado en el aire gran parte de ese tiempo. Heather me ha contado que excedí los límites de las transfusiones de sangre, y que tuve la increíble suerte de que la Orden dispusiera de una sala de emergencias totalmente equipada en el sótano. Cuando me desperté, me sorprendió ver una cabeza con pelo rojizo y plateado descansando agotada junto a mi cama. Johan había traído a mi madre en avión.

Alguien llama a la puerta, y entran Patapez, Heather y mi madre. De inmediato, mi madre hace un gesto hacia la bandeja de la comida.

 **"** ** _Será mejor que te comas eso"_** me dice.

 **"** ** _Estoy tratando con cuidado mi estómago"_** protesto. **_"Vamos. Acabo de atravesármelo con un cuchillo."_**

Sus ojos entrecerrados me dicen que no tiene gracia.

 _Vale, mamá._ Cojo el cuenco con puré de manzana y la sorbo, simplemente para hacerla sonreír, y lo hace, de mala gana.

 **"** ** _Hemos decidido que vamos a quedarnos todos hasta que estés lo bastante recuperado para viajar"_** dice Heather, tomando asiento a los pies de la cama. **_"Regresaremos juntos, justo a tiempo para cuando empiece el instituto."_**

 **"** ** _Wow, Heather"_** exclama Patapez, girando un dedo en el aire. Me hace una mueca. **_"Está condenadamente excitada por ser una estudiante de último curso. Como si no controlara ya todo el instituto. Yo, personalmente, no tengo prisa. Tal vez podamos darnos otra vuelta por el Bosque de los Suicidas, solo para repartir unas cuantas patadas."_**

 **"** ** _Muy gracioso"_** **r** esponde Heather con sarcasmo, y le da un empujón.

Alguien más llama a la puerta; entra Johan con las manos en los bolsillos y se sienta en una silla. Percibo la mirada incómoda que intercambian mi madre y él. No sé si las cosas volverán a ser igual para ellos después de esto. Pero me esforzaré para explicarle que no fue culpa de Johan.

 **"** ** _Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Colin Burke"_** nos cuenta Johan. **_"Parece que Camicazi está mejorando mucho. Ya se levanta y se mueve."_**

Camicazi no murió. Las heridas que le hizo Drago no fueron más letales que las mías. Y ella regresó antes que yo, así que no perdió tanta sangre. Al parecer, también tuvo más cuidado de dónde se hacía la herida, porque no se provocó tantos daños internos como yo. Tal vez algún día consiga que me cuente todos sus secretos. O tal vez no. La vida resulta más interesante con zonas grises.

El silencio merodea por la habitación. Hace tres días que estoy consciente, pero siguen andándose con tiento, y no han hecho demasiadas preguntas sobre lo que sucedió en el otro lado. Pero se están muriendo por saberlo. No me importa contárselo. Es solo que me divierte esperar mientras me pregunto quién reventará primero. Contemplo sus rostros incómodamente curiosos. Ninguno reacciona, solo me devuelven una sonrisa con los labios apretados.

 **"** ** _Bueno, voy a preparar la cena para el resto de nosotros"_** dice mi madre, y se cruza de brazos. **_"Tú seguirás con dieta blanda un tiempo, Hipo"_** al salir, da unos golpecitos a Patapez en el hombro. Seguramente sabe que lo elegí para que fuera mi ancla. Si antes le apreciaba, ahora podría adoptarle.

 **"** ** _¿Al menos la viste?"_** pregunta Patapez, y sonrío. Por fin.

 **"** ** _Sí. La vi."_**

 **"** ** _¿Qué… qué pasó? ¿Era el hechicero obeah?"_** pregunta vacilante. Heather tiene los ojos desencajados, me escudriña en busca de signos de tensión, dispuesta a saltar sobre Patapez para detener sus preguntas. Es un poco estúpido, pero aprecio su preocupación.

 **"** ** _Era el hechicero obeah"_** respondo. **_"Tenías razón, Johan. Estaban atrapados juntos en aquel lugar"_** él asiente con la cabeza, y sus ojos se ensombrecen. Supongo que en realidad no quería tener razón. _"Pero ya no existe. Acabé con él. Y liberé a los demás. A todos los que mantuvo atrapados en su interior durante años. A todos los fantasmas. Y a Eret y Patán"_ hago un gesto con la cabeza hacia Heather. **_"Y a mi padre"_** Johan cierra los ojos. **_"No se lo digas a mamá todavía"_** **le pido.** ** _"Se lo contaré yo. Pero… no le vi ni nada. No hablé con él. Es difícil de explicar."_**

 **"** ** _No te preocupes"_** me dice. **_"Cuéntaselo cuando creas oportuno."_**

 **"** ** _¿Y qué pasó con Astrid?"_** pregunta Patapez. **_"¿Estaba bien? ¿La liberaste a ella también?"_**

Sonrío.

 **"** ** _Espero que sí"_** respondo. **_"Creo que sí. Creo que ahora estará bien. Que será feliz."_**

 **"** ** _Me alegro"_** dice Heather. **_"Pero, ¿tú vas a estar bien?"_** coloca la mano sobre mi rodilla y la aprieta a través de las sábanas. Asiento con la cabeza. Estaré bien.

 **"** ** _¿Qué ha pasado con la Orden?"_** pregunto a Johan. **_"Camicazi regresó con metal para forjar un nuevo áthame. ¿Te lo han contado?"_**

 **"** ** _Lo han insinuado"_** Johan asiente con la cabeza. **_"Siempre ha sido una chica lista."_**

 **"** ** _¿Otro áthame?"_** exclama Patapez. **_"¿Pueden hacerlo?"_**

 **"** ** _No estoy seguro. Ellos creen que sí."_**

 **"** ** _Entonces, ¿qué pasa?"_** gime Heather con gesto exhausto. **_"¿Significa eso que vamos a tener que liquidar a toda la Orden? No es que me importe, pero ¿en serio?"_**

 **"** ** _Si hubieran querido matarme, tuvieron una oportunidad excelente para hacerlo"_** respondo yo. **_"Estaba prácticamente muerto en el suelo. Podrían haberme abandonado sin más. Haberme negado cualquier ayuda"_** miro a Johan, que asiente para mostrar que está de acuerdo. **_"No creo que tenga que preocuparme por ellos. Tendrán su áthame. Y su instrumento"_** añado con amargura. **_"Se alejarán de mí."_**

 **"** ** _Han conseguido lo que querían"_** afirma Johan. **_"Y parece que se han marchado. Somos los únicos que quedamos aquí. Los miembros de la Orden desaparecieron en el momento en que Camicazi estuvo lo bastante recuperada para moverse"_** me doy cuenta de que Johan se refiere a la Orden como si no formara parte de ella. Estupendo. Se reclina en la silla y recoge las manos sobre su pecho. **_"Parece, Abadejo, que tienes el camino despejado."_**

Sonrío, y recuerdo mis últimos momentos con Astrid. Recuerdo cómo me besó, y cómo sentí su sonrisa, apenas contenida en las mejillas. Recuerdo que sus labios estaban increíblemente cálidos. Patapez y Heather están de pie junto a mi cama, con los ojos dirigidos hacia mí y el cuello cubierto de moratones y cicatrices. Tal vez en algún lugar mi padre me esté mirando también. Tal vez, al mismo tiempo, un gato negro le obseva con sus brillantes ojos verdes mientras se pasea entre sus piernas. Mi sonrisa se vuelve más amplía.

El camino está despejado.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Y eso es todo…**

 **Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, y no, no hay epilogo… La verdad no se me ocurre nada que escribir para un epilogo, siento que si lo intento solo lo arruinaré. Y no, no hay continuación… Por el momento la escritora solo ha dicho que si llega a continuar con esta historia seria con algún spin off sobre el personaje de Jestine (en nuestro caso Camicazi), pero hasta ahora pues no hay nada, así que la historia termina, lastimosamente, aquí.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, incluyendo todas las veces que los hice sufrir con el suspenso XD soy mala, para qué negarlo.**

 **Gracias a todos los Followers y Favoritos, a quienes dejaron un Reviews por más pequeño que fuera, a los lectores desde las sombras que sé que están ahí pero que jamás se muestran. Pero principalmente gracias a Sebas GG y a Naviitho por estar siempre al pendiente de la historia, siempre dejar un Review y siempre amenazarme para que continúe XD Gracias realmente a todos por leer y pues, no me queda nada más que seguirles agradeciendo ?). Y pues también, los invito a pasarse por mis otras historias, tal vez encuentren una que les agrade, recuerden que esta NO ES DE MI AUTORIA, yo solo la adapte, así que, me gustaría que juzgaran mi trabajo 100% mío de mi XD**

 **Por último, pues, pasemos a sus Reviews:**

 **Sebas GG:** Me alegra no haberte defraudado jeje, (aunque aún así merezco irme al infierno con Astrid XD) Realmente y en lo personal siento que este final deja mucho que desear pero al mismo tiempo te deja una gran paz en el interior XD un final muy agridulce pero aceptable, lo triste es que no hay continuación, pero bueno… Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado de principio a fin jeje. Gracias por leer y pues, nada, espero que pueda seguir leyendo Reviews de tu parte en otras historias y que estas te gusten tanto o más que esta ;)

 **Naviitho:** Lastimosamente ese es el final, yo también me quedé en shock cuando lo leí, pero qué se le va a hacer, así son las cosas… Astrid vivirá feliz en su mundo imaginario, Hipo vivirá tranquilo sabiendo que ella ahora es libre y será feliz preservando su recuerdo, aun sabiendo que ella no lo recordará de la misma manera en la que él lo hace. Heather y Patapez no lo mataron, ya bastante tuvo con quedarse sin sangre XD y Chimuelo, bueno, el también ya puede descansar en paz… Un final demasiado agridulce pero pues ni modo. Gracias por leer y espero que pueda seguir leyendo más Reviews tuyos en otras historias ;)

 **Vitani01:** Me alegra que esta adaptación te haya gustado, la verdad es que hasta yo me emocionaba con forme lo iba adaptando XD esta historia me llega en lo más profundo de mi oscura y retorcida alma y el final no deja de hacerme sufrir… El epilogo, mm te lo debo, como dije no se me ocurre qué escribir en él para que no termine arruinando el final, si llega a surgir alguna idea lo escribiré, pero por el momento lo dejaremos así. Gracias por leer y espero que, si llegas a leer alguna historia de mi entera autoría, esta te guste y pueda seguir leyendo algún Review tuyo en el futuro ;)

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy y siempre… GRACIAS**_


End file.
